Le Serment
by Nefer chan
Summary: L'Empire du Feu se compose de douze royaumes souverains. De tragiques événements vont forcer le royaume d'Haru à sortir de sa mystérieuse retraite pour venir prêter main forte à ses voisins et sauver l'Empire.
1. Le royaume d'Haru

Titre : Le pacte

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Comme je l'avais annoncé dans mon précédent one-shot « La boîte de Pandore », je reviens avec une avec une nouvelle fic centrée sur une romance Sasuke-Sakura.  
Cette fic est une nouvelle expérience pour moi car c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic ne se déroulant pas dans l'univers du manga, mais dans un alternatif.

Bien que j'ai souvent imaginé des histoires comme ça, je ne me suis jamais lancée de peur de pas être assez fidèle à l'œuvre d'origine et surtout au caractère des personnages.

En espérant y parvenir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le royaume d'Haru

Les deux cavaliers galopaient à vive allure à travers les steppes désertiques balayées par le vent.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils parcouraient la vaste étendue verte en longeant le fleuve sans avoir croisé âme qui vive ni même une trace, aussi infime soit-elle de la présence passé de l'homme en ces lieux.

Initialement dissimulés derrière leurs épaisses capes noirs, les deux cavaliers avaient peu à peu laissé leur méfiance de côté face à la solitude profonde de cette nature sauvage indomptée.

Si quelques heures auparavant ils avaient avec grand soin masqué leurs visages, à présent le vent et leur folle cavalcade avaient fait voler leurs larges capuches laissant apparaître la chevelure, l'une de soleil et l'autre de nuit, des deux hommes.

Le blond se pencha légèrement en avant, passant le plat de sa main sur l'encolure de sa monture.

La pauvre bête était à bout. Sa robe baie était trempée de sueur et il sentait sous sa main les pulsations cardiaques anarchiques de l'animal. En se penchant encore il pouvait voir sans mal la tête du destrier l'écume blanchâtre qui moussait autour du mors et la vapeur qui semblait lui sortir des naseaux.

Il fallait faire une pause ou les deux chevaux tomberaient bientôt raide mort d'épuisement.

Certes le temps leur était compté, mais sans monture ils n'iraient pas loin dans ces steppes.

« Il faut faire faire une pause aux chevaux. » dit-il d'une voix forte afin que son compagnon l'entende en dépit du hurlement du vent.

Ce dernier sembla à son tour prendre conscience de l'état des bêtes et hocha de la tête.

Son regard de jais parcourut la plaine et il désigna du doigt une direction.

« Allons jusqu'à cette colline là-bas, il y a de l'eau et la végétation semble enfin y faire place à autre chose que de l'herbe. Nous pourrons nous faire un abri contre les arbres. »

Le blond tira sur les rênes et fit dévier son cheval dans la direction indiquée.

Bien qu'à première vue l'endroit leur sembla proche, ils se rendirent vite compte que l'espace sans limite de la steppe déformait les distances.

Ce n'est qu'après vingt minutes de course supplémentaire qu'ils atteignirent enfin le point d'escale fixé.

Les chevaux ne tenaient plus sur leurs pattes que par la force de leur volonté. Sitôt furent-ils débarrassés de leur chargement qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, bien trop faibles pour pousser leurs pas jusqu'à la rivière pour y chercher de quoi se désaltérer.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et passa, désolé, une main caressante sur le chanfrein de sa monture.

Il tourna tristement la tête en direction de son compagnon et annonça.

« Je crains que nous ne leur en ayons trop demandé et qu'il ne faille les abattre à la fin de notre mission. »

Il passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal et posa un instant sa tête contre son épaule.

En s'écartant après cette brève étreinte il croisa le regard pers du cheval dans lequel se lisait cette confiance animal sans a priori.

Il se sentit coupable et cette fois rejoignit son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas témoigner le même sentimentalisme à l'égard des bêtes, ses priorités et inquiétudes étaient autres, mais il ajouta l'œil sombre.

« Si seulement nous avions pu trouver un relais. Mais ces fichues prairies sont si désolées. Pas même l'ombre d'un nomade. »

Il saisit dans son sac une carte qu'il déroula à la hâte à même le sol.

« Où pensez-vous que nous soyons ? » demanda le blond en venant s'asseoir par terre au côté du brun.

« Difficile à dire. Si la nuit était tombée nous aurions pu nous repérer aux étoiles, mais là...

Si on estime notre temps de route et la vitesse moyenne de notre course, je pense que nous devrions être dans cette zone. »

« Hum, fit le blond, ça pourrait en effet ressembler à la topographie du lieu où nous nous trouvons. »

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mais c'est tout de même assez difficile de juger. Rien ne ressemble plus à un brin d'herbe qu'un autre brin d'herbe. Ce fleuve et ses méandres est notre seul guide. »

Le brun qui avait lui aussi redressé son regard sur la plaine, le replongea sur la carte.

« Le royaume d'Haru est l'un des plus vastes parmi les douze royaumes formant l'Empire du Feu, mais il est composé à 90% de steppes. Les villes et ses habitants se situent principalement au niveau de la frontière avec l'Empire du Vent et sur les côtes. Il nous faut impérativement traverser cette étendue pour parvenir au palais du Seigneur Haruno, mais y parviendrons-nous ? Et dans les temps ? » l'inquiétude teintait sa voix.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur les chevaux et soudain, interloqué, ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Les chevaux... »

En dépit de leur grand état de fatigue ces derniers s'étaient redressés, aux aguets, les oreilles tendues en avant, signe qu'ils avaient repéré quelque chose.

Aussitôt les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs armes, sur la défensive.

L'intrus entendu par les chevaux ne tarda pas à sortir de la maigre forêt auprès de laquelle les deux hommes avaient trouvé refuge.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille montée sur un pur sang à la robe perlino.

En dépit de la race noble du destrier il était difficile de dire de quel milieu pouvait venir cette fille.

Le fait qu'elle monte, à cru, un cheval alors qu'elle était une femme pouvait laisser penser qu'il s'agissait d'une nomade, mais son simple kimono de grossière toile de chanvre blanche était celui d'une pauvre paysanne.

Cette image d'appartenance à la paysannerie semblait être aussi renforcée par ses longs cheveux roses noués que par une simple ficelle et par l'absence de tout maquillage sur son visage d'albâtre.

Mais le fait qu'elle monte un pure sang était contradictoire.

Et puis son maintien ainsi que ses longues et fines mains blanches qui n'avaient jamais connu, de toute évidence, le travail manuel trahissaient un niveau social bien plus élevé.

C'est les yeux ronds que le blond du duo regarda cette étrange apparition tout en rengainant son sabre à la différence de son compagnon qui semblait toujours sur la défensive.

La surprise se lisait aussi dans les grands yeux verts émeraude de la jeune fille, visiblement étonnée de rencontrer d'autres humains qu'elle en ce lieu désolé.

Elle se remit toutefois bien vite et sauta avec agilité de son cheval, nerveuse. Une fois à terre, elle s'inclina en une profonde révérence, face contre terre.

« Mes Seigneurs, veuillez me pardonner, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ici. »

Le statut social des deux hommes, lui, ne faisait aucun doute. Leurs capes entrouvertes laissaient clairement voir leurs belles armures de généraux d'armée aux couleurs des maisons qu'ils servaient.

Ils étaient nobles, et de haut rang.

« Ce n'est rien, nous aussi nous sommes surpris de croiser une jeune fille telle que toi seule au milieu de ces landes. » fit le blond avec un sourire amical, tout en offrant sa main à la demoiselle afin qu'elle se relève.

Elle s'en saisit tout en faisant une petite révérence pleine de déférence en remerciement. Cependant, cet instant de grâce ne dura pas.

« Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? » Fit d'une voix autoritaire et méfiante le brun .

« Je me nomme Sakura. J'arrive de la ville de Koosai, à 30 milles d'ici, où je rendais visite à des membres de ma famille, et je rentre chez moi. »

_« Sakura, juste un prénom et pas de nom, comme les paysans. *»_

Le regard toujours suspicieux, le brun reposa toutefois son sabre.

Voyant que son explication semblait avoir satisfait les deux hommes, la jeune fille se relaxa un peu et avisant la carte posée sur le sol elle reprit la parole.

« Je vois que vous cherchez votre route. Peut-être puis-je vous aider, Mes Seigneurs. »

« Peut-être bien. » lui sourit le blond qui l'invita à s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

La dite Sakura s'exécuta, son regard attiré bien malgré elle par les blasons qui ornaient les armures des deux hommes.  
Ses yeux se plissèrent, elle semblait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle aussi.

Le blond tapota de l'index sur l'emblème qui ornait son poitrail.

« Connais-tu les blasons que nous portons jeune Sakura ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

« Oui, il s'agit des armes des Uzumaki et des Uchiwa. » déclara-t-elle.

_« Deux clans qui n'ont en principe rien à faire ici. »_ pensa-t-elle le regard fixé avec plus d'insistance que nécessaire sur l'éventail du Uchiwa.

« Vous êtes bien instruite pour quelqu'un qui à l'apparence d'une paysanne. » cracha le brun en posant, à son tour, un regard torve sur la chevelure rose de la jeune Sakura.

Elle ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ?

Le blond lui continuait à offrir un visage aimable à la jeune fille qui semblait désarçonnée par le ton sec du brun.

« Je me nomme Minato Namikaze, époux de Kushina Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki et roi du royaume d'Uzu. »

Son compagnon lui lança un regard noir, mais il poursuivit.

« Et voici Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et roi du royaume éponyme. »

Deux hommes seuls, perdus au milieu de nul part, déclarant être roi aurait dû naturellement paraître suspect, pourtant avec stupeur, la jeune Sakura remit face contre terre en une prosternation de convenance.

Ils disaient vrai, elle en avait l'intime conviction. L'aura même de ces deux hommes ne pouvait mentir.

« Allons, allons, c'est bon. On est en petit comité inutile d'être si protocolaire. » ria Minato.

Fugaku souffla quant à lui. Comment un homme de son rang pouvait se comporter de la sorte avec cette inconnue ?  
La jeune Sakura se redressa mais ses grands yeux émeraude trahissaient ses questionnements intérieurs.

« Tu te demandes ce que font les rois de deux des plus puissants royaumes de l'Empire du Feu, sans escorte, seuls au milieu de ces steppes, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Une fois de plus la jeune fille opina positivement du chef.

« Nous devons nous rendre au plus vite à la Capitale du Royaume d'Haru afin d'y rencontrer Kizashi Haruno. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

A cette déclaration Sakura se statufia. Oui, c'était sans doute une question de vie ou de mort pour que deux rois prennent la peine de voyager dans de telles conditions. Une situation gravissime sans doute, une affaire d'État, même un enfant aurait pu le comprendre.

Quel qu'est pu être le danger qui les poussait à accomplir cette mission, la jeune fille comprit qu'il était de son devoir de les aider et les servir.

Avec détermination elle planta son regard vert dans celui d'azur du Namikaze.

« Majesté, dans ce cas laissez-moi vous aider. Je me rends aussi à la Capitale, je vais vous y guider. »

Minato lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

« Cependant..., elle se tourna vers les chevaux des deux rois, ...vos montures sont à bout et il reste encore une demi-journée de marche avant d'atteindre la Cité de Saphir. »

Elle pointa du doigt sur la carte l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement, puis traça un chemin invisible en direction de la grande ville.

« Ils tiendront. » affirma Fugaku pressé d'arriver à destination.

La jeune fille regardait toujours, soucieuse, les chevaux. Non, ils ne survivraient pas dans les conditions actuelles. Il fallait pourtant, elle l'avait compris, que les deux rois arrivent au plus vite dans la capitale des Haruno. Humblement elle proposa alors.

« Si je puis me permettre, vos Majestés, vous devriez charger mon cheval avec toutes vos affaires afin de leur imposer le fardeau le moins lourd possible. »

La proposition était judicieuse pourtant

« C'est ton cheval qui va s'y épuiser. » affirma Minato.

« Pas si je ne le monte pas. »

« Nous sommes pressés nous vous avons dit, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre quelqu'un marchant derrière nous. » ajouta l'Uchiwa

« Mon cheval connaît le chemin, il vous guidera jusqu'à votre destination. Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser derrière, je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. » fit la jeune femme consciente de l'urgence que pouvait représenter la mission des deux hommes.

« Nous sommes certes pressés, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner une noble dame au milieu de nul part en la détroussant de sa monture. »

Pour Minato, qui avait l'âme chevaleresque, l'un des devoirs sacrés des hommes était de protéger la gente féminine, aussi ce plan ne pouvait lui convenir.

« Vous êtes des rois, vous avez tous les droits s'il s'agit du maintien de la sûreté de l'Empire. Et puis je ne suis pas une noble dame » insista Sakura

Minato lui adressa un petit sourire vaguement ironique bien que très tendre, alors que Fugaku, lui, semblait chercher à sonder cette étrange jeune fille de ses yeux de jais.

Il se tourna vers Minato.

« Faisons ainsi de toute façon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » conclut-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le Namikaze aurait voulu protester, mais il savait que la priorité était la réussite de sa mission. L'image de Kushina s'imposa à ses yeux renforçant sa détermination.

Sans un mot de plus Sakura se leva et alla en direction de sa monture pour la préparer.

Profitant qu'elle se soit éloignée, Fugaku se plaça à côté de son compagnon de route afin de lui adresser des remontrances.

« Vous êtes bien bavard, que vous-a-t-il pris de révéler à cette inconnue nos identités et notre destination ? Elle pourrait-être une espionne à la solde de l'ennemi. »

« J'en doute. L'armée ennemie n'a pas encore pu avoir accès au territoire d'Haru, notre armée les bloque. De plus notre mission est demeurée secrète et je doute que même un homme seul, envoyé par les forces ennemies, ait pu nous devancer. En plus, toute aide est bonne à prendre, surtout au milieu de ces steppes. »

En cela le brun était d'accord mais la prudence était de mise. De nombreuses vies étaient en jeu, des vies d'êtres chers pour lui, mais aussi pour Minato.

« Restons tout de même prudent. »

Minato lui sourit

« Je dois admettre que cette jeune fille est bien mystérieuse. Je sais bien qu'on prêtant que le Royaume d'Haru à l'image de son voisin l'Empire du Vent accorde beaucoup de libertés aux femmes, mais de là à laisser une jeune fille voyager seule au milieu de ce désert...Ce n'est plus de la liberté, c'est de l'imprudence.

Cependant je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une femme monter à cheval. Je suis sûr que Kushina adorerait voir ça. » conclut-il avec une pointe de tristesse non dissimulée dans la voix.

« Les nomades qui traversent ces steppes montent tous à cheval, homme comme femme. » rappela Fugaku.

« Vous avez raison, mais les nomades se déplacent en groupe, pas seul, et cette fille n'est pas une nomade, pas plus qu'une paysanne. Son maintien, sa façon de parler, ses mains plus fines que celles d'une dame de la cours le prouvent bien.

Pourtant j'ai peine à imaginer une dame de haut rang voyager seul dans un tel accoutrement, même ici au pays d'Haru. En plus elle dit ne pas être une « noble dame ». Serait-elle la fille d'un riche marchand ? Bizarre, vraiment. Si nous n'étions pas si pressés par le temps j'aurais bien aimé connaître la réponse à cette question. »

Le brun fixait toujours la jeune fille de ses yeux de jais fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils à chaque fois que son regard se concentrait sur sa chevelure.

« Ses cheveux... » dit-il.

« C'est vrai que cette couleur rose n'est pas courante. » admit Minato

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car Sakura était revenue à leur côté.

« Mon cheval est prêt si vous souhaitez le charger. »

Les deux hommes suivirent les conseils de la jeune fille allégeant au maximum leurs propres montures qui avaient un peu repris des forces de leur côté.

Ils n'avaient guère le loisir de pouvoir les faire reposer plus, aussi s'empressèrent-ils d'enfourcher leurs chevaux.

Sakura leur sourit.

« N'ayez crainte, vos Majestés, Kazemaru vous mènera au Seigneur Haruno en un rien de temps. »

Elle se retourna vers son cheval pour aller lui dire au revoir. En faisant la route à pied elle ne le reverrai certainement pas avant un ou deux jours.

Fugaku du haut de son destrier continuait à l'observer. Il murmura alors à l'attention de Minato.

« Cette gamine n'est pas la fille d'un commerçant, elle est noble. Et je pense même pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle est une Haruno. » La colère se lisait sur son visage.

Minato était lui stupéfié par ce qu'affirmait son ami. C'était impossible !

Kizashi Haruno était connu pour ne pas avoir d'héritier et être de fait le dernier des Haruno. Ainsi, on ne lui connaissait ni neveu et nièce, ni même une quelconque parenté lointaine.

Ce problème successorale avait fait l'objet de nombreux Conseil d'État au sein de l'Empire qui craignait pour son fragile équilibre si l'un des douze royaumes qui le composaient se retrouvait sans dirigeant. Et puis, en plus des problèmes internes à l'Empire du Feu, l'Empire du Vent n'en profiterait-il pas pour tenter d'annexer ce territoire ?

Si cette jeune fille était réellement une Haruno, ça faisait d'elle de fait l'héritière du royaume d'Haru mettant fin ainsi à bien des inquiétudes.

Impossible que Kizashi soit passé outre cela. D'autant que la naissance d'un héritier, ou même d'un simple prince ou princesse, était toujours annoncée publiquement dans chacun des royaumes de l'Empire. Cette enfant sortie de nul part au beau milieu des steppes ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être une Haruno. Fugaku se trompait.

Le brun de son côté avait fait avancer sa monture jusqu'à à jeune fille.

« Majesté, ne perdez pas de temps à présent si vous êtes pressés. Je vous souhaite bonne route. »

Mais contre toute attente, Fugaku se pencha et saisit la jeune fille à la taille.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'écria-t-elle apeurée.

Le chef des Uchiwa la plaça devant lui sur la selle.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous allions laisser une jeune femme seule au milieu de ces steppes avec pour seules provisions une gourde et une miche de pain ? »

« Mais votre cheval... »

« Ce n'est pas votre poids qui va changer grand chose. » fit-il avec une ironie froide face à celle qu'il avait soulevée du sol d'une seule main.

Bien que gênée, surtout d'être sur la même monture que l'Uchiwa, Sakura se laissa finalement faire.

Minato les avait rejoints. Il porta un bref regard à Sakura.

Qu'est ce qui faisait penser à Fugaku qu'elle put-être une Haruno ? Il avait mentionné ses cheveux...

A vrai dire pour le moment cela devrait être le cadet de ses soucis. Mais tout de même.

« Bien nous sommes au complet, allons-y » dit-il pour couper cours à ses pensées.

« Dans ce cas dans cette direction » indiqua la jeune fille en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

« Par là nous ne suivons pas le fleuve. » fit avec défiance l'Uchiwa.

« Le fleuve mène bien à la Cité de Saphir, mais il serpente trop, rallongeant le chemin. Nous irons plus vite en suivant mon chemin. » affirma-t-elle.

« Bien nous te faisons confiance. » conclut Minato.

_« Comme si nous avions vraiment le choix »_ pensa Fugaku.

* * *

Le chemin se déroula sans encombre dans un silence quasi complet que seuls les hurlements du vent et les quelques indications de Sakura venaient briser.

Les deux rois avaient préféré se concentrer sur leur mission et laisser de côté leurs interrogations concernant la jeune fille.

Malgré la monotonie du décors cette dernière semblait s'orienter sans problème, corrigeant parfois la trajectoire de façon incompréhensible pour Fugaku et Minato.

Pourtant, comme elle leur avait annoncé après une demi-journée de course à travers la steppe ils parvinrent enfin au sommet d'une colline qui dominait la Capitale d'Haru.

La surprise fut grande pour l'Uchiwa et le Namikaze.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé trouver de l'autre côté de cette hauteur une immense cité grouillante de vie après tout ce désert vert.

Ils stoppèrent un instant leur progression pour admirer le paysage depuis ce promontoire d'exception.

De là ils dominaient toute la cité qui était encore si lointain et si proche à la fois.

Pour chacun des deux souverains c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient en ce lieu. Ils comprirent vite que le surnom de « Cité de Saphir » que portait la ville n'était pas usurpé.

En effet, au-de-là de sa vaste enceinte de murs de pierres blanches, ils pouvaient admirer, dans le couchant, les maisons de la cité dont les toits de tuiles vernies bleues, typique du lieu, brillaient de mille éclats aux nuances dansantes allant du violet clair au bleu nuit le plus profond.

La capitale était gigantesque.

On considérait souvent le Royaume d'Haru comme le moins glorieux parmi les douze de l'Empire, rustre, paysan, peu peuplé, n'entendant rien à la finesse, à la délicatesse et raffinement de ses voisins.

Pourtant, la Cité de Saphir faisait mentir tous ces dires.

Chaque demeure semblait posséder des jardins intérieurs merveilleusement entretenus où, à cette distance, on pouvait deviner les fleurs bleues de l'hortensia, les arabesques de la glycine grimpante ou encore le rose vif de l'amaryllis.

En plusieurs endroits, l'espace de la ville s'aérait à l'aide de belles places ou d'agréables parcs.

Le fleuve sauvage qu'ils avaient suivi dans la première partie de leur périple semblait ici dompté, traversé d'élégants ponts, et longé de quais ou s'activait une foule de marchands et de commerçants aux costumes bigarrés à l'image des épices et autres denrées qu'ils transportaient.

Une grande artère principale semblait scinder le ville en deux et courait jusqu'à l'horizon où se dessinait la silhouette des toits sculptés de dentelle bleue du palais royal.

Leur but était enfin à portée de vue.

C'est alors que Fugaku fut sorti de sa contemplation, sentant Sakura se dérober d'entre ses bras.

Elle sauta avec souplesse au sol, se réceptionnant avec une grâce toute féline.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à redescendre la colline et rejoindre la route qui se trouve à ses pieds, dit-elle en désignant plus bas une route pavée où circulait de nombreux, chars, charrettes et piétons entrant et sortant de la ville. Elle vous mènera à la porte principale de la ville. Là, adressez-vous à un garde, il vous escortera jusqu'au Seigneur Haruno, affirma-t-elle ».

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Interrogea avec surprise Minato. Je croyais que tu devais te rendre toi aussi à la Capitale. » finit-il avec une certaine suspicion.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne rentre pas par ce côté de la ville. » expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine gène dans la voix.

« Et votre cheval ? » demanda avec une froideur extrême l'Uchiwa.

« Rendez-lui sa liberté lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de lui. Il saura me retrouver. »

Fugaku lui lança à nouveau un regard noir qui rendit la jeune fille imperceptiblement nerveuse.

L'Uchiwa était partagé. Son instinct lui hurlait que cette fille était une Haruno. Si tel était le cas il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts, ou il le regretterait à jamais. A ce moment, en dépit de sa mission, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, recapturer ce petit oiseau moqueur et sauvage, l'amener de force à Konoha, capitale de l'Empire du Feu, et l'enfermer à tout jamais dans une belle cage à oiseau, garante de l'honneur des Uchiwa.

Pourtant comme si elle avait pu lire le fond de sa pensée à travers son regard d'onyx, la jeune Sakura lui lança un étrange regard. Elle semblait dire :

« Mon seigneur, par pitié ne me volez pas ma liberté. »

Fugaku souffla, vaincu, et se tourna vers Minato qui demeurait perplexe.

« Bien continuons, à cette distance de la Capitale, même à pied elle ne devrait rien risquer. »

A contre cœur lui aussi Minato laissa la jeune fille.

« Au revoir vos Majestés, je vous souhaite bonne chance. » dit-elle en s'inclinant en une profonde révérence alors que les deux hommes et les trois chevaux reprenaient leur chemin.

Le Namikaze lui fit un signe de la main et contre toute attente l'Uchiwa répondit :

« A bientôt. »

Sakura frissonna, observant encore un instant leurs silhouettes descendre la colline et rejoindre la route avant de disparaître.

Elle pivota sur elle même, tournant le dos à la civilisation pour contempler les plaines infinies qui s'étendaient dans son dos.

Elle avait toujours été libre comme le vent qui courait dans les steppes, mais aujourd'hui en croisant les deux rois, elle avait compris que cette vie d'insouciance était finie.

Elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu l'emblème des Uchiwa et appris l'identité de Fugaku Uchiwa. Elle savait que lui aussi avait compris qui elle était. Cette colère dans ses yeux le prouvait.

Elle se détourna à regret de la plaine et prit à son tour le chemin de la Cité de Saphir.

Il était temps pour elle de faire face à ses responsabilités.

L'Haruno pressa le pas et s'enfonça vers la ville au rythme du soleil déclinant.

Note : Dans le Japon médiéval, seul les nobles avaient le droit de porter un nom de famille. Les autres classes sociales n'en avaient pas. Bien que cette histoire ce déroule dans un monde fictif, différent du Japon médiéval j'ai quand même voulu intégrer ce principe à l'histoire.

Commentaire : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Bien que j'annonce un SasuSaku, les protagonistes de la romance de sont pas encore tous là. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui aiment des entrées en matière plus directes (je les comprends moi aussi j'aime quand ça démarre sur les chapeaux de roues).

J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop rebuté. D'autant que je suis pas satisfaite à 100% de cette intro mais bon.

Du coup j'en profite de ce commentaire de fin pour vous donner quelques informations « géopolitiques » sur l'univers dans lequel évoluent nos chers ninjas (oh rien de bien compliqué, d'autant que je m'inspire quand même beaucoup de l'univers de base de Naruto).

L'histoire ce déroule donc dans l'Empire du Feu, un empire composé de douze royaumes fédérés dirigés chacun par une des douze grandes familles à savoir :

Les Senju, les Uchiwa, les Uzumaki, les Hyûga, les Sarutobi, les Hatake, les Inuzuka, les Aburame, les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi et les Haruno.

En tant que royaumes fédérés, chacun des douze royaumes est administré librement par son roi qui possède un pouvoir régalien propre (législatif, militaire, etc).

Ils sont toutefois sous la tutelle de l'empereur qui prend lui les décisions au niveau global de l'Etat et de la politique extérieure.

L'empereur est élu par les douze rois et est à l'origine l'un d'entre eux. C'est un titre à vie. Dans cette histoire c'est actuellement Hiruzen Sarutobi qui porte ce titre.

Afin d'empêcher la prise de pouvoir par une famille plus que par une autre, les alliances illégales, et de maintenir l'équilibre de l'Empire, les rois et leurs héritiers sont soumis à certaines lois très strictes que je détaillerai dans les commentaires des prochains chapitres.

Voilà pour ces premières infos.


	2. L'héritière des Haruno

Titre : Le pacte

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Tout d'abord bonjour à tous et bonne année 2015.

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'adresser un petit mot pour mon premier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Il est encore assez descriptif et lent, histoire de finir de placer la situation et de distiller le plus d'infos possible, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop rébarbatif. L'action sera bien plus présente dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'héritière des Haruno

L'étrange cortège qui s'était formé à l'entrée de la ville avait attiré l'attention des badauds qui commençaient à s'agglutiner en une foule compacte.

Quand Fugaku et Minato étaient arrivés à la porte principale de la Cité de Saphir, ils avaient aussitôt sorti leurs sceaux royaux, preuve de leur légitimité, et avaient demandé à être menés devant le roi Kizashi Haruno.

Le garde en faction avait immédiatement fait partir un messager au palais sur un coursier rapide, avant de rassembler quelques autres gardes afin de créer, dans la précipitation, une escorte digne des deux souverains.

Le temps de traverser la ville la nuit était définitivement tombée. Et malgré les nombreuses lanternes qui l'éclairaient, notamment en cette avenue principale, aucun des deux rois ne prit véritablement le temps d'observer le paysage, ni de porter un regard à la foule de curieux se pressant sur leur passage.

Leur esprit était déjà entièrement tourné vers leur prochaine entrevue avec Kizashi.

Ils devaient faire sortir le roi de Haru de sa longue retraite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver Konoha.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la colossale entrée du palais. Ses portes étaient grandes ouvertes, preuve que le messager qui les avait précédés avait accompli sa mission.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour d'honneur au son des trompettes, et déjà une foule de domestiques et de gardes en uniforme se pressa pour former une haie d'honneur, saluant les deux monarques.

Au bout de celle-ci, à leur grand étonnement se trouvait Kizashi en personne venu les accueillir.

Minato l'observa avec attention. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à la différence des autres souverains de l'Empire du Feu. Kizashi faisait fi des édits impériaux obligeant chaque roi à séjourner au moins un mois par an au palais impérial(1), et s'octroyait même le droit de se dispenser de certaines réunions des douze, comme il y a peu, envoyant, chose impensable, un simple ambassadeur pour le remplacer.

Normalement une telle insubordination aurait dû être sévèrement punie par l'Empereur et les autres monarques, mais Kizashi bénéficiait du soutien sans faille au Conseil d'État des Uchiwa qui finissaient toujours par justifier ses absences.

A le voir ainsi, il n'avait pourtant rien d'un rebelle.

Il n'était pas très grand mais avait d'une carrure imposante de solide gaillard. Habillé simplement, bien loin des artifices de la Cour, il avait une allure de vieux vétéran que la canne en bois à sa main droite, qui le soutenait, accentuait.

Il ressemblait vraiment à ces vieux soldats joviaux toujours prêts à blaguer et à raconter leurs exploits passés en alignant les chopes dans quelques tavernes animées. Il avait aussi en commun avec les soldats vétérans un air débonnaire qu'accentuaient ses yeux bleus tombants, et une apparence vaguement négligée avec sa barbes de trois jours, ses énormes favoris se transformant en moustache et son improbable coiffure florale de cheveux grisonnant d'un rose Moutbatten.

_« Rose ! »_ pensa Minato.

Bien que la rose de Kizashi tira plus vers le gris, il ne put que repenser à l'incarnadin de la jeune Sakura.

_« Est-ce pour cela que Fugaku pensait qu'elle était une Haruno ? Après tout il est celui qui dans cet Empire connaît le mieux cette famille. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car à côté de lui l'Uchiwa sauta de son cheval, sans respect du protocole, et se précipita vers Kizashi pour lui donner une franche accolade amicale, que lui rendit le roi de Haru.

« Fugaku, mon vieil ami, je suis heureux de te voir. » s'exclama avec bonhomie l'Haruno.

« Moi aussi » répondit plus sobrement, mais avec tout de même un étonnant sourire, l'Uchiwa.

Cette attitude surprit Minato. Fugaku était toujours si stricte, si noble, si respectueux de la bienséance qu'il pensait bien ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi spontané. Le lien entre les deux hommes devait être fort.

Un page s'avança vers son cheval et Minato descendit à son tour de sa monture fourbue, la laissant aux soins d'un jeune écuyer d'origine nomade.

« Seigneur Kizashi. » fit-il bien plus protocolaire que Fugaku.

« Seigneur Minato. » répondit à son tour le roi de Haru avec une légère courbette.

Kizashi leur adressa un regard grave qui indiquait parfaitement qu'il était conscient que leur présence ici ne prévoyait rien de bon.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, mais hélas j'ai l'impression que vous ne me portez pas de très bons augures. » Il eut un petit sourire désolé.

Les deux voyageurs ne répondirent rien, il n'y avait pas à épiloguer, surtout pas au milieu de cette cour.

« Bien, poursuivit Kizashi, suivez-moi. »

C'est d'un pas lent et boitant que le roi de Haru prit la direction de l'intérieur du palais.

Minato surprit quelques secondes Fugaku porter un regard grave et désolé à la jambe folle du monarque, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Minato n'en connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais il savait que les deux souverains avaient jadis combattu côte à côte et que c'était en sauvant Fugaku que Kizashi avait perdu sa jambe.

C'est cet handicap qui servait à l'Haruno d'excuse principale à sa mystérieuse retraite.

Le roi du pays les fit traverser une multitude de pièces avant de les faire pénétrer dans une minuscule salle à l'intérieur simple et dépouillé. Une fois encore, Minato s'en étonna.

Tout autre monarque aurait reçu des hôtes de marque soit dans la salle du trône, soit dans une pièce reflétant tout le prestige de la Nation qu'il dirigeait.

Mais Kizashi avait lui opté pour un petit pavillon de thé.

La pièce était minuscule, parfaite pour les secrets d'alcôve, avec en son centre un brasero allumé et un nécessaire à thé en céladon.

A bien y réfléchir, le roi d'Uzu jugea que finalement ce papillon de thé était parfait pour leur entretien, et que, bien loin de dénoter d'un manque de respect pour les convives, il témoignait du grand raffinement et de la justesse d'esprit de leur hôte.

Kizashi alla se placer devant le brasero, s'agenouillant avec difficulté, puis fit signe à Fugaku et Minato de s'asseoir.

Dans un silence calme et reposant, l'Haruno prépara le thé, saisissant avec maîtrise la louche en bambou pour verser l'eau, qui frémissait dans la bouilloire sur le brasero, dans chacune des tasses en céladon.

Il mélangea la poudre verte du thé, puis, la mixture enfin prête, la tendit à chacun des deux rois.

C'était le signal implicite. Ils devaient à présent expliquer leur présence en ce lieu.

La tension remonta d'un cran rendant lourd l'air ambiant.

« Konoha est tombée aux mains de l'ennemi, il y a deux jours suite à un coup d'État. » commença sans préambule Fugaku de sa belle voix grave, désireux d'entrer au plus vite dans le vif du sujet.

Il planta ses obsidiennes dans le regard soudain choqué de son hôte.

Kizashi restait sans voix. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait ? Il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ça...

Il eut du mal à rassembler ses esprits et à digérer l'information. Il claqua bruyamment de la langue comme pour se secouer lui-même.

« Comment ça « Konoha est tombée » ? Par qui a-t-elle était prise ? Comment ?»

Konoha était la cité impériale, elle se situait au centre de l'Empire. De part sa position géographique mais aussi de part son statut elle était quasiment imprenable. En tout cas pas sans qu'avant cela certains des douze royaumes ne soient déjà préalablement tombés. Et bien que volontairement coupé de la politique générale de l'Empire, la nouvelle d'une guerre ayant vu la chute d'autres royaumes serait parvenue depuis longtemps à ses oreilles.

Fugaku prit une gorgée de thé, comme pour s'aider lui aussi à rassembler ses esprits et ses dires.

« Comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux jours Konoha a été prise... Par Orochimaru. »

« Orochimaru ? L'ancien protégé de l'Empereur Hiruzen? » s'étonna Kizashi, incrédule.

Fugaku opina du chef comme pour confirmer l'identité de l'individu. Cependant, cela n'était pas véritablement nécessaire. Tout le monde connaissait Orochimaru. Il était issu de la haute noblesse de l'Empire, sans pour autant appartenir aux douze.

Enfant, son clan avait été détruit par la guerre et Hiruzen, alors tout jeune empereur, l'avait pris sous son aile. Il s'attacha tant à lui qu'il songea un temps à l'adopter et à en faire son héritier légitime en lieu et place de son propre fils, Asuma.

Mais la relation des deux hommes évolua dans le temps, minée par des divergences politiques. Orochimaru coupa finalement les ponts avec son vieux mentor.

« Je savais que les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre l'Empereur et Orochimaru, mais pas au point de penser qu'il puisse fomenter un coup d'État. Comment est-il parvenu à un tel exploit ? » s'interrogea Kizashi.

Cette fois-ci c'est Minato qui prit la parole.

« Il y a trois jours de cela, comme vous ne l'ignorez certainement pas, avait lieu la « campagne de la feuille ». »

Kizashi hocha de la tête sous le regard accusateur du Namikaze.

En effet, une fois par an les rois et leurs héritiers mâles se réunissaient durant une semaine afin de pratiquer des manœuvres militaires et autres simulations de guerre. Le but de cette « campagne de la feuille » était, sous couvert de compétition, de maintenir la cohésion entre les douze royaume, de former les jeunes générations à leur rôle de chef militaire et d'exercer les forces militaires de l'armée qui était considérée à ce jour comme l'une des plus forte au monde.

Bien entendu, Kizashi aurait dû faire partie des participants au camps en tant que roi, mais bien sûr une fois de plus il s'était défilé d'où le regard de Minato.

Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Le lendemain, nous étions en train de simuler une bataille lorsqu'un messager gravement blessé venant de Konoha s'est présenté à nous. »

« Il nous a alors dit qu'Orochimaru avait profité de notre absence et des forces militaires réduites dans la capitale pour fomenter un coup d'État. » expliqua Fugaku.

Kizashi l'air grave sembla réfléchir un instant.

« D'accord, mais dans ce cas, avec la « campagne de la feuille », vous aviez une force militaire effective prête à marcher sur Konoha. Pourquoi ne pas avoir immédiatement renversé Orochimaru ? »

« C'était bien notre intention, répliqua Minato, mais arrivés aux abords de la capitale nous avons été bloqués par l'armée d'Orochimaru. »

« Nous avons été pris au dépourvu, nous ne nous attendions pas à se qu'il puisse avoir sous ses ordres une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes. Nous ignorons d'ailleurs encore comment il a pu l'introduire ainsi dans Konoha en si peu de temps sans que des mouvements de troupes ne soient repérés. Toujours est-il que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux de notre côté. Nous n'étions qu'une petite troupe en vue de manœuvres d'exercice très limitées . » expliqua gravement Fugaku.

« Nous avons alors envoyé des messagers dans chacun de nos royaumes respectifs afin que de nouvelles garnisons viennent nous aider. Mais Orochimaru a profité de la place géographiquement centrale de Konoha pour bloquer l'arrivée du gros des renforts.

Notre armée n'est pas suffisante, et bien loin de pouvoir atteindre la capitale, nous cédons chaque jour un peu plus de terrain à l'ennemi. Il est même possible qu'à terme, si ça continue ainsi, nous nous fassions tous massacrer, laissant la voie libre à Orochimaru sur l'ensemble du territoire. » poursuivit Minato sans quasiment prendre la peine de respirer.

« Mais il y a plus grave, expliqua Fugaku avec un léger tremblement nerveux. En prenant la capitale, Orochimaru a pris le palais impérial. Nos épouses et nos filles s'y trouvent (2). Il les retient en otage et refuse, malgré nos demandes incessantes, de nous donner toute information les concernant. »

« Nous combattons avec la crainte qu'il s'en prenne à elles. Sans savoir si elles sont encore en vie. »affirma Minato en fronçant les sourcils, sa douleur et son inquiétude se lisant sur chacun de ses traits. « Nous sommes de fait quasiment pieds et poings liés. »

Kizashi lui s'était figé. Orochimaru aurait vraiment fait quelque chose d'aussi vil et d'aussi bas ? Le palais impérial avait de tout temps constitué un refuge et les valeurs propres à l'Empire du Feu et à son esprit chevaleresque interdisaient de s'en prendre de la sorte aux grandes Dames de l'Empire. Sûrement qu'Orochimaru était passé outre. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain une pensée le traversa.

« Et l'Empereur Hiruzen ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Peut-être est-il lui aussi retenu en otage, mais des rumeurs prétendent qu'il aurait été occis par Orochimaru. » affirma Fugaku fataliste.

Kizashi ferma les yeux. Non, comment avait-il pu ? Hiruzen était un homme bon.

Fugaku poursuivit.

« Nous n'avons que peu d'informations qui filtrent de Konoha. Les espions que nous avons envoyés pour tenter d'infiltrer le camps ennemi se sont presque tous faits abattre. C'est sûrement la volonté d'Orochimaru de nous garder dans le flou pour mieux nous abattre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester sans agir même si cela doit coûter la vie à ceux et surtout à celles que nous aimons. C'est pourquoi Minato et moi avons pris l'initiative dans le plus grand secret, et avec l'accord des autres monarques, de prendre contact avec toi. Le royaume de Haru est le seul dont l'armée d'Orochimaru ne bloque pas l'accès. Le seul qui puisse nous fournir les renforts nécessaire pour passer à la contre-offensive. »

« C'est votre devoir envers l'Empire. » précisa Minato comme dans la crainte d'un refus.

« Ça va de soi je suis l'un des douze de l'Empire, affirma toutefois Kizashi, mon armée vous accompagnera. Retenir en otage vos femmes et vos filles est un acte de lâcheté que je ne saurais cautionner. »

Minato souffla. Il avait craint, malgré la confiance sans borne qu'accordait Fugaku à Kizashi, que le roi de Haru non impliqué dans le conflit refuse son aide légitime à l'Empire auquel il appartenait. Il faut dire que nombre des autres souverains pensaient que leur mission serait un échec car on soupçonnait l'Haruno de volonté d'indépendantisme. Minato lui-même s'était demandé si Kizashi ne saisirait pas l'occasion pour faire sécession.

« Même si cela doit nous mener à notre trépas, je suis heureux de savoir que tu combattras une fois de plus à mes côtés. » sourit vaguement Fugaku avec nostalgie.

Cette fois-ci Kizashi se crispa, gêné.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir participer à la bataille hélas, ni de ne pouvoir vous accompagner. »

Que racontait-il ? Un roi devait forcément mener son armée. Il était le chef des armées, celui qui motive et dirige les troupes au combat. Son absence sur le champ de bataille était tout simplement impossible. Même avec une jambe en moins, même s'il devait rester dans le camp de l'État-major.

Surtout dans la position litigieuse dans laquelle il était face aux autres royaumes.

Kizashi choisit de se justifier.

« Bien que vous soyez les premiers à m'informer de ce coup d'État, la nouvelle se répandra vite. D'ici quelques jours je n'ignore pas que l'Empire du Vent, avec qui je partage mes frontières, sera lui aussi au courant. Or les relations avec nos voisins ne sont pas au beau fixe depuis que l'empereur Hiruzen a décrété l'embargo commercial sur de nombreux produits. Pour vous dire la vérité, la tension est telle que mon épouse la reine Mebuki est partie depuis une semaine en tant qu'ambassadrice à Suna pour tenter de calmer les tensions.

Cependant, si l'empereur Rasa (3) apprend la situation dans notre pays je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il passera à l'offensive. Et cette fois-ci c'est mon épouse qui sera l'otage.

Je ne peux quitter la Cité de Saphir ainsi. Je dois rester pour parer à cette éventualité et protéger nos frontières.

Notre situation serait bien pire si nous nous retrouvions pris en tenaille entre Orochimaru et l'Empire du Vent. »

Les paroles de Kizashi plongea les deux autres souverains dans une profonde réflexion. Ses inquiétudes étaient justifiées certes mais...

« Chaque problème en son temps. Nous devons montrer notre cohésion au monde. Le douze rois se doivent d'être réunis, notre marche pour la victoire m'en sera que plus symbolique. C'est ce qu'attends l'armée pour rester motivée, mais aussi le peuple que ce coup d'État est déjà en train de toucher durement. » expliqua à son tour Fugaku en reposant sa tasse de thé désormais vide.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Kizashi, il faut un Haruno à la tête des troupes que tu nous octroies. Et tu es le dernier des Haruno. Tu dois confier la défense de ton territoire à un homme de confiance et venir avec nous. »

L'Uchiwa ancrait son regard sombre dans celui de l'Haruno pour bien lui faire comprendre le côté non négociable de la chose. »

Le visage de Kizashi se rembrunit, il savait que Fugaku avait raison. L'intervention du royaume de Haru n'aurait un véritable impact psychologique sur l'armée ennemie que si un Haruno menait l'offensive mettant fin à une retraite de près de 20 ans. Mais cette solution mettait son propre royaume en péril et lui qui fut jadis un noble guerrier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un estropié. Et bien qu'il exista une autre solution il ne voulait pas l'envisager.

Soudain une voix féminine coupa le silence.

« Dans ce cas s'il faut un Haruno à la tête de l'armée alors c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai. »

A l'entente de cette voix dans son dos, Kizashi se statufia littéralement, cessant de respirer, mais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant considérablement.

Fugaku et Minato, eux, redressèrent leurs regards en direction de la porte d'où provenait cette voix féminine étrangement familière.

Devant eux se dressait une magnifique jeune fille vêtue d'un riche kimono de soie rouge brodé de motifs traditionnels de Haru en fils d'or et d'argent, et doublé de fourrure blanche à la mode des nomades du pays.

Son visage fin était subtilement maquillé d'un fard blanchissant sa peau d'opaline que rehaussait, tels des pétales rouges sur la neige de l'hiver, le carmin de ses lèvres et sur son front était dessiné un petit losange parme, symbole protecteur qu'arboraient parfois les dames de haute naissance.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un complexe chignon planté de peignes et d'épingles d'or et corail dont le rose accentuait la beauté de la chevelure incarnadine de la jeune fille.

Bien que cette apparition royale soit très éloignée de celle de l'étrange paysanne croisée quelques heures auparavant aucun doute n'était possible.

« Sakura ! » s'exclama avec surprise Minato en écarquillant les yeux.

La surprise se lut aussi un bref instant dans les sombres onyx de Fugaku, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par une colère sourde qui coulait dans chacune de ses veines.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante, mal contenue, en fixant son regard accusateur sur leur hôte.

Kizashi avait légèrement retourné la tête vers Sakura quand il avait entendu avec étonnement que le roi d'Uzu connaissait son prénom. Elle lui avait envoyé un regard désolé avec un imperceptible mouvement de négation.

Kizashi souffla et fit face à l'Uchiwa. Il était à présent trop tard pour les mensonges. Il préféra donc être honnête avec les deux souverains, conscient que les répercutions seraient sûrement terribles pour lui. A tous les sens du terme.

« Il s'agit de ma fille et de celle de mon épouse la reine Mebuki. La princesse Sakura Haruno, l'héritière légitime du royaume de Haru. »

Fugaku et Minato se figèrent.

Alors Fugaku avait eu raison c'était bien une Haruno et en plus une sang pure, pas même une bâtarde. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda sur le point d'exploser, l'Uchiwa.

Kizashi déglutit mais se tut.

« J'ai 16 ans, votre Majesté. » répondit simplement la jeune fille le visage grave et sans bouger de sa position à l'entrée de la salle.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Sur le coup de la colère Fugaku se redressa en portant un doigt accusateur sur Kizashi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Kizashi ? Il hurlait de rage. 16 ans ! 16 ans que ce royaume a une héritière et que tu la caches ?! Voilà près de 20 ans que je me sens responsable de la disparition des Haruno et que je défends tes moindres excentricités à la Cour impériale contre les voix de plus en plus nombreuses qui te dénigrent...Mais ça ! »

Il jeta un regard haineux à la jeune fille.

Si son père restait dans une position digne et droite face à cette soudaine colère, Sakura elle eut un mouvement de recule face aux onyx assassins.

« Fugaku » appela la voix apaisante de Minato. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

« Vous faites peur à la princesse Sakura. »

A cette phrase la jeune fille tiqua. Ne jamais montrer sa peur. Elle se força à avancer droite et digne, bien qu'un peu crispée. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de son père face aux deux souverains.

Fugaku, qui était resté debout haletant de colère, avait disséqué le moindre de ses mouvements d'un regard sombre.

Puis il s'assit à nouveau. Minato soulagé en fit de même, non sans avoir relâché un long souffle de fatigue.

Bien qu'il soit pressé, il leur faudrait une explication à cette traîtrise. Finalement, peut-être que les autres souverains de l'Empire du Feu avaient raison de se méfier de l'Haruno. Peut-être avait-il bien des désirs d'indépendance. En tout cas il entretenait bien des mystères.

De son côté Fugaku était reclus dans son silence après sa violente et soudaine colère. Son regard était ancré dans celui de Kizashi.

Le roi savait qu'il devait une explication. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment à donner. Pas même à son ami. Surtout pas à son ami. C'était sa volonté et bien qu'il ait toujours su que la vérité éclaterait un jour, il avait toujours repoussé l'échéance. Après tout, il avait déjà donné la vie des membres de sa famille à l'Uchiwa, alors il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne lui vole pas aussi sa fille unique. Quitte à la cacher.

« Quand Sakura est née, se décida-t-il enfin à dire, ce fut un vrai miracle. Mebuki et moi n'aurions sûrement jamais d'autres enfants et l'unique qui nous fut donnés était très chétive à la naissance.

Pouvais-je annoncer à l'Empire la naissance d'une héritière alors qu'elle risquait de mourir à tout moment, plongeant mon royaume à nouveau dans le deuil ? »

« Elle semble très bien se porter depuis lors. » coupa, acerbe, Fugaku.

Kizashi ne put acquiescer.

« Nous fument d'abord très protecteurs envers elle, puis le temps passant, égoïstement, j'ai retardé l'annonce de sa naissance pour pouvoir la garder auprès de moi, comme un père et son enfant. Mais les années filent et il n'était plus admissible d'annoncer l'existence de mon héritière sans provoquer un tollé. »

« La garder auprès de vous comme un père et son enfant vous dites. Reprit Minato. Nous sommes des rois, nous représentons l'État et nos enfants le futur de cet État. En tant que tel nous ne nous appartenons pas. Nous ne sommes pas des hommes, des maris ou des pères mais des monarques. L'intérêt de l'État passe avant notre intérêt propre. »

Bien que le timbre de la voix du Namikaze soit doux, sa critique était profonde. Jamais Kizashi n'aurait dû se permettre de jouer au bon papa avec sa fille unique. Elle appartenait à l'État pas à lui.

« Je sais cela. Je l'ai toujours su. Et c'est en connaissance de cause que le moment venu j'en paierai les conséquences. »

Sakura lui adressa un regard peiné et fautif. Si elle ne s'était pas manifesté à l'instant, elle n'aurait pas mis son père dans un tel embarras. Elle regrettait presque le fait d'avoir croisé la route de ces deux monarques. Mais dès le moment où le roi d'Uchiwa l'avait vue, elle avait su que le sort en avait été jeté.

Kizashi lui rendit un sourire doux et rassurant. De toute façon la vérité se serait su un jour ou l'autre et ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune fille mais bien la sienne.

Au contraire, elle avait montré toute sa droiture en prenant l'initiative de se dévoiler pour sauver son pays, et surtout protéger son père infirme du conflit à venir.

Kizashi reprit alors la parole avec un étrange éclat de défi dans les yeux.

« Cependant, Messieurs, sachez que si c'était à refaire, je referai de même. Comme pour chacune des décisions de ma vie. »

Fugaku savait que cette dernière sentence lui était adressée. Bien que toujours en colère, il tourna un regard moins dur en direction de la jeune fille.

A sa grande surprise cette dernière posa les mains au sol et s'inclina face contre terre.

« Messires, je comprends votre colère et votre ressentiment, mais je vous prie de passer outre pour cette fois car aujourd'hui le sort de ce pays est en jeu. »

Minato eut un petit sourire en coin. Lors de leur première rencontre, il s'était dit qu'il avait en face de lui une jeune fille intelligente, et la scène qu'elle jouait sous ses yeux le prouvait. Elle était très maline.

Elle faisait acte de contrition pour les adoucir tout en leur rappelant que, comme ils l'avaient si justement dit une minute auparavant, l'État et sa défense étaient prioritaire et qu'ils devaient donc abandonner leur précédent grief.

Fugaku souffla.

« Redressez-vous princesse Sakura. »

Elle s'exécuta soulageait. Toutefois Fugaku précisa à l'attention de Kizashi.

« Nous n'en resterons pas là. Mais effectivement pour l'heure notre priorité est autre. »

Il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille. Quand elle était apparue elle avait dit qu'elle mènerait les troupes.

D'un côté, il était tenté d'accepter et de la prendre directement avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette fille un instant de plus au royaume de Haru. Qui sait si elle ne disparaîtrait pas à nouveau ?

Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'amener avec eux sur le champ de bataille. Ils allaient à la guerre, pas à un cours de broderie, ils avaient déjà assez à faire sans s'embarrasser de la protection d'une princesse.

D'autant qu'elle les ralentirait. La garnison fournie par Kizashi devait rejoindre le front au plus vite, mais on ne pouvait pas faire cavaler une princesse pendant des heures, il lui faudrait un attelage, poser un camps la nuit pour qu'elle se repose ,etc.

Alors qu'il se débattait avec ses réflexions intérieures c'est finalement Minato qui prit la parole.

« La présence de cette héritière règle au moins un problème. Elle pourra veiller sur le royaume de Haru et surveiller nos arrières et l'Empire du Vent pendant que vous serez sur le champ de bataille à nos côtés. »

Pour Minato cette solution allait de soit. Une princesse héritière n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille mais pouvait tout à fait tenir la régence d'un pays. Le Conseil du Roi serait de toute façon là pour orienter judicieusement ses choix et elle était une jeune femme intelligente.

Mais à cette phrase Sakura paniqua. Son père n'était pas en état de se battre et en plus elle avait à présent la certitude que le Conseil des Douze Rois lui ferait payer cher ses cachotteries.

Il serait peut être destitué, mis en prison à vie, où pire.

Son mensonge serait sûrement considéré comme un crime de lèse-majesté envers l'Empereur.

S'il quittait le royaume de Haru il serait sans protection et elle se le reverrait jamais.

« Non, c'est moi qui mènerai l'armée des Haru ! Mon père est bien meilleur diplomate que moi pour calmer d'éventuelles tensions avec l'Empire du Vent. » s'écria-t-elle avec précipitation.

« Sakura, voyons... » commença d'une voix apaisante son père. Mais elle se retourna vers lui. La détermination brillait dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Nous nous rendons sur un champ de bataille, pas au bal. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les princesses. Vos caprices n'y changeront rien. »

Cette fois-ci Sakura fusilla du regard Fugaku. Elle protégerait son pays et elle protégerait son père quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Sauf votre respect Sire, je ne suis pas une princesse mais l'héritière du royaume de Haru. N'ayez crainte je ne serai guère un fardeau pour vous. »

Surpris, Fugaku fronça les sourcils. Cette gamine était vraiment étrange. Minato lui se contentait d'observer. Comment la jeune Sakura pouvait-elle véritablement envisager de partir à la guerre ?

Kizashi s'inclina, quant à lui, face à la détermination de sa fille, sachant que de toute façon elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, mauvaise habitude d'une éducation trop libre. En plus, si comme il le craignait l'Empereur Rasa attaquait, il valait mieux que Sakura soit loin du royaume de Haru. Quel que soit le danger ailleurs.

« Ma fille, la princesse Sakura, en tant qu'héritière de ce royaume a reçu une éducation militaire très stricte. Ici, à la différence de vos royaumes respectifs, les femmes peuvent régner sur le pays et de fait reçoivent une éducation complète afin de pouvoir mener une armée au combat et défendre leur pays. Sakura est une excellente stratège et une bonne combattante. Les hommes de mon armée l'apprécient et lui obéissent. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté là. Elle vous sera même plus utile que moi. Toutefois... »

« Toutefois ? » répéta Fugaku.

« J'ai déjà perdu toute ma famille à la guerre. Je veux votre promesse solennelle qu'elle sera rendue à son royaume en un seul morceau. »

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, baissant finalement humblement les yeux.

« Le serment que je t'ai jadis fait tient toujours. Il me lie, moi, mais aussi mes fils et tous les Uchiwa.

Quelle que soit la tournure que prendra cette guerre je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il en va de mon honneur.

_Mais, _pensa-t-il, _elle ne sera pas rendue à son royaume, en tout cas pas de ton vivant, Kizashi. »_

Fugaku savait que Kizashi avait conscience de cela. Il se demanda si c'était aussi le cas de Sakura. Elle ne semblait être intervenue que dans le but de sauver l'Empire, et surtout de protéger de son mieux son père auquel elle semblait dévouée. Connaissait-elle la valeur qu'elle pouvait avoir aux yeux de l'Empire ?

Cela laissait Fugaku perplexe mais pour le moment telle n'était pas la question.

Minato intervint alors.

« J'ai peine à imaginer une jeune femme sur un champ de bataille, mais chacun est souverain en son royaume. Si la chose est entendue alors nous partirons pour le front avec l'armée de Haru menée par la princesse Sakura Haruno. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Il était à présent temps de mettre en place une stratégie.

* * *

C'était la première accalmie depuis trois jours. Trois jours que le camp était sans arrêt bombardé par les troupes ennemies. Trois jours qu'ils œuvraient sans relâche sur le champ de bataille. Il fallait absolument profiter de ce répit pour panser les blessures et reprendre des forces.

Dans une des tentes qui formaient le camp de l'État-major un jeune homme se débattait dans son sommeil agité, poussant de vagues grognements qui passaient toutefois inaperçus au milieu des plaintes douloureuses des blessés qui provenaient de l'extérieure.

Soudain, dans son demi-sommeil, il sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui. Tous ses sens mis à vif par ces trois jours de conflit s'éveillèrent, alors en alerte.

D'un geste vif il saisit de sa main gauche le poignet de l'intrus et de sa main droite il attrapa un poignard sous son oreiller qu'il plaça sous sa gorge.

L'importun hoqueta et le jeune homme, les yeux à présent grands ouverts, immobilisa immédiatement son geste.

Sous ses yeux se trouvait une jeune fille dont les belles prunelles chocolat trahissait la stupeur.

« Tenten... » souffla-t-il enfin, en relâchant le poignet la demoiselle et en retirant et poignard de sous sa gorge blanche.

« Pardonnez-moi mon prince, mais vous aviez le sommeil si agité... »

Il passa une main tremblante dans sa longue chevelure noire comme pour reprendre complètement ses esprits. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi Tenten. »

Cependant, la jeune fille attrapa le pichet d'eau sur une table proche du lit de camp du jeune prince et lui servit un verre qu'elle lui tendit.

Il l'avala d'une traite, prenant conscience d'un seul coup de la sécheresse extrême de sa gorge.

Le regard soucieux, la dite Tenten lui demanda d'une toute petite voix hésitante.

« Vous vous faites du souci pour vos cousines ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard de nacre posé sur la jeune servante debout à face à lui.

« Oui », finit-il par admettre sobrement. À elle il pouvait bien se confier.

« Elles sont retenues prisonnières et ne pas savoir si elles vont biens, si elles sont blessées ou même mortes me ronge. Nous devons détruire cet Orochimaru et son armée au plus vite, confirma-t-il avec détermination. »

Tenten baissa les yeux au sol, comme coupable.

« J'aurais dû rester au palais à servir Dame Hinata et Dame Hanabi. Au moins j'aurais pu les protéger. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » répliqua soudain le jeune prince d'une voix suppliante. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune servante et l'attira avec lui sur le lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, face à lui, il glissa ses mains autour de son visage afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça. Si toi aussi tu avais été là-bas je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. La seule chose qui me réconforte depuis le Coup d'État d'Orochimaru c'est d'avoir pris l'initiative de t'amener avec moi au camp de la feuille en tant que servante et de te savoir toi au moins en sécurité. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Bientôt son baiser se fit plus passionné et sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

Elle était si douce...

Elle avait un goût si enivrant.

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui puis la fit basculer entièrement sur le lit au dessous de lui.

Il abandonna sa bouche pour déposer tout un chapelet de baisers dans son cou provoquant un charmant gloussement chez Tenten chatouillée par ces petits bisous tous doux.

Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite et posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour le repousser un peu.

« Mon prince, vous devriez prendre du repos. »

« Quand tu es dans mes bras ça me repose. »

Il lui sourit tendrement puis se repencha sur la jeune fille sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

Il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté mais en déposant cette fois des baisers bien plus appuyés dans la chair tendre du cou de Tenten.

Cette douce torture provoqua cette fois-ci chez elle un gémissement. Ravi, le prince passa une main caressante sur la poitrine de la jeune fille en écartant un pan de sa robe de flanelle, dévoilant l'un de ses seins.

Il poursuivit son chemin de baisers jusqu'à ce dernier puis s'arrêta.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tenten et cacha de sa main droite le sein dénudé. Il ferma les yeux bercé par les battements de cœur de la jeune fille qui pulsaient sous son oreille. Il les rouvrit doucement, mais sans bouger d'un pouce, le visage étrangement sérieux.

« Tenten » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille tenta de se redresser un peu pour mieux le voir, mais dans cette position elle ne pouvait apercevoir que sa longue chevelure noire. Ainsi il était comme un enfant posé sur le sein de sa mère. Elle posa une main caressante sur la soyeuse chevelure.

_N'importe qu'elle femme jalouserait cette merveille capillaire, _pensa-t-elle.

« Lorsque la guerre sera finie. Si elle se finit et si nous sommes victorieux, m'épouseras-tu ? »

Le sang de Tenten se glaça et elle mit un instant avant de se remettre de cette soudaine demande. Une boule douloureuse se forma au fond de sa gorge.

« Non » répondit-elle désolée.

« Épouse-moi ! » reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui sembla presque une supplique.

Tenten retira sa main des cheveux du jeune homme et la laissa tomber mollement sur le côté avant de répondre la voix nouée.

« Non, c'est impossible et vous le savez. Je suis une servante et vous un prince. »

Elle sentit la tête du jeune homme bouger négativement contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas un prince royal. J'appartiens à la branche secondaire des Hyûga, à la Bunke. »

« Mais vous êtes en troisième sur la liste de succession du royaume de Hyûga, cela fait de vous un prince et un héritier royal. Si vous épousez une roturière elle ne sera jamais que votre concubine. »

« Aux yeux de la loi seulement mais pour moi tu seras mon épouse. »

« Non, reprit Tenten la voix étranglée. Un jour on vous imposera de prendre une épouse principale, et puis peut être des épouses secondaires et d'autres concubines. Vous finirez par vous lasser de moi... »

« Jamais » coupa le prince.

« ...et je finirai seule, à jamais prisonnière de votre Gynécée comme toutes les malheureuses concubines royales. » poursuivit Tenten.

L'Hyûga fronça les sourcils, la douleur marquait son visage.

« Si vous m'aimez mon prince, ne m'imposez pas ça. Vous qui détestez les cages, vous qui rêvez d'être libre comme un oiseau, ne me privez pas de ma liberté, car elle sera ma seule consolation en ce monde lorsque j'aurai perdu votre amour. Lorsque je vous aurai perdu vous que j'aime plus que ma vie. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Le prince repoussa le doux tissu de flanelle sur le sein de Tenten pour la rhabiller puis se redressa sur ses bras, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage noyé de larmes de la jeune fille.

Il voulut lui répondre et sécher ses larmes mais il sentit tout à coup une présence à l'entrée de sa tente. Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'intrus.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, éclairée par la blanche clarté lunaire se découpait une sombre silhouette dont seuls les yeux d'un noir de jais brillant se distinguaient dans l'obscurité.

Tenten qui n'avait pas compris de suite pourquoi son maître se redressait sursauta en apercevant l'intrus. Instinctivement elle remonta le drap sur elle, rougissante.

« Neji, dépêche-toi, réunion de l'État-major. Maintenant. » fit une voix grave et impérieuse.

L'Hyûga se redressa sans plus un regard pour la belle servante, attrapa sa cape posée sur un tabouret à côté de son lit et alla rejoindre l'homme à l'entrée de la tente.

En silence tous deux sortirent dans la nuit traversant le camp sans un bruit.

Mais Neji murmura « Ne me jette pas ce regard méprisant Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Le regard sombre du dit Sasuke glissa sur lui puis se reposa sur le chemin avec un dédain certain.

« Il faut dire que tu t'y connais en regard méprisant. » siffla-t-il face au visage impérieux de l'Hyûga.

Cependant alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la tente il ajouta

« Cette fille n'a rien à faire là et tu le sais. Vire-là ! »

L'Hyûga saisit alors violemment l'Uchiwa par le col.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de ce que tu as vu. » cracha Neji avec colère.

A son tour l'Uchiwa leva la main et força l'Hyûga à le lâcher avec un froid mépris dans le regard.

« Je me fous éperdument de cette fille et de ce que tu peux faire avec, répondit-il avec une froide lenteur. Mais si elle doit te perturber et de fait amoindrir nos chances de victoire je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer. »

Sur cette menace il souleva le tissu de la tente de l'État-major et y pénétra.

Soufflant pour calmer ses tremblements de rage, Neji l'y suivit.

* * *

Une part importante des troupes de l'armée de Haru avait été rassemblée dans la cour d'honneur du palais royal de la Cité de Saphir.

Quand on la regardait ainsi, elle n'avait rien d'une armée, peut être au mieux ressemblait-elle à une bande de bandits exceptionnellement réunis pour un quelconque méfait.

A la différence de l'armée impériale ou même des armées des autres royaumes elle ne semblait avoir aucune unité, aucune discipline.

Dans cette foule hétéroclite qui composait les troupes présentes dans la cour on trouvait des paysans qui ne semblaient armés que de leurs fourches, des nomades en costume traditionnel montés fièrement sur des pures sangs, leur arc emblématique à l'épaule, ou encore des soldats en armure mais dont l'absence d'unité paraissait les faire venir d'armées différentes.

Cet étrange melting pot bigarré et coloré s'agitait bruyamment sans aucun respect évident pour la discipline militaire.

Une fois de plus Minato pensa que cette étrange image chaotique donnerait sûrement raison aux gens que la Cour de Konoha qui voyaient le peuple de Haru comme un peuple rustre et sans éducation.

Pourtant il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce joyeux bazar.

Les cavaliers nomades de Haru par exemple, étaient connus comme étant les meilleurs archers de tout l'Empire. Rapides et mortels, ne ratant jamais leur cible, ils avaient la réputation d'être d'excellents guerriers et il n'existait pas un royaume dans l'Empire du Feu qui n'ait pas un instructeur militaire d'origine nomade de Haru.

Alors qu'il parcourait du regard la foule dense de la cour, il fut rejoint par le roi Kizashi accompagné de deux jeunes hommes un nomade portant sur la tête un lovuuz traditionnel fourré en peau de renard, qu'il crut reconnaître comme étant l'écuyer à qui il avait confié son cheval à son arrivée, et un autre jeune garçon au teint extrêmement blanc vêtu d'une armure noire de belle facture, qui indiquait un rang élevé au sein de l'armée.

Le nomade tenait dans sa main les rênes de deux chevaux.

« Les chevaux avec lesquels vous êtes arrivés ne sont pas en état de faire le chemin inverse. Laissez-moi vous offrir ses deux nouvelles montures. » expliqua Kizashi.

L'écuyer s'approcha de Minato, fit une petite révérence et tendit les rênes d'un des deux chevaux qu'il gardait.

« C'est un bon cheval, expliqua le nomade, il se nomme Bontenmaru. Il est rapide, endurant et très intelligent. Toutefois tâchez de l'épargner un peu. » fit l'écuyer avec une légère note de colère dans la voix.

Minato savait que pour les nomades de Haru les chevaux étaient sacrés, quasiment des divinités. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier l'état dans lequel Fugaku et lui avait mis leurs précédentes montures.

Son regard glissa un instant sur le destrier à la robe baie qu'on venait de lui remettre, puis avec un sourire, en caressant le front de l'animal, il dit :

« Sois sans crainte, j'en prendrai grand soin. »

« Fugaku n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda perplexe le roi de Haru.

« Non, il a voulu aller inspecter de plus prés votre armée. »

Kizashi éclata d'un rire jovial et tonitruant.

« Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il se demande comment il va pouvoir mener au combat une troupe aussi disparate. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il doute un seul instant de la puissance militaire de votre armée. » répondit aimablement Minato.

« Non, bien sûr, il l'a déjà vue à l'œuvre. » fit pour lui-même et soudain songeur l'Haruno.

Puis il se tourna vers l'écuyer et lui demanda d'aller trouver l'Uchiwa afin de lui remettre sa monture.

Le jeune nomade s'exécuta, non sans une révérence aux deux souverains.

L'homme en armure quant à lui demeurait immobile un étrange sourire figé sur le visage qui mettait Minato mal à l'aise.

Pour autant Kizashi ne semblait pas décidé à l'introduire.

Minato prit donc le parti de lancer la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas encore vu Sakura. »

« Elle finit de se préparer en vue de l'expédition. » expliqua son père.

« Cela ne vous inquiète pas de laisser ainsi partir votre fille à la guerre ? » demanda avec curiosité le Namikaze.

« Je crois savoir que vous avez un fils, Seigneur Minato, non ? » demanda Kizashi sans répondre à la question.

Perturbé par cette soudaine question le roi d'Uzu hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui, il s'appelle Naruto. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » poursuivit l'Haruno.

« Seize ans, comme Sakura. »

Kizashi sourit aimablement mais continua son interrogatoire.

« Où est-il actuellement ? »

« Sur le champ de bataille, il mène les troupes d'Uzu et combat Orochimaru. » fit Minato, comprenant à présent où voulait le mener le roi de Haru.

« Cela ne vous inquiète pas de laisser ainsi partir votre fils à la guerre ? » conclut finalement Kizashi en reprenant mot pour mot ceux de Minato.

Ce dernier sourit et répliqua.

« Si, mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Alors je vous répondrai la même chose. »

Il se tut un instant puis reprit.

« Seigneur Minato, je sais que nous nous connaissons peu et que vous ne me devez rien, bien au contraire, mais vous me semblez un homme honnête et droit. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

Minato opina du chef.

« Fugaku est un ami et je ne doute pas qu'auprès de lui ma fille sera en sécurité. Cependant je crois qu'il manque d'un peu trop de tact et de douceur pour une jeune fille. Un défaut propre aux Uchiwa. Or Sakura est à la fois quelqu'un d'extrêmement forte et de très fragile. Elle a la larme facile. Pourriez-vous veiller à ce qu'il ne la fasse pas trop pleurer. »

« Forte et fragile à la fois ? Je connais bien ça, sourit Minato en pensant à sa bien-aimée Kushina. Je tâcherai de veiller à cela, n'ayez crainte. »

« De quoi parlez-vous donc? » interrogea Fugaku qui les rejoignait monté sur sa nouvelle monture. »

« Ton cheval te convient-il ? » demanda Kizashi sans une fois de plus répondre à la question.

« Hum » répondit l'Uchiwa sans un réel intérêt pour l'animal si ce n'est pour son côté pratique.

« Qu'attendons-nous pour partir, demanda-t-il avec empressement, où est la princesse ? »

« Je suis là Messire. » fit une voix clair dans son dos.

Une fois de plus c'est une nouvelle Sakura qui leur apparut.

Elle avait ses longs cheveux roses retenus en une queue de cheval haute et une protection frontale sur laquelle figurait les couleurs des Haruno ceignait son front.

Comme n'importe quel guerrier elle portait une armure(4), d'apparence toutefois plus légère que celles des hommes, un sabre à la taille, un arc dans le dos mais aussi un long naginata (lance) typique des femmes guerrières.

Ainsi vêtue, elle aurait presque pu passer pour un jeune garçon à la beauté androgyne.

Derrière elle, suivait son cheval à la robe perlino, le même que celui des steppes, Kazemaru.

« Tu ne suis pas la troupe avec la garnison ? » demanda Minato en la voyant monter à son tour sur son cheval.

« Non, ma place est à la tête de cette armée. » rappela-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'étrange jeune homme souriant en armure qui était resté immobile depuis son arrivée au côté du roi Kizashi.

« Saï, tout est-il prêt? »

« On attend que votre signal. » sourit le dit Saï.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda en le détaillant du regard Fugaku.

« Il s'agit du colonel Saï, votre Majesté, il me servira de bras droit au cours de cette expédition. »

Saï s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux souverains étrangers.

« Saï comment ? » insista en fronçant les sourcils l'Uchiwa.

« Comment « comment » ? » s'étonna Saï sans se départir de son sourire.

« De quelle famille proviens-tu ? » demanda avec agacement Fugaku.

« D'aucune famille connue mon Seigneur. Mon nom est juste Saï. »

« Un roturier ?, s'étonna Minato, Colonel ? »

Les hauts grades militaires étaient réservés à la noblesse. Mais Kizashi ajouta.

« Il est jeune et sans nom mais il mérite amplement son grade ne craignez rien. »

Décidément les Haruno n'avaient pas le sens commun.

« Bien, coupa Sakura, ne tardons plus. Il nous faut encore rejoindre Koosaï pour récupérer le reste des troupes. Saï à cheval ! »

Kizashi salua une dernière fois ses deux homologues en leur souhaitant bonne chance puis se rapprocha de sa fille.

Elle se pencha vers son père, les yeux un peu trop humides et lui tendit la main. Elle lui avait déjà fait ses adieux en bonne et due forme, mais elle ne pouvait partir sans un dernier geste pour lui.

Kizashi attrapa la main de sa fille et y déposa un baiser.

« Prends bien soin de toi ma petite fleur. »

« Veillez sur vous père et embrassez mère pour moi. »

Elle se redressa, avala difficilement sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant puis souffla pour se donner contenance.

Enfin, d'un voix haute et claire elle dit « Soldat ! »

Immédiatement le brouhaha ambiant stoppa et les hommes se rangèrent en rang militaire.

Fugaku et Minato purent constater que Kizashi n'avait pas menti. Sakura bénéficiait de l'obéissance totale de son armée.

« En route ! » cria-t-elle.

Tous levèrent le poing au ciel avec un cri guerrier et l'armée de Haru se mit en route pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Kizashi regarda disparaître au loin la frêle silhouette de sa fille. Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Tel l'exigeait son rang.

Ainsi même s'il en avait repoussé le moment, son héritière lui était arrachée et c'était un adieu.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

Note : (1) Dans le Japon médiéval, les seigneurs (daimyo) passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux pour des questions de territoire. Pour mettre fin à ces luttes intestines, à la fin de l'ère Sengoku les shoguns Tokugawa mirent en place un système obligeant tous les daimyo à vivre à la cour shogunale plusieurs mois par an avec toute leur famille. Ainsi, les daimyo ne passaient plus assez de temps sur leur propre terre pour monter des expéditions militaires, et en plus ils n'en avaient plus les moyens financiers. En effet les voyages pour tout leur famille entre leur territoire et la capitale, plus le train de vie de la cour leur coûtaient très cher.

C'est en me basant sur cette pratique que j'ai inventé certaines lois de l'Empire du Feu. Pour qu'aucun des douze roi n'ait d'envie indépendantiste et ne quitte le giron impérial, chaque souverain doit séjourner au mois un mois par an à Konoha (et plus si affinité) et leurs héritier y résident eux de façon quasiment permanente à partir de l'âge de 12 ans. Ils reçoivent par la même une éducation pro-impérialiste.

(2)L'inspiration pour la prise d'otage des épouses et filles des rois me vient toujours de l'époque Sengoku. Lorsque Hideyoshi Toyotomi, qui était le véritable chef du Japon à l'époque, mourut son unique fils était encore un enfant. Il avait désigné un conseil de 5 grands daimyo pour protéger les intérêts de son fils en attendant sa majorité. Cependant l'un des ses cinq daimyo, Ieyasu Tokugawa décida de s'emparer du pouvoir. S'opposant à lui se trouvait Mitsunari Ishida qui eut pour stratégie, entre autre, de prendre le château d'Osaka où résidaient les épouses de nombreux daimyo et samouraï du pays. Leurs épouses ainsi prises en otage, ces derniers quittèrent le camps de Tokugawa. Mais un incident provoquant la mort d'une des épouses créa une vraie indignation dans le pays. Cette stratégie s'est finalement retournée contre Ishida et on estime que l'impopularité dont il hérita suite à cette prise d'otage fut une des causes de sa défaite.

(3)On apprend dans le dernier databook de Naruto que Rasa est le nom du Quatrième Kazekage, le père de Gaara, Temari et Kankurô.

(4)Cette image s'inspire bien sûr de l'art de Kishimoto avec la team7 en Samouraï. Mais cette image de Sakura en guerrière japonaise s'inspire aussi d'une des plus légendaires femmes Samouraïs, Tomoe Gozen qui était connue comme une guerrière maniant de façon exceptionnelle le naginata, mais aussi douée pour l'équitation, le tire à l'arc et le kenjutsu.

Commentaire :

Et voilà c'était un long chapitre, mais je voulais absolument me débarrasser du maximum de blabla explicatif avec ce chapitre.

En plus, vilaine fille que je suis, j'ai promis un SasuSaku et je vous livre un NejiTen ;p (que j'ai adoré écrire)

Enfin bon le côté positif c'est que Sasuke fait enfin son entrée de cette histoire.

Sinon comme dans le premier chapitre voici des infos supplémentaires sur le fonctionnement de l'Empire du Feu et de ses 12 royaumes.

Un petit commentaire concernant les héritiers vu qu'il y est fait allusion dans ce chapitre.

Les lois de successions peuvent varier d'un royaume à l'autre, mais à l'exception du Royaume d'Haru, ils fonctionnent tous à peu prêt de la même façon.

L'héritier est le fils aînés du couple royal. En cas d'absence d'héritier mâle au sein du couple, dans les royaumes autorisant la polygamie au sein de la noblesse, c'est le premier fils des épouses secondaires ou concubines qui hérite. En cas d'absence totale d'héritier mâle malgré ça, c'est l'aînée des filles du couple royal qui hérite. Dans ce cas le gouvernement du royaume revient à son époux (ce qui est le cas dans cette histoire pour Minato et Kushina).

En l'absence de tout héritier, on se tourne alors vers les neveux, nièces ou parenté la plus proche.


	3. Combat pour la cinquième porte Rashômon

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Bonjour à tous voici le nouveau chapitre du mois.  
Mais avant toute chose je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, de follower, ou de prendre cette fic en favori, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je reviens donc avec un chapitre très très (trop?) long cette fois (je pense que les prochains seront tout de même moins longs), mais je voulais absolument l'arrêter sur la scène qui le conclut ici.

J'avoue, de plus, que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire car il met en avant la guerre qui se déroule entre les douze Royaume et Orochimaru, et que ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé (à écrire j'attends bien). Quelle idée aussi j'ai eu de placer mon intrigue dans un monde en guerre alors que je sais pas écrire ce genre de chose, j'aime me compliquer la vie (la prochaine histoire elle se passera dans un centre commercial au moins ça sera facile XD).

Plus sérieusement je ne voulais pas décrire la guerre et ses batailles en profondeur parce que c'est pas non plus le sujet principal de cette histoire (de toute façon je n'en serais pas capable je ne sais pas écrire de façon dynamique ce genre de scène et mon champ lexical sur sujet est très limité), mais je voulais pas non plus que ça soit juste anecdotique, genre pif paf pouf, regardez on se bat en arrière plan.

Je voulais que cette guerre soit réelle, palpable et que les héros de cette histoire y prennent une part active.

Je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à mes fins finalement mais je vous souhaites tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Combat pour la cinquième porte Rashômon

La clameur assourdissante des combats se déroulant dans la plaine s'élevait avec toujours plus de rage et de fracas, répandent ses funestes échos sur les hauts plateaux d'Iwaki.

C'était en ce lieu que l'armée des douze royaumes avait établi son campement. Bien qu'il fut éloigné de près de 3km à vole d'oiseau de l'épicentre des combats, le tumulte du champ de bataille était tel qu'ici aussi le sol tremblait.

Faisant fi de ce détail, les yeux rivés sur la carte de la plaine, le roi Shikaku réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie.

Il redressa son regard. Il avait fait écarter les tentures pourpres du pavillon de l'État-major afin d'avoir une vue directe sur les combats. Du haut des plateaux d'Iwaki on avait une vue panoramique sur la plaine en contrebas, l'emplacement idéal pour un stratège tel que lui.

Pourtant, il avait beau bouger les pièces en bois matérialisant les unités militaires sur sa carte et tenter de nouvelles tactiques, rien n'y faisait, il restait au point mort faute de nouvelles troupes.

Sous ses yeux les combats demeuraient inchangés.

Il poussa un souffle rageur et dépité.

« Au moins ne concédons-nous plus de terrain. » fit à ses côtés une voix amicale qui se voulait rassurante.

« Ce n'est hélas pas ce qu'on attend de moi, Inoichi. »

« Qui aurait pu croire que la première des cinq portes Rashômon serait un tel obstacle pour nous ? »

En effet, depuis l'origine de l'Empire, la capitale impériale était protégée à l'extérieur par une série de cinq citadelles situées sur des remparts naturels et appelées symboliquement les cinq portes Rashômon.

Depuis toujours ces citadelles avaient fait leur office et jamais dans l'histoire de l'Empire du Feu une seule d'entre elles n'était tombée. Ce qui faisait jusqu'à présent l'une des grandes fiertés des douze rois s'avérait maintenant l'un de leur plus grand obstacle.

Quand ils avaient pris la direction de Konoha, il y a de cela une semaine désormais, pour délivrer la capitale des forces d'Orochimaru jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ce vil serpent avait déjà fait siennes les citadelles. Dès lors leur progression avait immédiatement été stoppée à la première porte.

Chaque jour depuis lors ils combattaient dans cette plaine les troupes d'Orochimaru dans le but d'arriver au pied de la première porte.

Et après ? Que faire ? Vu sa disposition elle était difficilement prenable par la force, et Shikaku ne pouvait envisager un siège. Dieu seul sait combien une guerre d'usure durerait. Sûrement plusieurs mois et sans garantie de victoire. Et derrière restaient encore les quatre autres portes Rashômon.

Il leur faudrait des années pour reprendre Konoha ainsi.

Ce n'était pas admissible, ni pour les autres rois, ni pour lui.

D'autant que les autres souverains le pressaient chaque jour un peu plus de trouver une solution.

Une fois de plus, sous l'œil attentif du roi des Yamanaka il bougea sur la carte une des unités afin de matérialiser un mouvement qui se jouait en vrai à quelques kilomètres de là sur la plaine.

« Avec les effectifs dont nous disposons pour l'heure, la seule chose que permet mes stratégies c'est de ne pas perdre de terrain face à l'ennemi, ni trop d'hommes. »

« Oui, mais nous infligeons aussi de lourdes pertes à l'adversaire, surtout les troupes situées au niveau de la passe de Washi. » affirma Inoichi.

« Ça ne les empêche pas de revenir toujours plus nombreux chaque jour. » rappela tristement réaliste Shikaku.

Le roi stratège ne voyait lui qu'une solution déplacer leur armée et abandonner pour le moment l'idée de reprendre Konoha.

La stratégie la plus sage serait de partir combattre un peu plus à l'Ouest afin de libérer le passage menant au royaume d'Akimichi, et par extension à celui d'Aburame et de Hatake.

Les frontières de ces royaumes ouvertes ils pourraient bénéficier enfin de nouvelles recrues et cette fois-ci envisager sérieusement de reprendre l'offensive.

Cependant, les autres souverains s'opposaient à l'idée de tout contretemps et compromis, et de toute façon, pour le moment, il était impossible de prendre cette décision collégiale en l'absence des rois Fugaku et Minato.

_« Les choses seraient différentes si ces deux là revenaient avec à leur côté l'armée de Haru. Mais il ne sert à rien de se bercer d'illusions. »_ pensa Shikaku qui n'osait imaginer une stratégie pour cette éventualité.

Comme beaucoup il était septique quant à la réussite de la mission de l'Uchiwa et du Namikaze. L'Haruno était bien trop indépendant. Voilà bien longtemps que l'alliance des douze royaumes aurait dû être rebaptisée l'alliance des onze.

Il déplaça encore une fois virtuellement sur la carte un petit rectangle de bois rouge représentant les troupes des Hyûga qui venaient d'encercler un bataillon ennemi selon la stratégie mise au point la veille.

A ses côtés sans qu'il ait besoin de lui parler, le roi Inoichi en charge des renseignements et de la communication faisait partir sans cesse de nouveaux messagers en direction du champ de bataille afin d'informer les chefs de bataillons des réajustements tactiques de Shikaku.

Le bruit du galop d'un cheval courant dans leur direction parvint aux oreilles de Shikaku qui pour autant ne redressa pas la tête de ses plans, trop habitué au ballet incessant des messagers d'Inoichi.

« Je cherche le roi Shikaku. » La voix claire et forte du jeune messager s'éleva dans le camp de l'État-major couvrant l'espace d'un instant le bruit des combats.

Cette fois-ci Shikaku se redressa et tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Il avait le teint d'une blancheur extrême qui contrastait avec noir de son armure et de sa chevelure.

D'une physionomie agréable il ne ressemblait, à la connaissance de Shikaku, pour autant à aucun des soldats présents dans le camp. Le roi de Nara se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis le roi Shikaku Nara, qui me demande ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Le jeune homme sauta de sa monture, posa un genoux à terre et s'inclina.

« Majesté, je suis le colonel Saï de l'armée de Haru. Les seigneurs Fugaku et Minato m'ont mandaté pour vous informer de leur arrivée imminente au côté l'armée du Royaume de Haru. »

Shikaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'y croyait plus, il n'y croyait pas.

« Alors ils ont réussi. » souffla à ses côtés Inoichi.

Shikaku se ressaisit bien vite. Si la nouvelle était vraie alors ils devaient absolument saisir cette chance pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise et peut-être remporter leur première victoire. Il repartit à la hâte à la table de commandement.

« Venez ici colonel Saï, j'ai besoin de plus amples renseignements sur votre armée et sa répartition. »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et se rapprocha.

« Afin de rendre notre progression la plus discrète possible et de ne pas être trop facilement repérable par d'éventuels espions ennemis, notre armée s'est scindée en plusieurs groupes.

Le bataillon qui arrive actuellement est le bataillon principal dirigé par l'Haruno avec à ses côtés les rois Fugaku et Minato. Il s'agit d'une troupe de près de 5000 hommes composée principalement des cavaliers archers nomades et de 200 fantassins.

D'autres troupes devraient arriver d'ici demain par l'Est et l'Ouest soit 3000 hommes de plus au total, là surtout avec des cavaliers et des fantassins. »

Le pays de Haru était un vaste royaume mais peu peuplé et le faible effectif de son armée le confirmait.

Pourtant la puissance des archers nomades de Haru n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Oui, l'occasion était trop belle.

Shikaku traça de nouveaux traits sur la carte avec précipitation. Il releva son regard vif en direction du roi Yamanaka. Entre eux pas besoin de paroles, l'amitié ancienne qui les liait les faisait se comprendre d'un regard.

Inoichi acquiesça, signe qu'il approuvait le plan du Nara.

« Bien, fit Shikaku en saisissant un parchemin vierge et y traçant dessus un message d'une écriture fine et rapide, portez ce message aux rois d'Uchiwa, d'Uzu et de Haru, colonel Saï. »

Le jeune homme se saisit du parchemin et après une rapide courbette enfourcha sa monture puis repartit au galop.

« Inoichi fais prévenir chaque roi et fais venir mon fils, j'ai une mission à lui confier.

* * *

Il galopait à vive allure dans l'étroit corridor rocheux et aride que formait la gorge de la passe de Washi.

Il regardait avec angoisse les sommets découpés des hautes falaises de grès qui l'entouraient et l'oppressaient comme si une attaque ennemie allait en surgir.

Bien sur, le passage était sous le contrôle de l'armée confédérée des douze royaumes, il ne l'ignorait pas, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins une des zones les plus dangereuses du conflit. Et pour cause, ici le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où et la marge de manœuvre pour combattre était trop restreinte.

En plus, pour la première fois de ce conflit, pour être le plus discret possible, il voyageait sans escorte.

Non pas qu'il ait été du genre à se cacher derrière ses gardes du corps, loin s'en faut. Comme tous les princes héritiers il avait été formé aux arts de la guerre. Et même s'il n'était pas le meilleur guerrier qui soit, il était loin d'être sans défense.

Mais ici on était plus au « campagne de la feuille », la prudence et même la logique pure imposaient depuis le début de ce conflit de protéger avec zèle les rois dirigeants et leurs héritiers. Car rien ne serait plus terrible que la mort de l'un d'entre eux sur le champ de bataille, où pire, que l'un fut fait prisonnier par l'armée d 'Orochimaru.

Cela pourrait sonner le glas de l'armée des douze et de l'Empire du Feu.

Mais à événement exceptionnel, manœuvre exceptionnelle. Aussi n'avait-il d'autre choix que d'accomplir cette mission seul.

Il jeta encore un regard derrière lui en direction du sommet des falaises.

Quelle désagréable sensation que de courir avec l'appréhension de recevoir une flèche en plein milieu du dos.

Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus, contractés à l'extrême comme pour se préparer à ce choc violent futur.

Il frappa ses éperons contre les flancs de son cheval pour lui faire accélérer la cadence, poussant des cris brefs pour l'exhorter à poursuivre son effort.

Déjà, au bout de la gorge, se dessinait sous ses yeux la masse mouvante et difforme des soldats en train de combattre et des oriflammes de tous camps battant l'air.

Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant, de la chair se déchirant, les hennissements des chevaux affolés, les hurlements primitifs des guerriers, les râles des blessés, les plaintes lancinantes des mourants lui déchiraient l'oreille.

Et puis cette odeur ! Mélange de transpiration, de sang, de terre, de vomi et d'urine, témoin olfactif de toutes les horreurs se jouant en ce lieu.

De toutes les zones de combat de ce champ de bataille, aux yeux du jeune Shikamaru Nara, celle-ci était la pire.  
L'Enfer sur terre, d'où, une fois dedans, on ne pouvait ressortir que victorieux ou les pieds devant.

Son cheval se cabra légèrement sentant instinctivement le danger, mais il tira sur les rênes pour le forcer à garder le cap. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

Il dégaina son sabre de son fourreau pour être prêt à pénétrer dans cette arène macabre.

Il fallait bien en passer par là pour transmettre le message qu'il avait à remettre.

Son but n'était pas de combattre mais d'accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée son roi et père.

De fait il devait traverser cette fange au plus vite, sans y laisser trop de plumes, et donc en évitant au maximum de combattre.

Dès qu'il atteignit le cœur des combats, il fut propulsé dans un autre monde. Il était difficile de distinguer dans la cohue qui était un allier, qui était un ennemi, aussi tranchait-il presque à l'aveugle, rongé par la peur d'une mort imminente, tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui, comme on trace son chemin au milieu d'une forêt vierge en tranchant la végétation qui vous barre le chemin.

Les hommes qui combattaient ici n'étaient plus des hommes mais des démons.

Il faut dire que se trouvait ici l'élite guerrière de l'armée des douze.

_« Tout ça pour cette malheureuse passe étroite. » _pensa Shikamaru tout en enfonçant avec dégoût la lame de son sabre dans la gorge d'un soldat d'Orochimaru, qui tomba en arrière les yeux écarquillés de stupeur avec un bruit déplaisant de gargarisme sanglant.

La passe de Washi était une gorge étroite qui courait depuis la plaine à travers de hautes falaises de grès jusqu'aux plateaux d'Iwaki.

Ce passage constituait donc un chemin d'accès au commandement de l'armée des douze dont les troupes d'Orochimaru cherchaient à s'emparer.

L'avantage de l'étroitesse de ce passage était qu'il était facile à défendre d'un point de vu technique.

L'inconvénient, mortel, de cette étroitesse était que les troupes des douze présentes en ce lieu ne pouvaient en aucun cas se replier en cas de problème. Emprunter ce corridor exigu avec l'armée ennemie à ses trousses signifiait n'avoir aucune marge de manœuvre pour combattre et donc se retrouver bloqué, se faire tirer comme des lapins et au final se faire massacrer.

Venir combattre en ce lieu obligeait donc les soldats présents à être toujours victorieux et à détruire les forces adverses pour avoir le droit à un retour au camp.

Dans de pareilles conditions, les hommes qui acceptaient de venir lutter ici devaient être soit des guerriers émérites, soit de grands suicidaires, selon les points de vue.

Au milieu du chaos ambiant, Shikamaru parvint enfin à distinguer ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Dans la cohue générale, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps leurs gardes du corps et leurs montures, deux démons, les armures nappées de sang, tranchaient sans jamais trahir un geste de fatigue, tous les ennemis passant à leur portée.

En l'espace d'une semaine, eux qui étaient déjà connus comme les deux guerriers les plus prometteurs de leur génération dans l'Empire, étaient devenus des légendes tant leur pugnacité au combat ne semblait connaître de limite.

Leurs mouvements se synchronisaient et s'accordaient avec une précision millimétrée dans un ballet macabre et mortel.

Lorsque l'un portait un attaque à un soldat ennemi, l'autre protégeait ses arrières, puis inversement. Parfois, ils portaient une attaque combinée, surpuissante et tout à fait dévastatrice. Ce spectacle était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Si la mort de le pressait pas tant de chaque côté, le jeune Nara serait sûrement resté dans un état extatique à regarder ce combat hypnotique.

Cependant, une fois de plus la monture de Shikamaru se cabra refusant de faire un pas de plus.

Ses interjections n'y firent rien, il dut se résoudre à descendre de cheval.

À niveau d'homme, la peur l'étreignit une fois de plus. Il avait envie de vomir. Surtout quand il sentit sous ses pieds le contact gluant et boueux de la terre, alors que la pluie n'était pas tombée depuis des jours.

Il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux et à avancer en direction des deux chefs à la tête de ce bataillon de démons.

« Naruto ! Sasuke ! » hurla-t-il afin que sa voix porte au dessus du vacarme des combats.

L'un des deux guerriers tourna son regard bleu dans sa direction.

Puis tout en continuant à combattre il hurla à son tour.

« Hé, mais c'est Shikamaru ! »

En entendant cela son compagnon d'arme glissa son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, tout en continuant à esquiver les coups d'épée d'un soldat à la carrure titanesque.

Comprenant que la présence ici du Nara n'était pas anodine, vif, il se baissa et trancha net les talons d'Achille du colosse qui s'effondra, en hurlant, de tout son long sur le sol. Puis l'Uchiwa fit un geste de la main.

Malgré le chaos ambiant, ce petit mouvement de doigt fut immédiatement lu par les soldats alentour qui, parfaitement disciplinés, arrivèrent en masse, formant un cercle de protection autour des trois princes le temps de leur laisser le répit nécessaire à leur conversation.

Rassuré, Shikamaru se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes, prenant cette fois-ci un peu plus le temps de les détailler.

Chez l'un comme chez l'autre il était impossible de distinguer la couleur d'origine de leurs armures tant elles étaient couvertes de boue, de poussière et de sang. Il en était de même d'ailleurs de leurs armes.

Leurs visages étaient tout aussi sales, avec de légères entailles ça et là et leurs cheveux, en dépit de leurs casques, y collaient à cause de la transpiration.

Seuls leurs regards étincelants, l'un d'azur, l'autre d'obsidienne, apportaient un éclat étrange à ce tableau d'outre-tombe.

« Que fais-tu ici Shikamaru ? » demanda d'une voix rude et autoritaire le cadet des Uchiwa.

_« Toujours droit au but avec lui. » _pensa Shikamaru. Mais à vrai dire il avait raison, ils étaient en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, et malgré la protection momentanée des soldats il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser. D'ailleurs le Nara jugea que dans de telles conditions il devait se contenter d'aller à l'essentiel sans entrer dans les détails.

« Je suis ici pour vous transmettre un message. » affirma-t-il

« Inoichi n'a-t-il plus de messager à disposition qu'il se mette à envoyer des princes pour les basses besognes ? » demanda Naruto sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais avec un regard qui trahissait malgré tout son inquiétude quant à la présence du Nara en ce lieu. Quelque chose de grave était-il arrivé ?

« Non, mais je dois m'assurer que vous suivrez bien les consignes. Vous êtes tous les deux du genre indiscipliné et un simple messager pourra difficilement vous faire entendre raison. Pour cela j'ai plus de poids. »

« Et quelles sont les consignes ? » pressa une fois de plus le prince Sasuke avec froideur et en fronçant les sourcils quant au sujet de leur prétendue indiscipline.

« Il faut que vous sonniez le repli et que vous et vos troupes preniez la direction du campement immédiatement. »

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous retirer tant qu'en face les forces d'Orochimaru sont toujours présentes. »

« Ordre de l'État-major. » insista Shikamaru.

« Cela voudrait dire se faire massacrer. » ajouta sévèrement l'Uchiwa.

« Ne discutez pas et faites confiance au commandement. Sonnez le repli immédiatement ! »

« Non, s'énerva l'Uzumaki. Je sais pas quel nouveau plan bidon a germé dans le cerveau tordu de ton père, mais si cela doit signifier la mort massive des hommes sous mon commandement, son plan il peut se le mettre où je pense. »

Le langage de charretier de Naruto qui fréquentait un peu trop les simples soldats pour un homme de son rang ne sembla pas choquer outre mesure le Nara qui resta campé sur ses positions. Telle était sa mission.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici dans une petite guerre locale menée par les Uzumaki ou les Uchiwa. C'est un conflit qui touche l'Empire. Vous n'êtes plus dans vos royaumes là ! Il y a des décisions collégiales qui sont prises dans l'intérêt des douze royaumes et de l'Empire du Feu et auxquelles vous devez vous soumettre. N'oubliez pas pourquoi vous vous battez ! »

Alors que Naruto maugréait, Sasuke porta son regard sombre et perçant sur le Nara. Ce dernier eut l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part, pourtant il demeura au maximum impassible.

« Bien, si ce sont les ordres nous allons obéir dans ce cas. » conclut de mauvaise grâce l'Uchiwa.

« Quoi !? » s'étrangla Naruto.

« Naruto, commence pas ! » insista-t-il

L'Uzumaki le regarda sérieusement un instant et se plia à son tour à la décision.

Il alla chercher son cor et sonna la retraite sous les cris de stupeur des soldats.

« Vous prenez la tête du bataillon » leur ordonna Shikamaru.

« Mais l'arrière garde qui sera au prise avec l'ennemi aura besoin de nous pour la soutenir. » s'opposa une fois de plus Naruto pour qui la vie de ses soldats était précieuse.

« Non, à la tête du bataillon. » insista encore Shikamaru.

Supputant qu'il y avait une stratégie précise derrière ces consignes aucun des deux princes guerriers n'ajouta quelque chose.

Ils récupérèrent leurs montures et prirent la direction, tant bien que mal, le conflit n'ayant pas cessé, de la passe de Washi avant de s'y engouffrer avec leur armée.

Galopant à vive allure, au rythme imposé par le Nara, ils entendaient dans leurs dos siffler les flèches ennemies.

« Dites à vos troupes de courir le plus vite possible, droit devant sans chercher à combattre. Qu'elles se contentent d'esquiver les attaques et de se protéger des flèches. » recommanda Shikamaru.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » fit remarquer, la mine mauvaise, Naruto.

En effet, dans leur dos l'armée d'Orochimaru venait de les prendre en chasse.

D'abord surprise par leur retraite, ses chefs s'étaient vite remis et avaient ordonné à leurs meilleurs archers de tirer tout azimut dans ce corridor exigu faisant de nombreuses victimes dans l'arrière garde.

Puis ils les avaient pris en chasse. L'occasion était trop belle. Si ils vainquaient le bataillon de la passe de Washi, ils avaient une chance d'atteindre l'État-major des douze royaumes et de leur porter un coup mortel.

Et sans cela, vaincre ce bataillon signifiait amputer l'armée de ses meilleurs éléments, des plus belliqueux, de ceux qui avaient causé le plus de pertes au sein des troupes d'Orochimaru. En soi, cela serait une grande victoire. C'est donc confiants et excités par leur victoire à venir que les hommes d'Orochimaru s'engouffrèrent dans la passe.

« Ils nous poursuivent, fit Naruto qui se retournait sans cesse afin de vérifier l'état de ses troupes. C'était à prévoir ! »

« Continue de courir et regarde droit devant toi. » siffla entre ses dents Shikamaru la mâchoire contractée et le visage battu par le vent de sa course folle.

« Si tu nous expliquais enfin quel est le plan au lieu de nous garder dans le flou. » râla l'Uchiwa.

« Vous serez bientôt fixés. » se contenta de répondre le Nara.

Dans leur dos les râles des soldats se faisant abattre étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se faire entendre, renforçant leur colère, accentuant leur nervosité et le sentiment de claustrophobie que provoquaient les étroites falaises au dessus d'eux.

La mort aux trousses, ils accélérèrent encore, si cela était encore possible, la cadence poussant leurs montures dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Shikamaru s'il ordonnait à Naruto de regarder devant lui et l'incitait à ne pas baisser l'allure, ne cessait de regarder, lui aussi, en arrière.

En y regardant de plus près, Sasuke remarqua que, non, il ne se contentait pas de regarder en arrière, il semblait épier quelque chose au sommet des hautes falaises de grès.

« _Ce pourrait-il que... _»

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre cette réflexion interne car la voix de Naruto à sa droite lui hurla à l'oreille.

« Là ! Regardez droit devant nous. » le prince de Uzu lâcha les rênes de son cheval d'une main, pour pointer son doigt droit devant lui.

Au bout de la gorge, au niveau où celle-ci s'élargissait pour donner accès aux plateaux d'Iwaki se trouvait une petite troupe de fantassins avec à leur tête deux cavaliers en armure.

Des armures bien familières aux yeux de Sasuke.

« Père ! » murmura-t-il.

Même si sa voix fut inaudible dans le vacarme de leur cavalcade, Naruto sembla lui répondre.

« Oui, c'est eux. Ils sont revenus ! » La joie se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Il n'avait plus qu'un but, les rejoindre.

En les voyant ainsi Sasuke, lui, se demanda un instant s'ils étaient parvenus à accomplir leur mission. Et d'un seul coup il tilta.

Il leva la tête en direction des falaises plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

Il finit par distinguer dans le décor accidenté et découpé du sommet des falaises des silhouettes sombres se mouvant en silence.

« _Des archers!_comprit-il. _Et pas n'importe lesquels, des archers nomades de Haru. _»

Puis son regard fut attiré du côté de la falaise située au ponant par un point rouge.

Au bord du précipice il distingua un général à l'armure écarlate, le bras levé, prêt à donner l'ordre aux archers d'abattre tous ceux qui se trouvaient en contrebas.

« Courrez, bon sang, courrez ! » exhortait en hurlant, Shikamaru

Il regardait de plus en plus nerveusement en arrière. Les troupes ennemies les rattrapaient. Mais enfin le dernier soldat de l'arrière garde du bataillon de Washi passa un point de repère connu de Shikamaru seul.

Du haut de son perchoir l'étrange général écarlate abaissa le bras et une pluie de flèches mortelles s'abattit immédiatement du haut des sommets sur les troupes d'Orochimaru.

Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre, des cris désorientés et paniqués résonnèrent dans un écho effroyable contre les parois rocheuses du lugubre escarpement.

Ceux qui une minute auparavant se galvanisaient de leur victoire prochaine étaient à présent hébétés ne comprenant pas comment la mort avait pu ainsi tomber du ciel sur eux.

C'était l'anarchie dans les rangs. Et la pluie de flèches ne cessait pas. Ils tenaient leurs boucliers au dessus de leurs têtes dans l'espoir de s'en protéger mais laissant ainsi leurs flancs à découvert.

L'arrière garde de l'armée des douze qui avait stoppé sa course, tout aussi surprise que l'armée ennemie de cette attaque, se ressaisit bien vite et décocha à son tour des flèches en direction des hommes d'Orochimaru.

Les trois princes en profitèrent pour combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore des deux rois.

« Père ! Seigneur Uchiwa ! Hurla Naruto en faisant cabrer son cheval sur ses pattes arrières pour le stopper dans sa course.

Hooo, là tout doux mon beau. » fit-il en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur son encolure.

Le cheval s'ébroua, poussa un hennissement, puis après avoir donné quelques coups de sabots nerveux contre le sol s'immobilisa définitivement.

« Naruto. » fit Minato en le gratifiant d'un sourire paternel.

« Alors vous êtes bien revenus avec l'armée de Haru à vos côtés?! S'enthousiasma le jeune Uzumaki. Quelle attaque impressionnante ! » fit-il en se retournant vers la passe d'où la pluie de flèches ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

« Hum, mais ne perdez pas votre concentration, ça va bientôt être à nous de passer à l'offensive. » rappela de sa voix grave le roi Fugaku.

Les trois princes hochèrent de la tête et vinrent se ranger dans les lignes de la petite compagnie qu'ils venaient de rejoindre, au premier rang au côté des deux rois.

Sasuke se plaça à la gauche de son père, le visage grave et le regard fixé sur la passe de Washi.

Soudain, son père s'adressa à lui, avec grand sérieux et majesté. Jusqu'alors ils s'étaient contentés de se saluer du regard, moins démonstratifs que l'Uzumaki et le Namikaze.

« On m'a parlé de vos exploits à Naruto et à toi en ce lieu, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Sasuke baissa la tête avec pudeur mais un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans le passage de Washi, quelques chefs ennemis encore debout, ayant repris un semblant d'esprit, commencèrent à hurler des ordres de repli aux survivants de leurs garnisons. Ils devaient rejoindre la plaine au plus vite pour sortir de ce traquenard et faire appel à leur tour à des renforts.

Voyant cela le roi d'Uchiwa fit un signe en direction du sommet de la falaise.

La voix claire et jeune du général écarlate, qu'avait repéré un peu plus tôt Sasuke, résonna alors du haut de l'escarpement ordonnant de stopper les tires.

L'armée des douze royaumes put ainsi partir à la poursuite des troupes en déroute d'Orochimaru. Tout se passait selon les plans de Shikaku.

Du haut de son promontoire, fixant le précipice en dessous d'elle Sakura regardait les troupes de l'alliance, renforcée par une compagnie de fantassins de son armée, s'élancer dans la passe qu'ils avaient fuie quelques minutes auparavant.

Au sommet de la falaise face à elle se dressait Saï, qui avait commandé l'autre moitié des archers afin de permettre une attaque simultanée venant de tous les côtés.

En dépit de la distance qui les séparait d'un versant à l'autre, Sakura put essaiment lire sur ses lèvres : _« Nous devons les rejoindre. »_

« Oui, notre mission ici est terminée, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Soldats ! Cria-t-elle une fois de plus, en position, nous allons à présent rejoindre le gros des troupes. »

Le bataillon des archers vint se ranger derrière elle et sur l'autre falaise les hommes firent de même en se plaçant sous les ordres du colonel Saï.

« Allez Kazemaru, souffla-t-elle à son cheval, il est temps pour nous de prendre part à notre premier vrai combat. » sa voix était chargée d'appréhension, pour autant, même pour ce baptême du feu sanglant, elle ferait honneur à son rang, elle le devait.

Elle empoigna son naginata et dévala un chemin escarpé qui serpentait le long de la falaise pour rejoindre la passe.

Si du sommet de la falaise ceux tués par ses flèches et celles de ses hommes n'étaient guère plus grands que des fourmis, ici toute l'horreur de la réalité la frappait de plein pied.

La terre était gorgée de sang, des cadavres, pour certains à moitié piétinés par les sabots des chevaux, jonchaient le sol.

Les plaintes des malheureux blessés ou mourants lui nouaient l'estomac. Çà et là la compagnie de fantassins qui avançait moins vite que les cavaliers, finissait le travail des archers, plantant sans ménagement leurs lames dans la gorge des mourants pour les achever et faisant prisonnier ceux qu'ils jugeaient dans un état viable.

Sakura crispa sa main sur sa lance. Oui, elle avait été formée aux arts de la guerre. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de l'art, c'était juste une boucherie.

« Ne détournez pas le regard et restez aux aguets. » fit la belle voix claire de Saï qui venait de la rejoindre avec ses hommes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Saï, fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui faisait faux, je ne flancherai pas. »

Puis elle se retourna vers ses hommes.

« Nous arrivons au bout de la passe de Washi. Une fois sur la plaine c'est là que le vrai combat commencera. Soyez prudent, combattez en surveillant chacun les arrières de vos camarades.

Pour la victoire ! » cria-t-elle

« Pour la victoire ! » hurlèrent les soldats galvanisés.

Ils se ruèrent dans la bataille mais Saï retint Sakura encore un instant.

« Le conseil de prudence s'adresse aussi à vous. Restez bien dans le périmètre de sécurité formé par votre garde personnelle, qu'ils puissent agir vite en cas de problème.

Vu que le roi d'Uchiwa m'a déjà en grippe, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il me ferait tuer si vous veniez à être blessée. » fit Saï avec un grand sourire amusé et peu de circonstance.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ferai pas plus que nécessaire, tu me connais. »

« Justement » conclut le jeune colonel.

Les deux tapèrent leurs étriers contre les flancs de leurs chevaux qui repartirent au pas de course en direction du champ de bataille.

Les combats étaient à leur paroxysme. Si en arrivant dans la plaine les hommes en tête du bataillon s'étaient contentés de massacrer les survivants de l'embuscade de la passe, ils avaient bientôt dû faire face à l'afflux massif de nouvelles compagnies ennemies venues épauler leurs camarades à la déroute.

Le chaos était complet. Bientôt, bien qu'entourée par des soldats assignés à sa protection, Sakura dut prendre une part active au combat.

Un homme, le visage devenu fou de trop d'horreur se précipita sur elle.

« C'est toi ! C'est toi qui menait les archers qui nous ont massacrés. J'te rconnais ! Crève ! »

Kazemaru, surpris par cette attaque frontale, se cabra. Bonne cavalière Sakura le maîtrisa sans mal d'une main, et de l'autre, elle fit tournoyer son naginata qu'elle planta d'un geste vif dans la cage thoracique de l'homme.

Ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang mais tenta malgré tout d'abattre son sabre sur la jeune fille qui le maintint à distance grâce à la longueur de la lance qu'elle tenait fermement.

Il ancra son regard fou dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune Haruno. Elle se refusa à détourner le regard. Il fallait qu'elle grave le visage de cet homme dont elle allait voler la vie. Cette fois c'était bien différent que de donner la mort à distance avec un arc, sur un ennemi anonyme et lointain. Cette fois, la mort la regardait dans les yeux. Il serait le premier d'une liste sans doute longue.

Dans ses yeux bruns et effilés elle lisait la peur, la folie mais aussi la haine. Il la haïssait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été confrontée à ce sentiment, jamais elle ne l'avait vu d'aussi près. Là, il était palpable et c'était un abysse sombre et vertigineux qui n'attendait que d'engloutir tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Elle en eut le vertige et fut prise de tremblements, mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le naginata.

Bientôt elle sentit le corps de l'homme se raidir au bout de sa lame et son regard haineux se voila.

Le poids de ce corps mort se répercuta sur son bras et elle retira sa lame pour ne pas être déséquilibrée et tomber de sa monture.

Elle détourna enfin la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre sur le combat, ce qu'elle fit, mais non sans verser une larme silencieuse qui disparut aussitôt dans la poussière du champs de bataille.

* * *

Depuis son poste de commandement, Shikaku observait avec attention le déroulement des combats.

Jamais il n'aurait espéré une telle réussite. L'armée confédérée des douze royaumes était sur le point de remporter sa première victoire.

Conformément à ses plans la compagnie d'Orochimaru postée à la passe de Washi, après sa débâcle suite à l'embuscade des archers nomades de Haru, avait fuit dans la plaine appelant les troupes environnantes à la rescousse.

Les hommes partis leur prêter main forte avaient ainsi déséquilibré les effectifs des autres bataillons.

Les différentes troupes de l'alliance, situées sur d'autres zones du champ de bataille, en profitèrent pour prendre l'avantage dans leurs combats respectifs, et pour acculer les forces d'Orochimaru.

Shikaku avait préalablement fait placer les rois et leurs bataillons de façon stratégique afin d'empêcher tout repli à l'armée ennemie qui se retrouva bientôt, dans sa totalité, encerclée.

Dans le chaos engendré par cette situation inédite pour eux, les ordres des chefs adverses, non coordonnés, se contredisaient créant l'anarchie et la panique au sein des soldats pris au piège.

Une véritable aubaine pour les combattants de l'alliance.

C'est alors que l'un des généraux d'Orochimaru sonna la corne pour avertir la garnison de la cinquième porte Rashômon de leur situation et leur demander l'envoi de nouvelles troupes qui, arrivant dans le dos de l'armée des douze royaumes devaient permettre de casser leur ligne, ouvrant ainsi une brèche qui leur permettrait le repli.

Mais cela, Shikaku l'avait prévu et il avait fait détacher deux bataillons d'élite pour cela.

« Inoichi, demande au roi Kakashi de bien maintenir le flanc Nord, et fais aussi parvenir un message au roi Shibi qu'il fasse avancer ses troupes dans la position Nord, Nord-Est. »

Le Yamanaka s'exécuta alors que Shikaku se reconcentrait sur le champ de bataille. C'était à présent que la réussite de cette offensive allait se jouer.

Il plissa les yeux pour parvenir à voir le plus loin possible aux confins de la plaine, au pied de la citadelle de Rashômon.

Pour autant il devina plus qu'il ne vit ce qui se déroula par la suite.

Le pont-levis de la place forte s'abaissa pour permettre la sortie de nouvelles troupes. Mais, à la surprise générale, elles se trouvèrent confrontées à un bataillon de l'alliance.

Jamais encore depuis le début du conflit les forces de l'armée des douze n'étaient parvenues jusqu'au pied de la porte Rashômon.

Shikaku avait profité du fait que l'armée ennemies déjà présente sur le champ de bataille soit encerclée pour détacher un petit escadron d'élite rapide qui avait foncé à tout vitesse en direction de la porte.

« Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mon général, fit un soldat ennemi en découvrant cette troupe. Nous pouvons sans mal les éliminer et rejoindre le gros de notre armée. »

Mais le dit général avait lui les yeux fixés sur le chef de l'escouade face à lui. Neji Hyûga, le génie, comme on le surnommait. Contrairement aux apparences engager un combat contre lui et sa vingtaine de soldats ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

« Non, on retourne dans la citadelle, il faut éviter à tout prix qu'ils puissent s'infiltrer. On les canardera depuis le haut de la muraille.

Soldats ! Demi-tour et qu'on fasse immédiatement remonter ce pont-levis ! »

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de faire demi-tour. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, suivi d'une déflagration qui les souffla puis fit trembler toute la plaine.

Un boulet venait de faire voler en éclat la porte du pont-levis détruisant par la même une partie du mur l'entourant, créant une brèche béante dans la porte Rashômon.

Surpris les hommes de la garnison cherchèrent l'origine de cette attaque. Plus au Sud, en partie dissimulée par la poussière des combats, se trouvait la seconde escouade détachée par Shikaku et menée par un autre génie dans son genre, le redoutable Itachi Uchiwa.

Sa petite troupe avait déplacé en hâte une catapulte dans les abords de la citadelle. Fort de ce premier tire réussi, Itachi la rechargeait déjà d'un boulet incandescent, cette fois.

Ils étaient parvenus à faire trembler la muraille de la cinquième porte Rashômon et ils ne comptaient pas en rester là.

* * *

Voilà des heures, à vrai dire depuis l'aube, qu'il guerroyait sans relâche sur le champ de bataille. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir tétanisant parfois ses muscles. A plusieurs reprises des hommes de sa garde personnelle l'avaient enjoint de rejoindre la garnison à l'arrière pour y reprendre des forces, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il y a une heure de cela, son frère était parti à l'assaut de la cinquième porte Rashômon, comme en témoignait la violente secousse qui avait ébranlé toute la plaine ainsi que l'épaisse fumée qui au loin s'échappait de la citadelle. Il râlait déjà assez de ne pas être en première ligne à ses côtés pour arracher cette victoire à l'ennemi. Alors non, il devait au moins être là à tenir son poste.

Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer quand la victoire serait leur.

À bout de souffle, il croisait le fer avec un général ennemi, le dernier de son bataillon, qui défendait avec férocité les couleurs de sa compagnie.

Bien que ralenti par la fatigue, Sasuke lui était en tout point supérieur.

« J'aurai au moins ta vie, pour le repos de l'âme de mes hommes, chien ! »

Sasuke para son attaque avec un sourire ironique.

« Tu n'as pas le niveau pour. Peut-être dans une autre vie. » lui souffla l'Uchiwa à l'oreille avant de le transpercer avec son épée.

L'homme poussa un râle rageur, puis avec la force du désespoir, avant de rendre l'âme, il asséna un violent coup de poing dans la face du jeune prince.

Surpris par cette attaque et un peu sonné par la violence de l'impact, l'Uchiwa vacilla légèrement, avant de se jeter frénétiquement sur son ennemi à terre.

« Misérable ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Puis il abattit violemment son poing sur le visage du général adverse. Un coup, puis deux, puis trois. Il lui fallut un certain nombre de coups avant qu'il ne se rende compte dans sa soudaine folie qu'il s'acharnait sur la dépouille d'un homme déjà mort.

Il souffla rageusement et arracha à son cadavre la bannière que protégeait encore le mort.

« Je la ferai brûler dans un grand feu de joie » cracha-t-il, pas encore calmé.

Cette fois, cette compagnie ennemie était bel et bien éradiquée.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Sasuke fit glisser son regard sur le champ de bataille qui l'entourait à la recherche de son frère d'arme, Naruto.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, combattant avec ardeur, sans signe de fatigue, à quelques mètres de lui. Ce garçon avait une endurance absolument exceptionnelle.

L'Uzumaki était en train d'achever un ennemi à sa merci lorsque soudain, surgissant d'un tas de cadavres derrière lui, un homme armé d'une hache se lança sur lui.

« Naruto, derrière toi ! » lui hurla Sasuke mais il était trop loin pour l'aider.

L'Uzumaki concentré sur son combat mit un certain temps à réagir au cri de son ami. Quand il se retourna enfin, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la hache de l'homme d'Orochimaru s'abattait déjà sur lui.

Instinctivement, il plaça son bras devant son visage pour parer le coup, cependant conscient que cela ne servirait à rien et que sa dernière heure venait de sonner. Il se contracta mais rien ne vint.

Dégageant alors son bras il put voir devant lui l'homme le regard figé, un filet de sang aux lèvres et une flèche plantée dans la gorge.

Il s'effondra en arrière, et Naruto chercha, incrédule, du regard son sauveur.

Là, devant lui, monté sur un cheval à la robe perlino se tenait fier et droit un général à l'armure écarlate et aux étranges cheveux roses.

Le bras et l'arc encore tendus après ce tire, il fixait de ses profonds yeux verts et l'air grave le corps sans vie de l'homme à la hache.

Puis il fit glisser son regard sur Naruto comme pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Le jeune Uzumaki lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Naruto ! » cria Sasuke qui, lorsqu'il avait vu l'attaque avait immédiatement couru en direction de son ami pour lui venir en aide.

Le général écarlate tourna son regard sur le nouvel arrivant.

Aussitôt à son tour Sasuke fixa son regard d'obsidienne sur l'étrange archer.

« _C'est le général que j'ai aperçu au sommet de la falaise tout à l'heure. _» pensa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face.

Il reconnut soudain l'emblème des Haruno qui ornait la protection frontale du général écarlate. Une pointe de surprise traversa un instant ses abysses de jais avant de se transformer en une étrange colère sourde.

Sakura qui le fixait, sembla lire cette soudaine hostilité et parut s'en troubler.

Elle détourna son regard en replaçant son arc dans son dos, puis reprenant les rênes de son cheval elle fit volte-face et repartit.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié.

« C'était un beau tire. » fit Naruto à côté de lui en se penchant sur le cadavre de l'homme à la hache. De toute évidence il n'avait absolument pas conscience de la tension nouvelle qui émanait de son ami.

« Tsss, souffla l'Uchiwa. Idiot ! Tu es stupide, tâche d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

Il attrapa à sa ceinture une gourde d'eau et la tendit au blondinet devinant la fatigue que ce dernier cachait sous son sourire.

« Merci, fit Naruto en portant le précieux liquide à sa bouche. Beurk, c'est dégueulasse, elle est chaude », râla-t-il en tira la langue avec dégoût.

Sasuke eut un micro sourire. Il devait bien admettre que malgré tout il était content que cet imbécile n'ait pas été tué.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon lorsque le chant grave de l'olifant, informant les troupes présentes sur le champ de bataille de la prise de la cinquième porte Rashômon, retentit.  
À l'entente de cette nouvelle, les soldats de l'armée confédérée des douze royaumes poussèrent des cris de joie dont la clameur se répandit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les hommes d'Orochimaru, eux, au contraire cherchèrent à fuir en masse, en une vraie débandade, dans l'espoir de pouvoir rejoindre la nouvelle retraite de leur armée. D'autres cependant, espérant sans doute pouvoir avoir la vie sauve, se rendirent et se constituèrent prisonniers.

Quelques troupes parcouraient encore la vaste plaine afin de stopper les fuyards mais la plus part des soldats profitaient pour l'heure d'une pause bien méritée en écoutant avec attention les messagers d'Inoichi qui, en masse, se rendaient auprès de chaque bataillon pour raconter avec force et détails la prise de la citadelle Rashômon par les escouades de Neji Hyûga et Itachi Uchiwa.

Sasuke lui aussi avait besoin de souffler. Il avisa un rocher à quelques mètres de lui. Il retira son casque poisseux qui lui collait aux cheveux à cause de trop de transpiration et s'assit lourdement sur la pierre dure.  
Il planta son épée devant lui, posa son casque au sol et détacha de sa ceinture la gourde en peau de chèvre qu'il avait tendue quelques heures auparavant à Naruto.

Il s'aspergea la tête avec le reste d'eau tiédasse qu'elle contenait, savourant avec délectation le contact sur son crâne et sur sa peau de ce liquide qui se chargeait de transpiration, de sang et de poussière en dévalant l'ovale de son visage.

Nonchalamment il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttelettes qui perlaient le long de ses belles mèches d'ébène.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla. La journée avait été longue et elle n'était pas encore finie.

Soudain il sentit sur son épaule une tape amicale familière.

« Naruto, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça. » râla-t-il mollement en repoussant la main amie d'un geste vif.

« Et moi combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de toujours tirer la gueule. C'est vrai quoi. Quand on te voit on pourrait croire qu'on a perdu la bataille d'aujourd'hui. Détends-toi un peu et souris, ça te changera. »

À regret, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'Uzumaki.

Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise puis éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?! » fit l'Uchiwa le regard menaçant et la mine mauvaise.

« Mince Sasuke, qui t'a fait cet œil au beurre noir ? »

Étonné, le cadet des Uchiwa porta la main à son œil droit constatant qu'il était tuméfié et douloureux. « _Imbécile de général ! _» injuria-t-il dans sa psyché.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Hum, c'est vrai, approuva simplement l'Uzumaki. Il te reste pas un peu d'eau dégueulasse dans ta gourde par hasard ? »

« Non, mais les gars du ravitaillement parcourent la plaine avec les équipes de soin. Tu pourras trouver ton bonheur auprès d'eux. Et peut-être même de l'eau fraîche cette fois. »

« Grand luxe ! » ironisa Naruto.

Il retira alors son étrange casque à forme de tête de renard et se redressa pour chercher du regard un éventuel ravitailleur pouvant lui offrir du précieux liquide.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite son idée première lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui le général écarlate qui lui avait sauvé le vie. Il donnait à boire à son cheval tout en passant une main caressante sous sa crinière.

Naruto le héla tout en s'approchant de lui.

Surprise Sakura tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître, sans son casque, le jeune prince qu'elle avait aidé quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle distingua sur son armure maculée de sang et de poussière le blason des Uzumaki et releva son regard sur son visage afin de mieux le détailler.

Ses yeux d'un bleu azur lipide et sa chevelure d'un blond doré malgré la crasse, lui rappela immédiatement le roi Minato Namikaze. Elle en conclut donc sans mal qu'il devait en être le fils.

Pourtant, en dépit de ces deux points communs elle trouva que le jeune homme face à elle avait peu pris du roi d'Uzu.

Minato avait des traits fins et aristocratiques qui lui donnaient une apparence noble, douce et affable. Ce garçon lui était plus sauvage avec des traits moins fins et le teint hâlé.  
Pour autant il n'était pas dépourvu de charme et il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de lui de chaleureux et de jovial.

Elle s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer.

« Votre Altesse. »

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, c'était un tire digne des légendaires archers de Haru.  
Mais laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, prince héritier du royaume d'Uzu. Vous devez être le roi Kizashi Haruno je présume. » dit-il tout en s'inclinant en une profonde révérence respectueuse face à une Sakura statufiée.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, idiot, fit une voix grave dans son dos. Le roi Haruno est de l'âge de nos pères et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'est pas une femme. »

« Hééééééééé ! » cria Naruto en se redressant et en tournant frénétiquement et en alternance la tête dans la direction de son ami puis dans celle du prétendu roi.

« Une femme ?! C'est impossible Sasuke il n'y a pas de femme sur les champs de bataille, elles ne savent pas se battre.  
Il se rapprocha encore de Sakura pour observer plus en détail les traits de son visage sans voir les rougeurs de la demoiselle.  
C'est vrai qu'il a des traits très féminins, mais c'était aussi le cas d'Haku. Tu te souviens d'Haku ? » demanda-t-il en portant sa main gauche au menton l'air songeur.

« C'est une femme ! » dit Sasuke sur un ton sans réplique tout en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés et le regard menaçant ancré sur Sakura.

La jeune fille qui était restée abasourdie par l'étonnante réplique du dit Naruto se glaça quand elle sentit sur elle ce lourd regard.

Elle reconnut sans mal les deux obsidiennes agressives qui l'avaient toisée et déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant sur le champ de bataille.

Ces yeux sondant chacun de ses mouvements, cette chevelure d'ébène, cette beauté froide et parfaite, elle n'eut pas besoin de rechercher le blason de la famille du jeune homme sur son armure pour comprendre qu'il était le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa.

Pourtant chez lui aussi il y avait quelque chose de différent. Leurs deux regards étaient froids mais celui du prince avait une lueur étrange qui la pétrifiait et la gênait sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne chercha guère plus car un rire goguenard se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Ahahah, ça, c'est une première, fit Saï en se rapprochant du petit groupe le sourire aux lèvres et l'air amusé. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très féminine, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on vous prend pour un homme, et pour un homme de plus d'une cinquantaine d'années qui plus est. » conclut-il en repartant dans son hilarité.

Naruto eut l'air confus de son énormité, quant à Sakura elle lança un regard furibond à son bras droit qui n'en tint absolument pas compte. Il poursuivit même.

« Il faut dire qu'il vous manque quelques atours. » affirma-t-il en tendant sa main droite en direction du plastron de l'armure de la princesse.  
Mais sa dextre n'eut pas le temps de s'y poser dessus. Une main puissante le saisit au poignet lui infligeant une clé de bras qui le mit bientôt au sol, à quatre pattes par terre.

« Malheureux impudent, comment oses-tu porter la main sur une princesse. » fit la voix grondante de rage de Fugaku qui resserra encore sa prise sur le jeune colonel qui se tordait de douleur.

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent avec surprise la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas vu le souverain arriver. Alors que Sakura, furieuse une minute auparavant contre Saï, se mit à paniquer.

« Majesté, s'exclama-t-elle, Majesté je vous en prie. » elle se précipita vers lui et posa ses deux frêles mains sur son bras en signe d'apaisement.

Fugaku glissa son regard dans les prunelles suppliantes de la jeune fille puis avec colère relâcha, sans douceur, le bras du colonel.

« Je vous remercie. » souffla-t-elle.

« La prochaine fois, colonel de l'armée de Haru ou pas, je vous ferai châtier comme il se doit. » menaça le souverain.

Sakura se pencha pour aider Saï à se redresser et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille.

« Nous ne sommes pas à Haru ici, on ne te pardonnera pas tes impolitesses alors fais plus attention. » sa voix était teintée d'une véritable inquiétude pour son ami.

« Hum » souffla-t-il.

« Princesse Sakura, fit la voix grondante de Fugaku, vous allez venir avec moi, nous devons nous rendre à la cinquième porte Rashômon. »

« Bien Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Elle se tourna vers Saï qui se massait son bras douloureux.

Colonel Saï, je vous charge donc de rassembler notre armée en mon absence. Voyez avec le commandement quelle garnison elle doit rejoindre. »

Saï s'inclina et s'éloigna, non sans avoir pris la peine, l'air de rien, de saluer le roi Uchiwa ainsi que les deux princes.

C'est à ce moment là que Fugaku sembla prendre conscience de la présence de son fils et du prince Naruto.  
Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés immobiles durant l'altercation sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir en présence du roi.

« Ah, vous êtes là ? C'est parfait. Donnez vous aussi vos instructions à vos troupes puis rejoignez la citadelle, un Conseil des Douze Rois doit s'y tenir ce soir. Il leur porta soudain un regard dédaigneux, toujours pas revenu de sa précédente colère.

Et tâchez de vous décrasser, vous faites honte à votre rang. »

Sasuke et Naruto s'inclinèrent profondément. »

« Bien père. »

« Altesse. » gronda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers Sakura.

Cette dernière enfourcha son cheval. Fugaku en fit de même et tous deux repartirent sans une parole.

Alors qu'elle avançait en direction de la cinquième porte, Sakura eut longtemps la désagréable sensation de sentir dans son dos le regard perçant du prince Uchiwa.

* * *

Sakura regardait avec attention l'imposante porte en bois sculpté qui se tenait devant elle. De l'autre côté allait se tenir un Conseil exceptionnel des douze rois auquel elle devait prendre part.

Elle se sentait soudain bien loin des steppes sauvages de Haru.

Elle se redressa au maximum pour se donner de la prestance et gagner ainsi un peu plus de confiance en elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. » fit la voix douce, à sa gauche, du roi Minato qui paraissait sentir sa nervosité.

Elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire reconnaissant. Puis elle tourna la tête sur sa droite pour y voir le roi Fugaku, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Son air renfrogné laissait clairement voir que lui ne partageait pas l'avis de Minato.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un jeune serviteur en sortit.

« Vous êtes attendus mes seigneurs, le Conseil va à présent commencer. »

Minato et Fugaku passèrent devant l'Haruno et elle les suivit avec la désagréable sensation de rentrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Le jeune page referma la porte derrière eux et les deux souverains se décalèrent de telle sorte qu'elle se trouva entre eux face à une grande table ovale où dix-huit paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec animosité.

« _Ne jamais montrer sa peur _» se répéta mentalement Sakura, comme une litanie. Ainsi, bien loin de baisser les yeux face à cette audience inquisitrice qui la détaillait de pied en cap, elle soutint leurs regards et prit même le loisir de les observer à son tour. Après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle rencontrait ses pairs.

Assis autour de la table se trouvaient les onze rois cinq rois de chaque côté de la table et un, présidant l'assemblée, face à elle.  
Derrière les monarques se tenaient debout leurs héritiers qui assistaient à ces réunions dans le cadre de leur formation politique sans y être, toutefois, autorisés à y intervenir.

Sakura tenta de deviner qui étaient les personnes face à elle.

Elle commença en regardant l'homme en bout de table situé à sa gauche.  
Il était brun avec une petite barbiche soignée et des cheveux tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval haute et ébouriffée. Son arcade sourcilière et sa joue gauche étaient barrées par de profondes cicatrices, témoin muet d'un passé guerrier. Enfin, ses yeux étaient étroits mais profonds reflétant sa grande intelligence. Ils brillaient d'ailleurs, à ce moment même, d'une lueur qui trahissait sans peine ses labyrinthiques réflexions intérieures.  
Sakura devina sans mal qu'il devait être Shikaku Nara, le roi stratège qui avait mis au point le plan de la victoire du jour.  
Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme qui ne pouvait renier son lien de parenté avec Shikaku. Sakura ignorait son nom, comme elle ignorait le nom de tous les princes héritiers à vrai dire, une grande lacune pour une princesse héritière, mais elle devina à son regard que son intelligence était au moins aussi grande que celle de son père.

Elle poursuivit son tour de table avec l'homme assis à la gauche de Shikaku. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine retenus en une queue de cheval haute, ainsi que ses yeux bleus turquoise étaient caractéristiques des Yamanaka. Il devait donc être le roi Inoichi Yamanaka, le chef des renseignements de cette armée, mais aussi plus généralement de l'Empire du Feu.  
Inoichi était seul, sans héritier à ses côtés, mais la princesse Haruno se souvint que le roi avait pour unique héritière une fille et elle supposa que cette dernière devait être retenue prisonnière au palais royal de Konoha.

Le regard de Sakura passa ensuite sur le colosse assis à côté. Il était impressionnant à bien des titres par sa taille, par son poids et sa carrure, mais aussi par son imposante chevelure d'un rouge écarlate. Ses yeux étaient minuscules et la jeune fille eut presque l'impression qu'ils étaient fermés. Au moins un dont le regard sur elle n'était pas trop pesant. Avec tout cela, encore une fois Sakura n'eut pas de mal à connaître l'identité de ce roi qui se nommait Chôza Akimichi.

Son fils à lui aussi se trouvait debout dans son dos. Très proche physiquement, bien que châtain, il avait un regard plus timide et presque apeuré.

La triade des rois de Nara, de Yamanaka et d'Akimichi était connue pour avoir des liens étroits et anciens. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de les trouver côte à côte.

A côté d'eux se trouvait un siège vide, mais la présence du prince Naruto lui indiqua clairement que cette place était destinée à Minato. Naruto était le seul dans la pièce à ne pas lui adresser un regard inquisiteur ou hostile. Le petit sourire qui lui adressa même la rasséréna.

Encore à gauche de ce siège vide était assis un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir en place sur sa chaise tant il s'agitait constamment. Le regard sauvage et mauvais à son égard, il était tatoué de deux crocs écarlates sur les joues, symbole des Inuzuka. Mais à vrai dire même sans ce signe distinctif, sa jeunesse, sans doute était-il sensiblement du même âge que Sakura, indiquait clairement qu'il était Kiba Inuzuka, le plus jeune monarque parmi les douze.

Sakura savait que le père de ce dernier était encore en vie mais qu'il avait été contraint d'abdiquer au profit de son fils suite à un coup d'État dont elle ne connaissait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.

Elle passa ensuite au roi présidant cette assemblée. Les règles hiérarchiques de l'Empire interdisaient normalement à un roi de présider un Conseil des douze. Chaque monarque était en effet l'égal de l'autre. Une seule autorité se plaçait au dessus d'eux, l'Empereur du Feu. Cependant pour l'heure ce dernier était porté disparu et il fut décidé, bien que le poste d'empereur ne soit pas héréditaire, que son fils, l'actuel roi de Saru, Asuma Sarutobi, le remplacerait exceptionnellement.

C'est donc sous son égide que se déroulerait la séance. De cela Sakura avait été informée par les rois Fugaku et Minato.  
Asuma, l'homme qui avait jadis failli perdre son titre au profit d'Orochimaru, était d'une carrure imposante, tout en muscle, mais aussi rassurante. Ses cheveux noirs et son collier de barbe soigné lui donnait une allure de chef de guerre plus que de roi.  
Il dévisageait littéralement la princesse Haruno sans toutefois qu'elle n'y ressente la même méfiance que chez les autres.  
Quasiment caché derrière lui se tenait un petit garçon de toute évidence trop jeune pour participer à une quelconque guerre.  
Sakura ne savait pas quel était le lien du garçonnet avec le roi, car elle ne lui connaissait pas d'héritier.

Elle passa ensuite son regard sur l'autre côté de la table.

Le premier monarque à la gauche d'Asuma avait le visage quasiment caché par d'épais turbans. Son regard était totalement dissimulé à sa vue et la seule chose que Sakura put vraiment distinguer chez lui furent ses cheveux noirs crépus. Sûrement était-il le roi Shibi Aburame, au vu de cette tenue traditionnelle. Derrière lui, droit et fier, mais caché derrière le même attirail, se tenait son fils.

Les caractéristiques physiques très marquées du souverain suivant ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination, il s'agissait de Hiashi Hyûga. Noble, droit, les cheveux noirs et longs et surtout le regard d'un blanc nacré, il dévisageait avec sévérité la jeune fille.

Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme, un Hyûga également. Pour autant, Sakura avait toujours entendu dire que Hiashi n'avait eu que des filles. Alors qui était-il ? Le fiancé ou l'époux d'une des princesses ? Un neveu ?

Sans plus s'appesantir sur le sujet elle passa au siège suivant lui aussi vide. Derrière se tenaient le prince au regard si troublant, dont elle ignorait encore le nom et qui accompagnait Naruto sur le champ de bataille, ainsi qu'un autre prince plus âgé. Sakura en conclut que ce dernier devait être le fils aîné de Fugaku.  
Si le plus jeune des deux frères continuait de la fusiller du regard, celui de l'aîné était plus neutre et calme, mais tout aussi sombre et profond. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en un catogan bas, un visage d'une grande finesse, d'une beauté au moins égale à celle de son jeune frère, que parcouraient deux cernes très marqués, n'enlevant rien pourtant à son charme naturel.

Cependant, Sakura jugea que moins elle avait à se confronter aux Uchiwa, mieux elle se portait. Elle déplaça donc rapidement son regard sur le monarque suivant.

Lui aussi portait un masque qui lui cachait le bas du visage, mais son regard tombant qui la fixait et détaillait sans gêne, lui, n'était pas dissimulé. Il avait une chevelure d'argent ébouriffée, qui lui donnait vaguement une allure d'épouvantail. Bien qu'elle ne put en jurer, il devait être le roi Kakashi Hatake.

Enfin, elle arriva au dernier souverain de la tablée, celui qui l'intriguait le plus. Selon toute vraisemblance cette place était celle destinée aux Senju. Or l'héritière des Senju était la reine Tsunade Senju. Son époux le roi Dan Katô était, elle le savait, décédé et le couple n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Pourtant à sa connaissance Tsunade était encore officiellement reine. Les femmes chez les Senju ne gouvernant pas directement, comme dans la majorité des douze royaumes, qui donc aujourd'hui occupait la place du roi ?  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est que c'était un homme de très grande taille à la longue chevelure blanche hirsute. Les traits de son visage carré étaient assez réguliers à l'exception d'une disgracieuse verrue située sur le côté gauche de son arrête nasale. Il était tatoué de deux lignes rouges partant de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton, mais ce signe distinctif n'en apprit pas plus à Sakura sur son identité. Elle ne sut pas plus qui était l'homme brun au regard étrange qui se tenait derrière lui.

La princesse Haruno finissait son rapide tour de table quand le président de cette assemblée, Asuma, prit la parole.

« Aujourd'hui est une grande victoire pour les douze royaumes et pour l'Empire. Après avoir piétiné une semaine durant, l'arrivée du royaume de Haru à nos côtés, la réunion enfin complète de nos douze forces individuelles a permis le premier pas vers la reconquête. De cela, roi Fugaku et roi Minato, les autres souverains et moi-même nous vous remercions.  
Cependant, en dépit de cette réussite, nous nous interrogeons. Votre mission ne constituait-elle pas à revenir avec à vos côtés le roi Kizashi Haruno et son armée ? Je vois l'armée mais pas le roi. Où est-il ? Et qui est donc cette jeune fille en armure que vous présentez devant nous à sa place ? »

Fugaku s'avança pour prendre la parole, mais Asuma leva la main pour le stopper. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sakura qui comprit que c'était à elle de répondre à cette question.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina face à l'assemblée.

« Vos Majestés,...Altesses, dit-elle à l'attention des princes. Je suis la princesse Sakura Haruno, fille du roi Kizashi et de la reine Mebuki, héritière du royaume de Haru. »

Une rumeur indignée parcourut l'assemblée.

« Quel est-donc ce mensonge ? », « C'est impossible ! », « Traîtrise ! » furent autant de mots qui volèrent.

Asuma fit un signe de la main pour demander à nouveau le calme et le silence.

« À ma connaissance, et visiblement c'est aussi le cas des autres souverains ici présents, le roi Kizashi et son épouse n'ont pas d'enfant. Ou alors aurait-il oublié de nous en informer. » Sa voix se faisait menaçante. On ne rigolait pas avec la loi de l'Empire, c'était une trahison, un crime de lèse-majesté absolument impardonnable.

Cette fois-ci Minato voulut intervenir mais Fugaku le devança.

C'était lui qui avait toujours défendu les Haruno à cette cours et d'une certaine manière il se sentait responsable de ce qui se passait.

« Le roi Kizashi a sciemment caché l'existence de sa fille unique à l'Empire et aux douze royaumes. Mais la jeune fille ici présente, venue pour diriger l'armée de Haru à nos côtés est bien la princesse héritière des Haruno. »  
Il ne put poursuivre car à nouveau les cris révoltés et indignés des monarques retentirent dans la pièce.

« Comment, ! Fugaku vous étiez au courant de cette mascarade depuis des années et vous l'avez volontairement couverte. » fit Hiashi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'Uchiwa.

Voyant que ce dernier ne se défendait pas face à cette accusation infondée, Minato prit la parole.

« Non seigneur Hiashi, il l'ignorait autant que vous. Nous avons fait cette découverte en nous rendant à la cité de Saphir. »

« Et Kizashi, demanda Shikaku, où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, face à cette assemblée pour défendre sa position ? »

« C'est vrai, renchérit Shibi, est-il à ce point lâche qu'il se cache depuis tant d'année derrière le roi Fugaku et présent derrière cette jeune fille. »

« Il cherche peut-être à nous attendrir avec son joli petit minois, ironisa Kakashi. »

« Toujours est-il, poursuivit Inoichi, qu'il pousse le vice jusqu'à oser l'envoyer sur un champ de bataille. Une femme. Quelle honte ! »

Les esprits s'échauffaient de plus en plus et s'était aussi le cas de Sakura qui ne pouvait tolérer qu'on insulte son père de la sorte. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir sans qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation, mais là, c'en était trop.

Et puis une irrévérence de sa part ne changerait rien à la mauvaise opinion qu'avaient déjà ses nobles souverains de la famille Haruno.

« Vous envoyez bien vos fils sur le champ de bataille sans trouver à redire. » dit-elle alors.

« Sakura ! » gronda Fugaku pour l'enjoindre à se taire.

Mais en dépit de l'air indigné des autres monarques elle n'en fit rien. Avec un calme feint elle s'avança encore un peu plus vers la table, altière et déterminée.

« On peut faire bien des reproches au roi Kizashi, mais certainement pas celui d'être lâche. Si il est aujourd'hui absent c'est d'une part parce qu'il protège les frontières de l'Empire du Feu face à l'Empire du Vent où règnent de vives tensions qui pourraient se transformer d'ici peu en guerre avec la nouvelle de la prise de pouvoir par Orochimaru. Et d'autre part, parce que je lui ai moi-même fait la demande de représenter le royaume de Haru à vos côtés.

Vous pouvez considérer que cela n'est qu'un prétexte et que mon père n'est qu'un traître et un lâche, mais sachez qu'à aucun moment il n'a hésité à envoyer son armée à vos côtés pour défendre l'Empire. Ma présence ici, en dépit des conséquences que la révélation de mon existence aura pour lui, en est la preuve. Il demeure aujourd'hui, comme par le passé, et comme dans le futur, le fidèle vassal de cet Empire.

Mais si malgré cela vous estimez que nous devons être punis, alors laissez-nous au moins vous aider à finir et remporter cette guerre. Puis mon père et moi-même nous nous soumettrons à la justice impériale, car telle est la loi. Le sort du royaume de Haru sera alors remis à votre arbitrage. »

Le plaidoyer de Sakura eut pour effet de calmer un peu les esprits. Elle vit même une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du roi Kakashi Hatake.  
Minato souffla discrètement, alors que Fugaku restait grave. Une fois de plus Sakura avait fait montre de son talent à amadouer les gens.

« Le roi Kizashi doit-être fière d'avoir une fille à l'esprit vif telle que toi, dit Asuma, mais ça ne règle pas le problème. »

« Oui, mais pour le moment notre priorité est de gagner la guerre et nous n'y parviendrons pas sans les forces de l'armée de Haru. » rappela Minato, voyant là une faille où s'engouffrer.

« Nous pourrions placer l'un d'entre nous à la tête de l'armée de Haru, ou la répartir entre nos différentes unités, et faire emprisonner la princesse en attendant. » fit remarquer Shikaku plus pour la rhétorique qu'avec une réelle intention de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Emprisonner une princesse ? S'indigna soudain Inoichi, Shikaku vous n'y pensez pas ? Et pour quel motif c'est Kizashi le coupable. »

« De toute façon l'armée de Haru est fidèle à la princesse Sakura. Je doute qu'elle nous obéira si l'on met sa souveraine au fer. » expliqua sèchement Fugaku dans le but de leur faire renoncer à cette idée.

« Oui, mais de là à laisser une femme sur un champ de bataille. » souffla Chôza.

« Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie ! » intervint soudain Naruto.

« Naruto ! » dit Minato en se figeant d'horreur.

Un prince n'avait absolument pas à intervenir dans cette situation. Il était en train de jeter le déshonneur sur sa famille, et pouvait être puni de coups de fouet pour cette inconduite.

« Non, laissez roi Minato. » intervint Asuma malgré le regard mauvais de la plus part des monarques face à cette effronterie.

« La princesse Sakura m'a sauvé, le prince Sasuke ici présent pourra en témoigner. Sans elle, à l'heure qu'il est je serai ad Pater. Je peux vous assurer de plus qu'elle est une excellente archère. »

Minato était troublé par cette révélation, alors son fils avait failli mourir.

Suite à cette intervention, les souverains semblaient être très partagés dans leurs avis et quant à l'attitude à adopter. C'était finalement à Asuma de trancher.

« Je sais que le pays de Haru éduque ses filles à l'égal des hommes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons remporté la victoire en partie grâce à l'armée de Haru mais aussi en partie grâce à vous princesse et à vos capacités. Et cela je ne peux le contester ou vous le retirer. En attendant que l'Empire et l'Empereur soient délivrés vous serez donc auprès de nous la représentante des Haruno au sein des douze.  
Car il appartient à l'Empereur et à lui seul de choisir la sanction des Haruno. »

Les rois s'inclinèrent face à cette décision mais soudain Kiba Inuzuka intervint.

« Je m'y oppose. Elle a peut-être sauvé Naruto, mais elle reste une femme, pas un guerrier. Elle ne pourra que ralentir l'avancée de cette guerre. Or ma mère, ma sœur et bien des personnes qui me sont chères sont retenues à Konoha. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec cette demoiselle. »

Cette fois-ci Sakura prit la peine de demander du regard l'autorisation de prendre la parole à Asuma. Il lui accorda d'un signe de la tête et elle se tourna vers Kiba.

« Majesté, je comprends parfaitement vos réticences qui sont tout à fait justifiées, aussi je me propose de vous prouver ma valeur. »

«Et comment ma Dame ? » interrogea-t-il incrédule tout comme le reste de l'assistance.

«En vous défiant dans un duel, mon Seigneur. » dit-elle avec une petite révérence pleine de déférence.

« Ma Dame, je vous parais peut-être rustre, mais pas au point d'user d'une arme sur une femme. »

« Vous qui me jugez trop faible pour participer à cette guerre, craindriez-vous de perdre face à moi ? »

Kiba fut piqué à vif et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

«Bien ma Dame, comme il vous plaira, allons de suite régler ça dehors. »

« Parfait. »

Cependant Fugaku saisit Sakura au bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre pas vers l'extérieur.

« Auriez-vous perdu la raison ! » gronda-t-il

« N'ayez crainte, roi Fugaku, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je souhaite juste lui apprendre la bienséance. L'éducation à ce niveau semble bien lacunaire chez ces sauvages de Haru. »

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard noir même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Et bien, sembla s'amuser Asuma, la jeunesse ne se fatigue donc-t-elle jamais ? Enfin ainsi nous serons fixés et il n'y aura plus de débat. »

* * *

Le roi Asuma avait fait évacuer tous les soldats qui stationnaient dans la cours centrale de la citadelle de Rashômon. Il préférait que le duel royal qui allait à présent se jouer se fasse loin des yeux indiscrets.

Rois et princes avaient rejoint la cours afin d'y assister. Aussi incongrue que cette idée de duel puisse être, elle aurait au moins le mérite de leur donner un aperçu de la valeur de l'héritière des Haruno.

C'est sans réelle motivation que Kiba alla se placer au centre de l'aire de combat. Il regrettait déjà de s'être laissé emporter, il était trop sanguin. Mais en réalité il était un gentilhomme dans l'âme et l'idée de croiser le fer contre cette impertinente princesse ne le réjouissait guère.

Sakura vint se placer face à lui, le visage fermé et sérieux.

Il souffla. Il devait au moins assurer le spectacle à présent qu'il était là. Les autres rois le regardaient après tout.

La mine et la posture décontractées, il adressa un petit sourire ironique à la jeune femme avant de dégainer son sabre qu'il tint mollement devant lui en faisant des petits moulinets comme s'il s'assouplissait le poignet. Il était inutile de prendre cet échange trop au sérieux.

« Et bien ma Dame, qu'attendez-vous, je suis prêt, impressionnez moi. » dit-il telle une bravade.

Sakura était demeurée immobile et n'avait pas encore sorti la lame de son fourreau, la main toujours en suspens au dessus du pommeau. Elle semblait analyser la posture de Kiba en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement.

Soudain, sans un coup de semonce, elle se mit à courir droit dans sa direction sans pour autant dégainer.

Surpris par cette attaque frontale, Kiba donna un grand coup d'épée horizontal dans les airs pour la faire stopper dans sa course, mais Sakura se baissa, esquiva et fit une roulade au sol avant de se relever d'un bond dans le dos de l'Inuzuka et de placer sous la gorge de ce dernier la lame d'un poignard qu'elle venait de tirer de sa ceinture.

Une rumeur étonnée gronda dans l'assistance.

Tout en le maintenant dans cette position, Sakura se pencha vers Kiba et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Majesté, quand on ne connaît pas son adversaire il est toujours dangereux de se fier aux apparences et de le prendre trop à la légère. Reprenons avec sérieux je vous prie. »

Kiba hocha de la tête tout en se giflant mentalement de son manque d'analyse, et l'Haruno retira son poignard de sous sa gorge. Elle partit se replacer face à lui, sans prendre en compte ce premier coup d'essai.

Kiba cette fois-ci très sérieux se mit véritablement en garde, en colère de s'être fait humilier de la sorte par cette péronnelle.

De son côté, voyant qu'il la prenait enfin en considération, Sakura dégaina et se mit à son tour en garde.

Le roi Asuma donna le signal de départ et l'échange commença.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la force physique de Kiba ainsi sa technique étaient supérieures à celles de Sakura. Pourtant, souple, elle esquivait avec agilité chacune de ses attaques. Par de petits bonds elle se dérobait, puis esquivait. Parfois profitant de la force de son adversaire elle paraît et opérait un habile dégagement.

« _Une vraie anguille. _» râla mentalement Kiba.

Pourtant, Sakura en était consciente, elle ne gagnerait pas ainsi. Ses coups à elles étaient trop faibles, trop imprécis, pour inquiéter l'Inuzuka. Mais si elle en recevait un, alors c'était fini. Or, elle ne pouvait pas esquiver et parer éternellement, elle allait se fatiguer à la longue.

L'échange se prolongea sous l'œil connaisseur des souverains, mais aucun des deux ne lâchait rien.

Soudain, Kiba vit enfin une faille dans la garde de Sakura. Il sourit et profita de cette ouverture pour lancer une puissante estoc qui passa même à travers le canon d'arrière bras de l'armure de la princesse et lui taillada le bras gauche.

Concentré sur son coup il ne vit pas que s'était une feinte de la jeune fille qui profita de sa position, malgré sa blessure, pour glisser la lame de son sabre sous la gorge de Kiba.

En sentant le métal froid sur son cou, l'Inuzuka écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il les baissa vers Sakura qui planta ses prunelles vertes avec détermination dans son regard. Elle lui signifiait ainsi que ce duel était fini et qu'elle avait gagné.

Kiba fronça dangereusement les sourcils et Sakura vit de sombres nuages se former dans le fond de ses iris brunes. Il était en colère, pour la deuxième fois de cet échange elle lui avait porté un coup virtuellement mortel en profitant de son manque de vigilance.

Pourtant contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux et libérateur.

« Vous m'avez bien eu sur ce coup là. Vous êtes aussi forte et redoutable que ma mère. »

Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment la raison de ce rire, Sakura retira sa lame de sous le cou de Kiba et lui sourit.

Le jeune roi se recula d'un pas et s'inclina face à la jeune fille.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir sous-estimée, ma Dame. Notre armée n'aura pas à rougir de votre présence en son sein. Ce fut un beau duel. »

A son tour Sakura s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie pour cet échange, Majesté. »

Alors qu'il redressait la tête, Kiba fronça une fois de plus les sourcils. L'estoc qu'il avait portée avait blessé la jeune fille et à présent un petit filet de sang coulait le long de son brassard avant jusqu'à son gantelet, nimbant le tissu de son kimono d'une tâche écarlate. Il avait pourtant juré de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé, ma Dame, j'ai manqué de maîtrise. Laissez-moi vous envoyer mon médecin personnel vous soigner. »

Une fois de plus l'Haruno s'inclina avec reconnaissance mais aussi avec soulagement. Elle était parvenue à faire accepter sa présence auprès de douze. C'était peut-être sa plus grande victoire du jour.

« Bien, dit Asuma, il semblerait que la princesse Sakura Haruno nous ait prouvé sa valeur et qu'il n'y ait plus à présent d'opposition à son intégration.

Allez vous faire soigner princesse, nous reprendrons le Conseil après. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'infirmerie de la citadelle et que les rois se dispersaient momentanément, Kakashi se rapprocha d'Asuma.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Qu'avec les Haruno on est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise. » répondit-il en hochant les épaules.

« Hum, elle me plaît bien moi cette gamine. » sourit gentiment Kakashi.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, le vieux docteur des Inuzuka finissait avec soin et application de bander le bras de Sakura.

« Voilà, Altesse, la plaie n'est que superficielle, votre armure vous a bien protégée. Vous devriez bien vite cicatriser et il n'en restera aucune trace. » Il souriait aimablement avec la gentillesse d'un vieux papi-gâteau.

Alors qu'il se redressait après avoir accompli sa tâche, il vit quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Prince Sasuke ? » appela-t-il.

Sakura se retourna et eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait du cadet des Uchiwa. À cette vue, sans qu'elle ne put le maîtriser, un frisson la parcourut.

« Hidetsugu, si vous avez terminé, veuillez vous retirer je vous prie. » dit d'un ton sec l'Uchiwa.

Le vieil homme s'inclina et disparut bien vite en suivant.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Sasuke referma la porte de l'infirmerie et Sakura se retrouva seule avec lui.

« _Que me veut-il donc ? _» s'interrogea-t-elle, nerveuse.

Elle n'aimait décidément pas la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle d'un pas lent. Elle se dit pourtant qu'elle devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle adopta donc un masque souriant à son encontre et entama avec légèreté la conversation.

« Ainsi donc, Altesse, vous vous prénommez Sasuke ? Bien que nous soyons croisés à plusieurs reprises sur le champ de bataille, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter. »

Mais contre toute attente, bien loin de prendre part à la conversation, Sasuke tendit sa main droite vers Sakura et attrapa puis enserra le bras de la jeune fille au niveau de son bandage.

Elle grimaça de douleur et de surprise, ayant retenu de justesse un petit cri. Elle se força à déplisser les yeux et planta sur l'Uchiwa un regard interrogateur.

« Que voulez-vous, mon Seigneur ? » souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas répondre, ni tourner son regard vers elle, ses yeux noirs rivés sur le bras blessé qu'il enserrait.

« C'est une stratégie de jeu d'échec, non ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix froide. On sacrifie un pion pour obtenir une ouverture. Je crois que l'on nomme cela un gambit. »

Soudain il commença à enfoncer avec force son pouce dans la plaie de Sakura. La douleur fut si vive qu'elle se contracta, se mordant les joues intérieures pour ne pas hurler, et tenta avec force de retirer son bras à l'emprise du jeune homme, en vain. Il avait une poigne de fer.

« Vous me faites mal ! » lui dit-elle avec vigueur mais en s'empêchant de crier.

Cependant Sasuke appuya plus fort encore son pouce dans la chair meurtrie.  
Sakura sentit que des larmes de douleur lui montaient aux yeux. Elle mordit plus fort ses joues et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche.

« Une telle stratégie est sûrement habile dans un jeu de l'esprit, mais elle est en fait bien stupide dans des conditions réelles. » son pouce s'enfonçait toujours plus et Sakura eut l'impression qu'il allait lui briser le bras.

« Sur un champ de bataille si vous vous faites blesser volontairement par un adversaire pour obtenir une ouverture ou une victoire, comme vous l'avez fait, vous pouvez être sûre que le prochain adversaire qui se présentera saura tirer parti de votre handicap. »

Il relâcha le bras de Sakura qui eut la désagréable sensation de sentir son cœur battre dedans.  
Cette fois-ci Sasuke tourna son regard vers elle la toisant avec mépris et animosité.

« Une stratégie stupide et mortelle surtout lorsqu'on a un niveau aussi faible que le votre. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir, que Sakura soutint avec toute sa volonté, puis il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Si vous avez fini de vous faire soigner, on m'a demandé de vous avertir que le Conseil allait reprendre. Ne traînez pas ! »

Il claqua la porte et Sakura déglutit avec difficulté retenant avec grande peine des larmes de rage et de douleur.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle s'était dit qu'il avait le regard aussi sombre que Fugaku, mais toutefois différent. A présent elle savait pourquoi.

Quand Fugaku portait son regard d'onyx sur elle, elle y lisait de la colère. La colère d'un homme à qui un ami avait caché la vérité et à qui son existence à elle rappelait cette trahison. Elle y lisait aussi une certaine forme de convoitise qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Comme un chasseur cherchant à capturer un oiseau et à l'enfermer dans une cage. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait la certitude que d'une certaine façon Fugaku voulait la priver de sa liberté et cela la terrifiait.

Dans les yeux de Sasuke aussi elle voyait de la colère, mais aussi un autre sentiment très différent de ceux de son père. Un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de nommer avant aujourd'hui.

Mais à présent, pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux de nombreux ennemis sur le champ de bataille, elle savait. Elle savait que ce qui brillait avec tant d'éclat dans les yeux de Sasuke lorsqu'il la regardait c'était de la haine.

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour les horreurs qu'elle avait vues aujourd'hui sur le champ de bataille, pleurer pour les hommes qu'elle avait tués se salissant à jamais les mains, pleurer face à la pression et à l'animosité des rois à son égard, pleurer face à cette haine du jeune prince Uchiwa à son égard et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, et puis c'était elle qui avait choisi cette voie.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux du revers de la manche et, déterminée, elle prit la direction du Conseil.

Commentaire : Voilà. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Ce n'était pas trop rébarbatif ? (surtout le scène de description des douze monarques)  
Comme ce chapitre est déjà très long je vais pas vous assommer en vous donnant comme je l'ai fait dans les autres chapitres des informations supplémentaires sur l'univers de cette histoire, mais je vais plutôt vous proposer une anecdote sur la façon de parler des personnages.  
J'ai voulu faire en sorte que les liens entre les personnages puissent se lire facilement grâce à l'utilisation du tutoiement et du vouvoiement.

Ainsi par exemple Fugaku vouvoie Minato, Sakura et plus généralement les autres rois, dans un respect parfait des convenances. Mais il tutoie Kizashi Haruno, signe de leur profonde et ancienne amitié.  
Minato lui est du genre à vouvoyer tout le monde mais est bien plus familier avec Sakura. D'abord parce qu'elle a l'âge de son fils mais aussi parce que lors de leur première rencontre il l'a prise pour une paysanne. Ayant alors adopté le tutoiement pour lui parler il a gardé cette habitude.

Les princes héritiers entre eux se tutoient. Ils ont été élevés quasiment ensemble au sein du palais impérial de Konoha, alors à part s'ils sont dans un cadre très officiel il y a une certaine familiarité entre eux.

Pour finir, Sakura elle aussi vouvoie quasiment tout le monde à l'exception de Saï de qui elle est très proche (sauf encore une fois si elle se trouve dans un cadre officiel).

Saï vouvoie Sakura mais je suis sûre, que malgré son rang il serait facilement du genre à la tutoyer (je suis sûre qu'il le fait dans son for intérieur). Il garde cependant l'illusion pour le respect des convenances (à moins qu'il ne craigne les représailles de Fugaku).

Voilà, quand j'écris des dialogues j'essaie de faire attention à ça, mais il n'est pas dit que je ne laisse pas parfois passer des coquilles. Je m'en excuse par avance.

Sur ce, à la prochain.


	4. Insomnies nocturnes

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire :Bien le bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord je suis désolée de poster ce nouveau chapitre avec tant de retard.

J'avais initialement prévu de le sortir beaucoup plus tôt, les 10 premières pages de ce chapitre étant écrites depuis plus d'un mois (et le reste étant parfaitement structuré dans ma tête), mais entre temps je me suis achetée le jeu Final Fantasy Type-0. Et voilà honte à moi je n'ai plus fait que ça depuis. Le jeu-vidéo c'est le mal XD

Sinon plus sérieusement, après un chapitre précédent tout en combat, celui-ci sera plus calme. Un chapitre de transition qui me permet d'introduire de nouveaux personnes ou d'étoffer leur background.

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'on demandé dans les commentaires, vous aurez droit dans ce chapitre à un rapide aperçu de ce qui se passe dans le palais impérial. Et puis, comme je sais qu'elle a des fans qui la réclame, vous aurez droit aussi à la première apparition d'Hinata.

J'espère d'ailleurs que mon Hinata ne vous déplaira pas. C'est un personnage que je maîtrise assez mal. Elle pourra paraître assez chétive dans un premier temps, cependant, je souhaite montrer que c'est une jeune femme qui se sous-estime mais qui est en réalité bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pense, malgré son éducation de jeune fille de bonne famille et sa timidité.

Voilà, je tiens une fois de plus à remercier tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires ou de prendre cette histoire en fav et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Insomnie nocturne

C'est lasse et fatigué que Neji quitta le Conseil des douze qui s'était éternisé jusqu'à point d'heure.

Ils avaient dû réfléchir à la suite des événements à présent que la première porte Rashômon était à nouveau sous leur contrôle.

Oui, mais quelle stratégie adopter ? La victoire semblait tellement improbable jusqu'à présent qu'ils s'étaient principalement concentrés sur la survie immédiate. Mais dorénavant ils avaient une place forte comme base et une nouvelle armée à leurs côtés. Et de plus il fallait prendre en compte l'arrivée dès le lendemain du reste des troupes de Haru.

Alors quel chemin emprunter ?

Et surtout, qu'allait faire Orochimaru en représailles ?

Il fut décidé que seraient interrogés les nombreux prisonniers faits au cours de la bataille. Après tout il restait encore trop de zones d'ombre dans ce coup d'État.

Comment Orochimaru avait-il opéré pour prendre avec une telle facilité Konoha, même en leur absence ? D'où venaient les hommes qui composaient son armée ? Et surtout où avait-il trouvé les fonds nécessaire au financement de cette guerre ?

C'est au comte Ibiki Morino, connu pour ses méthodes cruelles mais terriblement efficaces, qu'il fut décidé de confier les interrogatoires des prisonniers.

Neji souffla. Toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête lui donnaient la migraine alors qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose après cette interminable journée, dormir.

En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas un autre sujet de préoccupation le hantait Tenten.

Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur du bâtiment il fut saisi par l'air froid de la nuit. La fraîche brise nocturne lui fit pourtant un bien fou, lui remettant pour un temps les esprits en place.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et constata qu'il était d'un noir profond, signe de l'heure tardive, faisant ressortir avec encore plus de clarté la nuée blanchâtre de la voie lactée.

Il resta une minute à la contempler. Ici l'air était si pur que le spectacle stellaire était à couper le souffle. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent, prêt à s'endormir debout, mais sa conscience reprit le pas et il rouvrit ses blanches perles lunaires.

Puis, presque à contre cœur, il reprit son chemin. Il parcourut d'un pas lent la grande cour intérieure de la citadelle. De nombreuses tentes y avaient été dressées et à cette heure la majorité des soldats y goûtaient à un repos bien mérité.

Tout semblait soudain si calme après le tumulte frénétique de la journée. Il y avait bien çà et là quelques lumières des patrouilles arpentant le chemin de ronde de citadelle et les plaintes des blessés qui se mêlaient lugubrement aux cris des animaux nocturnes, mais pourtant tout semblait s'être apaisé.

Cependant, en dépit de ce calme ambiant il fallait demeurer plus que jamais vigilant. Tous le savaient. Mais reprendre des forces était aussi indispensable pour la suite. Et pour l'heure c'est le sommeil qui était vainqueur.

Neji, en tant que prince, s'était vu attribuer, comble du luxe, une des chambres qu'abritait la citadelle. Il allait abandonner pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine le confort précaire de sa tente pour celui d'un vrai lit.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la minuscule cellule qui lui servait de chambre, il poussa sans force la lourde porte de bois qui la scellait. Les gongs grincèrent sinistrement.

« _Manque d'huile et d'entretien _» pensa l'Hyûga sans y accorder une réelle importance.

La salle, minuscule et quasiment monacale, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Pourtant son regard qui s'était habitué à la pénombre extérieure n'eut aucun mal à repérer la frêle silhouette assise sur le rebord de son lit.

Cette dernière avait tressailli à l'entente du grincement et s'était redressée avec précipitation avant de l'incliner respectueusement.

« Tenten, murmura-t-il avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix alors qu'il aurait voulu lui parler avec plus de douceur.

Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre. Il est vraiment tard. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main caressante sur sa joue alors qu'elle se redressait de sa révérence.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour profiter un peu plus de l'agréable contact puis lui sourit doucement.

Son visage était blanchi par le sommeil et des cheveux fous s'échappaient de ses macarons habituellement toujours impeccablement coiffés. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu aller se coucher sans le voir. C'était devenu son rituel depuis le début du conflit. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Veiller sur lui à sa façon.

Sans un mot elle prit la main de Neji et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit à l'endroit même où elle était assise une minute auparavant.

Neji se laissa faire, trop lasse pour refuser les petits attentions de la jeune fille. Et puis de toute façon il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il soupira une fois de plus basculant la tête en avant, ses longs cheveux lui cachant le visage, et les bras ballants tombant mollement sur ses cuisses.

Tenten se rapprocha avec douceur et commença à lui retirer son armure.

Elle défit les épaulettes et les spalières qu'elle posa avec soin sur le côté. Débarrassé de ces premières pièces métalliques Neji se sentit déjà plus léger.

Même s'il était habitué à cet attirail, c'est plus de 40 kilos supplémentaires qu'il devait soulever chaque jour en plus de son propre poids au cours des combats.

Les épaules libérées de cette entrave, il fit quelques mouvements de la tête, faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

Cela sembla amuser Tenten qui suivit avec attention chaque mouvement du jeune homme de ses prunelles chocolat.

« La journée a été longue, mon Prince. » lui sourit-elle

« Très. » approuva-t-il, fourbu.

Elle se pencha encore vers lui, lui fit lever les bras et entreprit de défaire les attaches de son plastron.

« Les soldats m'ont conté vos exploits. » lui murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

« Hum. » répondit-il sans plus d'intérêt pour sa prise victorieuse de la citadelle Rashômon. Lui et Itachi Uchiwa en endossaient tout le mérite, devenant des héros aux yeux des soldats, mais ils n'avaient été que le bras armé d'une stratégie savamment orchestrée par l'État-major. Sa part n'était pas plus importante que celle d'un autre soldat de son point de vue.

Cependant il espérait que cet « exploit » calme au moins un temps le prince Sasuke et qu'il ne vienne plus menacer sa précieuse servante en représailles de son manque attention au combat. Sa liaison secrète avait été découverte par le pire individu qui soit, le plus calculateur en tout cas, et il priait pour qu'il n'ébruite pas ses petites cachotteries.

C'était le bien-être et la protection de Tenten sa priorité en attendant de libérer ses cousines, aussi lui demanda-t-il :

« Tu n'as pas eu de problème lors du transfert du camp et de la garnison jusqu'ici ? »

Tenten secoua négativement la tête tout en décrochant la dernière agrafe de la cuirasse. Elle sépara le plastron de la dossière libérant enfin le torse de Neji.

« Les troupes avaient sécurisé le chemin, le transfert s'est fait sans encombre. »

Elle s'accroupit devant le prince des Hyûga et passa une main soyeuse sur ses jambes le faisant imperceptiblement frisonner. Elle continua son effeuillage lui retirant solerets, grèves, grenouillères et cuissots, pièces constituant ses jambières.

« Avec les autres femmes du camp (1) nous avons été logées dans la tour Est de la citadelle. C'est là aussi qu'ont été placés les réserves et les vivres pour plus de facilité vis-à-vis de l'intendance. D'autant que l'armée d'Orochimaru a fait incendier les anciennes réserves de cette forteresse avant de prendre la fuite. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Hum, ils ont pensé à tout jusque dans la fuite. Ces hommes sont redoutables. »avoua Neji à l'entente de ce sabotage.

Tenten qui avait fini sa tâche se releva. Elle allait se retourner mais Neji l'attrapa par la main et la fit basculer vers lui pour s'emparer avec avidité de ses lèvres rosées.

Sitôt cette bouche chaude sur la sienne, cette haleine enivrante lui laissant un goût de sel sur la langue, Tenten sentit un courant électrique lui traverser l'échine allumant un feu à travers tout son corps.

Elle avait envie de succomber aux bras tentateurs du jeune prince, là, de suite. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui au cours de cette interminable journée. Il lui fallut finalement toute la force de sa volonté pour se soustraire gentiment à son étreinte.

Il lui adressa une mine boudeuse en la voyant se redresser mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au contraire, il reprit l'air de rien leur conversation.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir logée aussi loin de moi. Cette citadelle est loin d'être un lieu sûr pour une jeune femme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit-elle avec surprise alors qu'elle versait de l'eau d'un pichet dans une petite bassine de faïence bleue aux motifs floraux.

« Il y a beaucoup de soldats ennemis retenus prisonniers entre ces murs. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si l'un d'entre eux parvenait à prendre la fuite. »

Tenten plongea un linge dans l'eau fraîche puis l'appliqua sur la peau de Neji pour le débarrasser du reste de poussière et de transpiration. Ce dernier soupira d'aise en sentant le tissu mouillé sur son torse à présent nu qui le caressait au rythme lent et cajoleur des mains de la jeune fille.

« Et puis tu dois rester vigilante même avec nos soldats. Ils restent des hommes et je vois bien que le manque de « présence féminine » commence à se faire sentir. Si jamais l'un d'eux osait te toucher... »

« Je ne suis pas sans défense, le coupa Tenten avec plus de virulence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Puis en se radoucissant elle rajouta, Et je ne suis pas la seule femme de ce camp. »

« Mais aucune n'a ta beauté. » affirma l'Hyûga en plantant avec sincérité ses yeux perle dans les prunelles caramel de sa jolie servante.

Tenten rougit furieusement et trempa à nouveau son linge dans l'eau de la bassine le temps de reprendre contenance.

Sur le ton de la conversation et pour cacher son soudain émoi elle demanda :

« En parlant de ça, une rumeur circule dans le camp. Certains prétendent que le chef de l'armée de Haru serait une femme. »

« C'est le cas. » répondit avec sérieux l'Hyûga en prenant le linge dans les mains de Tenten afin de se le passer sur le visage.

L'étonnement se lut sur le joli minois de Tenten. Une femme vraiment? À la tête d'une armée ? Dans ce cas ça ne pouvait être qu'un membre de la famille royale, mais...

« Je pensais que le roi Kizashi Haruno était le dernier des Haruno.»

« Comme nous tous, approuva Neji, mais visiblement il avait une fille cachée. Et à ce propos il faut que je te parle. »

Il reposa le tissu blanc mouillé sur le bord de la bassine dont l'eau était à présent troublée, puis attrapa les mains de Tenten pour l'attirer à sa hauteur et la faire s'asseoir à ses côtés.

La jeune fille le dévisagea les yeux pleins d'interrogations sans parvenir à lire un début de réponse dans son visage soudain si sérieux.

« À la fin de la réunion le roi Fugaku Uchiwa est venu me voir. Il savait que tu te trouvais dans ce camp principalement à mon service, _peut-être sur une indication de Sasuke, _songea-t-il, mais qu'en temps normal tu servais au palais en tant que dame de compagnie de mes cousines. »

Tenten acquiesça, les mains toujours prisonnières de celles du jeune homme.

« Il m'a demandé si je pouvais te confier momentanément au bon soin de la princesse Haruno afin que tu lui serves de dame d'atour. »

« Moi ? » s'étonna Tenten.

« Il ne serait pas décent de confier la domesticité d'une dame de son rang à des serviteurs masculins et les autres femmes de ce camp sont des paysannes, des blanchisseuses et des cuisinières peu digne de partager l'intimité d'une princesse. »

« Je suis moi même une roturière. »

« Mais tu es la fille d'un des plus grands maîtres d'armes de cet empire et ton éducation n'a rien à envier à celle de la noblesse. De plus, ça fait déjà parti de tes attributions au sein de la Cour impériale. »

« Vous avez donc accédé à la demande du roi Uchiwa. » conclut-elle d'une voix neutre sans s'offusquer qu'il l'éloigne ainsi sans la consulter. Elle était sa servante et se pliait toujours à ses ordres et décisions. C'était son devoir.

Neji hocha de la tête et l'allongea sur le lit en se penchant au dessus d'elle, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Je dois avouer avoir hésité, bien que ce dernier ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix quant à la réponse. Je préfère égoïstement pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés quand bon me semble.

Il défit d'une main experte le corsage de la robe de la belle servante dévoilant sa gorge voluptueuse et déjà frémissante.  
Je serai toutefois plus rassuré en te sachant à son service, plutôt qu'à devoir accomplir je ne sais quelle tâche ingrate au sein de la garnison. »

« Vous vous faites trop de soucis pour moi, mon Prince. Elle posa sa frêle menotte sur la joue du jeune homme. Moi, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est alléger votre fardeau et vous servir au mieux. »

« Alors libère moi de l'inquiétude quotidienne que je me fais pour toi. » souffla-t-il.

Si Tenten était au service de cette Haruno, l'Uchiwa ne pourrait plus la « virer ».

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Au contact de ses lèvres, mais surtout au doux toucher de la peau fraîche et encore humide de son torse musclé sur ses seins nus et déjà dressés de désir, Tenten s'embrasa une fois de plus.

Déjà haletant, elle se recula un peu, les lèvres cependant toujours à quelques millimètres de celle de l'Hyûga.

« Et vous promettez-moi à nouveau d'être très prudent et de faire attention à vous. » Son souffle caressait la bouche du jeune prince.

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose qui te protégerait ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Oui il manquait de sommeil, oui il était mort de fatigue, mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce dernier moment d'intimité, avant longtemps sûrement, en compagnie de sa précieuse servante.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme quasiment toutes les nuits, le cœur battant et la peur au ventre. Elle se redressa, déglutit et scruta de ses grands yeux terrifiés l'obscurité ambiante qui engloutissait la grande pièce dépouillée de quasiment tout son mobilier dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son regard affûté analysait chaque ombre y guettant un éventuel danger.

Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit.

Serrant et remontant le drap contre sa poitrine comme pour se cacher, elle rentra la tête entre ses frêles épaules et tendit l'oreille.

Mais rien.

Sans doute était-ce une fois de plus le fruit d'un de ses cauchemars.

Pourtant la peur la paralysait encore de l'intérieur, la rongeant comme un mal sourd.  
On bougea à côté d'elle et elle décala son regard transi en direction du petit corps chaud qui se mouvait tout contre elle en la faisant frissonner.

« Hanabi » murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main tremblante sur la longue chevelure d'ébène de sa petite sœur qui se lovait contre son ventre.

Elle dormait profondément et cela rassura Hinata.

Depuis qu'Orochimaru avait pris Konoha, elles vivaient un enfer, retenues prisonnières dans le gynécée du palais impérial, coupées du monde, sans nouvelles de l'extérieur, malmenées par les soldats sans éducation du nouveau tyran.

Pourtant sa petite sœur était si courageuse. Jamais elle ne se plaignait, jamais elle ne montrait sa peur. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle était un modèle pour toutes les femmes du palais et Hinata l'admirait pour cela.

Elle, était son exacte opposé. Elle, vivait dans la peur. Et même à présent, la différence entre les deux sœurs sautait aux yeux.

Hinata, seule, réveillée dans la nuit, terrifiée et glacée.

Hanabi dormant paisiblement le corps chaud et rassurant.

Hinata voulait absolument que les choses demeurent ainsi pour sa cadette. Et pour cela ,elle la protégerait pour qu'aucun ne puisse un jour insuffler chez sa précieuse petite sœur cette peur qui la rongeait elle. Leur situation était précaire mais nul n'avait le droit de voler l'espoir à Hanabi.

Elle allait se rallonger quand elle entendit à nouveau un bruit. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas son imagination, ou un quelconque mauvais rêve.

Non, elle avait clairement entendu le sifflement caractéristique du chant du rossignol(2). Malgré sa grande discrétion, quelqu'un était en train de se déplacer dans le couloir, faisant grincer les lattes chantantes du parquet de bois.

Ses grands yeux de nacre se fixèrent sur la porte devant elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le souffle court.

Mais bientôt le son s'éloigna. L'esprit d'Hinata fonctionnait à plein régime.

Orochimaru avait imposé un couvre feu et les portes du gynécée et des chambres des princesses étaient fermées à double tour dès la tombée du jour, empêchant toute tentative suicidaire d'évasion nocturne.  
De plus, il avait fait interdire l'accès de ce même gynécée la nuit à ses soldats, plaçant leur poste de garde à l'extérieur du bâtiment après que quelques uns aient tenté de violer certaines des précieuses otages retenues en ce lieu.

« Il n'est jamais bon d'endommager la marchandise. » avait-il affirmé avec un rire cynique qui avait glacé d'effroi la pauvre Hinata.

Mais dans ce cas, qui avait fait chanter le plancher rossignol qui entourait les chambres princières ?

L'héritière des Hyûga tourna une fois de plus son regard vers sa petite sœur. Elle était l'aînée. C'était à elle de la protéger. Cette litanie tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Luttant contre sa peur, elle se dégagea doucement des draps pour ne pas réveiller sa cadette, et la reborda d'un geste maternel. Elle posa ensuite ses pieds nus par terre et frissonna au contact froid du bois sous son épiderme.  
Il fallait qu'elle sache. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une domestique mais...  
Aussi silencieuse et évanescente qu'un fantôme, elle s'empara d'un haori de soie sombre qu'elle posa sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le shoji (porte coulissante) à la droite de la salle qui s'ouvrait sur une petite pièce attenante.

Elle fit coulisser avec la plus grande délicatesse possible le panneau de bois peint aux figures mythologiques et jeta un œil dans la dépendance.

C'était là où avait été logée sa domesticité proche et celle de sa sœur. Ces malheureuses dames de compagnie, elles aussi prisonnières, ne bénéficiaient pas des mêmes attentions que les princesses et étaient contraintes de dormir dans la même pièce à même le sol dans une exiguïté les privant de toute intimité.

D'un regard circulaire elle constata que les cinq demoiselles qui composaient sa suite étaient bien toutes là, endormies à cette heure, serrées les unes contre les autres comme pour se rassurer et se réchauffer.

Avec la même précaution, Hinata referma la porte coulissante pour ne pas les réveiller.

Si cela ne venait pas d'elles alors le son provenait bien de l'extérieur comme elle l'avait entendu. Elle frissonna à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle en ait la certitude, même si pour cela elle devait mettre sa propre vie en danger.  
Hinata retourna donc dans sa chambre mais ne se recoucha pas pour autant. À pas feutrés, elle se rendit dans le coin opposé de la salle où se trouvait un petit coffre marqueté en bois de rose qui contenait les rares effets personnels qu'on lui avait autorisé à conserver.

Sans bruit elle l'ouvrit et en tira une large épingle à cheveux en argent.

Le roi Kiba Inuzuka lui avait appris dans leur enfance à crocheter une serrure. D'où connaissait-il cette technique ? Elle l'ignorait et se refusait même d'y songer. Mais bien qu'elle pensa que cet « art », comme l'appelait le jeune homme, peu digne d'une princesse ne lui servirait jamais, elle avait suivi son enseignement avec attention.

Ce, pour faire plaisir à son ami, certes, mais aussi pour se prouver qu'elle, timide petite chose, était capable de flirter avec l'interdit. Une entrave à la stricte étiquette que se devait de respecter les princesses héritières.

Ainsi, si c'est tremblante et dans la crainte de se faire surprendre qu'elle avait appris cette technique, elle remercia mentalement pour l'heure le jeune monarque.

C'est ainsi, avec un certain étonnement quant à son propre talent, qu'elle ouvrit avec dextérité la porte scellée de sa chambre.

Mais cette petite victoire éphémère fut bien vite balayée par ses préoccupations. Tremblante de la tête au pied, elle poussa la porte et scruta l'extérieur. Mais encore une fois, aucune trace de celui ou celle qui était à l'origine du bruit entendu plus tôt. Elle décida pourtant de poursuivre son investigation.

Elle referma avec soin la porte derrière elle et glissa l'épingle d'argent dans la manche de son haori de peur que le bruit des breloques qui en pendaient ne la face remarquer.

C'est à présent que pour tout individu normale les choses étaient censées se compliquer. Pour parcourir le même chemin que celui de l'individu qu'elle avait entendu, Hinata devait à présent traverser le couloir au parquet rossignol.

Ce type de plancher avait été inventé des siècles auparavant pour protéger les souverains des tentatives d'assassinat.

Les lattes de bois y étaient disposées de telle façon que quiconque y posait le pied dessus le faisait immédiatement grincer dans un sifflement sonore proche du chant du rossignol. D'où son nom.  
Ce système, pourtant si simple, n'avait jamais été déjoué et constituait toujours une protection de choix pour les monarques, tout intrus étant immédiatement repéré.

Logiquement il était impossible de traverser ce couloir pour Hinata sans faire chanter l'oiseau du parquet, et ce grincement aigu pouvait risquer d'attirer l'attention des gardes à l'extérieur. Si tel était le cas ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire irruption dans le gynécée pour arrêter la fugueuse et la passer à tabac.

Pourtant, en dépit de sa peur, c'est sans une hésitation qu'Hinata posa souplement son pied nu sur la première latte.

Elle se stabilisa dans un équilibre précaire puis appuya son poids sur la première planche de bois mais l'oiseau demeura coi.

Toute sa vie Hinata, bien que princesse héritière, avait cherché à être le plus discrète possible, la plus transparente, peut-être en accord avec sa timidité naturelle, ou pour ne pas contrarier son sévère paternel.

Est-ce pour cela qu'elle était, à sa connaissance, la seule à être parvenue à dompter l'oiseau moqueur du parquet ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais dès elle posait son regard sur les savantes et musicales lames vernies c'était comme si elle parvenait à voir au travers de la structure et à identifier immédiatement et instinctivement le point d'appui idéal pour déjouer le rossignol.

La jolie princesse de Hyûga ne tirait aucune fierté de ce don exceptionnel et unique. Elle, qui était capable de capter et d'apprécier les qualités d'autrui d'un regard, ne faisait aucun cas de ses propres talents.

Ses modestes dons étaient si insignifiants face à ceux de son entourage.

Pourtant quiconque aurait assisté au fugace spectacle qu'offrait dans la pénombre la frêle silhouette de la gracile jeune fille, se serait aussitôt inscrit en faux face à une telle affirmation.

Et c'est le pas léger et gracieux que évanescente princesse vint à bout du stratagème centenaire et atteignit sans mal l'extrémité du lugubre couloir.

Au bout se trouvait le jardin intérieur du gynécée.

Toujours craintive, Hinata passa la tête par l'ouverture pour inspecter l'extérieur.  
Là, pour sa plus grande frayeur, elle vit une ombre se mouvoir entre les arbres.

Elle se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur, plaçant sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour étouffer le petit cri apeuré qu'elle avait poussé.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Les autres princesses, dames de la noblesse et dames de compagnie étaient enfermées dans leurs chambres depuis le couvre-feu. Les reines n'étaient pas là, retenues, du moins l'espérait-elle, dans un autre lieu du palais dont elle ignorait tout. Alors qui était cette ombre ?

Et si c'était un des gardes qui était passé outre les ordres d'Orochimaru et venait pour s'en prendre à elles ?

Elle tremblait de plus belle en repensant avec horreur aux mains baladeuses qui s'étaient posées sur elle lors de la prise du palais. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais si c'était ça, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à se cacher. Si cet homme s'en prenait à ses dames d'atour, s'il s'en prenait à Hanabi...

Jamais !

Elle était l'héritière des Hyûga. C'était à elle de les protéger. C'était son devoir de future reine.

Avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable, Hinata se força à décoller son dos du mur et à avancer en direction du jardin. À petits pas, se cachant dans la pénombre, elle chercha à poursuivre l'ombre aperçue un peu plus tôt.

Elle était gelée. Elle avait beau serrer autour d'elle son haori, le froid de la nuit et la peur la transperçaient jusqu'à la moelle.

Et puis, que ferait-elle quand elle aurait découvert l'identité de l'individu ? Comment l'arrêterait-elle ?

Frêle et fragile comme elle l'était que pouvait-elle faire ? Malgré ces questions elle poursuivait son chemin passant furtivement de l'épais tronc d'un cèdre millénaire à un buisson d'azalées puis à une grosse pierre couvert d'une mousse duveteuse et émeraude.

Et là, soudain, dans le clair de lune elle vit l'ombre, dos à elle.

Sa belle et longue silhouette harmonieuse, ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine ne firent aucun doute sur l'identité de l'individu qu'elle avait face à elle.

«_ La princesse Ino ! _Pensa-t-elle. _Que fait-elle là ? Comment est-elle parvenue à sortir de sa chambre ? _»

C'est alors que la douce brise nocturne vint lui porter en écho les murmures de la princesse Yamanaka.

« Va, tu es ma dernière chance, mon dernier espoir. Je t'en prie... »

Cherchant à voir à qui Ino pouvait parler, bien que les mains toujours en appui sur le rocher plein de mousse comme pour maintenir son équilibre, Hinata s'avança un peu plus. Cependant, dans sa hâte elle marcha sur une brindille de bois mort.

Au son du craquement Ino se retourna vivement, ses grands yeux turquoise affolés trahissant sa peur soudaine d'être découverte.

Hinata sortit alors de sa cachette pour se présenter face à elle.

« Hinata ! Murmura la Yamanaka en se précipitant vers elle. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je...j'ai entendu du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je...j'ai cru que quelqu'un était venu nous faire du mal...alors...alors... »

Après la tourmente et la peur qu'elle avait ressenties, avec la pression qui retombait un peu en découvrant Ino, les nerfs d'Hinata lâchèrent complètement et elle éclata en sanglot.

Ino la prit gentiment dans les bras en la berçant comme on le fait avec un enfant.

« Là, là...Hinata tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi. Tu as été très courageuse. Je suis fière de toi. »

Hinata essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche et releva son timide visage d'albâtre en direction d'Ino.

« Mais princesse Ino...que faisiez-vous ici. Je ne comprends pas. »

* * *

Tenten se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune prince. Il avait fini par s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.  
Appuyée sur ses coudes, elle prit un moment pour observer son visage calme et serein.

Dieu qu'il était beau ! Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, sa peau pale et lisse. L'arrête de son nez droite et fière lui conférait une noblesse naturelle.

Elle dégagea du bout de ses doigts une longue mèche d'ébène qui avait glissé sur sa joue et la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder ainsi.

Quelle folie l'habitait donc d'aimer ainsi un prince ? Il avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'appartenait qu'à une branche secondaire des Hyûga, il n'en demeurait pas moins un des membres les plus imminents. Et aujourd'hui un héros.

Cette relation secrète ne pouvait que les faire souffrir au final. Elle aurait dû y mettre un terme depuis longtemps, avant même qu'il n'ait la folie de lui parler de l'épouser, elle la roturière. Ne jamais la commencer même. Mais aussi consciente en fut-elle, elle ne pouvait résister à son attraction, comme un papillon se rapprochant de la flamme sachant pertinemment qu'il s'y brûlera les ailes.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front du jeune homme puis se redressa. Le drap glissa sur sa peau nue et immédiatement elle ressentit la morsure du froid.

Même si le temps était clément en cette saison les nuits restaient fraîches. Elle quitta alors hâtivement le lit pour attraper sa robe de flanelle qui gisait sur le sol. Elle se rhabilla avec précipitation puis prit le temps de ranger consciencieusement les affaires du prince. Elle rejeta un dernier regard à Neji. Comme s'il devinait son départ imminent il poussa dans son sommeil un vague grognement.

Une fois encore Tenten se rapprocha de la couche et passa une main caressante sur le front du jeune homme qui replongea dans les limbes de ses songes.

Il fallait qu'elle quitte les lieux avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne et ne comprenne la raison de sa présence en ce lieu au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ils avaient déjà été surpris par le prince Sasuke Uchiwa et c'était déjà la fois de trop.

Si on découvrait leur relation, la rumeur enflerait très vite. Une roturière entretenant une relation charnelle avec un prince, sans être mariée à lui, sans être officiellement sa concubine et alors qu'elle sert sa famille ! Elle serait immédiatement vue comme une fille de mauvaise vie jetant le discrédit sur sa famille, et pire encore à ses yeux, mettant son précieux prince Neji dans l'embarras.

Une dame de compagnie qui servait des princesses royales se devait d'être un modèle de vertu et ne pas batifoler avec le premier venu, fut-il un prince.

Sinon qu'en serait-il du précieux honneur moral des princesses avec un tel exemple ?

Pourtant cette prétendue vertu Tenten ne l'avait pas. Ou tout du moins plaçait-elle l'amour au dessus de tout, ne voyant rien d'indigne ou d'immoral dans ce sentiment qui pourrait entacher d'une quelconque façon la vertu. Car oui, elle était amoureuse. Oui, Tenten aimait Neji de tout son être et cet amour était voluptueux et charnelle. Jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre remord à se donner à lui, car elle n'y voyait pour sa part aucun mal. En quoi la chasteté la rendez plus honorable ? Mais chaque jeu a sa règle et elle devait s'y plier, bon gré, mal gré, quitte à en souffrir.

C'est sombre et avec un certain sentiment d'injustice face au destin que Tenten quitta la chambre.

Elle avança dans l'ombre d'une coursive intérieure que formaient les colonnes du bâtiment principal.

Ainsi dissimulée dans la pénombre elle pouvait rejoindre la tour Est sans être surprise par les gardes faisant leur ronde et devoir se justifier.

Elle pressa le pas. Il faisait froid pour sa robe légère et elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir. De plus, Neji avait raison, ainsi vêtue dans la nuit, elle attirerait sans doute un peu trop la convoitise des hommes. Il était inutile de tenter le diable.

Elle passa avec une prudence redoublée devant le lugubre bâtiment aux murs aux pierres épaisses derrières lesquelles se trouvaient les geôles et autres oubliettes de la porte Rashômon.

Soudain un bruit étrange lui parvint d'une des massives portes de bois renforcées de ferronnerie. Elle songea avec un certain effroi qu'il devait s'agir du cri déformé d'un des prisonniers, et elle saisit instinctivement dans sa main droite le manche du poignard qu'elle dissimulait en temps normal dans sa manche.

De nouveau le bruit étrangement déformé se fit entendre.

Non, ce n'était pas humain. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire ce bruit ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer sur la question car elle entendit dans son dos le pas d'une sentinelle faisant son tour d'inspection. Sans plus y penser Tenten reprit à la hâte son chemin vers la tour Est et son lit.

* * *

La bouche pâteuse et l'esprit hagard, le prince Sasuke émergea péniblement des limbes du sommeil.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant qu'une vague douleur à l'œil droit ne le fasse sévèrement froncer des sourcils.

Encore la marque du souvenir laissé par cet imbécile de général ennemi ! Il avait vraiment manqué de vigilance et se maudissait pour ça.

Il soupira avec exaspération toujours allongé sur le dos, une couverture remontée jusqu'au bas ventre, le regard fixé sur le plafond au dessus de lui, désespérément vide.

Maladroitement, encore engourdi, il souleva son bras gauche et passa la plat de sa main sur son front pour le frotter de manière appuyée afin de chasser les dernières traces du sommeil.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

L'obscurité était si profonde qu'il était difficile d'en juger. L'un des désavantages de ces chambres « princières ». Bâties dans une forteresse défensive, elles avaient des murs en massives pierres de taille dépourvues d'ouverture, à l'exception d'une fine meurtrière verticale, afin d'assurer une protection optimale.

Sasuke claqua de la langue avec agacement. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir tout de suite se repérer dans l'espace et dans le temps. C'était un handicap qui pouvait être fatal en période de guerre. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait les inconfortables tentes de camp, au moins la luminosité qui filtrait au travers de l'épaisse toile de jute indiquait clairement le passage du temps.

Non, vraiment, Sasuke avait horreur d'avancer dans le flou.

Il se redressa et décida d'aller regarder par la meurtrière. Il posa ses mains sur la pierre froide et humide du mur et glissa sa sombre prunelle par l'ouverture. Cependant la pénombre extérieure était si profonde que cette œillade ne lui en apprit pas plus sur l'heure.

Sûrement était-il encore tard, ou tôt c'est selon, et lui restait-il encore quelques heures de sommeil.

« Tsss ! La nuit prochaine je réintègre ma tente, se murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ici, si un imprévu se présente je serai désavantagé. »

À cette simple idée, l'image de la princesse des Haruno se matérialisa sans son esprit, et cette fugace vision finit d'assombrir son humeur déjà exécrable depuis son réveil.

Elle, elle était le genre d'imprévu qu'il détestait le plus. Le genre d'imprévu typique des Haruno et qui lui faisait haïr cette famille.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Haruno sauvent les Uchiwa par le passé ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à présent ils leur soient redevables, et qu'en reconnaissance éternelle ils soient liés à cette famille maudite qui attirait le déshonneur sur les Uchiwa ?

Il s'était longtemps consolé en se disant que le roi Kizashi était le dernier des Haruno et qu'à sa mort, _même si son père, Fugaku, estimait que la fin des Haruno jetterait le plus grand des déshonneurs sur les Uchiwa_, oui, qu'à sa mort il serait enfin libéré de ce poids.

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle apparaisse cette étrange princesse aux cheveux incarnadins et aux grands yeux verts volontaires.

Voilà bien un coup typique des Haruno. Mais bien sûr cette gênante héritière apparaissait au bon moment. Au moment où on avait besoin d'elle, où on ne pouvait pas la repousser, la condamner.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son imbécile de meilleur ami, Naruto, semblait déjà s'être entiché d'elle, au point même d'intervenir sans y avoir été invité au cours du Conseil des douze.

Être indigne des douze, mettre les Uchiwa régulièrement dans l'embarras ne suffisait plus aux Haruno, non, à présent il fallait aussi qu'ils mettent les Uzumaki dans une position délicate.

Vraiment il détestait cette engeance.

Lors du Conseil, le roi Kakashi Hatake avait ironiquement demandé si Kizashi Haruno cherchait à les attendrir avec le joli minois de sa fille.

Si tel était le cas, il y était parvenu car tous avaient accepté cette Sakura au final.

Mais pas lui. Il ne le ferait jamais.

Il claqua de la langue une fois de plus, rageusement cette fois-ci. Car le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, il était de son devoir en tant qu'Uchiwa de respecter le serment jadis prêté par son père. Il allait devoir veiller sur elle et la protéger. Il en allait de son honneur et il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux que l'honneur.

Mais à cause de ça, dès qu'il avait croisé le regard émeraude de la jeune fille il avait compris. Elle allait le détruire, le pousser dans la déchéance avec la candeur de l'innocence.

Il scruta une fois de plus la pénombre ambiante. Qu'importe l'heure finalement, de toute façon il n'arriverait plus à dormir à présent. Il fallait qu'il aille se défouler pour oublier l'agaçante image de la princesse Haruno qui hantait son esprit.

* * *

Sakura se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit sans pour autant trouver une position qui lui convienne. Elle n'était pas parvenue à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, sans plus personne pour l'observer et à qui devoir faire illusion, son masque de grande et fière princesse s'était immédiatement fendu pour laisser place à son véritable visage, celui d'une fragile jeune fille traumatisée et apeurée par ce qu'elle avait dû affronter en moins de 24 heures. Des horreurs pouvant rendre fou n'importe quel individu sain d'esprit.

Toutes les digues avaient sauté et son visage s'était retrouvé noyé de pleures. Elle s'était jetée sur son lit et avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller afin que le bruit de ses sanglots ne puissent pas être entendu à l'extérieur, et surtout pas des deux gardes placés devant sa porte par les rois Fugaku et Minato dans le but « d'assurer sa protection ».

Même au plus profond du gouffre il lui restait un semblant de fierté et de dignité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir ou deviner sa faiblesse, pourtant elle ne pouvait plus dès lors contrôler ses larmes.

Elle avait sangloté des heures durant dans un chaos de pensées et de sentiments contraires.

Puis au fil du temps ses sanglots s'étaient fait plus espacés et ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir. Cependant cela se révéla bien vite impossible en dépit de sa fatigue physique et mentale.

Sitôt fermait-elle les yeux que les visages de ceux qu'elle avait tués venaient la hanter.

Elle revoyait leurs regards pleins de haine, l'expression funeste qui parcourait leurs iris au moment de mourir, les cris de leur vengeance, l'horreur de leurs dépouilles gisant sur le sol rougi de sang de la plaine.

Elle avait l'impression de les revoir, là, sous ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle rouvrait les paupières pour chasser leurs fantômes. Ils tendaient leurs bras vers elle pour la saisir et l'emporter avec eux en Enfer, réclamant justice pour leur vie perdue. Après tout elle était coupable et à jamais entachée de leurs sangs. Mais c'était le lot de la guerre, tuer ou être tué.

Alors comment faire pour ne pas devenir folle après ça ?

Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à l'horreur de la bataille et de la mort s'ajoutait l'animosité des monarques du Conseil des douze à son encontre. Haïe par l'ennemi, détestée par ses alliés.

Elle les avait « affrontés » dans une dernière bravade, mais intérieurement elle s'était sentie comme une petite fille impuissante, jugée, attendant sa punition. Elle aurait même souhaité que son père soit là pour la protéger et pour pouvoir se cacher derrière lui.

Quelle honte !

Et elle se prétendait forte ?

Elle était la princesse héritière du royaume de Haru et son père le roi. Mais pourtant, en dépit de ce sang royal, ils étaient tous si puissants, pouvant décider d'une parole de sa vie et de sa mort, comme de celle de son père.

« La mort. » murmura-t-elle.

Bien sûr elle connaissait ce mot, sa symbolique, sa définition, sa portée, mais jusqu'alors elle ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près et sous autant de formes. Jamais elle ne l'avait ressentie avec une telle intensité. Partout ici elle était presque palpable. Et si Sakura n'avait jamais craint la mort, aujourd'hui on lui avait appris à en avoir peur. Pour elle, comme pour ses proches.

Elle comprenait enfin la fugacité et la fragilité de ce qu'elle possédait et de la vie en général.

Pourquoi fallait-il de telles épreuves pour pouvoir enfin en prendre conscience et comprendre ? Elle s'était montrée bien orgueilleuse en pensant pouvoir affronter ça. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, mais ce geste trop vif ralluma la douleur dans son bras blessé.

« Tssss ! » siffla-t-elle en examinant le bandage qui demeurait propre.

Elle avait mal à cause de ce prince Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui avait enserré le bras avec brutalité.

« Quel idiot ! » marmonna-t-elle.

En repensant à son regard noir et haineux elle fut traversée par un long et désagréable frisson.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour éveiller chez lui une telle animosité ?

Sakura se retourna à nouveau.

Le fils du roi Minato lui s'était montré très aimable, et sa gentillesse lui avait apporté du baume au cœur en cette sombre journée. Alors pourquoi le fils du roi Fugaku semblait, lui, la haïr ?

Parce qu'il n'acceptait pas que son père, Kizashi, ait pu cacher son existence ?

Non, cela avait provoqué de la colère chez tous les autres mais pas de la haine. Et puis il la regardait ainsi avant même de savoir qui elle était. Était-ce alors parce qu'elle était une femme ? Aussi atypique puisse être la présence d'une femme sur un champ de bataille il lui était difficile d'imaginer que cela puisse faire naître de la haine chez quelqu'un.

Et puis, là il semblait la regarder comme une ennemie, pire une menace, une nuisance.

Une larme coula silencieusement à nouveau sur la joue pâle de Sakura. Cela la surprit elle-même. Elle l'essuya du bout de ses doigts, observant un instant l'étrange gouttelette salée déposée sur la pulpe de son index avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Pourquoi cette haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'onyx du prince la faisait tant souffrir ?

Elle avait pourtant été confrontée toute la journée à la haine de ses ennemis. Mais chez eux ce n'était pas leur haine qui la blessait, mais le sentiment de culpabilité pour leur mort. Car elle pouvait comprendre leur haine. Elle était leur adversaire. Elle leur avait pris la vie. C'était donc un sentiment légitime en soi.

Mais la haine de Sasuke était différente, elle n'en voyait pas la cause et cela la blessait profondément, faisant saigner son cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa. Il ne servait à rien de rester dans ce lit. Elle ne dormirait pas de toute façon. Et au contraire elle ne faisait que rabâcher les mêmes choses, se torturant mentalement.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Décidée, elle se releva vivement et quitta son lit. Elle aurait eu envie de discuter avec Saï, le seul visage ami, le seul confident possible en ce lieu, mais le roi Fugaku semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'éloigner d'elle.

Il ne cachait, lui non plus, nullement son aversion pour le jeune homme. Et il avait fait demander à l'État Major à ce que le jeune colonel et ses hommes patrouillent pour la nuit dans la plaine à la recherche des déserteurs ennemis.

«Que faire ? »

Elle resserra correctement le obi de son simple kimono de lin blanc puis passa de l'eau sur son visage.

Elle sentait ses yeux qui tiraient. Elle devait être affreuse, les yeux gonflés de trop de pleures et cernés par le manque de sommeil.

Si quelqu'un la voyait ainsi, il devinerait sans mal qu'elle avait pleuré.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre une minute de plus.

Elle attrapa donc une veste et la plaça sur ses épaules.

Il restait aussi le problème des deux gardes postés devant sa porte. Ils voudraient sûrement la suivre pour assurer sa protection et elle, voulait rester seule.

« Que faire ? » se demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

Après tout, le roi Fugaku se permettait bien, lui, de donner des ordres à Saï. Elle était une princesse, elle userait elle aussi de son autorité pour congédier ces deux gêneurs. C'était de bonne guerre.

Ragaillardie, elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça sous son propre poids, faisant sursauter les deux gardes somnolents placés de l'autre côté.

« Il y a un problème, votre Altesse ? » demanda le plus âgé des deux à la fine barbichette soignée.

« Non, je souhaite juste prendre l'air. » s'expliqua Sakura.

« C'est qu'il fait encore nuit, votre Altesse. » s'étonna le plus jeune.

« Je sais, mais ça ne fait rien. » rajouta-t-elle en empruntant déjà le chemin de la sortie.

« Attendez ! S'écria le garde à la barbe. Nous allons vous accompagner. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » le coupa-t-elle

« Mais... » voulut-il protester.

« C'est un ordre soldat ! Allez donc profiter de ces dernières heures de répit pour dormir un peu. » fit-elle autoritaire.

Les deux soldats semblèrent hésiter. Ils avaient été placés là par les rois Fugaku et Minato pour assurer la protection, mais aussi et surtout, la surveillance de la princesse Haruno. Si ils la laissaient partir, ils risquaient de s'exposer à de lourdes sanctions pour avoir failli à leur tâche.

Mais d'un autre côté, la princesse venait de leur donner un ordre et le roi d'Uzu leur avait demandé de se placer sous son autorité.

Profitant de la confusion des deux gardes, Sakura n'attendit pas qu'ils tranchent leur dilemme et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans plus un regard pour eux.

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement abuser de son autorité mais elle avait besoin d'air et surtout de se retrouver seule, comme lorsqu'elle parcourait des heures durant les steppes de Haru sur le dos de Kazemaru.

« _Kazemaru_ ». Où se trouvait donc sa fidèle monture ? Quand elle était arrivée à la porte Rashômon en compagnie du roi d'Uchiwa, un écuyer était immédiatement venu s'en occuper et elle avait dû partir en direction du Conseil des douze sans avoir pu demander où se trouvait les écuries de la citadelle.

Pour les localiser elle décida de grimper jusqu'au chemin de ronde qui courait au sommet des hautes murailles de la porte. De là, elle aurait une vue d'ensemble qui lui permettrait de mieux se familiariser avec les lieux.

Elle partit donc en direct des étroits escaliers en colimaçon d'une des tours de guet qui menaient jusqu'aux hauteurs de la muraille, sur les courtines.

Par chance, elle constata que la portion de chemin sur laquelle elle déboucha était pour l'heure vide de soldats.

Elle venait de fuir ses gardes, ce n'était pas pour avoir à s'expliquer avec d'autres sentinelles.

À cette hauteur, un petit vent frais nocturne vint lui caresser le visage et elle se sentit enfin revivre. Elle ne put résister alors à la tentation de s'approcher des créneaux du rempart pour regarder à travers ces ouvertures crénelées la plaine qui s'étendait à ses pieds et qui avait été le théâtre des combats de la veille.

Bien qu'à présent la nuit commençait à blanchir, le champ de bataille était lui toujours plongé dans l'obscurité.

Seules quelques torches çà et là de troupes le parcourant, permettaient d'en deviner les contours mouvants.

Saï tenait-il une de ces lumières ? Vraiment, le roi Fugaku allait trop loin. Certes le jeune homme manquait souvent de bienséance mais rien qui ne put mériter un tel mépris affiché.

Était-ce parce qu'il était roturier ? Non elle ne le pensait pas. Fugaku se montrait froid, car s'était dans sa nature, mais respectueux avec tous, quelque soit leur rang. Elle avait déjà pu le constater à plusieurs reprises.

Non il semblait détester Saï depuis leur première rencontre parce que elle l'appréciait.

Mais pourquoi ? Ces Uchiwa constituaient un mystère pour elle.

Elle soupira puis se retourna, en s'adossant à la muraille, et regarda en direction de l'intérieur de la citadelle.

Il y avait de nombreux bâtiments, le corps de garde, plusieurs tours défensives, celles de flanquement, la cour principale et plusieurs séries de basses cours. Le tout était agencé dans un but défensif et offensif afin de devenir une véritable arme en cas d'invasion. Mais tout cela n'avait pas empêché l'armée de douze d'en prendre miraculeusement le contrôle.

Leur connaissance des lieux avait été un avantage tactique non négligeable.

En observant cette architecture militaire avec attention, Sakura avisa un bâtiment rectangulaire attenant à une basse cour qui devait être les écuries.

Kazemaru devait sûrement se trouver là. Mais au lieu de prendre immédiatement la direction de la bâtisse comme elle en avait initialement l'intention, Sakura continua un temps son observation.

Au de là du rempart opposé à celui où elle se tenait, elle devinait au loin dans la nuit mourante la fameuse forêt aux hautes cimes qui entourait le territoire de Konoha.

Au royaume de Haru les forêts étaient rares et clairsemées. Mais on prétendait que celle-ci était très dense et pleine de mystères.

Son regard rêveur plongé dans le lointain, elle n'entendit pas les pas légers qui se rapprochèrent d'elle.

« Il est bien tôt pour se promener. » dit à quelques mètres d'elle une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter.

Sortie violemment de sa rêverie, Sakura tourna vivement ses grands yeux verts paniqués en direction du nouvel arrivant.

« Votre Majesté. » Elle reprit contenance et fit une gracieuse révérence en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du roi Kiba Inuzuka.

La réaction de la demoiselle sembla amuser le jeune monarque qui se rapprocha encore.

« Ma Dame, nous sommes entre nous, ne soyez pas si protocolaire. Après tout nous avons le même âge. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kiba. » dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Sakura s'étonna de cette soudaine familiarité mais s'en accommoda avec joie.

« Dans ce cas appelez moi Sakura. » lui sourit-elle.

« C'était bien mon intention. » répliqua en rigolant le jeune Inuzuka qui combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la princesse.

Cependant arrivé à la hauteur de la demoiselle son attitude joviale s'évanouit soudainement, son regard se durcit, et son visage sembla se renfrogner et devenir tristement sérieux.

« _Quelle étonnante capacité à passer d'une expression à l'autre. _» ne put s'empêcher de songer Sakura en se souvenant des réactions du monarque lors de leur duel de la veille.

« Vous savez Sakura, sa voix claire coupa le fil de la pensée de l'Haruno, je sais que la guerre n'est pas une chose facile, surtout le premier jour, surtout pour une jeune femme. C'est mentalement et physiquement très dur, mais c'est un choix que vous avez fait et il est important malgré tout de profiter des moments de répit pour se reposer. »

Il fixait son regard brun et sauvage sur le visage pâli de Sakura, s'attardant sur ses yeux gonflés trahissant sa fatigue et ses larmes.

La princesse de Haru se sentit gênée d'être ainsi percée à jour, d'être vue dans un tel état de faiblesse, et par un roi qui plus est. Elle qui aurait voulu renvoyer l'image d'une femme forte.

Allait-il revenir sur sa décision et demander à ce que l'armée des douze soit finalement débarrassée de ce poids inutile et geignard ?

Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de pousser plus en avant le sujet. Elle baissa un instant son regard fatigué sur le sol dallé de pierres ocres, le temps de se recomposer une expression princière, puis releva ses émeraudes sur Kiba en éludant le sujet lancé.

« Mais vous ? Que faites-vous dehors de si bonne heure dans ce cas ? »

« Je promène Akamaru. Ça, quelque soit mon niveau de fatigue je ne peux pas y couper. » rigola-t-il à nouveau.

« Akamaru ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Ouais. » répondit Kiba avec un petit sourire en coin avant de placer deux doigts dans sa bouche et d'émettre un puissant sifflement qui vrilla les oreilles de Sakura.

La réaction à ce signal sonore ne se fit pas attendre et un gigantesque molosse blanc aux longues oreilles caramel arriva en courant, remontant gaiement tout le chemin de ronde.

L'animal heureux de retrouver son maître sautilla joyeusement, malgré sa masse, autour de lui en remuant la queue avec entrain.

« Un chien ?! » s'étonna Sakura.

« Oui, un chien, mais pas n'importe lequel. Mon chien. » fit avec fierté le jeune roi en pointant son pouce en direction de son torse.

« Bien sûr, le lien entre la famille royal d'Inu et ses chiens est proverbial. Il est magnifique ! »

« N'est-ce pas. » approuva l'Inuzuka.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse exister des chiens de cette taille. » s'étonna la princesse face à ce chien qui devait bien faire entre 1m10 ou 1m20 au garrot.

« C'est une race de chiens de combat originaire du royaume d'Inu. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui sont à l'origine du nom de ma nation. »

Sakura hocha de la tête.

« Ces chiens de combat sont donc ceux que l'on appelle la « Seconde Armée » d'Inu ? »

« C'est bien ça » confirma Kiba.

« Pourtant, il ne me semble pas en avoir vus sur le champ de bataille. »

« Ça c'est parce que mon armée et moi étions initialement en petit comité au « camp de la feuille ». Et puis je crois savoir que vous combattiez au niveau de la passe de Washi. Par ma part j'étais avec mon armée et nos chiens à l'exact opposé sur la plaine. »

Une fois de plus Sakura hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension. Puis elle tendit sa main en direction d'Akamaru. Elle la laissa immobile à la hauteur de sa truffe le temps que le chien la renifle et enregistre son odeur. Une fois l'information assimilée par l'animal elle se permit de lui grattouiller gentiment le museau.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Akamaru. » lui dit-elle.

Le grand chien blanc répondit d'un aboiement. De toute évidence cet animal était d'un intelligence supérieure.

« Vous semblez lui plaire. » fit remarquer Kiba.

« Tant mieux, rigola Sakura, car je crains de ne pas faire le poids face à un tel molosse, s'il venait à me prendre en grippe. »

« Pas comme face à son maître, vous voulez dire ? » grinça Kiba.

Confuse Sakura agita les mains devant elle.

« Non, non je ne me permettrais pas. »

Une fois de plus l'Inuzuka éclata franchement d'un rire moqueur.

« Je sais bien. Vous verriez votre tête. »

Sakura gonfla les joues puis se reprit. Ça n'étais pas là l'attitude d'une princesse héritière et puis...

Elle devint soudain sérieuse.

« Je vous demande pardon. » Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de Kiba.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû défier de la sorte un monarque. Mais sur le moment aucune autre idée ne m'est venue pour prouver ma valeur. »

« Vous avez très bien fait au contraire. Je n'avais pas à remettre en cause votre place au sein de cette armée dès lors qu'Asuma y avait accepté votre présence et alors que vous aviez déjà amplement prouvé votre valeur lors de la bataille. Ma propre mère aurait été ravie de vous voir me remettre à ma place. Disons que nous sommes quitte. » conclut-il en lui tendant la main.

Sakura regarda un temps, avec perplexité, cette main tendue.

« Ne restez pas comme une potiche. J'ai l'air ridicule moi comme ça. » râla-t-il, la main toujours tendue vers elle tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec la gauche.

Sakura sourit et se saisit de la main amie. Tout compte fait elle qui avait voulu prendre l'air seule était heureuse d'avoir croisé le chemin du roi Kiba. En sa présence ses idées noires s'étaient envolées.

« Nous sommes quitte. » dit-elle à son tour.

« Parfait, approuva l'Inuzuka en retirant sa main. À présent que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette conversation en marchant. Akamaru a besoin de se défouler un peu. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Tous les trois reprirent leur promenade le long du chemin de ronde, saluant sur leur passage les gardes et autres sentinelles qui l'arpentaient.

En relevant la tête vers le ciel, Sakura constata que les étoiles étaient peu à peu en train de disparaître de la voûte céleste teintée mauve que l'aube ne tarderait pas à chasser définitivement.

Finalement elle aurait fait nuit blanche.

Elle retourna son regard pensif vers Kiba qui, sourire aux lèvres, s'amusait à lancer un bâton à son chien qui ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient entre sa cible et son maître.

« Votre mère, elle est retenue prisonnière au palais impériale de Konoha, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda de sa voix claire et douce Sakura.

Kiba qui s'apprêtait à relancer la bâton à Akamaru stoppa net son mouvement avec une légère crispation.

« Oui, ainsi que ma sœur aînée, ma fiancée et de nombreuses cousines. »

Sakura s'étonna d'apprendre qu'il avait une fiancée. Mais après tout avoir une reine et donner un héritier à la couronne était un des devoirs de base de tout monarque, fut-il aussi jeune que Kiba.

L'Inuzuka reprit son mouvement et relança le bâton à son chien qui repartit en courant dans la direction de son jouet de fortune.

« Mais je souhaite bien du courage à Orochimaru et à ses hommes pour garder une louve enragée comme ma mère. » Il eut malgré lui un sourire nostalgique mais désabusé.

« Vous semblez avoir une grande admiration pour elle. » fit remarquer Sakura.

« Elle a un caractère exécrable mais c'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. En plus, je lui dois doublement la vie, alors il est normal qu'elle ait tout mon respect. »

« Doublement ? C'est à dire ? » l'interrogea Sakura.

Kiba sembla surpris qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

« C'est elle qui m'a sauvé lors du « coup d'État des cigales ». »

Sakura avait déjà entendu parler du « coup d'État des cigales ». Elle savait par exemple que c'était après ce putsch manqué que le précédent roi d'Inu, le père de Kiba, avait abdiqué en faveur de son jeune fils encore enfant. Mais elle en ignorait l'origine, les tenants et les aboutissants, les acteurs ou encore les enjeux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement de honte à ce constat. Alors qu'elle était l'héritière d'un des douze royaumes de l'Empire du Feu, elle ignorait presque tout de l'histoire, de la politique et des gens qui peuplaient ces royaumes frères.

Pourtant, parallèlement à ça, elle connaissait parfaitement l'Empire du Vent, son fonctionnement, ses dirigeants, ses uses et coutumes. Mais quasiment rien de ses paires. Du coup, elle pouvait très bien comprendre leur défiance à son égard et à celui du royaume de Haru.

De plus il fallait dire que la nation de Haru était frontalière de l'Empire du Vent, que leur façon de vivre et coutumes étaient très proches. Plus que de celles de l'Empire du Feu.

Sakura s'était donc naturellement plus intéressée à ce voisin proche au cours de son éducation qu'à son propre empire, d'autant que son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était important d'avoir la meilleure connaissance possible de ses éventuels ennemis.

Mais cela n'excusait rien.

Kiba qui la vit rougir se demanda perplexe a quoi était dû ce soudain émoi. Pas à son charisme naturel de toute évidence.

« Vous dites que votre mère vous a personnellement sauvé la vie, reprit Sakura à la fois curieuse d'en apprendre plus mais gênée de son inculture. Mais dans ce cas, où était votre père le roi ? »

Là, Kiba se figea totalement avant de tourner avec une lenteur extrême et quasi-mécanique la tête vers la princesse de Haru. Dans ses yeux écarquillés se lisaient la stupeur et l'étonnement.

« Mais il faisait parti des conspirateurs voyons. » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sakura comprenant son impair rougit violemment, confuse.

« Je... » commença-t-elle à bafouiller.

« Ce peut-il que vous ignorez ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Les Haruno après avoir pris la peine d'être les seuls à voler au secours des Uchiwa se seraient-ils à présent totalement désintéressés de leurs voisins, au point d'ignorer leur histoire? Ou bien êtes vous ravitaillés par les corbeaux niveau information ? Sinon je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ce mépris affiché. »

Sakura ne savait que répliquer au ton plein de reproche de Kiba.

Ce dernier soupira profondément.

« Et bien voilà autre chose. Connaître ses alliés est la base de la cohésion de cet empire. Et plus officieusement, nous avons beau tous nous déclarer « royaume frère », ne vous leurrez pas Sakura, il n'y a pas un seul s'entre nous qui n'ait d'espions chez le voisin. Après tout on est jamais trahi que par les siens alors autant bien les connaître. »

Akamaru arriva en trombe et rapporta le bâton à son maître qui le récupéra et le relança encore une fois.

« Ceci dit, ça ne suffit pas toujours, car malgré tous nos espions, pas un seul d'entre nous n'était au courant de votre existence et pas un seul n'a pu prévoir le coup d'État d'Orochimaru, dit-il avec plus de douceur et de fatalisme.

Pourtant vous êtes un jour destinée à devenir reine de Haru. Vous ne devriez pas perdre de vu que le savoir c'est le pouvoir, et de fait vous intéresser un peu plus à la géopolitique de cet Empire. »

Sakura s'inclina profondément.

« Je saurai retenir et appliquer ce conseil dorénavant, votre Majesté. »

Kiba jusqu'alors si sérieux retrouva son sourire et son rire goguenard.

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'être moins protocolaire. »

Sakura lui sourit en retour mais s'inclina à nouveau.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai involontairement, par mon ignorance, réveillé en vous des souvenirs douloureux. »

« Bof. Kiba haussa des épaules. D'ailleurs quitte à parfaire votre éducation politique et diplomatique autant commencer par là. »

« Vous voulez dire le « Coup d'État des cigales »

« Oui, alors écoutez bien, ce n'est pas une histoire que je raconte fréquemment. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé. » répliqua Sakura.

« Et vous laissez passer pour une sotte sans éducation après votre magnifique prestation au Conseil des douze hier. »

Vexée, Sakura croisa les bras sous la poitrine. Ce geste enfantin amusa une fois de plus l'Inuzuka.

« Ma mère, la reine Tsume Inuzuka, était l'héritière légitime du royaume d'Inu. Conformément à la loi en vigueur dans notre royaume et dans la majorité des royaumes de cet empire, à son couronnement c'est son époux, mon père, qui devint roi et gouverna le pays. »

« Oui, je suis peut-être une ignorante à vos yeux, fit avec une voix un peu bougonne Sakura, mais je sais comment sont dirigés vos royaumes. Ceci dit cela n'explique pas pourquoi votre père a fomenté un coup d'État pour s'emparer d'un pouvoir qu'il possédait déjà, fit-elle remarquer. »

« J'y viens, la coupa Kiba. Au royaume d'Inu, comme chez les Hyûga, les Aburame, les Senju, les Sarutobi, les Uzumaki et les Hatake la polygamie masculine est autorisée au sein de la noblesse. »

« Oui, mais ce droit ne s'applique pas à un homme ayant épousé une héritière royale. » ajouta très justement l'Haruno.

« C'est exact. L'époux d'une reine obtient son pouvoir de sa femme. Cette dernière étant la représentante légitime du royaume, elle ne saurait partager son époux avec autrui car après tout elle se place au dessus du roi lui-même. Tout écart de la part du roi consort provoquerait sinon sa destitution pure et simple. On ne bafoue pas une reine légitime. »

Sakura opina du chef en signe de compréhension.

« Hors, dans les cours royales les tentations sont grandes. Chacun rêve de pouvoir pousser dans le lit du roi, fut-il consort, sa petite protégée afin de pouvoir par la suite obtenir de lui ses bonnes grâces. »

S'il était de mise de ne jamais parler de sujet aussi triviaux que les maîtresses et coucheries des hommes en présence des chastes et vertueuses princesses de la Cour impériale de Konoha éduquées dans le respect de la vertu, Kiba n'avait pas lui ce genre de taboue. Il avait décidé d'instruire Sakura sur l'histoire de son royaume et n'avait nullement l'intention de tourner autour du pot.

Mais Sakura, sûrement en raison de l'éducation plus libre qu'elle avait reçu à Haru ne songea même pas à s'en offusquer, au contraire elle questionna plus encore le jeune monarque.

« Et c'est ce qui c'est passé pour votre père ? »

« Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit ma mère a très mauvais caractère et bien que mon père fut lui d'une nature assez douce et coulante, les heurts étaient assez fréquents entre eux. Du coup, à côté de ma mère n'importe quelle femme de la Cour d'Inu aurait pu avoir un attrait bien supérieur à ses yeux. Cependant toutes ces noblesses dames l'indifférèrent jusqu'à l'année de mes 5 ans, où fut introduite à la Cour la toute jeune duchesse Rika Higurashi. »

« Higurashi signifie cigale. » observa Sakura.

« Oui, c'est son nom de famille qui donna le nom à ce coup d'État.

Vous auriez vu cette Rika, s'était une vraie beauté blonde aux grands yeux noires d'à peine 17 ans l'époque. Jolie, gaie, aimable, tout le contraire de ma mère, rigola-t-il le regard lointain mais le visage serein. Mais elle ne semblait rien avoir dans la tête. Une vraie dinde juste bonne pour la bagatelle. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ont pensé ceux qui l'ont présentée à mon père. Elle était un pion pour eux, un appât pour leur permettre d'atteindre le pouvoir.

Et sur ce point ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur son compte car elle s'est parfaitement acquittée de sa tâche.

Mon père est tombé sous son charme d'un regard alors qu'il était de presque de 15 ans son aîné.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu par contre, c'est qu'en fait elle était loin d'être sotte, c'était un leurre d'une adorable manipulatrice qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois dans le lit du roi elle se débarrassa bien vite de ses encombrants anciens « tuteurs ». Puis peu à peu, dans l'ombre, elle joua de son influence sur mon père pour placer les membres de sa famille et ses amis sur les marches du pouvoir, finissant par avoir une vraie main mise sur le gouvernement du Royaume d'Inu. »

« Votre mère ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Demanda avec étonnement Sakura

« Non. Cette relation adultère en plus d'être interdite pouvait lui faire perdre son titre, alors mon père était très discret au jour le jour. Ma mère n'a jamais soupçonné sa liaison. Qu'il place tel ou tel ministre au pouvoir n'avait rien de suspect. J'imagine que cette relation aurait puis demeuré secrète des années durant. Et à vrai dire j'imagine que même si ma mère l'avait découverte alors, pour éviter qu'un scandale n'éclabousse la couronne, elle aurait fait régler la question en toute discrétion.

Mais, les largesses dont elle bénéficiait grâce à mon père ne suffirent bientôt plus à l'ambitieuse Rika qui se rêvait reine. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Et pour atteindre son objectif elle pouvait compter sur la nature, parce que ce qui devait arriver arriva. La duchesse Higurashi tomba enceinte du roi. C'était pour elle une chance unique. La chance qu'elle attendait et qu'elle provoqua pour accéder au pouvoir. »

« Oui, la naissance d'un enfant illégitime compliquait forcement la donne. L'affaire ne pouvait dès lors plus être étouffée « en toute discrétion ». » souligna la jeune princesse.

« C'est exact. Rika le savait. Mais tant que l'enfant n'était pas né elle demeurait dans une situation précaire. Alors elle décida de passer à l'offensive. Manipuler son royal amant était pour elle un jeu d'enfant, fit avec un sourire moqueur Kiba. Elle lui expliqua donc qu'elle craignait pour sa vie et celle de son enfant à venir si la reine venait à apprendre la vérité, et qu'il était du devoir de mon père de les protéger. La reine Tsume étant la seule personne au dessus de lui, pour assurer leur protection il se devait de devenir roi, et plus juste roi consort. »

« Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? » interrogea Sakura.

« Hum, répondit avec un certain laconisme Kiba avant de reprendre. Pourtant Rika a bien vite convaincu mon père de la légitimité de cette démarche. Après tout il était le roi, c'était lui qui dans les faits régnait réellement sur le royaume d'Inu et non la « tyrannique » reine Tsume. Il était temps selon elle de débarrasser le trône de « ces Inuzuka fantoches ».

À ce moment Sakura ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce genre de problème n'auraient pas lieu d'être si les autres royaumes de cet empire accordaient à leurs filles le droit de régner au lieu de confier cette tâche à une tiers personne, sous prétexte qu'il était un homme. Elle ne fit toutefois pas part de ses pensées au jeune roi de Inu. Là n'était pas le sujet, et Kiba poursuivait son histoire.

« Rika assura à mon père qu'il aurait l'appui de ses ministres dans cette œuvre ainsi que celui d'une partie de la noblesse du royaume. J'ai appris par la suite que mon père avait longtemps été réticent à ce projet, mais avec l'avancement de la grossesse de la duchesse il lui fallait prendre une décision. J'imagine qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien avouer la vérité à ma mère, et que ça aurait été au final la solution la plus raisonnable, mais mon père était fou d'amour pour cette Rika Higurashi et il se rallia à sa cause. »

« D'où le coup d'État, conclut Sakura. Mais au final, fit-elle en pleine réflexion, une affaire de cette ampleur ne devait plus concerner uniquement le royaume d'Inu, mais l'Empire du Feu entier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le fondement de cet empire sont les douze familles qui l'ont bâti. Et l'empire ne reconnaît comme roi que ceux issus de ces familles. Donc en quittant votre mère, votre père perdait automatiquement son statut de roi, faisant de vous, aux yeux de l'Empire, le roi légitime d'Inu. De toute évidence l'Empire serait immédiatement intervenu militairement pour vous placer sur le trône. Un tel coup d'État était du suicide, il ne pouvait rien changer au contraire. »

Sakura était une élève studieuse et très intelligent, ses réflexions ne faisaient aucun doute là dessus.

« C'est pourquoi ce putsch fut réfléchi à plus grande échelle. Il fut décidé que le Royaume d'Inu sortirait du giron de l'Empire du Feu, et pour cela il fallait se débarrasser des Inuzuka qui faisaient le lien entre le deux. Ils espéraient que l'empire et les autres royaumes se montrent aussi frileux à intervenir qu'ils ne l'avaient fait au moment des guerres de succession des Uchiwa. Qu'ils arrivent trop tard. En plus, comme l'empire repose sur les douze familles royales, si l'une disparaît, tout est déséquilibré.

C'est ainsi que fut programmé dans le plus grand secret, l'assassinat de ma mère, de ma sœur et de moi-même. Un ordre signé de la main même de mon père, précisa amèrement Kiba. »

Sakura blêmit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette histoire puisse être aussi sombre et sûrement, bien qu'il n'en montre rien extérieurement, aussi douloureuse pour le jeune homme.

« Cependant, ma mère fut informée du complot à temps et parvint à lever une armée non vendue à la cause des Higurashi. Lorsque l'assassin mandaté par mon père et sa maîtresse pour me tuer s'introduit dans le château c'est elle même qui lui trancha le cou et le donna en pâture à son chien. »

Un jour plus tôt, la princesse Haruno aurait sûrement frémi ou tout du moins grimacé face à cette révélation, mais aujourd'hui elle avait sûrement bien plus de sang sur les mains que n'en avait la reine Tsume.

« Une guerre civile s'en suivit car même si mon père et le clan Higurashi avaient l'appui d'une partie de la noblesse, ils ne parvinrent pas à obtenir celui du peuple qui combattit pour le maintien des Inuzuka à la tête du royaume. Très vite le coup d'État se révéla être un fiasco, et les insurgés finirent par se réfugier au château d'Ôkami qui tomba à son tour après un mois de siège. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à la duchesse Rika Higurashi suite à cela ? » demanda Sakura absolument absorbée par l'histoire édifiante du jeune roi.

« Ma mère décida qu'il fallait faire un exemple marquant pour que plus jamais personne n'ose s'en prendre aux Inuzuka et pour étouffer définitivement toute velléité de rébellion dans ce royaume.

Elle fit exécuter tous les chefs de la noblesse qui avaient participé au coup d'État et fait retirer leurs titres et leurs terres à leurs familles.

Ce fut bien sûr aussi le cas pour Rika Higurashi, qui, elle, eut droit à une des plus longues et éprouvantes exécutions publiques de l'histoire de notre royaume, tout comme son fils qu'elle avait mis au monde entre temps. »

« Le bébé aussi ! s'horrifia Sakura en posant une main tremblante sur sa bouche, mais... »

Sombre, Kiba hocha de la tête.

« Oui, le bébé aussi. À l'époque, avoua-t-il, j'étais encore un très jeune enfant et avec ma sœur nous avons supplié notre mère de ne pas le tuer, d'être clémente. Après tout, il était malgré tout notre demi-frère. Mais elle a répondu que nous étions des rois et que notre justice et ses châtiments ne devaient tolérer aucune demi-mesure. Que c'était la première chose que je devais apprendre en tant que roi. Bien qu'innocent, cet enfant, tant qu'il serait en vie constituerait une menace pour nous et un espoir, un signe de ralliement pour tout éventuel rebelle.

Comme il représenterait toujours volontairement ou involontairement un danger au pouvoir des Inuzuka alors il devait mourir.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre cette décision, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait raison. »

Sakura resta coite. Un bébé, un danger pour une monarchie ? Leurs royaumes étaient donc si fragiles pour vaciller pour si peu ?

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette histoire. Ce n'était pas juste un fait chronologique dans un manuel. C'était une réalité que l'homme à côté d'elle avait vécue.

Est-ce qu'être roi ou reine c'était vraiment devoir vivre ce genre de tragédie? Après tout, plus le pouvoir est grand, plus les convoitises et les complots se font vicieux.

Est-ce prendre des décisions aussi cruelles ?

Et la protection d'un nom valait-elle vraiment la mort d'un nourrisson ?

« Je ne voulais pas vous perturber. » fit Kiba en voyant la mine pensive et douloureuse de la princesse.

« Non, non. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû par ignorance vous obliger à raconter cette triste histoire. Mais hélas la réalité n'est pas toujours rose, la guerre que nous vivons en ce moment le prouve bien. »

« Hum. » se contenta d'approuver Kiba.

« Et votre père ? Il est en vie, n'est-ce-pas. »

« Oui, même déchu on ne tue pas un roi. Ça créerait un précédant fâcheux, et cela m'aurait marqué du sceau du parricide. Il fut donc contraint d'abdiquer et enfermé à vie dans une tour du château d'Ôkami qui avait jadis été son refuge. »

« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il se venge un jour ? »

« Ma mère l'a obligé à assister à l'exécution de sa maîtresse et de son fils. Suite à cela, il a perdu la raison. Je peux vous l'assurer, Sakura, mon père est un homme mort. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Il n'y a rien à craindre de lui. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens et même Akamaru qui était revenu à leur côté avançait à présent sagement. Sakura avait peine à imaginer de tel déchirement au sein d'une même famille. La famille c'était pour elle l'ultime cocon de protection. Son père et sa mère formaient un couple soudé. Elle n'avait été entourée, sa vie durant, que d'amour. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe des réalités de ce monde, de sa cruauté, des violences qu'on y rencontrait, mais pour elle cela avait toujours constitué un ailleurs lointain, différent de sa vie quotidienne.

Décidément cette aventure aura au moins eu le mérite de la confronter à la réalité.

Soudain, troublant les pensives réflexions des deux humains, Akamaru dressa l'oreille et se mit à aboyer. Aux aguets, Kiba se précipita vers la muraille et se pencha au niveau d'un créneau.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Sakura qui l'avait rejoint.

L'Inuzuka pointa son doigt en direction du Nord-Est.

« Un cavalier. » désigna-t-il.

Sakura plissa les yeux et observa dans la direction indiquée. Dans le lointain un cavalier, seul, sur un cheval zain galopait à vive allure en direction de la porte Rashômon. En le détaillant un peu plus, elle constata qu'il portait une armure aux couleurs des troupes d'Orochimaru.

« Un messager d'Orochimaru ! s'exclama Kiba à côté d'elle. Je vous aurait bien conseillé d'aller vous recoucher pour récupérer une ou deux heures de sommeil, mais c'est à présent impossible.

Ma Dame, vous devriez aller enfiler votre armure, je sens qu'un nouveau Conseil des douze nous attend. »

* * *

L'ambiance était lourde et pesante dans la salle de commandement qui avait été improvisée salle du Conseil des douze depuis la veille.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre hormis celui discret des respirations lentes de chacun.

La même assemblée que la veille était réunie, tendue, les regards graves.

Asuma siégeait toujours à la tête de l'imposante table ovale. Il fit un signe à l'un des gardes se trouvant au garde-à-vous sur sa droite.

« Faites entrez le messager. »

Bientôt la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'homme qu'avait aperçu du haut des remparts Kiba et Sakura. Il était encadré par trois soldats prêts à l'abattre au moindre mouvement suspect en direction des monarques.

Une fois de plus le roi Asuma fit un signe indiquant au messager se s'avancer.

Ce dernier, était grand et sec, le visage taillé au couteau, le nez aquilin, et les yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence. L'archétype même de l'espion. Il portait, bien serré contre lui, un paquet sous son bras que regardaient avec méfiance les gardes à ses côtés. Sans prendre en compte ces regards hostiles il s'avança vers l'assemblée puis s'inclina profondément et respectueusement.

« Vos Majesté, vos Altesses, je viens de la part de mon Seigneur et maître, le vénérable Orochimaru, vous porter un message. »

« Et bien parle ! » fit d'une voix grondante Asuma, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il savait d'avance que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Il vous félicite pour votre remarquable victoire, tout à fait distrayante d'après ses propres dires. Cependant celle-ci n'est guère à sa convenance. »

« Nous nous moquons de sa convenance ! » répliqua le roi Hiashi Hyûga.

Sans se soucier de cette remarque le messager poursuivit.

« Aussi mon maître souhaite vous rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Le messager s'avança encore d'un pas puis posa son paquet sur la table avant de le renverser d'une main dédaigneuse.

Les gardes se jetèrent sur lui pour le maîtriser mais le contenu du paquet s'échappa de sa boîte, roula le long table en laissant une traînée de sang avant de s'immobiliser devant Asuma.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avec effroi.

« Père. » blêmit-il en découvrant la tête décapitée de l'empereur Hiruzen Sarutobi.

« N'oubliez pas qu'Orochimaru retient vos proches. Pour que dorénavant vous n'oubliez plus il vous fait porter aujourd'hui la tête l'Empereur. Mais si vous faites un pas de plus ce sera celle l'Impératrice, puis celles des reines, puis des princesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus personne à protéger dans cet Empire. » asséna le messager avec morgue.

* * *

Note : (1)On a souvent tendance à penser que les guerres du passé étaient un univers exclusivement masculin avec ses nobles chevaliers, mais ce n'était en réalité pas le entièrement cas (enfin ça dépend bien sur des époques). Ainsi par exemple durant les croisades les chevaliers partaient souvent accompagnés de leurs épouses (non elles ne restaient pas toutes enfermées dans leur palais avec une ceinture de chasteté). La plus part étaient là en tant que soutien mais certaines participaient aux combats arme à la main. Il y a d'ailleurs des lettres de Saladine qui s'étonne de retrouver des cadavres de femmes sur les champs de bataille. Pour les musulmans de l'époque il était inconcevable que les femmes se battent, et le fait que les chrétiens acceptent d'envoyer leurs épouses sur les champs de bataille était une preuve de plus pour eux de la barbarie des occidentaux.

Ceci étant, en plus de ses femmes de chevaliers on trouvait des femmes du peuple aussi, les blanchisseuses, des cuisinières, etc. Beaucoup avait pour rôle d'apporter le ravitaillement aux soldats sur le champs de bataille (il faut bien boire) ou de s'occuper de l'intendance.

Je me base donc là dessus dans mon histoire. Ici toutefois elles ne sont là que pour l'intendance, pas pour se battre. D'autant qu'initialement l'armée des 12 royaumes était réunie dans le cadre d'un entraînement. Les souverains s'étaient donc accordés le luxe de prendre avec eux une domesticité importante pour veiller à leur confort.

(2)Les palais japonais, comme par exemple le château Nijô à Kyoto, étaient souvent dotés d'un savant système anti-intrusion, le parquet rossignol. Les lattes de bois de ce parquet sont disposées de telle façon que quiconque y pose le pied dessus déclenche immédiat un grincement semblable au chant du rossignol (d'où le nom). Les gens ne pouvaient donc pas pénétrer dans un château sans que le parquet ne trahisse la présence de l'intrus.

Ce système avait pour but d'empêcher les assassinats. J'ai moi-même déjà marché sur ce type de plancher et je ne pense pas que dans la réalité il soit possible de déjouer le système (ou alors il faut être un ninja ;p). Cependant je me suis inspirée du roman du « Clan des Otori » où le héros et capable de ne pas réveiller l'oiseau, faisant de cette capacité un don inné chez Hinata. La discrétion lui va bien je trouve.

Commentaire :J'avais dit que je ferais un chapitre plus court cette fois-ci mais finalement il est quasiment aussi long que le précédent. Pourtant il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

Sinon je reviens avec mes anecdotes sur le contexte dans lequel se déroule cet univers.

Comme je l'ai évoqué dans ce chapitre, je vais un peu vous parler de l'Empire du Vent.

Il fonctionne de façon très différente de l'Empire du Feu.

L'Empire du Feu est un empire fédéral constitué (comme vous l'avez à présent compris;)) de 12 royaumes dont les souverains nomment, à vie, l'un d'entre eux pour être empereur. Cette charge n'est pas héréditaire et peut donc passer d'une famille à l'autre parmi les douze.

L'Empire du Vent lui est un empire au sens plus stricte. Il existe une famille impériale et le titre d'empereur est héréditaire. Il n'y a toutefois pas d'hégémonie masculin comme dans EdF, et les femmes peuvent elles aussi hériter du titre suprême. À vrai dire il n'y a pas non plus de droit d'aînesse. L'empereur désigne lui même son héritier (homme ou femme donc) parmi ses enfants. Celui qu'il juge le plus à même de tenir ce rôle dans le futur.

C'est actuellement l'empereur Rasa qui gouverne ce pays et son héritier est le benjamin de ses trois enfants. Le prince Gaara.

Voilà voilà.

À la prochaine.


	5. Morts et heurts

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Avant toute chose je tiens à remercier profondément Mireba-chan qui au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a motivée, encouragée et a en plus eu l'extrême gentillesse de me corriger.

Pour tout ça Mireba, mille fois merci.

D'ailleurs pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas encore lu ses fics, foncez, vous ne serez pas déçus tant sa prose est parfaite:) (je vous conseil mon coup de cœur «Et je t'offre cette fleur imprégnée de mon sang »)

Voilà, sinon je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup trop long. J 'avais pourtant promis de me limiter, mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas, je suis beaucoup trop bavarde.

Malgré quelques longueurs (notamment dans la scène du Conseil des Douze) j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et pour finir j'adresse un dernier remerciement à MBouillot pour ses reviews toujours intéressantes et motivantes.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Morts et heurts

La nuit avait été courte pour Tenten, pourtant en dépit de la fatigue accumulée, son corps ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa routine habituelle et c'est quasi-mécaniquement qu'elle se réveilla un peu avant l'aurore.

Les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, étendue sur le ventre, elle émergea lentement en s'étirant tel un chat, sa longue chevelure châtain ondulant au rythme saccadé de ses mouvements. Mais le ravissement que lui procuraient ces lents et paresseux allongements fut bientôt interrompu par une vive douleur lombaire. Elle avait le dos en compote. Et pour cause.

Comme toutes les femmes de l'intendance logées dans la tour Est, elle dormait à même le sol sur une natte de fortune dépourvue de tout confort.

Pourtant, bien que venant d'un milieu bourgeois et ayant eu la chance, grâce à son statut de dame de compagnie, de côtoyer le luxe et le raffinement extrême de la Cour Impériale, pas une seule fois elle ne s'était plainte de cette précarité.

Elle partageait le même sort que ses sœurs d'infortune, alors de quel droit aurait-elle pu se lamenter et se montrer arrogante ?

Tenten se redressa mais demeura encore un instant assise pour quelques ultimes étirements. Tout à ses exercices, elle sonda la pénombre encore profonde et constata que bon nombre de ses compagnes s'étaient déjà levées.

Cela ne la surprit guère. Depuis le début de cette guerre, et même avant, au cours du « camp de la feuille », les femmes étaient toujours les premières au travail. Elles devaient préparer à manger pour les soldats, s'occuper des rations qu'ils emporteraient sur le champ de bataille, de leurs trousses de secours, recoudre, réparer leurs équipements, etc.

Une liste de missions souvent ingrates et peu reconnues mais indispensables au bon fonctionnement de l'armée.

Tenten décida qu'il était temps de se lever et de se mettre à son tour à l'ouvrage. À partir d'aujourd'hui elle allait devoir se mettre au service de l'héritière des Haruno, mais avant cela elle souhaitait aider une dernière fois les femmes de la garnison.

Sautant sur ses deux pieds d'un geste souple et agile, comme si toute trace de courbatures avait disparu, elle ramassa, secoua puis roula sa natte de paille avant de la ranger. Ceci fait, elle prit la direction d'une petite remise attenante à la pièce commune.

C'est là qu'avait été aménagé à la hâte un petit espace « d'aisance » pour la toilette de ces dames.

Espace « d'aisance » était en réalité un bien grand mot. Entre les quatre étroits murs de pierres salies, avaient été installés un tabouret et une table sur laquelle se trouvaient un vieux miroir dépoli et ébréché, un pain de savon rachitique, une bassine et un broc d'eau. Charge à chaque femme ayant fini sa toilette de le vider et le remplir d'eau propre et fraîche pour la suivante.

Tenten alluma une petite lampe à huile en terre cuite pour éclairer un peu l'endroit, puis se pencha en avant à la recherche de son reflet dans le vieux miroir. Le flou blanchâtre qui le voilait l'empêcha de se faire une idée correcte de son image, une coquetterie sûrement inutile en temps de guerre, mais lui permit toutefois de pouvoir coiffer sa longue chevelure.

D'un geste précis et expert, elle partagea sa toison d'airain en deux masses égales qu'elle natta et torsada en deux parfaits macarons.

Le visage à présent dégagé des lourdes mèches qui l'encadraient, elle s'attela au reste de sa toilette. Elle abaissa le haut de sa robe jusqu'à la ceinture. Elle n'avait pas à craindre pour sa pudeur. Ici, seules les femmes étaient autorisées à pénétrer.

Elle se débarbouilla le visage à grande eau afin d'en chasser la fatigue, puis se frictionna avec ardeur les bras et le buste. Elle remarqua bientôt de discrètes marques rosées sur sa peau blanche, et comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait des témoins muets de ses précédents ébats avec le prince Neji. Elle rougit violemment. Jamais encore de telles traces n'avaient marbré son épiderme, chacun jouant la carte de la discrétion. Mais cette fois il s'était montré si ardent.

Pourtant à en juger par l'image que le vieux miroir dépoli lui renvoyait d'elle, elle n'avait plus rien de très attrayant. Rien du moins qui put provoquer une telle passion. Et la misérable hygiène du lieu n'aidait pas.

Oui, vraiment, cette toilette de chat avait quelque chose de vaguement ironique quand elle y songeait. Quelques semaines auparavant, à la Cour, ses ablutions lui prenaient au moins une heure à grand renfort de bains parfumés, de fards et d'autres huiles précieuses pour oindre son corps à la manière des nobles. Une dame d'atour se devait de faire honneur à sa maîtresse. Et bien que plus simple, son apparence était soignée et raffinée.

Mais à présent, elle avait l'impression de retrouver ici les habitudes rudes de sa petite enfance passée dans les forges de son père.

Elle soupira, puis sans plus une pensée pour cela, se rhabilla à la hâte et rejoignit les cuisines, le broc vide entre ses mains.

Si les autres pièces de ce lugubre donjon semblaient froides, impersonnelles et tristement silencieuses, l'office, lui, éclairé par le foyer de la large cheminée, empli d'odeurs de riz fumant et de gruaux, bruissant des babillages des femmes qui y œuvraient, était convivial et accueillant.

Des dizaines de petites mains s'activaient déjà à couper des légumes, faire rôtir les viandes pour les repas des officiers supérieurs et des monarques ou à préparer la bouillie de base des simples soldats.

Tenten pénétra dans la pièce et lança un joyeux « Bonjour » à la cantonade. Aussitôt, le brouhaha stoppa et toutes lui répondirent d'une même voix avant de reprendre le cours de leurs conversations respectives.

La jeune fille aux macarons se rapprocha d'un des grands tonneaux d'eau fraîche pour remplir le broc.

« Laisse Tenten. Je m'en occupe, je dois retourner là-bas au fond, je déposerai le broc en même temps. » fit une voix nasillarde et légèrement trop aiguë dans son dos.

Tenten se retourna avec un sourire en direction de la jeune femme rousse au visage asymétrique et au nez aquilin qui venait de parler.

« Ah ! Shenshen, bonjour. Elle lui tendit le pichet. Je te remercie. »

« Je t'en prie. » La rouquine disparut immédiatement après et Tenten décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'occuper de son office.

Elle s'approcha de la vaste cheminée en calcaire jaune coquillé. Elle était si large et profonde qu'elle permettait d'y accrocher plusieurs crémaillères auxquelles pendaient d'imposantes marmites.

C'est là qu'œuvrait la doyenne des femmes de cette armée, tantôt remuant la tambouille, tantôt rassemblant les tisons pour réactiver l'âtre.

« Mamie Sanshô. » l'appela Tenten.

La vieille au dos voûté se redressa péniblement, son tisonnier à la main droite. Elle était minuscule, ratatinée par les ans, les cheveux grisonnants retenus par un fichu ocre et le visage marquée par d'innombrables et profondes rides. Pour compléter le tout, d'étranges bésicles à larges foyers trônaient sur son nez camard et semblaient réduire ses yeux à la dimension de deux minuscules billes noires, donnant à l'ensemble de son être un aspect grotesque mais étonnamment amical.

« Ah ma petite Tenten, s'exclama la vieille femme de sa voix chevrotante. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Des hommes du clan Uchiwa sont passés me voir hier soir pour me prévenir que dorénavant tu serais au service exclusif de la princesse des Haruno. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, mamie Sanshô. » répondit d'une voix sincèrement navrée Tenten.

« Désolée ? Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Moi, au contraire je suis contente pour toi. Les corvées qu'on exécute ici ne conviennent pas à une fille cultivée comme toi. »

Tenten fit une grimace incertaine, signe qu'elle n'approuvait pas la grand-mère sur ce dernier point.

« En temps de guerre toutes les forces de travail sont bonnes à prendre et nécessaires, sans distinction. »

« C'est vrai, et je suis sûre que tu te montreras très utile auprès de cette nouvelle princesse sortie d'on ne sait où. »

La vieille fit un clin d'œil à sa petite protégée ce qui accentua encore les rides de son visage.

Tenten ne put retenir un petit rire face au franc-parler de Sanshô.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais en attendant, je vais profiter d'être encore parmi vous pour donner un coup de main. »

La vieille haussa des épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle savait la jeune Tenten très travailleuse. Cette dernière était venue au « camp de la feuille » en tant que servante du prince Neji, à la demande de la princesse Hinata. Mais quand la guerre avait éclaté suite au coup d'État d'Orochimaru, elle avait naturellement proposé ses services à l'ensemble du clan Hyûga, avant de finalement intégrer en journée l'intendance de la garnison lorsque les hommes, eux, partaient guerroyer. Si cela déplut à Neji, il ne put hélas refuser à l'intendance cette aide supplémentaire et providentielle.

D'autant que Tenten ne rechignait jamais à l'ouvrage, et bien que ne faisant pas initialement partie de cette domesticité de femme, elle s'était vite intégrée parmi elles.

« Cette marmite est prête si tu veux. » fit Sanshô en désignant de sa main décharnée l'une des gigantesques cocottes.

Tenten se saisit d'une manique et attrapa l'anse de la lourde marmite en fonte.

Sitôt décrochée de sa crémaillère, la jeune fille aux macarons dut la reposer un instant au sol à cause de son poids et afin de s'assurer d'une meilleure prise pour pouvoir la porter sans risquer de tout renverser ou de se brûler.

Les bras tendus à l'extrême sous le poids de sa charge, elle avança d'un pas lent vers la cour intérieure attenante à la tour Est. Elle dut au cours de ce court périple faire des pauses à plusieurs reprises, et reposer un instant son fardeau au risque de se démettre une épaule.

Arrivée au centre de la cour, au milieu des campements improvisés de la veille, elle posa définitivement et avec soulagement la marmite par terre avant de frapper énergiquement à l'aide de sa louche contre le rebord métallique.

« À la soupe tout le monde ! » cria-t-elle de sa belle voix claire et dynamique.

Aussitôt les soldats qui se trouvaient là se redressèrent, même ceux qui dormaient encore profitant des derniers instants de la nuit.

« Le soleil n'est pas encore levé que tu nous éclaires déjà de tes rayons, Tenten. » Fit en se levant et en prenant sa direction un soldat d'une cinquantaine d'année à la mine joviale.

Tenten lui adressa un petit sourire modeste et gêné. Elle avait l'habitude de la flatterie excessive des soldats. Pour eux, les jolies jeunes filles étaient devenues une denrée rare et recherchée, mais bien loin de s'en offusquer elle jouait souvent aimablement le jeu pour leur être agréable.  
La vie était dure en temps de guerre et les malheureux avaient peu de distractions pour leur faire oublier les difficiles conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient et surtout le fait qu'ils pouvaient perdre la vie à tout moment. Si par sa simple présence elle pouvait leur apporter un peu de réconfort et par son sourire du baume au cœur, alors elle ne se sentait pas le courage de leur être désagréable. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette optique qu'elle prit la décision de ne pas leur faire savoir que dorénavant elle ne viendrait plus leur servir leur soupe quotidienne.

« Hey, mais c'est nous qui avons droit d'être servis par Tenten aujourd'hui ?! Quelle chance ! » s'exclama un jeune soldat à la chevelure blonde hirsute en se précipitant dans la direction de la jeune fille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le vieux briscard le stoppa en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

« Doucement le bleu. À la queue comme tout le monde. »

Tenten ne put que rire face au manège des soldats. Ils jouaient des coudes pour passer les premiers et faire les malins pour l'impressionner.

« Tenten quand c'est toi qui nous sers, la nourriture est toujours meilleure. » fit l'un des hommes.

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit ironiquement la jolie servante.

« C'est vrai pourtant. Pour une fois que cet imbécile dit un truc vrai. Ça doit être un vrai bonheur que d'être servi par toi tous les jours de sa vie. Tu voudrais pas m'épouser à la fin de cette guerre, belle Tenten ? » répliqua un autre.

Des rires retentirent dans l'assemblée. « Non, épouse moi plutôt » fit l'un à droite, « Non, moi », fit un autre au fond, « Sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être bonne qu'à la cuisine » ajouta discrètement un troisième plus grivois.

« Non mais écoutez-moi ces pauvres gars, fit un soldat à la voix tonitruante qui se trouvait à côté du premier à avoir fait sa demande. Et toi t'es le pire. »

Il accompagna ces mots d'un violent coup de gamelle sur le sommet du crâne de son voisin qui demeura quelques instants sonné.

« Un crotteux comme toi qui ose faire une telle demande… Tu vois bien que la dame est pas du même monde, mon pauvre. Le crapaud ne peut que regarder de loin la jolie colombe, pas prétendre vivre à ses côtés. En plus, je suis sûr que belle comme elle est, elle pourrait devenir la concubine d'un prince.

Hey ! Mais mon auge ! Elle est toute tordue maintenant. T'as la tête sacrément dure le crotteux ! S'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire goguenard, sa gamelle tordue à la main. »

Son voisin qui avait fini par reprendre ses esprits, vert de rage s'apprêta à se jeter sur son camarade.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le crotteux. »

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire Tenten. Arrêtez vos bêtises et en rang. Sinon vous allez devoir sauter un repas. Elle fronça les sourcils, menaçante, puis, tendant la main elle rajouta. Donnez-moi vos gamelles ! »

Comme des enfants réprimandés par leur maîtresse, les soldats se rangèrent en une file ordonnée, et se tinrent un moment à carreau.

« C'est qu'elle est autoritaire ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire avec un sifflement admiratif l'un d'entre eux se trouvant au centre de la queue.

Tenten lui adressa un regard noir tout en ayant du mal à cacher son amusement face à leurs pitreries. Finalement elle reprit son visage jovial et leur annonça en remplissant la première assiette:

« Suite à la victoire d'hier et à la prise de la porte Rashômon, aujourd'hui vous aurez exceptionnellement droit à un morceau de lard supplémentaire dans votre soupe. »

L'annonce fut immédiatement suivie de cris joyeux.

« T'es la meilleure. Je vous avais bien dit que quand c'était Tenten qui nous servait, la nourriture était meilleure. »

« Et la vue aussi ! » cria un autre soldat au fond de la file.

Tenten leur adressa un pauvre sourire désabusé. Ils étaient indécrottables. Aussi continua-t-elle son office et eux leur numéro de charme.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de penser que si le prince Neji assistait un jour à une telle scène, il était fort à parier qu'il ferait mettre tous ces malheureux au pilori ou pire, au peloton d'exécution. Il pouvait parfois se montrer si jaloux et protecteur.

Pourtant elle ne put que sourire à la pensée de son beau prince.

Finalement, quand elle y songeait, il avait dû être ravi de la proposition du roi Uchiwa. Ainsi, elle n'était plus obligée de servir d'autres hommes que lui, et surtout pas des soldats aux manières douteuses et aux envies déplacées.

Après avoir rempli une bonne cinquantaine de gamelles, elle souleva de nouveau sa marmite qui à présent n'était plus remplie qu'au quart, et prit la direction d'un autre groupe de soldats. Des hommes lui proposèrent de porter son fardeau mais elle déclina l'offre et reprit son chemin.

En passant près des geôles de la porte Rashômon pour servir leur pitance aux gardiens, Tenten s'interrompit soudain.

« Que... ?

À nouveau, comme la veille, l'étrange bruit déformé lui parvint d'une des lourdes portes renforcées de ferronnerie.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? On dirait des piaillements. » s'étonna-t-elle.

Mais comme la veille elle ne put chercher plus loin la réponse à ses questions car un des gardiens la héla.

« Hey, Tenten. C'est toi qui es de service aujourd'hui ? »

« Ah, euh, oui. Pouvez-vous prévenir les autres ? Je vais vous servir avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Alors que les gardiens se présentaient à tour de rôle, le son puissant d'une trompette se fit entendre, sitôt suivi par un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute l'enceinte de la citadelle Rashômon.

« Quelqu'un abaisse le pont-levis. » fit remarquer le soldat qui avait hélé Tenten.

Peu de temps après une vive rumeur se répandit dans toute l'enceinte de la forteresse.

« Un messager. C'est un messager d'Orochimaru ! Faites prévenir les rois ! »

* * *

Avançant, pensive, le long d'une des courtines de la face Sud de la citadelle, Sakura avait plus que jamais la désagréable sensation d'être dans le désœuvrement le plus complet.  
Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur sa vie.

La guerre voilait le futur des hommes, mais pour elle c'était une première.  
Elle se rapprocha de la muraille et, comme quelques heures auparavant, observa la plaine au travers des hauts créneaux défensifs et des vertigineux mâchicoulis.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et la vision qu'offrait ce champ de bataille avait changé du tout au tout, macabre et désolée. La terre de la plainte était ravagée, labourée, éventrée, tâchée en de nombreux endroits de masses sombres visqueuses qu'on devinait être du sang.

Et puis il y avait ces cadavres. Oui, tous ces cadavres aux yeux vitreux d'hommes et de chevaux qui la jonchaient.

Des troupes de l'armée des Douze avaient bien arpenté et arpentait encore le champ de bataille pour faire le nécessaire, mais leur priorité était pour l'instant de récupérer les armes, les armures, les pièces métalliques et autres pièces militaires bien plus précieuses aux vivants, pour le moment, que ces corps qui déjà pourrissaient. Un pillage dicté par de basse considération de survie.

Seuls les corbeaux semblaient accorder de l'intérêt aux morts, volant joyeusement d'une dépouille à l'autre, arrachant des lambeaux de chair, se disputant le précieux butin avec d'autres charognards avant de finalement s'envoler avec un croassement sinistre.

Nul ne songeait à les déloger de leur festin. Après tout, en débarrassant la plaine de ces cadavres ils endiguaient de possibles épidémies et surtout cette odeur qui, avec la chaleur, commençait déjà à monter le long des murailles et à se répandre à l'intérieur de la citadelle.

Pourtant tout cela n'enlevait rien à l'horreur du spectacle, au contraire.

Sakura aurait aimé pouvoir détourner le regard, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, son âme était prisonnière de ce cauchemar éveillé. Il y avait là de quoi pleurer, hurler même, de tristesse, de compassion, et sûrement qu'une fois seule dans cette cellule qui lui servait de chambre, elle laisserait couler ses larmes pour soulager ce cœur si sensible.

Car quel effroyable sort que celui de ces hommes !

Et parmi ces malheureux cadavres servant de pitance aux corvidés, il devait y avoir des soldats de Haru.

Que dirait-elle à leurs familles quand elle rentrerait ? Comment avouer l'horreur du lieu ? L'ironie de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement ?

Mais étrangement, malgré la douleur, elle avait l'impression que petit à petit elle parvenait à se forger une carapace de protection pour ses sentiments face à ce monde extérieur sans pitié.

Il fallait dire que les événements de la matinée au Conseil des Douze y étaient pour beaucoup.

* * *

_« N'oubliez pas qu'Orochimaru retient vos proches. Pour que dorénavant vous n'oubliiez plus, il vous fait porter aujourd'hui la tête l'Empereur. Mais si vous faites un pas de plus ce sera celle de l'Impératrice, puis celles des reines, puis des princesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus personne à protéger dans cet Empire. »_

_Les trois gardes se jetèrent sur le messager d'Orochimaru, le maintenant plaqué contre le bois de la table à l'aide d'une clé de bras qui lui arracha un cri de douleur._

_Cependant malgré la violence de cette action, Sakura n'y accorda aucune attention, son regard transi ne pouvant se détacher de la tête décapitée de l'empereur. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ou connu cet homme, pourtant de par son éducation elle savait qu'il était la clé de voûte de cet Empire. Son père, et c'était sûrement aussi le cas des autres monarques, le voyait comme un patriarche, une quasi-divinité. En le décapitant, Orochimaru avait symboliquement décapité l'Empire. Un acte fort et effroyable. Sans qu'elle put se maîtriser Sakura se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête._

_« Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir dire à vos hommes de me relâcher, dit d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion l'homme d'Orochimaru au visage anguleux. Je ne suis qu'un messager. _

_Il se débattit un peu afin de trouver une position moins douloureuse pour ses bras._

_Ma mission est accomplie, laissez-moi repartir à présent comme l'exige le code de conduite de la guerre. »_

_« Repartir sans qu'on t'ait transmis une réponse à donner à ton maître. » fit une voix grondante à la gauche de Sakura, qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle détacha enfin ses prunelles de jade de la tête décapitée nimbée de sang pour les glisser sur le colosse à l'abondante chevelure blanche hirsute qui venait de parler._

_Elle savait à présent que cet homme se nommait Jiraiya. Son regard sombre était dur et froid, dépourvu pour l'heure de toute humanité. Mais à vrai dire, à présent qu'elle avait repris ses esprits elle constata, non sans appréhension, que cette expression était commune à tous les rois et à bon nombre des princes. Leur être tout entier criait vengeance pour le vieil empereur._

_L'ambiance était pesante, électrique et un frisson de peur pure traversa la jeune princesse. Heureusement, pour l'heure elle n'était pas l'objet de l'attention de ces monarques._

_Comme s'il avait capté un appel silencieux, le très mystérieux roi Shibi Aburame se leva alors. D'un pas lent il rejoignit le groupe formé par le messager toujours plaqué et fermement maintenu contre la table par les trois gardes._

_Avec son large turban de couleur sombre qui le masquait, il était impossible de voir l'expression de son visage mais l'aura noire qu'il dégageait indiquait clairement son hostilité vis-à-vis de l'homme d'Orochimaru.  
Sakura retint son souffle, consciente qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Ses yeux suivirent la lente progression du monarque, comme hypnotisés par cette promesse d'un danger imminent et palpable._

_Le messager lui-même le comprit très bien et sembla vouloir en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir parvenir à échapper à leurs griffes. Mais le roi Aburame était à présent à ses côtés, immobile face à sa proie._

_« Quel est donc ce message ? » cracha l'homme au visage anguleux._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera très clair. » répondit le roi Shibi d'une voix sans âme._

_Puis, d'un geste vif qui ne dura pas plus d'un centième de secondes, il dégaina un cimeterre dont la lame courbe s'abattit en un éclair à éclat blanc de croissant de lune, sur la nuque du messager dont la tête se détacha aussitôt._

_Sous la pression des artères le sang jaillit à flot du cou de la victime et arrosa les monarques assis le plus près de la scène._

_Horrifiée, les yeux exorbités face à cette scène d'une rare violence à laquelle, malgré tout, elle ne s'attendait pas, Sakura sentit avec dégoût le liquide chaud et visqueux éclabousser sa peau. Elle fut prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur. _

_Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et porta sa main gauche devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir, hurler et surtout ne pas partir en courant loin de ces horreurs._

_Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

« _Ne jamais montrer sa peur. _ _Ne jamais montrer sa peur _»_ se hurlait-elle mentalement pour ne pas craquer, tout en serrant nerveusement sous la table son poing droit. Elle sentait bien ses propres ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair tendre, mais elle avait besoin de cette douleur pour ne pas perdre pied. _

_Soudain, elle tressaillit en sentant une main douce et chaude se poser amicalement sur son poing fermé et tremblant._

_Elle fit couler son regard sur son voisin de droite. Le roi Kakashi Hatake. Il ne la regardait pas, ses prunelles vairons intensément posées sur la sanglante scène face à lui. Pourtant cette main pleine de réconfort était bien destinée à Sakura en signe d'apaisement._

_Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, la douce chaleur que propageait en elle cette main protectrice la calma peu à peu et lui permit de reprendre le contrôle. Elle souffla discrètement, tentant de se remettre._

_Puis enfin, comme toute l'assistance elle tourna son regard vers le maître de séance, le roi Asuma Sarutobi._

_Si ce dernier avait été surpris face à l'horrible spectacle de la tête décapitée de son père, il ne trahissait à présent plus aucune émotion._

_Sakura ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'histoire de Kiba. À la façon dont la reine Tsume avait fait exécuter un malheureux et innocent bébé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_De par leur statut et leurs pouvoirs, les monarques étaient au-dessus des hommes. En tant que tels, leur justice et leurs actes étaient implacables, dépourvus d'humanité pour une plus grande équité. _

_Ils n'étaient pas des hommes. Ils étaient l'État, et pour le bien de leur royaume et de leurs sujets ils devaient agir comme tel, faisant fi de considérations et de sentiments plus bas._

_Si elle voulait un jour devenir une grande reine devait-elle prendre exemple sur eux? Mais était-ce vraiment la seule voie ?_

_Le roi Asuma se leva majestueusement, digne, et tendit son bras droit devant lui._

_« Nous ne saurions laisser un tel crime impuni. Gardes ! Prenez cette tête, attachez-la à son cheval et renvoyez cet animal dans son camp. Je pense que le message sera assez clair pour ce misérable serpent. »_

_« Et que doit-on faire du corps ? » interrogea le plus gradé des soldats._

_« Jetez-le aux vautours, qu'on ne le revoit jamais. »_

_Les trois gardes s'inclinèrent prêts à partir exécuter les ordres, mais Asuma les retint encore._

_« Faites venir le vieil Hidetsugu qu'il procède à l'embaumement de la tête de l'empereur, et faites aussi prévenir le Vénérable Chiruku pour la préparation de la cérémonie funéraire. »_

_« À vos ordres ! » crièrent-ils d'une même voix. _

_Bientôt la place fut débarrassée du corps du messager et la lourde porte de bois grinça avant de se refermer dans un claquement mât et froid._

_Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle du Conseil, chacun sondant son voisin._

_La table ovale était toujours couverte de sang et à son extrémité reposait la tête au teint cireux de l'empereur, pourtant plus aucun d'entre eux ne semblait y accorder de l'importance._

_« Qu'ont-ils donc à la place du cœur ? » songea Sakura mortifiée._

_Le roi Minato décida le premier de mettre fin à ce silence._

_« Nous ne pouvions rester sans réaction face au meurtre de l'empereur Hiruzen, mais ceci, était-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? fit-il en désignant la masse de sang se trouvant à l'endroit où le messager avait été décapité._

_Nous avons à présent confirmation que les menaces d'Orochimaru ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Le moindre de nos mouvements pourrait nous apporter son lot de têtes. Si Orochimaru lui sacrifie des mercenaires, nous nous jouons avec les vies de nos familles. »_

_Le Namikaze exprimait là une vérité dont tous avaient parfaitement conscience._

_« Nous le savions en nous engageant dans cette guerre, nous le savions encore en allant quérir l'aide de Haru » lui rappela avec une froide détermination le roi Asuma qui était pourtant le premier touché, et qui savait que sa mère serait la prochaine sur la liste._

_« Et puis nous ne pouvons nous permettre de demeurer dans l'immobilisme, renchérit le roi Shikaku Nara. _

_Si nous restons sans rien faire, il est évident que les troupes d'Orochimaru vont reprendre l'offensive et sûrement avec pour priorité de s'emparer de la plaine, de la passe de Washi, des hauts plateaux d'Iwaki_ _où se trouvait notre précédent camp et d'ainsi avoir accès à la route de Haru._

_Orochimaru nous couperait alors toute possibilité de retraite et de ravitaillement et aurait le champ libre pour partir à la conquête du dernier royaume libre de l'Empire du Feu._

_De notre côté, nous serions ironiquement prisonniers de cette porte Rashômon que nous avons eu tant de mal à prendre. Et il faut bien l'avouer pour l'heure nous ne pourrions tenir un siège enfermés dans cette citadelle. Les hommes d'Orochimaru ont fait incendier les vivres de cette porte avant de partir et nos réserves actuelles ne nous permettraient pas de survivre plus d'une semaine._

_Nous n'avons donc pas véritablement le choix, nous devons agir ou accepter de mourir. »_

_Le sinistre scénario du roi stratège, mais aussi la perspective de perdre celles qui leur étaient chères plongea l'assistance dans une silencieuse réflexion. _

_« Je ne parle pas de rester sans agir. Il me paraît évident que nous devons à tout prix défendre notre territoire si durement reconquis, reprit Minato. Je parle d'envisager des solutions moins frontales qui permettraient de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Orochimaru et d'ainsi préserver des vies. »_

_« Passer de la guerre à la guérilla ? Demanda avec une ironie froide Fugaku. Nous ne sommes pas de veules terroristes comme Orochimaru, Seigneur Minato, mais des rois. »_

_Un brouhaha de réactions passa dans la salle et Asuma tapa du poing sur la table pour rappeler ses pairs au silence._

_« Ce qui est certain, dit-il, c'est que nous ne pouvons laisser notre armée dans l'inactivité. Après la victoire d'hier les hommes étaient portés par un formidable élan qui nous aurait permis de partir sans crainte à l'assaut des autres portes et même de Konoha. Mais à présent, la nouvelle de la mort de l'empereur qui a déjà dû se répandre au sein de l'armée les a sûrement démoralisés de façon insidieuse. Orochimaru a bien préparé son coup. Ainsi, il nous a coupé l'herbe sous les pieds en nous mettant dans une position délicate. »_

_« C'est sûr que la nouvelle de la mort de l'empereur va avoir un impact négatif sur les hommes. Il était le socle de notre Empire. Sans lui, c'est comme si tout se disloquait et les soldats risquent de penser « à quoi bon combattre » renchérit en croisant les bras sur son large poitrail avec contrariété Chôza Akimichi. »_

_Le roi Inuzuka comme à son habitude s'agitait sur son siège. _

_« Alors que devons-nous faire ? Cria-t-il presque, tant la colère l'emportait en lui. Procéder à l'élection d'un nouvel empereur ? Pour lui montrer que l'Empire est immortel et lui clouer le bec à ce sale ophidien ? » _

_« Ça serait certes une solution, acquiesça le roi de Nara, mais pour l'heure c'est une chose impossible et donc pas notre priorité. »_

_« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda avec incrédulité Kiba, peu au fait d'un type de conclave qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis plus de 40 ans._

_« L'empereur ne peut être élu que par le Conseil des Douze rois légitimes, or le roi Kizashi est absent et c'est aux reines Kushina et Tsunade qu'appartient ce droit de vote et non aux rois consorts. » expliqua à son tour Inoichi Yamanaka._

_Le précédent empereur régnait depuis tant d'années qu'aucun des rois présents dans l'assistance n'avait jamais eu à procéder à une telle élection._

_Et c'est parce que son règne avait été si pérenne que sa mort n'en avait que plus d'impact._

_« Ceci dit, sans pour autant procéder à la nomination d'un nouvel empereur, nous pouvons toutefois désigner un chef pour prendre la tête des Douze, affirma avec solennité Asuma. J'ai assumé cette fonction pour représenter exceptionnellement et symboliquement mon père l'empereur, mais à présent cela n'a plus lieu d'être. »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de changer la présidence de ce Conseil, intervint le roi Hiashi Hyûga. Un changement à la tête de l'armée à présent pourrait perturber davantage les hommes déjà affectés par la mort de l'empereur. Faisons preuve de stabilité en temps de crise. Nous serons toujours à même d'élire le nouvel empereur le moment venu. »_

_« Je suis de cet avis aussi. » acquiesça Fugaku._

_Les autres rois donnèrent à leur tour leur aval._

_« Bien, répondit Asuma en s'inclinant, je saurai me montrer digne de l'honneur que vous me faites. »_

_Il fallait à présent qu'il prenne une décision, il le savait. Ce Conseil des Douze allait très certainement s'éterniser sur plusieurs heures, le temps qu'une stratégie et un accord soient trouvés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester enfermés là. En tout cas, pas tous. Car ce mutisme inquiéterait l'armée et pourrait entraîner des dissensions ou pire des désertions._

_Il fallait rassurer les hommes, les souder dans l'épreuve mais aussi les mettre à l'ouvrage pour leur prouver que rien n'était perdu._

_Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution à prendre sur ce point là._

_« Je décrète donc qu'à partir de maintenant le Conseil se poursuivra en huis clos, réservé au cercle exclusif des rois._

_De l'incrédulité et de l'incompréhension passa dans le regard des princes présents à l'audience. Mais Asuma poursuivit immédiatement._

_Princes, pendant ce temps je vous charge de faire connaître la nouvelle du décès de l'empereur, de rassurer les troupes et de les affecter à la protection de notre territoire. Je vous laisse toute autorité en attendant, et si nécessaire prenez vous-même la tête de ces expéditions défensives et abattez toutes unités d'Orochimaru qui tenteraient de s'infiltrer. »_

_Si bien sûr la responsabilité qu'accordait Asuma aux princes était grande, cela ne changeait rien au fait que se faire « remercier » d'un Conseil aussi crucial était une première pour eux._

_Et puis cette mission pouvait très bien être confiée aux généraux._

_Naruto, révolté, voulut intervenir faisant fi des convenances mais son père Minato, connaissant le caractère impulsif de son fils, le retint._

_« Il est important que chacun connaisse et tienne sa place en temps de guerre. C'est une mission importante que te confie le roi Asuma. Le moral des troupes est une priorité. Or par leur simple présence les princes qui se battent si durement à leurs côtés depuis le début de cette guerre, peuvent redonner du courage à cette armée. Alors acquitte-toi de ta tâche sans protester. »_

_À contre cœur, Naruto quitta avec les autres princes la salle du commandement, conscient que comme les simples soldats à présent, il allait devoir demeurer dans le flou quant à l'avenir que choisiraient les douze rois. _

_Sakura, elle, était demeurée assise, incertaine. Elle n'était pas un monarque, mais une héritière, et aurait dû comme les autres quitter la salle, mais son statut était un peu particulier. Après tout, elle représentait ici le douzième royaume, celui de Haru et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'à la différence des princes elle avait droit de siéger à la grande table ovale du Conseil._

_Cependant, Asuma reprit la parole._

_« Cet ordre s'adresse à vous aussi, princesse Sakura. »_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux incarnadins se leva alors, se tournant vers le roi de Saru tout en appuyant le plat de sa main gauche sur le bois de la table, en évitant soigneusement les tâches de sang._

_« Majesté, elle exécuta une rapide courbette, si je quitte ce Conseil, alors qui représentera le royaume de Haru à cette table ? »_

_« Le roi Kizashi aurait dû y penser avant, en venant ici en personne, plutôt que de nous envoyer sa fille. » répondit avec morgue le roi Shibi._

_Combien de vexations allait-elle encore devoir endurer, songea Sakura. La fatigue cumulée de sa nuit blanche et de celle mentale causée par la barbarie de ce Conseil lui laissaient les nerfs à fleur de peau._

_« L'absence d'un pouvoir décisionnel pour Haru au sein de notre État-major pourrait en effet s'avérer gênant pour la suite. » rajouta Hiashi Hyûga en fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité._

_Visiblement, comme elle le constatait amèrement, si Sakura était parvenue à faire accepter sa présence au sein de ce Conseil, elle n'était pas encore parvenue en revanche à se faire considérer comme une alliée et une interlocutrice par les monarques. Ils semblaient sciemment omettre que son père l'avait envoyée parmi eux comme sa représentante, lui confiant pour cela tous pouvoirs exécutifs pour le temps de cette guerre._

_« De toute façon, je ne pense pas que pour le moment le Royaume de Haru ait sa place dans ce Conseil. » fit avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix le roi de Nara._

_« Comment ? » s'étrangla Sakura en se retournant vivement vers lui le feu aux joues._

_« Je veux dire que les décisions que nous allons prendre le seront au regard du fait que nos femmes sont retenues en otage, que nos royaumes ont été conquis ou nous sont inaccessibles, s'expliqua Shikaku._

_Le royaume de Haru lui est libre, loin de la guerre et il ne craint pas pour la vie des membres de sa famille royale ni pour celle de son peuple. L'avis que vous pourriez fournir, si tant est que vous en ayez un, trop détaché des préoccupations communes des onze autres royaumes ne pourrait être que consultatif. »_

_La colère se déversa dans les veines de Sakura._

_Comment ? Comment osait-il ? Jusqu'à présent elle avait tenté au maximum de ne pas faire de vagues, de se montrer obéissante et respectueuse envers ses aînés, mais là…_

_Ses grands yeux verts fusillèrent le roi de Nara._

_« Dois-je comprendre, votre Majesté, que le royaume de Haru est assez bon quand il s'agit de fournir à l'armée confédérée des hommes, voire pire de la chair à canon, mais pas assez pour pouvoir oser prendre part aux décisions exécutives ? Mais sûrement que plus que Haru, est-ce moi qui pose problème car je doute que vous ayez eu l'indécence de tenir un tel discours face à mon père. » siffla-t-elle d'une voix irritée qu'elle contenait mal._

_Les éclairs qui passaient dans les prunelles d'émeraude de cette princesse outragée, firent immédiatement comprendre à Shikaku qu'il venait de commettre par négligence un véritable impair diplomatique. Aussi tenta-t-il de se reprendre._

_« Ce ne sont pas là mes mots, ma Dame ? »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_La princesse de Haru était tendue comme un arc, tremblante de colère et de frustration, ses deux poings serrés posés sur la table. _

_« Princesse Sakura ! » la rappela à l'ordre la voix grondante de Fugaku qui n'appréciait guère son soudain emportement._

_Si l'aura du roi des Uchiwa était menaçante, cette fois-ci Sakura n'avait nullement l'intention de lui céder. Non, pas cette fois. Cet homme avait un peu trop pris l'habitude de vouloir diriger sa vie et son comportement, or il n'était ni son roi, ni son père._

_« Vous partagez donc l'avis du roi de Nara à ce sujet, votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-elle sournoisement en le défiant du regard. _

_Ce dernier lui renvoya une œillade sombre et menaçante, plus noire que l'Enfer, et bien qu'elle provoqua chez elle un incontrôlable frisson de terreur, la princesse se força à la soutenir._

_Puis desserrant avec peine ses poings, elle tenta de mieux se maîtriser. La colère ne jouerait pas en sa faveur._

_« L'Empire du Feu est composé de douze royaumes. Douze royaumes frères ayant, normalement, chacun voix au chapitre dans une honorable équité. Je conçois et comprends les doléances faites à mon royaume, je comprends aussi que vous puissiez douter de moi et me voyez comme une piètre représentante de cette Nation. Mais en parlant de la sorte vous faites offense à Haru, en osant croire que nous ne sommes pas concernés par les dangers et les malheurs qui touchent l'ensemble de l'Empire. Nous, nous croyons en cette solidarité et en cette unité. C'est parce qu'avant d'être douze, nous sommes un que l'armée de Haru a immédiatement répondu à votre appel et se battra toujours à vos côtés sans remettre cette alliance en question. Mais si vous ne voyez en nous qu'un outil et non un allié, alors certes Orochimaru aura décapité l'empereur, mais vous vous aurez amputé l'Empire d'un de ses membres. »_

_Comme lors du précédent Conseil les paroles de Sakura firent mouche sur l'assemblée qui se crispa à ces mots._

_Ils ne pouvaient ignorer la menace sous-jacente que cachaient ces propos. Ils auraient tord de mépriser le rural royaume de Haru et sa jeune et frêle représentante._

_Fugaku lui, observa avec attention cette princesse à l'apparence si fragile qui depuis leur première rencontre le plongeait dans la perplexité. Elle pouvait se montrer douce et docile pour arrondir les angles mais elle cachait visiblement un tempérament explosif propre aux Haruno qui lui renvoyait l'image de Kizashi. Le roi de Nara si fin stratège mais dépourvu de tact avait manqué de diplomatie en cet instant où les événements exacerbaient les tensions et les sentiments de chacun._

_Mais Haru était aujourd'hui et pour toujours un des douze royaumes. Jamais les autres monarques ne commettraient l'erreur de le laisser fuir le giron de l'Empire, et lui jamais il ne laisserait s'enfuir cette héritière providentielle._

_Il soupira et décida qu'il devait calmer le jeu, et les regards que lançaient en face de lui les rois Minato et Kiba l'y encourageait d'ailleurs fortement._

_« Vous avez raison, le royaume de Haru est d'égal importance au sein de cet État-major aux autres royaumes et son avis y est non seulement important mais indispensable. Cependant le roi Asuma vient de vous donner l'ordre de rejoindre les autres héritiers, car c'est pour l'heure là qu'est votre place. »_

_Peu convaincue par ces premières paroles, l'Haruno pencha la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux en signe d'écoute mais surtout d'interrogation._

_« Les troupes de Haru sont, grâce au soutien de votre royaume, aujourd'hui très majoritaires au sein de l'armée confédérée. Et vous êtes leur chef suprême. Alors il est de votre responsabilité, à vous plus qu'à aucun autre, d'être dehors auprès de vos hommes pour les guider et les diriger. »_

_Il y avait une certaine ironie dans ce propos quand la princesse songeait que le jour précédent ils avaient émis l'hypothèse de l'évincer et de placer l'armée de Haru sous leur commandement. Cependant, l'argument du roi Fugaku n'était pas dépourvu de justesse, mais il n'enlevait rien de l'affront fait au royaume de Haru par le roi Nara._

_Lui le roi stratège avait commis une faute en la prenant comme quantité négligeable parce qu'elle n'était qu'une princesse. Jamais cette faute il ne l'aurait faite face à un roi._

_« Je le conçois, concéda Sakura pas entièrement remise de sa colère. Mais je ne n'accepterai jamais que l'on déclare le royaume de Haru indigne de ce Conseil dont il est l'un des membres fondateurs. Je suis la représentante de Haru, mandatée par mon père le roi Kizashi. Alors tant que les dieux me prêteront vie je défendrai toujours mon Royaume, autant que mon Empire. »_

_« Je me suis mal exprimé, avoua le roi Shikaku qui savait que c'était à lui de mettre un terme à la tempête qu'il avait involontairement déclenchée. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Sachez ma Dame que je n'avais nullement l'intention de remettre en cause la place de Haru au sein de cet Empire. Mais votre colère à mon égard est légitime et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. D'autant que moi, plus qu'un autre, je sais ce que je dois au royaume de Haru et à son armée qui nous a offert hier une victoire historique. »_

_Il se mit debout et s'inclina face à la jeune princesse. Quel idiot il faisait, il connaissait pourtant bien la susceptibilité des femmes avec l'épouse qu'il avait._

_La princesse des Haruno ne voulait pas lui dire que ce n'était rien et qu'elle lui pardonnait mais en signe d'apaisement à son tour elle lui fit une révérence._

_Le roi Asuma prit alors la parole. En tant que chef de séance il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais il avait jugé plus intéressant de voir comme l'héritière s'en tirerait._

_« Princesse, une fois de plus je vous demande de rejoindre les princes à l'extérieur. Cependant, dès que nous serons arrivés à un possible accord, nous vous ferons rappeler afin que vous participiez à nos côtés à son vote et à sa validation en tant que représentante de Haru. Cela vous convient-il ? »_

_Sakura savait que cela n'était qu'une demi victoire, ou moins encore et qu'on s'attachait juste à l'évincer avec un peu plus de tact, mais elle n'avait ni le pouvoir d'obtenir plus ni vraiment le loisir. La guerre et ses dangers passés avant la politique. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir quand elle devait renoncer, même à contrecœur._

_Toujours sans un mot elle s'inclina face à l'assemblée des rois et quitta la salle avec autant d'orgueil qu'elle le pouvait. Peu lui importait peu que ces monarques la jugent puérile ou agaçante, elle ne laisserait personne priver son royaume de sa légitimité._

* * *

Accoudée à la muraille Sakura soupira une fois de plus. Au final, elle s'était conformée aux consignes du roi Asuma en prévenant son armée du décès de l'empereur Hiruzen, en passant les troupes en revue et en confiant à chacune, en fonction des initiatives des autres princes et avec les conseils du colonel Saï, des missions spécifiques. Elle avait même symboliquement accompagné sur le terrain une unité d'archers qu'elle avait chargé de défendre la passe de Washi depuis les hauteurs.

Son inspection faite, exténuée par sa nuit blanche et les événements, elle avait repris le direction de la porte Rashômon pour prendre un peu de repos. Sitôt allongée dans sa chambre elle avait immédiatement sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. Cette pause salutaire n'avait pas dû durer plus de 3 heures mais s'était montrée suffisante pour reprendre quelques forces.

On lui apprit à son réveil que le Conseil des Douze n'avait toujours pas fini de délibérer et était toujours cloîtré.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait attendre sa convocation ou repartir sur le terrain, la princesse à la chevelure incarnadine était partie se changer les idées en arpentant le chemin de ronde. Toutefois, le spectacle désolé de la plaine avait tôt fait d'apporter une réponse à ses interrogations. Elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait demeurer inactive et qu'il était de son devoir de lever une petite expédition pour tenter de retrouver l'identité d'autant de défunts que possible. Elle le devait, pour le repos de leurs âmes, pour leurs familles, pour leurs amis.

Résolue, Sakura reprit le chemin de la Cour principale. Il allait falloir qu'elle ré-harnache sa lourde armure, mais avant cette pénible perspective elle avait l'intention de se rafraîchir un peu. Peut-être qu'ainsi l'étuve moite que constituait son yoroi serait plus supportable.

Si la nuit précédente la cour avait été remplie de tentes et de soldats, elle était à présent quasiment désertée, seuls quelques bataillons y stationnant encore. Dans cette configuration, Sakura n'eut aucun mal à accéder au grand puits.

Rien qu'en s'approchant elle sentait avec délice la fraîcheur qui s'échappait du trou béant. Elle franchit à la hâte les quelques pas qui la séparaient encore de son objectif puis posa ses mains délicates sur le rebord du muret circulaire qui entourait le puits, se pencha en avant et constata, non sans étonnement, qu'il était extrêmement profond. C'est à peine si elle en devinait le fond grâce aux reflets de lumières sur l'eau dormante.

« _Ça__ ne va pas être une mince affaire de remonter cette eau. _» songea-t-elle.

Elle ne se découragea cependant pas. Elle tira du pli du obi de son kimono un tasuki avec lequel elle remonta et attacha ses longues manches. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle attrapa le seau et le fit glisser au fond du puits. Saisissant la corde rêche de chanvre tressé à son extrémité, elle commença à remonter sa charge. Cependant elle réalisa bien vite que la poulie ancienne et grinçante, freinait, plus qu'elle n'aidait, la traction du seau. Pour faciliter sa tâche, elle tenta alors d'exécuter de plus amples mouvements mais bientôt son coude droit heurta fortement quelque chose de mou, et elle entendit un « Outch ! » étouffé derrière elle.

Aussitôt elle relâcha la corde qui se déroula rapidement entre ses mains faisant inexorablement chuter le seau, si péniblement remonté, dans les profondeurs du puits avec un grand « splash ».

Sakura n'y prêta pas attention et se retourna vivement vers l'origine du cri.

Elle vit alors un jeune soldat qui avait chu sur le sol en terre battu suite à son violent coup de coude et qui cherchait à tâtons de sa main droite une paire de bésicles qui était tombée devant lui.

Confuse, Sakura se pencha pour ramasser les lunettes.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment je ne vous avais ni vu, ni entendu. »

Elle tendit au jeune homme ses lunettes. Ce dernier les attrapa et les réajusta aussitôt sur son nez.

« Merci. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'étais venu vous proposer mon aide pour le puits mais j'aurais dû avoir la présence d'esprit de vous faire connaître ma présence au lieu de m'approcher comme un voleur. Ça m'aurait évité cette déconvenue. »

Ses bésicles à verres ronds enfin remises, il releva la tête vers la princesse avec un sourire affable.

Il était jeune, les traits fins, l'air aimable et doux, le regard vif et intelligent, les cheveux argentés mi-long retenus en un catogan bas.

Mais quand il vit enfin Sakura, son sourire s'évanouit en un instant et son visage arbora une expression de confusion la plus totale. Il se releva prestement et s'inclina profondément.

« Je… vous… Altesse, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous, fit-il avec un débit impressionnant qui trahissait son embarras.

Sans votre armure écarlate et de dos j'ai pensé que vous étiez une des femmes de… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase de peur de se montrer impoli face à l'héritière.

L'agitation de ce jeune soldat amusa Sakura qui porta sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son petit rire cristallin.

« Ce n'est rien je vous assure. Détendez-vous. » Elle lui sourit aimablement. Il était bien malgré lui de par son embarras burlesque le premier moment joyeux de cette triste journée pour la jolie princesse.

Le soldat à la chevelure d'argent s'inclina une fois de plus.

« Vraiment, votre Altesse, je ne sais que dire. »

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. » insista-t-elle.

« Oh, mais laissez-moi alors m'occuper de votre seau d'eau. » fit le soldat en constatant que ce dernier était retombé au fond du puits. Il attrapa la corde et d'un geste bien plus expert que celui de l'héritière, commença à le hisser à la surface.

« Je vous remercie. » fit avec ravissement Sakura lorsque que l'homme à la chevelure d'argent posa à côté d'elle le seau rempli d'eau fraîche.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir qu'elle trempa dans le liquide transparent afin de l'humidifier puis elle releva son regard émeraude sur le soldat.

« Oh, mais peut-être voulez-vous que nous partagions cette eau ? »

« Non, non, votre Altesse, fit-il en agitant les mains devant lui, comme je vous l'ai dit je ne me suis approché que pour vous offrir mon aide. » Il afficha un sourire gêné.

« Dans ce cas… »

La princesse commença à se rafraîchir le visage à l'aide de son mouchoir puis le passa sur ses bras dénudés. Elle avait remonté les manches de son kimono si haut que le soldat remarqua bientôt le bandage qui enserrait son bras gauche.

« Vous êtes blessée, votre Altesse ? » demanda-t-il avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à l'estafilade faite par Kiba la veille. Elle observa un instant son bandage et le tâta du bout des doigts avec sa main droite. Malgré le mauvais traitement infligé par le cadet des Uchiwa toute douleur avait à présent disparu.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. »

« Vraiment ? Vous savez il est important de ne pas prendre les blessures à la légère en temps de guerre et de bien les soigner. Si vous avez besoin je suis médecin. Médecin au service du roi Kakashi Hatake, je me nomme Kabuto Yakushi. »

Sakura allait lui répondre quand elle sentit une main puissante se poser sur son épaule et la tirer en arrière, loin du médecin qui s'était innocemment rapproché d'elle.

« C'est bon Kabuto, Hidetsugu s'est déjà chargé de la soigner. » fit une voix grave et imperceptiblement menaçante dans le dos de Sakura qui eut du mal à réprimer un frisson.

Elle releva la tête et les yeux pour voir qui osait la retenir ainsi fermement par l'épaule et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand elle découvrit que cette voix mâle et sombre était celle de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

D'apparence placide, il fixait sans ciller le jeune soldat-médecin.

Ce dernier en retour lui adressait son sourire affable. Mais malgré l'apparence presque courtoise de l'échange, Sakura devinait sans mal la tension quasi-électrique qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

Sous l'apparence calme et imperturbable des deux obsidiennes de l'héritier des Uchiwa, la princesse incarnadine devina les flammes d'un feu qui couvait et qui lui était inconnu. Quant au sourire de Kabuto, il lui apparut soudain bien plus sournois.

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de déterminer l'origine de l'animosité excitante entre les deux hommes, le jeune médecin décida de quitter la partie.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Avec Hidetsugu, elle a dû être bien soignée. » Il sourit aimablement à la princesse qui ne retrouva pas dans ce rictus la pointe de fourberie qui s'y dessinait encore un instant plus tôt.

« Bien, vos Altesses, je ne vous ai que trop importunées. »

« Sir Yakushi » lui répondit d'une voix douce Sakura en guise d'au revoir.

Il s'inclina une fois encore, puis repartit, son étrange sourire ne quittant cependant pas ses lèvres.

L'aîné des Uchiwa, lui, ne desserra pas sa prise sur l'épaule de Sakura avant que le médecin n'ait définitivement disparu de leur champ de vision.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas fait mal, princesse Sakura ? » s'enquit-il enfin en retirant sa main.

La princesse de Haru jeta un bref regard à son épaule. Son frère avait été bien plus brutal à son égard.

« Ce n'est rien. » murmura-t-elle peu ravie de se retrouver une fois de plus en compagnie d'un Uchiwa. Qu'allait-il lui réserver celui-là ?

Mais contre toute attente, un doux et discret sourire amusé se dessina à commissure des lèvres de ce jeune homme au visage si incroyablement parfait. Ce minuscule rictus surprit Sakura au-delà de l'imaginable.

« _Les Uchiwa seraient-ils donc capables de sourire ? Ou celui-ci fait-il exception ? _»

Le trouble de la jeune fille fit s'élargir encore la risette de l'Uchiwa qui reprit la parole.

« Je dois bien avouer que ce ne sont pas là les meilleures conditions pour une présentation officielle, mais puisque nous voici face à face laissez me présenter en bonne et due forme. Je suis le prince Itachi Uchiwa, héritier du trône du royaume d'Uchiwa, fils aîné du roi et de la reine Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa. »

Sakura hocha de la tête et répondit d'une petite voix.

« Votre Altesse. »

Bien sur elle le connaissait, de vue au moins, mais il avait beau avoir répété trois fois le nom Uchiwa, son apparence placide et douce, sa voix grave mais caressante lui faisaient presque douter de sa filiation avec Fugaku et Sasuke.

Seule leur incroyable beauté les rapprochait, cette peau d'albâtre, ces cheveux soyeux de pure ébène, et ces yeux pareils à l'obsidienne, noirs et brillants à la fois.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant il l'avait toute de même un peu chahutée en la retenant par l'épaule. Une attitude déplaisante, digne d'un Uchiwa. Oui, mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

« Votre Altesse, il y a un problème avec le soldat Yakushi ? »

« Pas que je sache, répondit-il avec détachement. »

« Mais alors pourquoi... »

« Je l'ai toujours trouvé trop obséquieux, la coupa-t-il, mais j'imagine que c'est un moindre défaut. »

C'était son instinct qui poussait Itachi à se méfier de Kabuto Yakushi depuis que ce dernier était rentré au service du roi de Hatake. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi un roi aussi clairvoyant avait pris un tel individu dans sa suite. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

C'est pour cela que quand il avait vu Kabuto en compagnie de l'héritière des Haruno il n'avait pu qu'intervenir. Il était du devoir d'un Uchiwa de veiller sur les Haruno, et tout particulièrement sur leur princesse. Et puis une mise en garde ne serait jamais de trop.

Mais si Kabuto avait parfaitement compris le message lancé par les yeux noirs du prince, Sakura, elle, restait abasourdie par cette étrange justification.

« Obséquieux ? » Peut-être mais cela ne justifiait en rien le comportement de l'Uchiwa. Elle voulut pousser plus encore son interrogatoire mais il la prit de cours.

« Vous êtes seule, princesse ? »

« Euh...je... »

« Où sont les gardes que vous ont affecté mon père et le roi Minato ? »

« Je les ai congédiés. »

« Et votre bras droit ? Le colonel Saï, je crois ? »

« Il est en expédition. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils avec un certain mécontentement.

« Si je puis me permettre, princesse, il n'est pas prudent que vous vous promeniez ainsi sans escorte. »

Le concept d'escorte était presque étranger à Sakura. Bien sûr en tant que princesse héritière elle en avait déjà eue à plusieurs reprises dans le cadre de cérémonies officielles, mais la plupart du temps elle pouvait se promener et aller ou bon lui semblait sans le chaperonnage de qui que ce soit. La liberté était la valeur sacrée de Haru.

La guerre pouvait justifier la présence d'escorte auprès des rois et des princes, leur sécurité primait, mais elle avait constaté qu'en dehors du champ de bataille, au sein de la citadelle, pas un seul ne se déplaçait accompagné de gardes. Après tout le danger y était limité et s'était s'accaparer inutilement une force vive qui aurait pu être plus utile ailleurs. Et cela était d'autant plus vrai encore avant l'arrivée des renforts qu'avait constitué l'armée de Haru.

Pourtant, Minato et Fugaku avaient insisté pour la confier, elle, à la protection de deux gardes. Elle avait immédiatement songé que c'était dans le but inavoué de la surveiller et s'était vite débarrassée de ces gêneurs.

Quant à la présence de Saï à ses côtés, le roi Fugaku avait beaucoup œuvré pour qu'elle soit le plus rare possible.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse m'arriver grand chose ici, mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi, muet, la fixa intensément de son regard d'encre indéchiffrable. Cet examen visuel auquel elle était soumise, mit Sakura mal à l'aise. Décidément, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange et d'énigmatique chez ces Uchiwa, même si celui-ci semblait plus abordable que les autres.

Elle décida donc de mettre fin à cette désagréable inquisition silencieuse.

« Mais votre Altesse a sûrement à faire et moi j'ai pour projet de repartir en expédition, alors… »

Elle fit une révérence puis tourna aussi vite qu'elle le put les talons pour s'éloigner de cet homme et pour prendre la direction de la basse cour attenante où elle savait qu'était stationnée une escouade de ses archers nomades.

Mais contre toute attente Itachi la suivit.

« Quel genre d'expédition ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant chevaleresquement le bras. »

Sakura observa un instant ce bras tendu. Si elle était tentée de le refuser pour fuir le jeune homme, son éducation et son rang l'en empêcha. Elle posa donc délicatement sa main menue sur l'avant bras du prince et reprit alors sa marche.

« Depuis le haut des courtines j'ai pu constater l'ampleur des pertes de la bataille d'hier. » Lui expliqua-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Je vois, mais par la grâce des dieux nos pertes furent minimes par rapport à celles de l'ennemi. »

Sakura approuva d'un hochement de tête. Puis traversée par le douloureux souvenir de cette plaine jonchée de corps, elle baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant dissimuler l'expression de peine qui marquait son visage.

« Ces hommes sont en train de se faire dévorer par les corbeaux et les vautours sans que nous ayons pu leur fournir de sépultures et sans que nous nous soyons souvenus de leurs noms, dit-elle la voix nouée, sa main blanche posée sur le bras d'Itachi se contractant légèrement. J'aimerais tenter de partir identifier le plus d'entre eux. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de l'héritier des Uchiwa qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose, mais elle se mua bientôt en une expression fraternelle et protectrice.

« C'est une noble intention que celle-là, mais hélas pas une mission pour une princesse. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sakura releva vivement la tête vers lui ses grands yeux verts limpides s'ancrant dans l'onyx des prunelles de l'Uchiwa.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Rien, si ce n'est que le sinistre spectacle des cadavres pourrissants et à moitié déchiquetés par les rapaces n'est pas pour une délicate héritière telle que vous. » Il glissa ses prunelles sur la fine main blanche à présent parcourue par de petits spasmes discrets et contenus.

Sakura de son côté aurait voulu le contredire. En l'espace de deux jours elle avait vu bien pire, et elle ne manquait pas de courage, mais… Mais elle était aussi, en son for intérieur, terrifiée par l'idée de devoir se confronter à nouveau, et de près cette fois, à cette vision d'horreur. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour une princesse ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Il est inutile de vous imposer ça et de vous faire plus de mal que ce que les événements d'ici ne vous feront déjà. » rajouta Itachi en se penchant vers elle, la voix douce et caressante.

Sakura sentit soudain ses yeux lui brûler. Il fallait qu'il cesse de lui parler ainsi, avec cette voix pleine d'empathie et protectrice, ou elle allait finir par flancher. Elle avait déjà presque envie de se jeter dans les bras de cette figure fraternelle rassurante, qui pourtant encore une minute auparavant la rebutait tant, et d'y pleurer tout son soûl. Quelques mots avaient suffi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de sentiments qu'elle prenait soin d'endiguer en public.

« Je… » commença-t-elle la voix toujours serrée.

« Hey ! SAKURA ! ITACHI ! » hurla une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Oubliant son malaise, la princesse se retourna vivement. Qui donc pouvait avoir la familiarité de l'appeler ainsi par son prénom ? Ce n'était pas la voix de Saï, et à vrai dire même lui n'aurait pas eu l'indécence de héler le prince Itachi de la sorte.

Balayant du regard la cour, elle ne tarda pas à identifier un petit attroupement de soldats dont l'un agitait les bras avec de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention. Sakura reconnut immédiatement la tignasse blonde et le visage enjoué aux prunelles céruléennes du prince Naruto.

Se rendant compte lui aussi de la présence du jeune Uzumaki, Itachi alla à sa rencontre en attirant la princesse de Haru dans son sillage.  
Les soldats le voyant arriver saluèrent avec respect celui qu'ils considéraient comme une véritable légende du champ de bataille, le grand héros de la prise de la porte Rashômon.

De son côté, jamais Sakura n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être interrompue par quelqu'un. Le prince d'Uzu était apparu au bon moment. Au moment où elle allait flancher devant un inconnu, pire, devant un Uchiwa.

Elle remercia mentalement l'énergique blondinet pour son timing parfait.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire Naruto ? » l'interrogea Itachi en arrivant à sa hauteur et en relâchant le bras de Sakura.

« On a décidé d'organiser, en attendant la fin du Conseil, un entraînement au maniement du sabre pour nos hommes. » expliqua-t-il, souriant, en pointant avec son pouce les soldats situés dans son dos.

Ces derniers étaient rassemblés en cercle et semblaient regarder avec attention un duel qui se déroulait en son centre.

Avec curiosité Sakura se rapprocha.

Ce « on » qui pouvait-il désigner ? La jeune princesse le comprit bien vite en apercevant face au simple soldat tenant fermement son katana devant lui, l'élégante silhouette du cadet des Uchiwa.

« _Bien sûr qui d'autre ?_ » songea-t-elle. Après tout Naruto et lui semblaient inséparables en dépit de l'antagonisme flagrant de leurs caractères.

Puis, profitant du fait que pour une fois elle ne soit pas l'objet de l'œil inquisiteur et plein de reproches de Sasuke, l'Haruno prit le temps de le détailler.

N'ayant revêtu que le plastron de sa sombre armure, il portait un hakama bleu roi par dessus son simple kimono blanc. Une tenue lui laissant une grande liberté de mouvements, idéale pour ce type d'entraînement.

Il semblait calme et serein à la différence de son adversaire qui lui transpirait la nervosité. Il n'avait pas pris, pour sa part, la peine de dégainer son sabre, mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe et savait que cette apparente nonchalante n'était qu'une illusion.

Les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, il épiait le moindre de ses mouvements faisant totalement abstraction de la foule qui les observait et les encourageait.

Une petite brise souffla et souleva avec grâce les mèches d'ébène qui encadraient la figure du prince, les faisant danser le long de l'ovale de son visage d'ivoire.

Comme si cette caresse sur sa joue était un signal pour lui, Sasuke posa la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

Sakura comme tous les autres soldats retint son souffle.

« Vas-y Tetsuya ! Tu peux le faire ! » hurla Naruto à sa gauche en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Encouragé par le cri le soldat se lança à l'attaque, assénant plusieurs coups rapides que Sasuke esquiva avec une grâce toute féline, sans pour autant prendre la peine de sortir, de son côté, la lame de son fourreau.

« Vous n'encouragez pas le prince Sasuke ? » s'étonna Sakura en penchant la tête vers le blond, pour que sa voix lui parvienne en dépit des cris de la foule.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Sasuke va n'en faire qu'une bouchée, alors il faut bien que je soutienne ce malheureux. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« _Voilà maintenant qu'il me tutoie. »_ s'étrangla mentalement Sakura.

Comme pour donner raison à l'Uzumaki, Sasuke passa enfin à l'offensive, mettant fin à cette confrontation, qui avait fini par le lasser, d'un seul geste. Sans même prendre la peine de dégainer son katana il frappa avec une vitesse vertigineuse le flanc à découvert de son adversaire avec le plat de son fourreau.

Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé et tomba au sol en se roulant de douleur, les mains crispées sur son abdomen.

« Si tu es si lent, n'exécute pas de parade aussi haute qui laisse tes flancs à découvert. Il y a trop d'ouvertures dans ton style de combat, et avec si peu de maîtrise au prochain combat tu es un homme mort. » asséna d'une voix grave pleine de reproches l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant de son adversaire.

Ce dernier, toujours affalé sur la terre battue, releva avec difficulté son regard douloureux sur le prince qui le dardait avec mépris. La rage s'y lisait. Pas contre le prince, mais bien contre lui-même. Quelle piètre prestation alors que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa lui avait fait l'honneur de le prendre comme adversaire.

Sans douceur, Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et le remit sur ses jambes. Penaud, le militaire s'éclipsa en se tenant le ventre et en titubant.

Sans plus un regard ou une considération pour lui l'Uchiwa se retourna alors vers l'assemblée des soldats et annonça sans sentiments :

« Suivant ! »

« Attends, fais une pause Sasuke. » l'appela Naruto.

Étonné, ce dernier fit volte-face vers son ami, se demandant s'il allait lui annoncer la fin de la tenue du Conseil des Douze. Mais, aussitôt eut-il tourné la tête que la surprise se lut dans ses onyx en s'apercevant de la présence de son aîné au côté de l'Uzumaki. Cependant il ne tarda pas à se rembrunir en découvrant que la princesse de Haru était aussi de la partie.

« Poursuivez l'entraînement sans moi, je reviens. » prévint-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il réajusta son sabre à sa ceinture et alla les rejoindre.

« Itachi » fit-il avec de l'hostilité dans la voix, un geste de la tête en guise de salutation.

L'aîné lui sourit en retour sans qu'il y ait chez lui la moindre agressivité.

Puis Sasuke fit couler son regard sur Sakura Cette dernière déglutit discrètement. Vraiment, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se força toutefois à exécute une petite révérence.

« Prince Sasuke. »

Il répondit une fois de plus d'un hochement du chef mais détourna bien vite son regard d'elle avec une indifférence affichée.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Itachi ? Il y a des nouvelles du Conseil ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche en se concentrant de nouveau sur son frère.

« Non, c'est moi qui les ai appelés. » expliqua joyeusement Naruto.

« C'est bien ça, acquiesça Itachi de sa voix grave et douce. La princesse Sakura et moi étions en train de converser à propos d'une mission spéciale qu'elle souhaitait me confier. Nous en détaillions les objectifs lorsque Naruto nous a interpellés pour nous enjoindre d'assister à ton superbe combat. » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois qui hérissa Sasuke.

Sakura quant à elle, avait posé ses grands yeux verts interrogateurs sur Itachi.

Quelle mission lui avait-elle confiée ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais c'est finalement Naruto qui prêta voix à ses questionnements.

« Une mission ? Quelle mission ? » La perspective de peut-être pouvoir trouver là, à son tour, une nouvelle occupation le rendait fébrile.

« Une mission d'identification des soldats décédés sur le champ de bataille hier. » expliqua avec sérieux l'héritier.

Comment ? Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ça. C'était sa quête à elle.

« Je… » Voulut-elle intervenir, mais une fois de plus Itachi la coupa.

« Nous serons assez de Shisui, de notre escouade et de moi pour une telle manœuvre. Mais puisque vous semblez avoir du temps de votre côté je vous confie la protection de cette délicieuse princesse. »

Il sourit gentiment à Sakura, qui elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Attendez, votre Altesse, c'est à moi de me rendre là-bas. »

« Le Conseil pourrait bien se finir d'une minute à l'autre, il vaut mieux que vous demeuriez dans le camp. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

Puis coupant court à la conversation il adressa aux trois altesses un rapide salut et prit la direction du campement de ses troupes non sans avoir reprécisé à Sasuke et Naruto « Veillez-bien sur elle. »

Sasuke lui renvoya un regard noir énervé et Naruto s'esclaffa.

« C'est ridicule, ça se voit que tu l'as pas vu sur le champ de bataille. Elle a besoin de la protection de personne. »

« _Dans quel traquenard m'a-t-il laissée. _» songea Sakura. Quel était son plan ? Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire à présent coincée entre le prince Naruto et le prince Sasuke ?Tout compte fait cet Itachi avec sa tête d'ange était peut-être le pire des Uchiwa. Mais elle ne le laisserait plus se jouer d'elle.

Prendre la fuite lui apparut comme la solution idéale.

« Je ne vais pas vous importuner davantage, n'ayez crainte. Je vous laisse à vos entraînements. »

« Ah non ! Reste ! S'exclama Naruto. Au contraire on est ravis de t'avoir parmi nous. En plus, c'est une bonne occasion. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de bien faire connaissance tous les trois, pas vrai Sasuke ? » fit-il en se retournant vers le cadet des Uchiwa la joie illuminant dans ses prunelles céruléennes.

« Imbécile » siffla entre ses dents Sasuke de plus en plus exaspéré, croisant les bras avec un mécontentement affiché.

« Ravis, je te dis, insista ironiquement Naruto face à la tête de son ami.

En plus tu pourras nous aider pour l'entraînement des gars. T'es drôlement fortiche. » Il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Sakura

« _Non mais sérieusement, sont-ce là les manières des princes? » _S'interrogea mentalement Sakura avec un petit sourire crispé.

« Naruto ! S'exclama la voix grondante de Sasuke. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. C'est une altesse royale, pas un de tes camarades de chambrée. »

Il avait bon dos de dire ça, lui qui lui avait broyé le bras sans aucune considération.

« Oh. Ah oui, désolé Sakura. C'est que t'as pas vraiment l'allure d'une gente dame alors j'ai un peu trop tendance à te parler comme aux autres soldats. » précisa le prince d'Uzu en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Nouveau sourire crispé chez la princesse. Quel goujat ! Comment pouvait-il être le fils du si aimable roi Minato.

« Et cesse de la tutoyer. » le rabroua une fois de plus Sasuke.

« Ça te dérange ? » interrogea l'Uzumaki en se penchant vers Sakura.

Si cela la dérangeait ? À vrai dire, l'héritière avait l'habitude de voyager à travers le royaume de Haru incognito et de fait d'être tutoyée par les gens la prenant pour un simple quidam. Mais jamais encore on ne s'était adressé à elle avec autant de familiarité que Naruto en sachant qu'elle était une princesse. Mais à la réflexion…

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, pas du tout, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. Votre père aussi me tutoie, vous savez. »

« Alors l'affaire est entendue. » conclut-il se qui provoqua chez Sasuke un long soupir agacé. Mais Naruto n'en avait cure. Il avait l'habitude de la mauvaise humeur de l'Uchiwa. Un tempérament détestable encore accru par ces temps de guerre.

« En tout cas Sakura, tu m'as impressionné sur le champ de bataille. Encore pardon de t'avoir prise pour un homme à ce moment là, mais j'ignorais qu'il puisse exister des femmes sachant se battre. Vous êtes de nature si frêle et si fragile. »

« C'est que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dû vous intéresser à la gente féminine dans ce cas. » ironisa Sakura.

« Bien au contraire. » rigola Naruto avec un sourire goguenard.

« Naruto ! » siffla une fois de plus Sasuke avec un claquement de langue excédé.

« Désolé, c'était déplacé. » s'excusa l'Uzumaki sans une once de remord.

Sakura qui n'avait pas initialement compris ce que sous-entendaient les paroles du prince, rougit violemment. Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce que c'était que ces princes ? Un numéro comique. « L'imbécile et le grincheux. »

« Ha ha ha, s'esclaffa Naruto face aux rougeurs de la demoiselle. En tout cas je te remercie encore, je te dois la vie. Ton tir d'hier était absolument parfait, comme je te l'ai déjà dit digne des légendaires archers de Haru. »

« Je vous en prie, votre Altesse. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'aurait fait tout un chacun. » fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Oh non, pas d' « Altesse » en privé avec moi. C'est Naruto. Nous avons combattu ensemble sur le même champ de bataille. Nous sommes frères à présent. Ou plutôt frère et sœur devrais-je dire. »

Sasuke qui avait visiblement atteint les limites de sa patience déclara alors d'une voix morne.

« Je retourne à l'entraînement. »

« Attends un peu espèce de rabat-joie, râla Naruto en voyant son ami rejoindre l'attroupement des soldats. Oh, mais si c'était comme ça il savait comment le faire revenir. Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda. Livre nous ton secret. »

« Pardon ? » fit avec incompréhension la princesse incarnadine.

« Oui, tu sais, Sasuke et moi nous avons eu, comme quasiment tous les princes des douze royaumes, un instructeur originaire de Haru pour nous former au tir à l'arc. Ce sont les meilleurs dans leur partie. Mais au final, à présent que j'ai vu les archers nomades en action lors de la bataille je dois bien admettre que malgré tout, nos tirs n'ont ni la précision, ni la portée de ceux de ton peuple. Il y a donc un secret caché qu'on ne nous a pas enseigné. » supposa Naruto.

Sasuke stoppa ses pas et inclina la tête sur le côté dans l'attente de la réponse de la princesse. Naruto, lui, jubilait.

« Un secret ? Répéta Sakura tout en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier un écart de précision si leur formation avait été la même ?

Naruto puis-je voir votre arc ? »

Le prince d'Uzu qui à la différence de Sasuke portait son armure complète, passa son arc par dessus son épaule pour le tendre à la princesse.

« Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit » dit-elle en saisissant l'arme.

C'était un arc droit d'une grande envergure, 1,70m ou 1,80m, en bois souple, de l'if sans doute. Sakura le soupesa en le faisant rebondir dans le creux de ses mains. Malgré sa taille il était léger et de toute évidence facile à manier.

Elle le banda d'un geste expert et visa un point imaginaire avec l'index de son bras gauche tendu.

« Tu veux une flèche pour pouvoir le tester ? » lui proposa Naruto.

Sakura secoua négativement la tête et relâcha la corde.

« J'imagine qu'avec un tel arc on doit pouvoir avoir une portée de 200 mètres. » estima-t-elle.

« Oui, à peu près. Mais j'ai vu les archers de Haru. Leurs tirs vont bien plus loin, 500 mètres, peut-être même plus. » supposa Naruto.

« 800 mètres » répondit Sakura toujours concentrée sur l'arc qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Impossible » fit la voix grave et affirmative de Sasuke, à quelques pas d'eux, qui cette fois s'était entièrement retourné. Une telle différence de portée n'était pas envisageable.

Sakura fit couler ses prunelles sur ce prince qui la dardait avec scepticisme tout en rendant son arc à celui d'Uzu. L'idée de pouvoir le faire mentir la fit sourire intérieurement.

« Dans ce cas une démonstration s'impose j'imagine.

Elle balaya la cour du regard jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait un homme arborant un janjin doublé de zibeline.

Attendez-moi un instant. »

Sakura courut à la rencontre du nomade, sembla converser avec lui un instant puis revint vers les deux princes un arc à la main.

Bien plus court, ne devant pas excéder les 60 cm, sa courbure était très différente de celle de l'arc de Naruto.

Cette fois-ci Sasuke se rapprocha, curieux de découvrir une nouvelle arme.

« Voici l'arc traditionnel de Haru(1), expliqua Sakura. C'est cela le « secret » dont vous parliez Naruto. Il s'agit d'un arc reflex, composite, à double courbure. Il est fait d'un savant assemblage de corne de buffle, de tendons et de diverses essences de bois.

Sakura prit cette fois la liberté d'attraper une flèche dans le carquois de Naruto. Elle en glissa l'encoche d'un geste sûr sur la corde tendue.

C'est, je peux vous l'assurer, le meilleur arc au monde.

Elle banda l'arc et plissa les yeux pour ajuster sa vision de la cible.

Cependant il est à l'image du peuple de Haru, rude et sauvage, et il faut parvenir à l'apprivoiser pour en tirer toute sa quintessence. »

Elle décocha sa flèche qui fendit l'air dans un sifflement sec avant d'aller se figer avec force dans un poteau de bois à plus de 600 mètres d'eux.

« Incroyable ! » s'extasia Naruto en écarquillant ses grands yeux azur.

Sasuke lui même décroisa les bras et tendit le cou comme pour mieux apprécier la trajectoire parfaite et mortelle de la flèche, une expression blême sur le visage.

Les soldats qui s'entraînaient jusqu'alors stoppèrent toute activité au son sifflant de la flèche pour admirer le spectacle. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que cette arme puisse avoir une telle portée, une telle puissance. Bien que beaucoup aient combattu la veille au côté des nomades de Haru, aucun, dans le tumulte des combats, n'avait véritablement pris conscience de cette force de frappe.

Voilà donc pourquoi les archers de Haru étaient légendaires.

L'excitation électrifia le prince d'Uzu qui se mit à trépigner.

« Quelle arme fantastique ! À mon tour ! Laisse-moi essayer Sakura. »

La princesse eut un sourire amusé face à l'enthousiasme du blond et lui tendit l'arc de bon cœur. L'Uzumaki s'en empara, comme s'il avait mis la main sur une relique sacrée, avec dévotion et fébrilité.

« Pourquoi une arme aussi puissante n'équipe pas toute notre armée ? Encore une cachotterie du royaume de Haru ? » interrogea Sasuke, la voix pleine de reproches. Son regard passait alternativement de la princesse à l'arc que Naruto tenait entre ses mains. Sakura pouvait clairement voir briller la flamme de la convoitise dans ses orbes noires qui semblaient déjà envisager le profit que pourrait avoir une telle arme pour l'armée de Douze.

Elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir se justifier, pour elle, pour son royaume, mais il le fallait.

« Nous ne cachons rien. L'empire a toujours connu l'existence de cette arme. Elle a même été jadis une des pierres angulaires des victoires menant à son édification. Mais même au royaume de Haru il s'agit d'un arc rare et précieux qui se transmet souvent de génération en génération à une élite archère très limitée. Et puis les maîtres artisans capables de les fabriquer se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et c'est une arme particulièrement dure à produire. Il serait totalement impossible de fournir une armée aussi dense que l'armée de Douze. »

« Une arme d'une telle qualité devrait tout de même faire partie de l'équipement des monarques de cet Empire. » répliqua Sasuke.

Sakura eut à nouveau un sourire amusé qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sasuke.

« Sauf votre respect, votre Altesse, je crains qu'en plus d'être rare cette arme ne puisse être maniée par le premier venu. »

Elle fit couler avec malice son regard vers Naruto.

À la grande surprise de l'Uchiwa, ce dernier cherchait désespérément à bander l'arc sans y parvenir.

« Mais… euh… bon sang… C'est pas possible… Alleeeez ! Mais c'est quoi cet arc ? » Forçant de tout son être, les muscles bandés comme jamais, le visage contracté, la mâchoire serrée, Naruto avait fini par prendre une teinte écarlate sous l'effet de l'effort fourni, et les veines de son cou ressortaient dangereusement. Mais l'arc lui ne courbait pas.

Les hommes de Naruto et de Sasuke qui n'avaient pas encore repris leur entraînement, depuis le tir parfait de la princesse, commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

Le prince d'Uzu poussa alors un puissant « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg » comme pour l'aider à rassembler toute son énergie dans un ultime effort, mais rien n'y fit, et il finit même par entendre le discret ricanement narquois et moqueur de Sasuke à ses cotés.

« Quoi ? Hurla-t-il rageusement. Ça t'amuse Sasuke ? Tu te crois si malin que ça ? Et bien, vas-y, essaie, qu'on rigole à notre tour.

Et d'un geste furibond il claqua l'arc dans la main de l'Uchiwa. Puis il se retourna vers ses hommes, le bras droit tendu et l'index pointé vers eux dans un geste menaçant.

Quant à vous reprenez l'entraînement, bande de bras cassés ! » Les soldats ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se concentrèrent de nouveau, craintifs, sur leurs exercices.

L'orgueilleux prince Uchiwa, lui, fut traversé d'un léger frisson d'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas refuser un tel défi. Il en allait de son honneur et puis de son orgueil personnel, mais il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise comme Naruto devant ses hommes, et surtout devant cette agaçante princesse. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas « le premier venu ».

Alors prudemment, avant de tenter quoique ce soit, il soupesa l'arc et le tourna dans tous les sens. Ses yeux d'encre scrutaient avec une application quasi-chirurgicale la courbure délicate du bois.

La princesse Sakura avait dit que cet arc était rude et sauvage et qu'il devait être apprivoisé.

De toute évidence, l'utilisation de la force n'était pas la bonne solution. Les bras de la princesse étaient si chétifs, de vrais brindilles. Les manches relevées de son kimono dévoilant ses bras blancs et minces ne cachaient rien de cet état de fait. Et puis il avait pu en juger par lui-même lors de leur précédente rencontre.

Et Naruto lui avait une force supérieure à la moyenne. Mais sa puissance n'y avait rien fait.

Donc c'était bien une question de technique. D'ailleurs il avait observé que Sakura pinçait la corde de son arc d'une façon étrange, avec le pouce replié sous ses autres doigts (2), cela confirmait une fois de plus son hypothèse.

Il ferma les yeux, sa main caressant le bois lisse de l'arc à la recherche de ses secrets. Il n'était pas question de demander conseil à l'Haruno, il devait trouver par lui-même.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Naruto, revanchard, désireux de pouvoir se moquer à son tour de son ami.

« Tu es stupide Naruto. » siffla-t-il. Puis il se décala et se plaça en position.

Contre toute attente, sitôt exerça-t-il une tension sur le bois et sur la corde en tendon que l'arc se courba.

Naruto s'étrangla « Comment ? »

Sasuke ajusta une flèche, prêt à tirer à son tour.

Son geste n'était pas parfait comme le trahissait les tremblements dans son bras tendu. Et bien qu'il n'en montra rien, l'effort fourni pour parvenir à un tel résultat était gigantesque, seul son l'orgueil le faisant tenir.

Pourtant, il réalisait là un véritable exploit.

Sakura elle-même en entrouvrit la bouche, ses prunelles vertes écarquillées pleines de stupeur et d'admiration.

Mais l'exploit réalisé par l'Uchiwa n'en était pas la seule raison. Non, vraiment pas la seule, car à ce moment là, sans qu'elle parvienne à se l'expliquer elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de la scène à laquelle elle assistait.

Les deux jambes écartées dans une position stable mais altière, le bras tendu avec force et vigueur, le prince transpirait la puissance. De profil, concentré sur sa cible, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se mouvant élégamment autour de son visage au rythme doux de la brise, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau

Et puis cette mâchoire contractée par l'effort, ce regard d'obsidienne rivé avec intensité sur le poteau où elle avait fiché son carreau et ce port de tête majestueux…

C'est comme si elle assistait à un moment de grâce et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Sasuke décocha enfin sa flèche qui siffla avec un cri strident.

Le jet était moins puissant que celui de la princesse de Haru, moins rapide aussi, sa trajectoire moins précise, mais elle atteignit tout de même le poteau à sa base sous l'air déconcerté de Naruto.

« Tsss » siffla insatisfait l'Uchiwa.

Il avait le bras endolori, presque tétanisé par ce court effort et pour un tir bien inférieur à celui de la délicate princesse. Un quasi-échec pour lui. Mais tous ne le voyaient pas ainsi.

« C'est pas croyable Sasuke, t'as réussi. Mais comment ? »

« Sers-toi de ta tête un peu pour une fois, et pas que de tes muscles. » lui asséna l'Uchiwa en redonnant sans douceur l'arc à Naruto.

« Yosh ! C'est un défi que je relève. Il ne sera pas dit que je ferai moins bien que vous deux ! » s'exclama, plus motivé que jamais, le prince héritier d'Uzu.

Sasuke lui céda la place et retourna au côté de Sakura pour « admirer » le spectacle offert par Naruto.

« C'était un tir admirable, lui dit-elle, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, d'une voix douce où vibrait encore l'émotion et l'admiration.

Vous êtes incroyablement doué. »

Bien que jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours été sur la défensive en sa présence, l'émoi dans lequel l'avaient laissé la beauté du geste de l'Uchiwa et la surprise de son exploit, lui avait fait baisser toutes barrières. Elle se permit même de lui adresser un timide mais très sincère sourire.

Cependant le retour à la réalité fut immédiat.

Sasuke la toisa avec mépris et dédain. Il n'avait que faire de ses pathétiques compliments.

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça immédiatement, elle soupira et finalement préféra détourner son visage pour se concentrer sur les pitreries de Naruto qui quelques mètres plus loin luttait avec force contre l'arc malicieux.

Sasuke en fit de même et un lourd silence tendu tomba entre eux.

Sakura bouillait intérieurement, furieuse. Son attitude l'exaspérait. Pourquoi la méprisait-il à ce point ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait et quasiment jamais parlé. Elle s'était dit qu'ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases mais que ça pourrait s'arranger. Elle venait même de lui témoigner sincèrement de l'admiration mais il fallait toujours qu'il y réponde par de l'hostilité et du dédain. Pourquoi ? Autant lui demander directement puisqu'il était là.

Sakura décida qu'il était temps de jouer franc jeu, au moins serait-elle fixée. Sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle, pour donner l'illusion d'un certain détachement, elle demanda.

« Vous ne semblez pas vraiment m'apprécier, je me trompe ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle mais ne sembla pas vouloir lui répondre. À la place elle sentait peser sur elle son lourd regard. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était en train de sonder sa proie.

C'était presque un jeu sadique pour Sasuke en fait. Plus il laissait le silence s'installer entre eux, plus les émotions se lisaient sur le visage de la jeune fille qui aurait pourtant tant souhaité les dissimuler derrière son masque aristocratique.

Il suivit du regard les courbes de son profit doux et harmonieux. Sa peau opaline était rougie au niveau de ses joues sous la contrariété de s'être faite rabrouer auparavant d'un simple regard.

Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur unique étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait sa nuque blanche au port royal, gracieuse et ô combien désirable. Tout dans ses manières trahissait sa noblesse et elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une de ces précieuses poupées de porcelaine qui ornaient les chambres des dames de hautes naissances. Un type de poupée fragile que l'Empire avait toujours pris soin de dissimuler derrière des vitrines de verre pour les protéger.

De toute évidence, en dépit son orgueilleuse fierté, elle n'était pas à sa place dans cet enfer, et bientôt, si elle restait, elle serait brisée. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas que les autres monarques ne se rendent pas compte de cette évidence.

Mais il fallait dire, à leur décharge, que cette stupide poupée là semblait apprécier les rebuffades et la confrontation. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû au vu de sa fragilité. Cette agaçante fragilité qui s'insupportait et mettait bien trop les Uchiwa en danger à son goût.

Il eut un petit rire narquois et décida enfin de lui répondre.

« Non, en effet, je ne vous apprécie pas. On peut même dire que je vous déteste. » articula-t-il sur la fin avec une lenteur cruelle.

Sakura sembla encaisser la nouvelle comme on encaisse un coup de poing et fronça ses fins sourcils roses avec incompréhension.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait qui ait pu provoquer cette haine à mon égard ? » demanda-t-elle en se drapant dans sa dignité pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Vous êtes une Haruno et je déteste les Haruno. » affirma-t-il d'une voix neutre et détachée, son visage de marbre ne trahissant aucune émotion en dépit de ses paroles.

Cette fois-ci, Sakura retourna la tête vers lui pleine de surprise. Ses émeraudes vibrantes rencontrèrent les perles d'encre de l'Uchiwa et tous deux se jaugèrent avec intensité.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle tout d'abord. Pourquoi détestez-vous les Haruno ? Demanda-t-elle d'un timbre plus haut. Nos familles sont censées être amies et même plus que cela. »

« Amies ou enchaînées l'une à l'autre, répliqua avec froideur Sasuke en parcourant avec intérêt les nuances de verts qui brillaient dans les prunelles de gemmes de la jeune fille.

Si je déteste les Haruno, reprit-il, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont aucun honneur. Pire encore, ils semblent prendre un malin plaisir à se rouler dans l'infamie et le déshonneur en y entraînant les autres. »

« Comment ? S'insurgea Sakura. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle sentit le sang affluer dans son visage et commencer à lui chauffer.  
De quel droit insultez-vous l'honneur des Haruno ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de nous frapper de la sorte du sceau de l'infamie ? »

De colère elle se rapprocha d'un pas vers l'Uchiwa, levant le menton pour lui faire face bien qu'il mesura presque une tête de plus qu'elle. Lui ne cilla pas, il continuait de la toiser, son aura sombre et menaçante emplissant l'air. La stupidité de cette fille l'irritait.

« Qu'est-ce qui me permet ? Répliqua-t-il avec un froid cynisme. Vous admettrez que les exemples ne manquent pas. Mensonge, dissimulation, traîtrise et le pire de tous. Vous !

Vous, la toute dernière héritière du clan des Haruno tant souhaitée, tant espérée par cet Empire mais sciemment cachée. Vous, derrière laquelle le roi Kizashi ose se cacher dans son ultime lâcheté. Quel monarque enverrait sa propre fille sur un champ de bataille, à sa place, alors que ce n'est guère un lieu pour elle ? Votre père n'a vraiment aucun honneur ! »

Sous l'effet de la colère sourde qui s'était réveillée et grondait soudain en lui, la respiration de Sasuke s'était accélérée et il avait haussé le ton tout en penchant dangereusement, menaçant comme jamais, son visage vers la princesse.

« Comment osez-vous ! Ne détournez donc pas tout ! Le sang de Sakura pulsait dans ses veines, frénétiquement, alors qu'elle redressait encore plus la tête pour le défier du regard.

Et puis je suis là de mon propre chef, pour l'honneur de ma famille justement, et selon ma volonté. » répliqua-t-elle avec vigueur les joues en feu, plus à cause de la colère que de la trop grande proximité avec le prince dont pour l'heure elle n'avait pas conscience.

« Votre volonté ? Laissez-moi rire, fit-il avec un geste désabusé du bras.

Ou alors êtes-vous vraiment stupide, plus encore que ce pauvre Naruto. Allons, même sans ça, de toute façon, vous avez déjà bien dû vous rendre compte par vous-même que vous n'étiez pas de taille. Que votre place n'était pas ici.

Soudain comme s'il réalisait quelque chose il fit une courte pause dans sa tirade. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, prêt à asséner une ultime estocade. Sournoisement d'une voix plus caressante il rajouta

Le roi Kakashi ne sera pas toujours là pour vous soutenir lors de vos excès maladifs d'émotivité. »

Puis il leva légèrement le bras et fit glisser furtivement le bout ses doigts sur la peau fine du dos de la main droite de l'Haruno.

Comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée, Sakura retira vivement sa main. Elle se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et un frisson froid la parcourut.

Il l'avait vue. Elle aurait pourtant juré que personne ne la regardait à ce moment là, trop absorbé par la sanglante scène qui se jouait devant l'assistance. Mais, lui, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu sa peur, son désarroi lors du Conseil et la main amicale du roi des Hatake sans laquelle elle aurait flanché, ou même fui.

« Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici, reprit-il d'une voix sèche où vibrait le mépris. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Alors vous auriez tord de confondre votre volonté, qui n'est que caprice de princesse gâtée, avec l'honneur. Ce sont deux choses différentes. Mais j'imagine que pour une Haruno telle que vous c'est une nuance difficile à comprendre. »

Les sourcils froncés comme jamais, les yeux brillants, au bord des larmes, Sakura refusait de baisser le regard. Le feu qui y brûlait affrontait sans ciller l'incendie qui ravageait celui de Sasuke. De quel droit la jugeait-il ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas là par caprice mais bien pour l'honneur de sa patrie et de son roi. Ce père à jamais meurtri dans sa chair et qui n'avait plus la capacité de parcourir un champ de bataille.

Mais malgré tous ses nobles arguments elle demeurait sans voix, et ce mutisme encouragea l'Uchiwa à poursuivre.

« À vrai dire, que les Haruno se déshonorent n'importerait peu si ils n'entraînaient pas les Uchiwa dans leur sillage. Car ça je ne peux le tolérer. »

« Et en quoi déshonorons-nous les Uchiwa? questionna Sakura qui avait repris voix. C'est bien un comble. Je ne crois pas me souvenir que mon père n'ait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à votre famille. » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Dans sa fureur elle s'était tant rapprochée du prince que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle de ses mots sur son épiderme.

Et cela l'irritait, oui tout en elle l'irritait à un point inimaginable. N'avait-elle donc jamais appris à tenir son rang cette insupportable princesse ? À ne pas pousser les gens à bout avec ses stupides questions.

« C'est là le pire, votre silence, répliqua-t-il poussé à bout.

C'est insidieux, machiavélique et veule. Les Uchiwa placent l'honneur au dessus de tout et paient toujours leurs dettes. C'est pour cela que mon père a jadis prêté un serment sacré aux Haruno. Mais par ce serment nous sommes devenus vos éternels obligés. Nous passons notre temps à nous ridiculiser auprès de nos pairs pour défendre et justifier votre mutisme et vos caprices.

Mais le pire, il se penchant vers Sakura murmurant avec froideur à son oreille, c'est vous.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut la princesse à la caresse de son souffle.

Vous, trop fragile, et dont la place n'est pas ici. Car si vous veniez à mourir dans cette guerre, alors de par notre serment nous en serions tenus pour responsable, et la mort de la dernière des Haruno entraînerait irrémédiablement la chute des Uchiwa. Vous êtes un fardeau et c'est pour ça que je vous déteste, vous et tout ce que vous représentez. »

Sakura déglutit, ses yeux se perdant dans le flou, en proie à des sentiments contraires. Quant à Sasuke, en dépit de l'impassibilité de son visage, il se redressa pour remettre de la distance entre elle et lui, ou il risquait de déraper.

« Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré que jamais par le passé le clan Haruno ne vienne au secours de notre royaume. Le tribut que nous payons depuis lors et bien trop lourd. » conclut-il voulant mettre là un terme à cette ennuyeuse conversation.

Mais cette dernière phrase eut l'effet contraire et fut comme un coup de fouet pour la jeune fille.

« Trop lourd ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Cet homme avait toutes les audaces et détournait la vérité.

Auriez-vous oublié que de mon côté tous les membres de ma famille sont morts, que mon père en a gardé de profondes séquelles et que ma mère a quasiment été rendue stérile ? Et vous, vous osez venir me parler du prétendu déshonneur que nous vous infligeons, du fardeau que je suis pour vous, alors que nous ne vous avons jamais rien demandé. Et quand bien même, en quoi ce tribut serait-il plus lourd que les vies perdues ? »

« Les vivants passent mais l'honneur demeure et reste éternel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se doit d'être préservé et qu'il a bien plus de valeur que quelques malheureuses vies. Mais vous les Haruno et vos valeurs de rustres, de paysans, vous n'avez jamais été capables de comprendre les aspirations plus hautes des autres monarques de cet Empire. » siffla-t-il avec dédain.

« Mieux vaut être un rustre qu'un être ignoble sans cœur aveuglé par un honneur factice tel que vous, s'emporta-t-elle une fois de plus à bout de souffle. Son cœur battait si fort, résonnant avec une telle violence contre ses tempes, qu'une migraine aiguë commença à poindre.

Franchement si c'est pour récolter en retour une telle ingratitude et une telle haine, vous pouviez vous abstenir de tout serment. Nous autres Haruno n'en avons cure. »

« Vous ne comprenez décidément rien. » cracha-t-il avec un claquement de langue excédé. Elle l'exaspérait tant qu'il avait presque envie de la frapper pour la faire taire, ou même pire. Sa colère, sa frustration lui renvoyaient des désirs contraires et un tremblement nerveux parcourut son bras droit.

Mais pour dire vrai, Sakura en avait tout autant à son encontre.

La tension était maximale, chacun se toisant avec colère. Ils étaient si proches à nouveau que leurs nez se touchaient presque et que leurs souffles furieux se mêlaient.

« Yééééééééééééé » retentit soudain un cri à quelques mètres d'eux qui les fit sursauter.

Naruto se tourna vers eux, montrant fièrement qu'il était parvenu à bander l'arc. Pourtant quand il les vit il relâcha sa prise et releva un sourcil perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste tous les deux ? »

C'est alors que Sakura et Sasuke se rendirent compte de leur trop grande proximité, de leurs visages furibonds à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, des joues rougies par la colère de la princesse et de leurs souffles courts et haletants.

Immédiatement, gênée, Sakura se décala et s'éloigna du prince Uchiwa pour remettre une distance correcte entre eux.

Reprenant son masque d'indifférence comme si rien ne s'était passé, Sasuke, lui, éluda la question de Naruto et lui envoya un regard las.

« Bander l'arc, c'est une chose, mais pourras-tu décocher une flèche maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu vas voir. » Sans chercher à obtenir une réponse à sa première question, Naruto se retourna à nouveau.

De leur côté Sasuke et Sakura demeuraient côte à côte, silencieux, les sourcils froncés.

La tempête de colère qui les avait emportés semblait être retombée et ils tentaient de reprendre chacun de leur côté leurs esprits en regardant sans réel intérêt Naruto essayer de décocher des flèches qui, bien souvent, ne volaient pas au-delà de ses propres pieds.

« Et bien au moins me voilà fixée » murmura pour elle même Sakura.

Mais il pouvait se rassurer cet orgueilleux prince, elle ne l'approcherait plus. Et à présent elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, quitter ce lieu et surtout cet homme dont la présence lui devenait insupportable.

Une aide providentielle se présenta alors sous les traits du colonel Saï.

« Princesse Sakura » l'appela-t-il de l'autre bout de la cour. Vêtu de son armure noire, son éternel sourire illuminant son visage d'ivoire, il venait à la rencontre de l'héritière d'un pas énergique en tenant et tirant les rênes de deux chevaux entièrement harnachés.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la robe perlino de son fidèle Kazemaru, Sakura adressa au colonel un regard interrogateur.

« Saï, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi avoir sellé les chevaux ? »

« Je viens vous informer que les dernières troupes de fantassins en provenance de Haru viennent enfin d'arriver. »

Puis, arrivé à leur hauteur, Saï, tout sourire, adressa une rapide salutation au prince Sasuke.

« Votre Altesse. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir plein d'agressivité de la part de l'Uchiwa. Pourtant, loin de refroidir le jeune colonel, cette hostilité si ostensiblement affichée sembla l'amuser et ne fit qu'accroître son rictus.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à cette attitude. Un regard sur cet homme lui avait suffi à se faire une opinion sur lui, et autant dire qu'il partageait l'avis de son père. Il était clair qu'il le détestait lui et son sourire hypocrite que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer.

Après une minute en sa compagnie, il exécrait déjà tout de ce colonel et la simple vue de sa face enfarinée lui donnait l'incroyable envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Tiens, oui, pourquoi pas ? Bonne idée. Il n'avait pas pu et ne pouvait pas frapper la princesse Sakura, mais il pouvait bien passer ses nerfs sur ce manant déguisé en officier supérieur. Cette perspective lui plut plus que de raison.

De son côté Sakura avait parfaitement ressenti l'agressivité de Sasuke envers Saï et cela ralluma en elle le feu de sa colère. Qu'il la déteste elle, était une chose, mais pourquoi son père et lui se montraient si hostiles envers son bras droit.

Personne, jamais, ne trouvait donc grâce à leurs yeux ?

Mais Saï lui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, au contraire. Il se retourna vers la princesse pour ajouter.

« Il faut que vous veniez faire l'inspection de ces nouvelles troupes avant qu'on ne les affecte à leurs régiments. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et Saï se rapprocha d'elle pour lui remettre les rênes de Kazemaru.

Sasuke aurait juré alors que l'espace d'un instant le colonel lui avait glissé furtivement un regard moqueur teinté de défi. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, de toute évidence.

Saï déposa dans les mains de Sakura les lanières de cuir.

« _Que fait-il cet enfoiré ?_ » Sasuke fronça les sourcils une fois de plus en constatant que le jeune colonel laissait plus de temps que nécessaire ses mains posées sur celles de l'héritière. Son poing le démangeait de plus en plus.

« _Cet imbécile ne serait tout de même pas assez fou pour me provoquer ?_ »

Mais Saï retira innocemment ses mains puis fit un signe de tête aimable à Sasuke avant d'enfourcher sans attendre sa monture.

Sakura, elle s'était rapprochée de Kazemaru et, tout en caressant affectueusement son front, elle héla Naruto.

« Naruto, je suis désolée, mais je dois partir. Je verrai vos exploits à l'arc une autre fois. Pensez d'ailleurs à le rendre à Naranbaatar lorsque vous aurez fini votre entraînement. » Elle désigna de la main le nomade à qui elle avait emprunté l'arme un peu plus tôt.

« Quoi tu pars déjà ? fit Naruto avec une déception non feinte. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'arc. Et puis de toute façon, je serai bientôt le plus grand archer que cette terre ait connu. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Rigola Sakura.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à l'Uzumaki mais décida d'ignorer sciemment l'Uchiwa. Inutile de jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie car de toute façon elle savait que lui la snoberait et ne lui adresserait pas même un regard.

Mais contre toute attente alors qu'elle allait enfourcher son cheval une main puissante la retint par le poignet.

Elle se retourna vivement dardant ses prunelles émeraudes sur l'impudent qui osait la retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » cracha-t-elle avec dédain. Oui, à ce jeu là ils pouvaient être deux.

Mais l'animosité de la jeune princesse laissa l'Uchiwa indifférent et il la toisa avec mépris avant de resserrer plus encore son emprise sur son fragile poignet.

« Pour une fois dans votre vie, tâchez de ne pas vous couvrir de déshonneur. Cela me ferait du repos. » sa voix était cinglante et pleine de reproches.

Sakura retira avec rage sa main à son emprise.

« Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez autant de repos que vous le souhaitez, je ne serai plus un fardeau pour vous et vous ne me verrez plus. Les Uchiwa peuvent dormir tranquille sur les lauriers de leur honneur. »

Elle grimpa sur le dos de Kazemaru et donna une petite tape avec le talon dans les flanc du cheval pour lui faire quitter ce lieu au plus vite et rejoindre Saï qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Arrivée à la hauteur de son bras droit, celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la mine contrariée de sa souveraine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Les Uchiwa sont des abrutis ! Puis elle fixa son regard dans celui du colonel avant de rajouter Je suis désolée Saï. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils te témoignent une telle agressivité. Ça me met hors de moi. »

« Oh ? » fit Saï en jetant un furtif coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en direction du prince Uchiwa. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier continuait de les observer, son regard noir rivée dangereusement sur eux. C'était presque s'il pouvait sentir son aura noire et meurtrière chercher à l'étrangler.

Il rigola doucement et Sakura lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« C'est que je pense qu'il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir à quoi est dû la défiance d'un roi et du cadet des princes Uchiwa à mon égard. »

« Vraiment ? Et à quoi ? »

Une expression énigmatique apparut sur le visage de Saï, et tout en jetant à nouveau un regard dans son dos pour s'assurer que Sasuke le verrait bien, il se pencha vers Sakura à une distance reprouvée par la bienséance et chuchota à son oreille.

« De toute évidence ce qu'ils craignent c'est une alliance morganatique. »

« Hein ?! » hurla Sakura avec stupeur sans avoir conscience que quelques mètres dans son dos un homme serrait le manche de son katana avec une violente envie de meurtre.

* * *

Le soleil de la fin d'après midi pénétrait horizontalement dans la salle à travers les shojis entrouverts.

Pour limiter la luminosité de ces raies de lumière, la propriétaire des lieux avait fait installer tout un ensemble hétéroclite de paravents précieux.

L'un représentait sur fond d'or les dieux du vent et de la foudre, l'autre des événements historiques dans un décor de flammes écarlates, un troisième une étrange scène de fantôme aux couleurs évanescentes, un autre encore un passage fameux d'un roman, et enfin un dernier rendait hommage aux beautés de la nature avec son ensemble végétal.

Au centre de la pièce avait été dressée une table en ébène massif sur laquelle se trouvait tout un étrange attirail un athanor portatif sur lequel reposait un alambic, une cornue, un aludel et tout un ensemble de soufflets, pinces, éprouvettes et autres ustensiles en verre.

De son regard aux pupilles étrangement magenta, et à travers le verre de ses bésicles à l'armature rectangulaire, la propriétaire des lieux observait avec attention le résultat de sa distillation redescendre en se refroidissant à travers le serpentin de l'alambic puis tomber goutte après goutte dans son éprouvette.

Bientôt elle en aurait une quantité suffisante et elle pourrait passer à la seconde étape.

Mais soudain elle sentit un léger courant d'air dans son dos et un désagréable frisson d'angoisse la traversa.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'un homme avait pénétré dans son antre.

De taille moyenne, il donnait malgré tout une impression de grandeur en raison de sa silhouette fine et élancée qu'accentuaient encore ses épaules étroites, presque reptilienne, et son long kimono blanc près du corps.

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient longs et épousaient les traits de son corps filiforme.

Il avait un long cou et un visage d'un ovale allongé avec des joues creusées mais saillantes au niveau des pommettes. Sa peau était d'une blancheur presque cadavérique et ses yeux étaient, eux, maquillés d'un étrange khôl violine qui faisait ressortir de façon inquiétante le jaune ophidien de ses pupilles fendues.

Tout en lui évoquait le serpent et provoquait une naturelle répulsion chez ceux qui l'approchaient.

« Seigneur Orochimaru. » fit la jeune femme avec une révérence forcée.

L'homme s'avança vers elle. Les mouvements ondulants de son corps donnaient à sa démarche des allures de reptation.

« Alors, ma petite Karin, que prépares-tu de beau ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

Il s'approcha de la table en bois massif et avisa une gerbe de fleurs posée au milieu du fatras.

Il saisit du bout des doigts un brin et le fit rouler entre son pouce et son index de sa main gauche.

Les petites fleurs en clochettes noires ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de ce végétal.

« De la belladone. Chercherais-tu à m'empoisonner, ma petite Karin ? » l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix désagréablement douce avec un sourire amusé mais un œil inquisiteur.

« Pensez-vous sincèrement que je préparerais un poison pour vous nuire au vu et au su de tous et surtout de vous ? »

« Il est parfois habile, quand on cherche à dissimuler quelque chose, de la placer sous les yeux de celui à qui on veut le cacher. Les évidences nous aveuglent. »

Son sourire l'élargit dangereusement, malsain, et Karin préféra retourner à ses expériences plutôt que d'affronter son regard reptilien, tournant ainsi le dos à l'usurpateur.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, nous avons un accord tous les deux. Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous empoisonner avant d'avoir obtenu de vous l'objet de mon désir. »

« Hum, répondit Orochimaru avec une moue pensive en pinçant son menton avec sa main droite. Tu n'as pas tort. »

Il reposa la brindille de belladone sur la table et observa la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Ses longs cheveux d'un magenta aussi prononcé que celui de ses yeux étaient remontés en un savant chignon à la mode des femmes de la Cour, mais aucuns des précieux peignes ou des précieuses barrettes en or qui ornaient habituellement ces coiffes n'y étaient présents.

Pourtant la richesse de son kimono parme de soie brocardée de fils d'or trahissait immédiatement sa haute naissance, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il s'approcha de Karin et posa sur ses épaules ses longues mains décharnées.

La jeune fille frissonna à ce contact. Elle pouvait sentir le froid de ses mains à travers le lourd tissu de sa tenue.

« Mais tu as déjà trahi ton propre camp, ta propre famille par intérêt, alors rien ne t'empêcherait de me trahir moi. »

Elle réfréna un tremblement.

« D'ailleurs, dites-moi, Ô noble princesse Uzumaki, que se passerait-il si l'armée de Douze parvenait finalement à me vaincre et à me renverser ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille.

Que deviendrais-tu s'ils apprenaient que toi, une princesse d'une des douze grandes familles, a pactisé avec l'ennemi. Quel châtiment penses-tu qu'ils te réserveraient ? »

Remuant l'âtre de l'athanor, l'Uzumaki eut cette fois un petit sourire confiant.

« Dans une telle hypothèse, qui croira-t-on entre un veule serpent qui a tenté de s'emparer du trône de cet Empire et a fait décapité son précédent empereur, et la pauvre et malheureuse princesse de la prestigieuse branche des Uzumaki retenue captive ?

Les faits jouent en ma faveur. Lorsqu'ils ont pris ce palais, vos hommes ont bien failli me violer. La princesse héritière des Hyûga présente à ce moment là et qui a elle aussi été victime des mêmes sévices pourra en témoigner. Je suis comme toutes les princesses de cette Cour, la plupart du temps, retenue « prisonnière » dans le gynécée, et quand bien même il y aurait la preuve d'une alliance avec vous je pourrais toujours dire avoir agi sous la contrainte et la peur. »

« Oh ! Alors tu avais envisagé l'éventualité de ma défaite à ce que je vois, persifla-t-il à son oreille. C'est pour ça que tu as tant insisté pour rester logée dans le gynécée. Mais si je venais à être renversé à mon tour, comment t'y prendras-tu pour obtenir « l'objet de ton désir » ? »

« J'imagine que je trouverais une autre solution. Mais, la question ne se pose pas vraiment car je doute que vous perdiez de toute façon, ce n'est qu'excès de prudence de ma part. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour ça. » conclut-elle avec un sourire de courtisane.

Orochimaru eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Tu me flattes, mais je constate tout de même que tu as envisagé toutes les possibilités. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ma petite Karin. Tu es une calculatrice née, très différentes de toutes les ennuyeuses princesses de cette Cour, prisonnières du carcan de leur éducation. »

Il relâcha enfin les épaules de la demoiselle et sembla à nouveau s'intéresser à la belladone posée sur la table d'ébène.

« En fait toi tu ressembles à cette belladone que tu t'amuses à distiller. La belle dame. Sais-tu pourquoi elle porte ce nom ? »

Karin regarda l'homme serpent par dessus son épaule avec une lueur étrange dans ses pupilles magenta avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Les courtisanes du temps jadis l'employaient comme élixir de beauté. Une goutte de cette distillation dans l'œil provoque une mydriase, c'est à dire une dilatation excessive de la pupille, jugée alors du plus bel effet. « Une coquetterie dans l'œil » comme on dit.

Cependant une goutte de plus cause des hallucinations et des crises de délires et une autre supplémentaire devient fatale, provoquant une mort lente par suffocation avec la paralysie des voies respiratoires.

Tu es comme cette fleur, ma petite Karin, belle à regarder, tu rends fous ceux qui te fréquentent d'un peu trop près, et à forte dose tu deviens mortelle. »

Alors que Karin se retournait l'air mauvais et les sourcils froncés, Orochimaru, lui, partit un grand éclat de rire sardonique.

Puis retrouvant peu à peu son calme, il fit glisser son regard vers un recoin sombre à l'arrière de la pièce.

« Ma chère petite Karin, j'aurais aimé rester à converser aimablement en ta compagnie, mais je crains hélas que lorsqu'on devient empereur on n'ait plus guère le temps pour la bagatelle. »

Il eut un sourire sournois qui découragea Karin de répondre. Elle préféra reprendre son activité, heureuse que le serpent reparte enfin.

Orochimaru quitta la pièce et rejoignit l'un des couloirs du palais.

Le long corridor qu'il arpentait, d'ordinaire si plein de vie, était silencieux et froid depuis le début de son règne. Seules quelques patrouilles de gardes le traversaient encore, armes à la main et visages fermés.

Il avança sur une centaine de mètres encore, puis tourna dans une salle sur sa droite.

Elle était minuscule et sombre, dépourvue de fenêtre sur l'extérieur et servait de toute évidence de débarras pour la domesticité du palais.

Il referma avec grand soin la porte derrière lui et aussitôt une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux argentés retenus en un catogan bas et portant des bésicles rondes, apparut face à Orochimaru.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, il me semblait bien. Kabuto. »

« Maître Orochimaru. »

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Tu prends de gros risques. Ne connais-tu donc pas le sort que le Conseil des Douze a réservé à mon précédent messager ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Le dit Kabuto redressa avec l'index et le majeur de sa main droite ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de son arrête nasale tout en souriant.

« Si. Mais j'avais une information capitale à vous transmettre. Je l'aurais bien remise à votre messager mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. » rajouta-t-il avec ironie.

« Je vois. Et quelle information est si importante pour que tu prennes le risque de perdre ta couverture et par là même de te faire prendre ? » demanda l'ophidien avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

« L'empereur Rasa ne nous a pas menti. Le royaume de Haru a bien une héritière légitime qu'il cachait jusqu'à présent. Une charmante princesse qui se trouve actuellement au sein de l'armée des Douze. »

Une vive lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans les yeux de topaze chrysolite d'Orochimaru qui se frotta les mains avec satisfaction.

Il rigola doucement puis déclara.

« C'est parfait ! Retourne là-bas et ramène la moi. La seconde phase de mon plan va enfin pouvoir commencer. »

* * *

Note : (1) Pour le peuple de Haru je me suis beaucoup inspirée du peuple mongol, comme vous avez déjà pu vous en douter. L'arc décrit ici est aussi inspiré des arcs utilisés par ce peuple, notamment à l'époque du grand Gengis Khan.

Alors qu'en Europe les arcs les plus puissants étaient les longbow anglais pouvant tirer à 250 mètres au maximum, ceux des mongols avaient une telle puissance de tire qu'ils pouvaient décocher des flèches à plus de 800 mètres. C'est grâce à cette arme redoutable couplée avec leur talent exceptionnel de cavalier que les mongols sont parvenus à conquérir le plus grand territoire de tout les temps, s'emparant de la Chine, d'une grande part de la Russie et parvenant aux portes de l'Europe. Il est à noter que les chevaliers occidentaux les craignaient beaucoup car leurs flèches pouvaient transpercer leurs armures.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse : ( : / ruelle-tiralarc. /pages/technique/presentation-du-tir-a-l-arc-1 . html)

(2)Il existe plusieurs façon de tirer la corde de l'arc pour décocher une flèche. On parle par exemple de tire pincé, tire méditerranéen ou encore de tire mongol. Le positionnement des mains change selon la technique employée. Bien évidemment ici Sakura utilise le tire mongol.


	6. Flammes

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : L'attente aura été longue, et j'en suis désolée, mais voici enfin le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. C'est mon cadeau de Noël à moi, et puis ça me permet de fêter les un an de cette fic.

Je dois avouer que l'accouchement de ce dernier chapitre fut difficile (l'enfant se présentait par le siège XD).  
J'ai commencé son écriture à la fin septembre, mais la toute première partie m'a posée des problèmes, surtout au niveau des dialogues. J'espère cependant que l'histoire n'en pâtira pas.

Une fois de plus ce nouveau chapitre est plus long que jamais et là encore j'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop de longueurs.

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews : HG, sunshine78, lisou (contente que la démonstration de Sakura t'ait plu ), Aria (j'aime la tension XD), MBouillot (merci pour tes reviews toujours longues et détaillées), ghost-chantilly, , Aina (heureuse que le mot morganatique t'es plu;) ) et Kaileena Sawada.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont followé ou pris cette fic en favori.

Et puis un immense merci à Mireba-chan qui me fait l'immense honneur de me corriger mais aussi de me faire beaucoup rire au cours de nos conversations. Ce chapitre c'est ton cadeau (il aurait fallu que je fasse un vrai beau SasuSaku pour que ce soit un vrai cadeau XD) Joyeux Anniversaire ! Bisous.

Voilà je vous laisse à la lecture. Bonnes fêtes à tous.

Chapitre 6 : Flammes

La fumée se faisait de plus en plus dense, chargée de cendres drues qui obstruaient son champ de vision.

Ses yeux irrités lui brûlaient, se chargeant peu à peu de traîtresses larmes piquantes.

Pourtant, tel un faucon fixant sa proie elle ne cillait pas, ses paupières refusant catégoriquement de se refermer en un clignement qui aurait pourtant été salutaire.

Il fallait qu'elle demeure immobile. Il fallait qu'elle fasse fi de la fumée âcre qui lui brûlait les poumons et la torturait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse fi de cette envie de tousser.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse fi, aussi, de cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre, provoquée par le chaos environnant, les cris dans le lointain, l'odeur de chairs brûlées et les bâtiments en flamme.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tremble et qu'on puisse détecter sa présence.

Et finalement, cet incendie était, malgré le danger permanent qu'il représentait, le meilleur des paravents pour elle.

Le bras gauche tendu à l'extrême, la main droite pinçant avec dextérité la corde de son arc, Sakura gardait en joue un soldat d'Orochimaru qui face à elle, ne s'étant pas aperçu de sa présence, arrachait au cadavre d'une femme gisant sous les décombres d'un mur effondré, les maigres biens qu'elle avait tenté en vain de sauver de la ruine de son village.

La vie de cet homme, inconscient du danger, était à présent suspendue au souffle erratique de la princesse.

Indécise, Sakura statuait mentalement sur le sort de son ennemi lorsque plusieurs voix masculines déformées par le crépitement des flammes hurlèrent dans le lointain.

« Princesse Sakura ! Princesse Sakura ! Altesse, répondez je vous en prie. »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle frissonna et son visage pâlit un instant. Les yeux écarquillés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sakura jura intérieurement contre ces hommes qui allaient, par leurs appels répétés et pourtant justifiés, signaler sa présence à l'ennemi.

Cependant, elle ne put nier, même inconsciemment, que ces voix amies la rassérénèrent. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule dans cet enfer à devoir lutter pour sa survie !

Reprenant peu à peu courage, elle demeura toutefois immobile.

Le soldat adverse lui par contre, alerté par ces cris, se redressa de sa funeste besogne, épée à la main. Il commença à chercher frénétiquement du regard à travers l'opaque rideau de fumée soit les hommes à qui appartenaient ces voix, soit la dite « Princesse Sakura ».

Puis soudain il se figea.

Entre les épaisses volutes grises chargées de particules rougeoyantes il distingua la mortelle silhouette d'une jeune femme. Il constata avec une montée d'adrénaline qu'il était dans sa ligne de mire.

« Rends-toi et tu auras la vie sauve. » lui intima d'une voix impérieuse la princesse.

Mais le soldat n'avait que faire de cette sommation. Ici c'était tuer ou être tué.

Épée au poing, il se jeta, rageur, sur Sakura.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle décocha sa flèche qui se planta avec une précision mortelle dans la poitrine de l'homme, transperçant sa solide cataphracte (1) d'écailles de bronze comme s'il avait s'agit de beurre.

L'homme chancela, lâcha son arme qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd et métallique, puis il arracha d'une main tremblante le trait planté profondément dans sa cage thoracique. Il hurla tel un damné et une puissante giclée de sang accompagna son geste fou qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hémorragie et précipiter sa mort.

Il relava, hagard, les yeux vers Sakura avant de s'effondrer en arrière, raide mort sur le sol.

Bien que dans de telles conditions son décès ne fasse aucun doute, Sakura demeura sur la défensive, le cœur battant.

Elle attendit encore une minute immobile, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect et réarmant son arc afin d'être sûre que l'homme ne se relèverait pas ou que son cri n'ait alerté et attiré d'autres soldats d'Orochimaru dans le secteur.

Puis quand elle fut enfin rassurée elle avança prudemment vers le pillard.

Ses perles de jade fixaient avec intensité la dépouille sanglante du soldat et sa face déjà jaunissante déformée par un ultime rictus de douleur et d'effroi. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal mais il fallait qu'elle grave en sa mémoire le visage de ses victimes. Oublier serait trop facile.

Après cet instant de flottement elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route. Autour d'elle les appels inquiets et persistants des hommes de son armée ne faiblissaient pas. Sans doute avaient-ils attendu le râle déchirant du soldat qu'elle venait d'abattre. Peut-être, aussi, avaient-ils retrouvé sa monture seule et abandonnée et recherchaient-ils avec la force du désespoir si sa propriétaire était toujours dans le secteur.

Le roi Fugaku Uchiwa avait fait placer cinq de ses meilleurs hommes pour assurer la sécurité de la précieuse dernière héritière des Haruno sur le champ de bataille.

Ces derniers s'acquittaient, elle devait l'avouer, de leur tâche avec zèle, formant en permanence autour d'elle un mur quasiment infranchissable.

Mais ils avaient fini par être dépassés par la situation.

En effet, au vu des menaces d'Orochimaru l'usurpateur, le Conseil de Douze avait finalement décidé que, plutôt que de mener une attaque frontale directe contre la seconde porte Rashômon et risquer la vie des dames de la Cour, il serait plus sage dans un premier temps de consolider leur position.

Les troupes de l'armée confédérée eurent donc dès lors pour mission de libérer les villes et les villages de la zone reprise afin d'en couper l'accès aux hommes d'Orochimaru et éviter un éventuel siège, de soutirer des informations sur l'ennemi et afin et surtout d'obtenir des hommes et des vivres supplémentaires pour leur armée.

C'est ainsi que l'escouade d'archers nomades que dirigeait Sakura avait pénétré dans cette petite ville jadis paisible.

Mais les choses avaient vite dégénéré.

Les troupes de l'ophidien les attendaient de pied ferme profitant de l'environnement urbain de ce champ de bataille improvisé pour tendre de nombreuses embuscades en une guérilla savamment orchestrée.

Pourtant, le bataillon des confédérées en dépit de lourdes pertes subits au niveau de l'infanterie parvint à renverser la situation et à reprendre la ville aux mains ennemies.

Du moins le pensait-il.

Les troupes d'Orochimaru voyant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus gagner décidèrent d'adopter cette fois la stratégie de la terre brûlée. Elles incendièrent les bâtiments de la ville et commencèrent à massacrer de façon méthodique et systématique tous les habitants passant à leur portée.

S'en suivit un grand chaos Flammes, ruine, sang, morts, hurlements de terreur déchirant l'air chargé de suie et le cœur terrifié de ceux qui les entendaient.

L'armée des Douze elle-même ne parvenait plus à tenir sa position face au vent de panique qui soufflait sur la ville.

Affolé par les flammes qui l'entouraient de toute part lui léchant les flancs de leurs morsures brûlantes, Kazemaru, la monture de Sakura s'emballa. Malgré ses talents de cavalière, et sans doute en raison de son émoi tout aussi grand que celui de l'animal, le jeune fille ne parvint pas à le contrôler et il s'en suivit une folle cavalcade à travers la ville incendiée. S'agrippant à l'encolure du cheval pour ne pas tomber, Sakura chuchota à l'oreille de Kazemaru des mots apaisants. Quand enfin elle jugea qu'elle pouvait à nouveau le dompter, elle reprit les rênes et tira dessus d'un geste vif et sec. Le cheval se cabra puis, foulant le sol de ses sabots furieux, finit par s'immobiliser.

Si au final cette course ne fut pas aussi longtemps que ce qu'il avait pu lui paraître, elle avait suffi pour la séparer du reste des troupes et surtout des 5 gardes du corps pourtant partis à sa poursuite.

Elle se trouvait alors dans une zone qui lui était inconnue, mais où plusieurs bâtiments étaient toujours intacts. Pourtant, les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol lui indiquaient clairement que l'endroit n'était pas sans danger.

Elle flatta de la main Kazemaru pour le rassurer et le fit avancer au pas dans un coin moins exposé que la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Puis, jugeant la situation périlleuse et hors de son contrôle, la princesse se résolut à descendre de cheval. Elle intima à sa monture de ne pas bouger et décida d'explorer les alentours dans l'espoir de retrouver une des unités de l'armée de Douze. Elle prit avec elle son arc et son carquois, sa longue naginata et son sabre.

Elle erra un moment entre les noirs gravats menaçants et les fumerolles au parfum soufré sans parvenir à rejoindre son armée lorsqu'elle tomba sur ce soldat charognard, qu'elle venait d'abattre, dépouillant les cadavres de la zone.

À présent, le son déformé des appels de ses gardes lui indiquait qu'elle était enfin parvenue à retrouver son armée, ou plutôt qu'ils étaient parvenus, eux, à la retrouver.

La jeune princesse aurait pu à son tour les appeler pour les rassurer et les guider vers elle à travers l'épaisse fumée, mais elle s'était vite ravisée jugeant la chose peu prudent.

En effet, si elle avait profité de ce voile opaque de cendres pour dissimuler sa présence, il était fort à parier que d'autres avaient aussi adopté ce stratagème.

Si elle parlait, elle signalerait sa présence aussi bien à ses amis qu'à ses ennemis.

Elle décida donc, plus prudemment, de rejoindre, elle, ces hommes en s'orientant au son changeant de leurs voix.

Elle se frayait un chemin au milieu des décombres, des ruines et des flammes qui rougissaient ses joues et noircissaient ses poumons lorsque le son gras d'une toux attira son attention.

« S'il vous plait...Kof-kof...pitiééé...Kof...à l'aide... » ahana une petite voix étouffée.

Sakura tourna la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'identifier la provenance de cet appel au secours.

« À l'aide... » rappela la petite voix ténue.

Cette fois-ci Sakura identifia parfaitement l'origine de l'appel, une maison en flamme à quelques mètres d'elle.

Oubliant là l'idée de rejoindre ses soldats ainsi que ses résolutions de prudence, elle avança en direction de la demeure.

« N'ayez crainte, j'arrive pour vous aider ! » répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant alors que la vision des flammes sortant de la bâtisse faisait renaître en elle une peur sourde.

Sakura se précipita tout de même vers la porte d'entrée qui avait été défoncée, sûrement par un des soldats d'Orochimaru, et voulut pénétrer dans la maison.

Mais sitôt eut-elle fait un premier pas à l'intérieur qu'elle dut reculer. La fournaise était telle que l'air lui avait immédiatement brûlé le visage et les poumons, l'aveuglant presque au passage.

Les yeux remplis de larmes brûlantes, elle passa vivement la main sur son nez et sa bouche pour essayer de limiter les inhalations de vapeurs toxiques. Mais cette vaine tentative ne l'empêcha pas d'être prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge.

Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, la trachée irritée, lorsqu'à l'intérieur, le bruit lourd d'un effondrement retentit, suivi d'un hurlement de terreur.

« Pitié...J'ai peur...ne me laissez pas mourir... »

Sakura pouvait deviner les sanglots noyés de pleurs qui filtraient à travers cette voix à présent rocailleuse.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle tremblait de tout son être, le cerveau en ébullition. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas rentrer par là, la chaleur était trop intense. Mais plus elle attendait, plus la bâtisse risquait de s'effondrer, et cette fois dans sa totalité.

« Je vais chercher une autre entrée, celle-ci n'est pas praticable. » hurla-t-elle à son tour, la voix enrouée, à l'attention de la malheureuse victime.

Elle contourna la maisonnée et avisa une fenêtre. Par là elle pourrait se faufiler sans crainte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'en assurer.

Dans la maison les flammes léchaient dangereusement les robustes poutres de bois qui soutenaient la charpente.

Sakura sentait son cœur pulser frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. La conscience du danger la paralysait presque. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été confrontée à un incendie, et le feu n'avait jamais revêtu pour elle que l'aspect chaleureux et convivial de l'âtre du foyer. Cette forme sauvage et destructrice, nouvelle pour elle, revêtait toutes les apparences du cauchemar, bien plus terrible encore que la guerre elle-même.

Mais, comme à son habitude, elle refusa de se laisser dominer pas cette peur insidieuse.

«_N'aie pas peur_» psalmodia-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Résolue, elle prit une grande inspiration et passa à l'action.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se faufiler par l'encadrement de la fenêtre une main puissante la retint par l'épaule.

Prise de panique elle fit volte-face, sa main droite cherchant désespérément la fusée de son sabre. Cependant elle stoppa bien vite son geste. En dépit de sa vision brouillée par trop de vapeurs toxiques et de chaleur, elle reconnut d'un regard les deux orbes d'encre chargées de colère qui la dardaient avec intensité.

Aussitôt, malgré la fournaise ambiante, elle frissonna. Son corps fut traversé par une espèce de répulsion hypodermique à ce contact pourtant bien ténu en raison de sa solide spalière (2).  
Mais elle s'était promise de plus avoir à faire à cet homme, et depuis plusieurs jours elle s'était tenue à cette résolution. Aussi elle n'aurait su dire à cet instant précis si elle heureuse ou désenchantée de se retrouver une fois de plus face au puîné des Uchiwa.

Avec l'index de sa main gauche, sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait avec sa dextre sur l'épaule de la princesse, Sasuke abaissa le foulard noirci de cendre qu'il avait noué autour de son visage pour se protéger de la fumée.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire, sombre idiote ? » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

« _Toujours à morigéner celui-là _» ne put s'empêcher de songer Sakura, non sans un petit geste de recule face aux yeux froids de l'Uchiwa où passait une tempête où brillait un courroux semblable à une ire divine.

Il était en colère qu'elle n'ait pas su maîtriser sa monture, en colère d'avoir dû perdre son temps à la chercher, en colère de la retrouver dans une position périlleuse qui le mettait, lui, dans l'embarras, en colère, enfin, face à cette lueur d'innocence candide qui brillait constamment dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

Mais de son côté Sakura en avait tout autant à son encontre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se retrouve dans le même bataillon et affiliée à la même mission que lui ? Elle qui souhaitait l'éviter au maximum.

Sakura aurait largement préféré partir en mission au côté du roi Kiba qui menait une expédition dans les montagnes de Shô, plus au Sud, à la demande du Vénérable Bonze Chiriku. Ce dernier, pour l'office des obsèques de l'empereur Hiruzen, avait traditionnellement besoin de l'assistance des moines du Feu dont l'ermitage était aux mains des hommes de l'ophidien.

Et c'est afin que la pompe et le cérémonial impérial soient respectés que Kiba était parti libérer et ramener les moines de l'abbaye du Feu vivant dans ces montagnes arides.

Mais il avait fallu que le roi Fugaku, se posant en grand protecteur des Haruno, exige auprès du Conseil que la princesse, « dont il avait la charge en l'absence de son père », fasse équipe avec un Uchiwa.

Bien que cette attitude du roi la révolta profondément, elle se plia à cette exigence. Elle avait déjà assez fait de vagues comme ça.

Elle ne se sentait d'atome crochu avec aucun des membres des Uchiwa depuis qu'elle avait fait leur connaissance, mais à choisir elle aurait préféré la présence à ses côtés de n'importe lequel d'entre eux plutôt que celle du prince Sasuke.

Mais Fugaku était parti mener une mission où les talents des archers de Haru s'avéraient inutiles et le prince Itachi avait été désigné chef de l'espionnage et du contre espionnage, un domaine qu'elle connaissait mal et que sa chevelure incarnadine favorisait peu.

Il ne restait plus que le prince Sasuke. Celui-là même qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus approcher.

Mais voilà, il était là, face à elle, et pire que tout, elle pouvait lire avec amertume dans ses yeux chargés de reproches que l'incident avec Kazemaru lui donnait raison.

Elle était un fardeau. Un fardeau qui avait obligé ses soldats à partir à sa recherche alors que leur priorité absolue aurait dû être l'évacuation de la ville et le sauvetage de sa population.

Son manque de maîtrise allait sûrement causer des morts supplémentaires et cela les noires prunelles de l'Uchiwa ne se manqueraient pas de lui rappeler.

Cette sombre pensée lui rappela la présence du malheureux, prisonnier de la maison en flamme.

Il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis un moment déjà et Sakura se mit à craindre pour sa vie.

Avec véhémence elle se dégagea de l'emprise du prince et voulut retourner vers la bâtisse en feu, mais une fois encore l'Uchiwa la retint.

« À quoi jouez-vous à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Cette fille lui avait assez fait perdre son temps comme ça.

« Il y a quelqu'un de bloqué dans cette maison ! » s'exclama Sakura en tournant la tête vers la bâtisse en flamme.

« C'est bien triste. » répondit Sasuke d'un timbre neutre où semblait plus poindre l'ironie que la compassion.

Il saisit Sakura au bras et la tira dans la direction opposée.

« Que faites-vous ? Je vous dis qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison. » fulmina, pleine d'incompréhension, la princesse en se débattant.

« J'entends bien. » répondit-il sans se retourner, traînant toujours avec force l'Haruno réticente dans son sillage.

« Mais nous devons l'aider ou il va périr. » insista Sakura, médusée face à la réaction, ou plus exactement face à l'absence de réaction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, cette fois, se stoppa et retourna son visage sombre vers l'héritière.

« Cette maison est sur le point de s'effondrer, y pénétrer serait du suicide. Mieux vaut une victime que deux. Alors, oui, c'est triste, cette personne va mourir, si elle n'est déjà morte, et nous n'y pouvons rien. Et surtout pas vous. Maintenant cessez de vous agiter et suivez-moi nous devons rejoindre notre commandement. » conclut-il d'une voix froide.

« Comment... ? S'étrangla Sakura, tremblante d'indignation. Comment osez-vous dire de pareilles horreurs ? Si vous étiez à votre tour prisonnier d'une maison en flamme aimeriez-vous qu'on ne tente rien pour vous sauver, qu'on vous y laisse mourir pour une prétendue logique de prudence. »

« C'est différent, cracha-t-il, glacial, ses onyx brillant d'un éclat plus dur que jamais. Je suis un prince, et dans cette guerre ma vie a plus d'importance que celle de celui qui se terre dans ces ruines. »

La princesse serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures des phalanges. Cet homme était abjecte, imbu de lui même jusqu'à l'écœurement.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que le devoir premier d'un prince est de veiller au bien-être de son peuple. » asséna-t-elle d'une voix blanche mais tremblant d'une colère mal contenue.

«Pfffffff, fit Sasuke en soufflant du nez avec mépris. Mon devoir ? Mon devoir pour l'heure, et croyez bien que je m'en passerais avec joie, est de sauver une inconsciente qui met son armée en péril. Alors lequel de nous oublie le plus ses devoirs entre celle qui risque la vie de centaines d'hommes sous sa responsabilité ainsi que la sienne pour sauver un inconnu peut-être déjà mort, et celui qui préfère le sacrifier pour sauver les autres ? »

Ses mots sifflaient avec morgue à travers sa mâchoire contractée.

Ils percutèrent Sakura de plein fouet de par leur crue réalité, mais elle refusait de se plier à cette froide logique inhumaine.

Sasuke la tira à nouveau par le bras, pour reprendre sa route.  
Résistant farouchement, elle allait une fois de plus se rebiffer, répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la sauve qu'elle se débrouillait très bien, lorsque son attention fut attirée par le son confus de hennissements de chevaux et le bruit lourd de leurs sabots foulant la terre.

Bientôt apparurent dans le brouillard glauque les silhouettes familières de plusieurs cavaliers.

En tête, monté sur un cheval alezan et tirant à ses côtés un pur-sang à la robe perlino, on distinguait clairement le prince Naruto, sa chevelure d'or et son casque si caractéristique à tête de renard.

Son visage blême et inquiet était barbouillé de suie comme s'il l'avait enfoui dans tous les tas de cendres qui avaient parsemé son chemin.

Tout comme Sasuke un instant auparavant, il avait protégé ses voies respiratoires à l'aide d'un étrange foulard orange à motifs en spiral qui donnait à sa personne l'allure singulière des bandits de grand chemin.

À sa suite, Sakura reconnut non sans une certaine culpabilité, les cinq soldats chargés de sa sécurité les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils roses à la vue de leurs mises étrangement débraillées. Ils arboraient de nombreuses brûlures dont certaines, presque purulentes, suintaient à travers l'épais tissu de coton brute des kimonos qu'ils portaient sous leurs armures.

Sakura avait parfaitement conscience que c'était en la cherchant qu'ils avaient subi ces meurtrissures. Sûrement l'avaient-ils appelée dans chacun des décombres fumants qui avaient jalonné leur route dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir sa tignasse incarnadine.

Les mots du cadet de Uchiwa lui revenaient alors avec plus de poids. Mettait-elle vraiment leurs vies en danger ? Était-elle vraiment un fardeau comme il se plaisait à le répéter ?

Si elle avait jusqu'alors rejeté ces accusations en bloc, à présent elle était traversée par les affres du doute. Avait-elle sa légitimité en ces lieux ?

Pourtant bien loin des froides considérations de l'Uchiwa, il en était un pour qui cette vision des choses était erronée et n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki qui jamais de jugeait un homme, et en l'occurrence ici une femme, sur de prétendues erreurs commises. Lui était sans cynisme et ne voyait qu'avec son cœur.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il reconnut au côté de Sasuke l'écarlate armure de l'Haruno, ses yeux céruléens s'éclairèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

À son tour il abaissa son masque de tissu et sauta prestement de sa monture pour courir à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

« Sakura ! Tout à sa joie non feinte, il laissa échapper un rire libérateur.

On pourra dire que tu nous as fait courir ! Quand on a vu ton cheval s'emballer et passer au galop devant nous poursuivi par tes gardes du corps - il désigna de la main les cinq hommes dans son dos - je peux te dire que Sasuke et moi on s'est fait un sacré sang d'encre. »

« _Un sang d'encre_ » ? Sakura douta profondément que le cadet des Uchiwa eut un tel sentiment. Tout au plus devait-il craindre pour son si précieux honneur qu'elle piétinait par sa simple présence, ou encore de devoir justifier la perte de la dernière des Haruno à un Fugaku furieux. Mais après tout le monarque des Uchiwa avait la perte de plus d'un d'entre eux sur la conscience. Alors rien qui justifia que cet homme là ce fasse un « sang d'encre » pour elle.

Bien loin de partager les sombres pensées de l'Haruno, arrivé à sa hauteur, Naruto lui donna une franche accolade pleine de camaraderie, si peu protocolaire qui la déséquilibra légèrement. Il était du genre à s'attacher vite et définitivement. Les quelques jours passés à s'entraîner à l'arc avec la jeune fille lui avait suffi à l'adopter comme une sœur d'arme.

Il lui offrit son plus lumineux sourire comme s'il s'apprêtait à célébrer le retour de la fille prodigue.

La jeune princesse lui rendit un petit sourire crispé. Elle n'oubliait pas le malheureux civil prisonnier des flammes que jusqu'alors l'odieux prince Sasuke lui avait empêché de secourir.

Naruto lui comprendrait. Il n'était pas un monstre froid comme l'Uchiwa.

Coupant cours aux effusions de l'Uzumaki, elle décida de l'alerter sur la situation.

« Naruto, il faut que vous m'aidiez, il y a quelqu'un bloqué dans cette bâtisse. Il faut immédiatement le secourir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Hein ? »

Une expression de gravité se peignit sur le visage du prince lorsqu'il tourna ses prunelles d'azur vers de la vieille maison en pierre consumée par des langues de feu qui jaillissaient de toutes parts.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il évaluait la situation et sa dangerosité.

« Personne n'entre dans cette maison, c'est bien trop dangereux! » intervint Sasuke d'une voix ferme qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction. Il était hors de question que cette petite Haruno envoie Naruto, ou qui que soit d'autre, à la mort.

Mais son ordre vola en éclat lorsqu'un hurlement de désespoir s'échappa de la bâtisse.

Sasuke ne put empêcher la suite.

Le prince Naruto, ne cherchant plus à réfléchir à la situation et guidé par son seul instinct, fila en direction du bâtiment talonné de près par deux des soldats qui avaient sauté de leurs montures à l'entente du cri.

Sakura voulut les suivre à son tour, mais une fois encore le cadet des Uchiwa l'en empêcha.

« Trois idiots pour ça c'est déjà trop ! »

Tout en gardant fermement prisonnier le chétif poignet de la princesse, son regard contrarié suivait les trois hommes dont la silhouette mouvante disparaissait déjà au milieu de la bouche béante de la porte défoncée d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire traversée de flammes rougeoyantes et mortelles.

« N'êtes-vous qu'un pleutre ? N'avez-vous aucun véritable honneur ? » s'énerva Sakura en tirant sur son bras et avec la farouche volonté de blesser l'orgueilleux Uchiwa.

Pourtant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle attendue par la jeune fille.

Le prince aurait préféré partir à la poursuite de Naruto et des deux soldats pour les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, mais il était réduit à devoir jouer les gardes d'enfants avec cette fille. Il retourna lentement son regard vers elle.

Ses perles d'obsidienne parurent vides et lasses, et cette étrange indifférence calma un instant la révolte ardente qui couvait dans le cœur de Sakura semblable à l'incendie qui ravageait la ville, si disproportionnée face au flegme de l'Uchiwa.

Elle détestait l'effet que produisait sur elle les mystérieuses prunelles de cet homme. Elle détestait sa froide beauté teintée d'impassibilité.

Elle refusait de s'y soumettre. En vain elle tira à nouveau sur son poignet et asséna une autre pique.

« Heureusement que Naruto n'est pas comme vous. Lui, il n'hésite pas à porter secours à autrui en s'inventant de fallacieuses excuses. »

« Naruto est un idiot. » répondit sobrement Sasuke.

« Parce qu'il ne se croit pas supérieur aux autres ? Parce qu'il ne les laisse pas mourir ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles ? » fit Sakura en détournant la tête.

« Je vous paraître cynique, mais c'est la vérité et vous le savez. Chaque vie a une valeur. Et c'est ce qu'il faut prendre en compte en temps de guerre avant de se jeter au devant d'une mort certaine et inutile.

Même si ça vous déplaît, votre vie, celle de Naruto, aujourd'hui pèsent bien plus lourd dans la balance que celle de cet inconnu bloqué dans les décombres. Trop pour que je vous laisse vous gargariser d'actes faussement héroïques qui ne s'apparentent qu'à du suicide.»

« Vous vous trompez, chaque vie est précieuse et se doit d'être défendue.» Elle ancra cette fois ses yeux verts furieux dans ceux de l'Uchiwa. Pourquoi devait-elle perdre son temps avec cet homme alors qu'elle avait une vie à sauver ?

« Voilà de bien nobles sentiments, dit-il avec ironie. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper, au contraire. Pourquoi si vous n'aviez pas une valeur supérieure aux autres vous assignerait-on des gardes du corps acceptant d'être blessé ou de mourir à votre place ? Si une vie en vaut une autre pourquoi auriez-vous droit à tant d'égard ?»

Sakura ne répondit rien et l'Uchiwa poursuivit.

« Si les soldats vous protègent et protègent si vaillamment leurs princes et leurs rois sur le champ de bataille, au prix de leurs propres vies, c'est parce que eux le savent. Mais bien sûr il y a une contrepartie à cela.  
Naruto a de nombreux hommes sous son commandement. Il les dirige, les protège, leur donne l'exemple, du courage et une motivation. C'est son devoir et sa responsabilité. S'il venait à être blessé ou tué inutilement, pour cet acte inconscient, croyez bien qu'il serait en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis d'eux. C'est ça le pacte qui nous uni de ceux qui risquent leurs vies pour nous.

Vous disiez qu'un prince se devait à son peuple, c'est vrai. Mais en temps de guerre il se doit plus encore à ses soldats, car s'il meurt c'est la vie de son armée toute entière qu'il met en péril, et par extension celle de son peuple.»

Bien sûr il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos du cadet des Uchiwa mais tout cela restait toujours pour Sakura un détournement habile, l'excuse tordue d'un lâche refusant de sauver autrui.

« Vous êtes un bon orateur qui détourne la vérité à sa convenance. Mais si on suivait votre logique les rois n'auraient qu'à rester cachés bien sagement derrière leur armée pour que le monde entier soit sauvé, fit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Vous dites que les soldats sont prêts à faire don de leur vie parce que nous sommes des rois, et que nous avons une valeur supérieure, mais vous vous trompez. Voyez, ici deux d'entre eux ont immédiatement couru à l'aide de la victime de cette maison en flamme. S'ils mettent leur vie en jeu ce n'est pas à cause de votre théorie fumante, mais parce que ce sont des hommes qui cherchent à protéger ce qui leur est cher. En l'occurrence la vie d'autrui.

Mais cela vous passe au dessus vous qui considérez que votre vie à tellement plus d'importance que celles des autres. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que vous vous soyez opposé à ce que les soldats entrent dans cette maison. Après tout pour vous ils ne sont que de la chair à canon.» Cracha-t-elle le regard torve.

Cette fille le fatiguait. Oui, chacune de leurs conversations étaient profondément fatigantes et ennuyantes. Et elle, était ennuyeuse au-de-là de l'imaginable.

« Ne vous faites pas plus sotte que vous ne l'êtes, siffla-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Et puis je n'ai que faire de vos diatribes, car de toute évidence nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur rien.

Il se tut un instant retournant son regard sombre en direction de l'instable bâtisse dans laquelle avait disparu son meilleur ami et les deux soldats d'élite de son père.

Mais une chose est sûre, au même titre que Naruto, jamais ces soldats n'auraient dû prendre le risque d'entrer dans cette maison non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? Il refocalisa son attention sur le jeune fille et elle darda ses émeraudes brillantes dans les prunelles d'onyx du prince. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ? » sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Cette question, elle ne la lui posait pas vraiment. C'était purement rhétorique. Le résultat d'une incompréhension face à cet homme à l'éducation et aux valeurs aux antipodes des siennes. Une incompréhension face à ce monde en guerre, muselé de toute part, si éloigné de sa sauvage liberté.

Elle baissa les yeux, constatant avec horreur ses mains tremblaient. Sasuke lui continuait à la fixer.

D'une voix calme il reprit la parole, comme s'il cherchait à la convaincre une dernière fois.

« Un État c'est comme un homme. Les rois en sont la tête, et si on la coupe c'est le corps tout entier qui meurt. L'armée est comme les membres de cet homme. On peut perdre des doigts, des bras, des jambes, cela ne nous tuera certes pas, mais cela nous affaiblira, car un membre ne repousse pas.

C'est pour ça que contrairement à ce que vous pensez de moi, la vie des soldats m'est précieuse. Sans eux nous nous affaiblissons, et nous perdons cette force indispensable pour protéger et sauver ce qui nous est cher.

Ces deux soldats n'auraient pas dû rentrer dans cette bâtisse car eux aussi sont trop précieux, trop rares au vue de l'effectif de notre armée, pour se permettre de mourir inutilement. »

« Inutilement ? En quoi est-il inutile de sauver une vie ? » Sakura était de plus en plus désabusée par cette conversation. Ô combien elle aurait préféré être au milieu des flammes au côté de Naruto et de ses deux gardes du corps.

« Il vaut la peine de sauver une vie si sa valeur est au moins équivalente au prix du sacrifice consenti. Mais j'ai entendu cette personne crier tout à l'heure. Au timbre de sa voix je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'une jeune femme ou d'un enfant. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est cynique, mais ils sont ceux qui ont le moins de valeur en temps de guerre. Ils ne peuvent rien nous apporter. La vie de Naruto et de ces deux soldats est de fait plus précieuse. »

Sakura était fatiguée de se courroucer, mais cet homme écornait son sens de la justice, la faisant bondir à chacun de ses mots acerbes. Malgré tout, elle contint sa rage et prit sur elle de répondre sur un ton aussi posé que celui de l'Uchiwa.

« Vous portez un jugement de valeur sur un être que vous n'avez jamais vu, que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de sauver. Aussi bien celui qui est prisonnier de ces flammes est dépositaire d'une information essentielle sur Orochimaru et son armée. Et même sans ça, si les rois sont la tête de l'État, les soldats ses membres, alors le peuple en est le cœur. On ne vit pas sans tête et on ne vit pas sans cœur non plus. En tout cas moi, je refuse de vivre sans. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.» C'est la voix nouée qu'elle finit son plaidoyer.

La fatigue accumulée, la peur, les conditions difficiles dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, cette irritante conversation avec l'Uchiwa avait mis les nerfs de Sakura à fleur de peau. Elle sentait soudain qu'elle perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses émotions et que de traîtresses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se détestait pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Lui montrer que ses mots l'affectaient. Lui montrer une faiblesse dont il pourrait tirer partie.

Elle cherchait mentalement une échappatoire lorsque le bruit infernal et mât d'un éboulement mélangé aux cris stridents des soldats qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la maison en flamme se fit entendre. Immédiatement après un nuage épais de cendres incandescentes se souleva dans un souffle violent et brûlant qui balaya Sakura. Elle ne dut de rester sur ses jambes qu'à la poigne ferme du cadet de Uchiwa qui la retenait avec vigueur tout en la protégeant du gros du souffle de son corps.

Dans leurs dos les hennissements affolés des chevaux, le fracas de leurs ruades incontrôlées et les cris des trois soldats cherchant à les maîtriser apportaient une touche supplémentaires à ce tableau apocalyptique.

Les cœurs de Sasuke et de Sakura ratèrent un battement lorsque la poussière commença à retomber et qu'ils virent avec horreur le spectacle de la bâtisse à présent effondrée.

Le jeune homme fut le plus prompt à réagir.

Il bouscula d'une main ferme Sakura qui chuta sur le sol.

« Toi, ne bouge pas de là ! » lui intima-t-il avec colère avant de disparaître dans le nuage de cendres.

Il l'avait prédit. Il les avaient mis en garde, mais non, il fallait qu'ils passent outre, qu'ils soient des héros sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin. À quoi cela leur servirait une fois mort, sans sauver qui que ce soit qui plus est ?

Sakura de son côté demeurait interdite face à l'étendu des dégâts qui se révélaient au fur et à mesure que le nuage de poussières retombait laissant place à un silence de mort pesant et macabre que seuls les crépitements des flammes troublaient.

Les trois gardes avaient quant à eux, suite à un signe du prince Uchiwa, abandonné l'idée de dompter les chevaux et avaient rejoint la princesse afin d'assurer sa protection et surtout de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré.

Mais à vrai dire, Sakura était bien trop abasourdie pour ça. La désolation profonde qui se dévoilait à son regard ne laissait que peu de place à l'espoir.

Venait-elle vraiment par son entêtement de causer la mort de trois hommes. De Naruto.

Elle hoqueta, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et les larmes nerveuses qu'elle avait péniblement retenues face à Sasuke coulèrent cette fois-ci le long de ses joues pâles salies de suie.

Inquiet, un des hommes voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Sakura demeura prostrée, parcourue par des spasmes incontrôlables.

Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle voulait juste sauver une vie. Empêcher quelqu'un de connaître une mort aussi affreuse que celle de brûlé-vif. Avait-elle eu tort ?

Une boule douloureuse s'était formée au fond de sa gorge et elle avait l'impression que celle-ci enflait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait l'empêchant peu à peu de respirer.

Ces grands yeux transis et noyés de larmes fixaient avec intensité et anxiété les ruines nimbées de fumée qui face à elle, de leurs formes découpées et menaçantes offraient une image de la mort.

Pourtant, elle, guettait le moindre signe de vie. Mais rien, personne, pas même l'agaçant Uchiwa. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur à lui aussi ?

Pour la première fois, Sakura se mit à regretter sa présence.

« _Pitié, faites qu'ils n'aient rien. _» Elle implorait le ciel de toute son âme.

Enfin n'y tenant plus, elle s'essuya rageusement les larmes qui dévalaient le long de son visage et se redressa. Sa nature combattante avait repris le dessus. Elle voulut partir à son tour en direction des restes fumants de la maison mais un des soldats lui barra immédiatement la route.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller c'est dangereux. Attendons encore une minute le retour de son Altesse, puis Kyô et moi irons voir à notre tour. »

« Poussez-vous! » ordonna la princesse, sans prendre en compte l'avis du soldat. Sa voix qu'elle aurait voulue autoritaire et sans appel trahissait encore son émoi.

Alors qu'elle allait écarter l'homme d'un revers du bras, elle se figea, son cœur cognant avec une vigueur presque douloureuse contre sa poitrine menue.

Sasuke était réapparu au milieu des brumes de poussières. Il portait négligemment sur son épaule, comme s'il c'était s'agit d'un sac de pommes-de-terre, un petit garçon, inconscient, hâve et pâle qu'on aurait pu croire mort si sa respiration irrégulière n'avait été traversée de temps à autre par de petits soubresauts asthmatiques.

Bientôt, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sakura, apparut à la suite de l'Uchiwa le prince Naruto.

Son armure avait été recouverte d'une épaisse couche de suie et une importante quantité de sang s'échappait de son arcade sourcilière droite, baignant son visage et le haut de son poitrail d'une inquiétante traînée écarlate . Pourtant, si ce genre de blessures pouvaient être impressionnantes, elles étaient souvent sans réelle gravité et Sakura le savait.

Elle en eut pour confirmation le faible sourire vainqueur et rassurant que Naruto lui adressa lorsqu'il croisa son regard émeraude et son visage blême.

Par contre, tous n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux. Naruto épaulait un des soldats qui semblait plus sérieusement touché. A demi-conscient on devinait, à travers les restes déchirés de son hakama gorgé de sang, sa jambe violacée où la chair était à vif et en partie brûlée. De toute évidence elle était cassée. Sûrement s'était-il retrouvé coincé sous quelques décombres incandescents au moment de l'éboulement de la bâtisse.

Afin, fermant la marche, le dernier soldat clopinait difficilement arborant de nombreuses brûlures, mais en vie.

En vie. Les dieux soient loués, ils étaient tous vivants.

Sasuke le premier rejoignit la princesse et les trois soldats restés en retrait.

Il posa d'abord son regard froid sur la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, coupable.

Il voyait clairement sur son visage noir de cendres les fantômes encore brillants des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Ainsi barbouillée elle ressemblait à un gamin des rues ou à un misérable ramoneur. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle était une princesse royale ? un général d'armée ?

« Vous voilà rassurée, Altesse. Celui qui détient les clés de notre victoire dans cette guerre est à présent sauvé. » Il réajusta sa prise sur le gamin.

Si les soldats interloqués ne comprirent pas l'allusion, Sakura elle avait parfaitement saisi l'ironie du propos du prince. Elle releva les yeux avec défi, mais l'Uchiwa s'était déjà désintéressé de sa personne et donnait ses ordres aux soldats alors que Naruto les rejoignait.

« Allez récupérer les chevaux, il est plus que temps de rejoindre le commandement. » Toujours le même ton froid et impassible.

Sasuke se débarrassa de l'enfant en le remettant au dénommé Kyô et Naruto confia le soldat blessé à l'un de ses confrères qui le porta avec précaution jusqu'à une des montures. Il lui fallait des soins au plus vite ou sa jambe serait perdue.

Puis l'Uzumaki se tourna vers Sakura.

« Naruto, vous allez bien?», elle avait attrapé le chiffon avec lequel elle essuyait habituellement la lame de son sabre et s'était précipitée pour éponger le sang sur le front du prince.

« Ce n'est rien, fanfaronna-t-il, juste une égratignure qui me rendra encore plus irrésistible auprès des filles. » Il adressa un petit clin d'œil à Sakura, mais ce simple geste suffit à lui donner un vertige.

Sakura le retint en posant doucement sa main gracile sur son épaule, le regard inquiet. Oui, inquiète elle l'était au point de ne pas rabrouer l'Uzumaki comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il sortait une ânerie. Mais cette fois un autre le fit pour elle.

« Idiot ! Comme si tu étais en état de faire le malin. » grogna Sasuke le regard mauvais.

Naruto se redressa avec un sourire et un petit signe de tête en remerciement pour Sakura.

« Haha, t'es juste jaloux. Mais t'avais qu'à venir si tu voulais aussi te faire une cicatrice sexy. » répliqua le renard avec un sourire goguenard.

« Sans façon ! » râla le cadet des Uchiwa

Naruto ricana encore une fois puis il reprit son sérieux.

« Nous avons tout de même eu de la chance. Nous venions juste de sortir de cet enfer quand la poutre porteuse de la maison a cédé. Une minute de plus et on était cuit. »

Sakura avait fini de nettoyer la plaie, et Naruto la remercia. Il fallait à présent qu'ils reprennent leur route comme ne cessait de le répéter Sasuke.

C'est le moral au plus bas que Sakura rejoignit Kazemaru. Pourtant elle aurait pu, dû, se réjouir que cette histoire finisse relativement bien, mais elle était dévorée par le doute.

Qui d'elle ou de Sasuke avait raison au final ? Quelle était la bonne solution ?

En silence l'étrange cavalerie, avec Sasuke à sa tête, traversait la ville en ruine. Même Naruto s'était tut face l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques heures pour que cette cité soit rayée de la carte. Combien de ville et de village l'armée de l'Ophidien allait-elle encore détruire ? Seraient-ils aptes à protéger les prochains ? Si ce territoire avait été repris à Orochimaru cette victoire avait tout de même le goût amer de la défaite.

Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées. Pourtant, elle frissonna et releva la tête lorsqu'elle constata que l'Uchiwa avait ralenti l'allure et s'était placé à sa hauteur.

La princesse jeta un œil à sa monture un étalon noir dont la robe brillait d'un éclat moiré en dépit de la poussière qui s'y était déposée.

Une couleur si semblable à celle des yeux de son cavalier.

Sakura soupira intérieurement en constatant que le prince se rapprochait encore d'elle avec sûrement l'intention de lui parler.

Il allait vraisemblablement lui faire quelques reproches et l'empoissonner de ses mots au vitriol.

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le put. Chevauchant altière sa monture. Elle s'était déjà montrée assez faible comme ça en pleurant face à ses soldats, elle n'allait pas en plus lui laisser le loisir de l'attaquer sur sa posture.

Cependant, une fois à ses côtés le puîné des Uchiwa ne lui adressa pas la parole et se contenta de tendre le bras avec l'intention de lui remettre quelque chose.

Ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait, intriguée, la princesse tendit timidement la main. Sans douceur, Sasuke y déposa un objet léger.

Elle ouvrit la main, et constata avec étonnement que c'était un mouchoir blanc.

Elle releva sur le prince un regard interrogateur.

« Nouez ceci autour de votre visage. Vous allez finir par avoir des brûlures pulmonaires à force d'inhaler toute cette fumée. » ordonna-t-il.

Troublée, ne s'attendant pas à cela, Sakura ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Puis face au regard insistant du prince, elle noua le mouchoir, et lui adressa un faible « merci ».

Avec le flegme qui le caractérisait Sasuke repartit et reprit la tête du cortège.

* * *

L'odeur ambrosiaque de la cire des bougies qui avait empli la salle, ainsi que la douce lumière de leurs flammèches dansantes qui se reflétait subtilement sur les murs ocres et les tapisseries à dominante carmin, avaient plongé le lieu dans une atmosphère hors du temps et studieuse en dépit d'un bruit de fond permanent.

L'absence quasi totale d'ouverture sur l'extérieur en dehors des fines fentes des meurtrières renforçait encore cette impression. Tant et si bien qu'il était impossible de dire si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

Le manque de sommeil de ceux qui s'y trouvaient n'aidait non plus à faire la distinction.

Dans cette salle du Conseil transformée pour l'heure en salle de commandement, penché au dessus de la massive table de bois ovale sur laquelle il avait fait disposer diverses cartes de la région, Shikaku contemplait, perplexe, les prémisses d'une débâcle annoncée.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Chaque manœuvre qu'il mettait en place semblait être immédiatement cernée par l'ennemi.

Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre qu'il y avait forcément un ou plusieurs traîtres dans leurs troupes. Des hommes d'Orochimaru infiltrés dans l'armée des Douze et sûrement en haut lieu pour se montrer aussi réactif.

Le prince Itachi Uchiwa s'était fait fort de les démasquer et le comte Ibiki Morino ne ménageait pas lui non plus ses efforts, avec un zèle frôlant le sadisme pur quand il s'agissait de soumettre les prisonniers à la question, afin d'obtenir des informations exploitables sur l'armée ennemie.

Mais en attendant, les confédérés semblaient demeurer dans une impasse.

Les nombreux rapports des différents bataillons que colportaient les messagers du roi Inoichi Yamanaka le confirmaient un peu plus à chaque minute.

Toujours penché sur ses cartes et ses pions représentant les différentes unités et forces en présence, le roi Nara distingua au milieu du brouhaha ambiant le son mât d'un pas nonchalant qui contrastait avec les pas pressés et nerveux des officiers et hérauts se succédant à sa table.

Intrigué, il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le roi Kakashi Hatake.

Ce dernier, l'air affable, lui adressa un bref salut informel en collant l'index et le majeur de sa main droite contre son front.

Las et sans grande illusion Shikaku lui demanda :

« Alors ?... »

Kakashi prit son temps avant de répondre, zieutant la fourmilière des agents sous les ordres du Nara qui s'agitait frénétiquement face aux nombreux plans affichés sur les murs, réceptionnant et traitant minute par minute les informations qui lui parvenaient des champs de bataille. Elle constituait le cœur de l'État Major de l'armée des Douze.

Si ce regard avait pu passer pour n'importe qui d'autre pour de la simple curiosité, Shikaku y vit lui un message implicite. Il fit signe à son équipe de quitter la salle et de les laisser seuls. Si lui avait, malgré ses soupçons d'espionnage, une confiance aveugle en ses hommes ce n'était peut-être pas le cas du roi de Hatake. Et puis ainsi ils pourraient parler plus librement.

Kakashi saisit l'une des chaises présentes autour de la table et s'y assit confortablement, face à Shikaku. Puis, sans s'encombrer du parlé formel en usage au Conseil des Douze, il commença son exposé.

« Conformément au plan que tu as mis en place, mon bataillon et celui d'Obito ont pénétré dans la ville de Shukuba afin de la libérer d'une éventuelle présence ennemie. Mais des soldats d'Orochimaru nous y attendaient de pied ferme, dissimulés au cœur de la population. Un petit groupe constitué d'au maximum dix individus, mais bien rôdés à la guérilla urbaine.

Ils ont incendié les réserves de nourritures, fait empoisonner les puits d'eau potable et massacré autant d'hommes valides que possible parmi les villageois. »

Shikaku soupira. Il avait l'impression d'entendre toujours la même rengaine depuis le début de la journée.

Il bougea sans entrain les pions sur sa carte et y raya le nom de Shukuba d'un vif trait d'encre noir définitif.

« Le même scénario s'est répété peu ou prou chez chacune de nos escouades. » avoua-t-il avec amertume.

« Ils auraient prévu leur coup à l'avance ? » s'étonna Kakashi en arquant ses sourcils d'argent.

« Hum, sembla réfléchir le Nara, ses étroites pupilles brunes observant méthodiquement chaque rature noire qui barrait ses cartes.

Malgré la mort de l'empereur Hiruzen et l'ultimatum d'Orochimaru nous avons réagi trop vite pour que l'armée ennemie revienne à la charge et nous coince dans cette forteresse à la merci d'un siège. Mais il paraît évident que même sans ça ils avaient prévu de nous asphyxier d'une autre manière.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les étranges yeux vairons de l'Hatake.

J'en veux pour preuve qu'ils avaient déjà pris la précaution d'incendier les réserves de nourritures (3) de cette porte avant leur débâcle et sans doute projetaient-ils aussi d'empoisonner les puits. Par chance pour nous ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. »

« C'est fourbe, mais habile. » reconnut Kakashi en croisant les bras contre son poitrail dans un bruit métallique de pièces d'armure s'entrechoquant.

« Alors que nous espérions pouvoir gonfler l'effectif de notre armée en vue d'une contre-offensive et refaire nos réserves de provisions, on se retrouve avec l'exact opposé, se lamenta Shikaku.

Pour parvenir à libérer ces villes nous avons perdu de nombreux soldats expérimentés. Mais en face, avec le massacre des hommes, on a hérité que d'une population de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards fragiles, novices et inutiles à l'effort de guerre. Pire encore, avec la destruction des villes et des réserves d'eau et de nourriture, on se retrouve avec sur les bras une population de réfugiés, sans abri et sans vivre ni pour eux, ni pour nous. D'ici quelques jours si nous n'endiguons pas le phénomène la situation va devenir dramatique. »

« Orochimaru a trouvé le moyen de nous tuer sans avoir à lever le petit doigt, ni même avoir à mener une grande bataille. Cette félonie lui va à ravir. » fit Kakashi avec un petit rire jaune.

« J'ai déjà ordonné un rationnement, mais ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter. »

« Et le roi Kizashi ? Il est notre seule porte sur l'extérieur. Ne peut-il pas nous faire parvenir des vivres supplémentaires ? Questionna l'homme aux yeux vairons.

« J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs messagers au Royaume de Haru pour cela, et les premières unités de ravitaillement devraient arriver dans un jour ou deux. Mais cependant, il nous faut prendre en compte que ce royaume est un pays de steppes, peu riche en denrées à l'exception de ses maigres produits de l'élevage. »

« C'est un pays de caravanes, contre-argumenta Kakashi, aucun autre territoire ne peut se targuer d'être traversé d'autant de marchandises et de richesses. »

En d'autre temps le roi Shikaku aurait donné raison à l'Hatake, mais hélas les missives alarmantes que lui faisait parvenir le roi Kizashi l'avaient conforté dans sa crainte que l'Empire de Feu paierait un jour sa politique d'ostracisme économique.

« Le problème c'est que peu de temps avant le Coup d'État d'Orochimaru, l'empereur Hiruzen, à la demande des royaumes d'Akimichi, d'Aburame et d'Uzu qui connaissaient une trop grande concurrence sur certain de leurs produits manufacturés et alimentaires, avait fait décréter un embargo commercial sur de nombreux produits en provenance de l'Empire du Vent(4). Kizashi a pris l'initiative de faire lever cet embargo au début du conflit, mais les tensions diplomatiques qu'il avait engendrées étaient bel et bien là. L'empereur Rasa a fini par être au courant pour la situation dans laquelle se trouve actuellement notre empire et il y voit une occasion de se venger. Il a fait organiser un blocus à ses frontières, les verrouillant totalement. Plus aucunes caravanes ni aucunes précieuses marchandises n'ont le droit de traverser.

Les quelques caravaniers qui sont parvenus à passer à travers les mailles du filet proposent leurs produits hors de prix et n'acceptent de nous les vendre que si nous payons comptant. De toute évidence ils ne croient pas en notre victoire et préfèrent assurer leurs arrières. Après tout ce sont des commerçants. »

« Je vois, fit Kakashi en se massant le front avec la main gauche. C'est pour négocier avec eux que le roi Fugaku est parti vers le Sud ? » Interrogea-t-il

Shikaku acquiesça. Là encore il ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions.

« Pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à nouveau au Conseil de Douze de se rabattre sur la première stratégie que tu avais mise en place ? Je pourrais donner ma voix à ce projet. À présent que la première porte Rashômon est sous notre contrôle, nous pouvons plus aisément accéder à l'Ouest et aux frontières du royaume d'Akimichi, et peut-être aussi à celles d'Aburame et aux miennes.(5) »

« Le problème est que tant que nous n'aurons pas arraché plus d'informations à l'ennemi la manœuvre restera périlleuse.

Réfléchis au désastre que constitue la prise des quelques malheureuses villes limitrophes de cette forteresse. Nous ignorons toujours si nos royaumes sont sous le joug d'Orochimaru ou s'il en a juste fermé les frontières. »

« Et si nous nous battons pour récupérer un royaume en cendre nous ne serons pas plus avancés. » conclut Kakashi de sa voix toujours étrangement neutre et détachée.

Une fois encore le roi de Nara acquiesça.

Kakashi glissa ses prunelles vairons sur les cartes dépliées sur la table et Shikaku en fit de même.

Alors que les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions à la recherche de la meilleure stratégie à adopter, la lourde porte d'entrée grinça sur ses gonds.

Inoichi Yamanaka, le roi messager comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les hommes de l'armée des Douze, fit son entrée. Sans prendre la peine de saluer les deux souverains il annonça :

« De nouvelles missives du front nous sont parvenues. »

« Quelle unité ? » demanda Shikaku en se replaçant au dessus de sa carte.

« La septième unité. Celle formée par les troupes des princes Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que celles de la princesse Sakura. » affirma-t-il en tendant le pli à son ami stratège.

Shikaku en brisa le sceau de cire et en parcourut le contenu d'un regard.

« Alors ? » Questionna Kakashi comme l'avait fait avec lui le Nara quelques minutes auparavant.

Le stratège resta coi puis il fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement ce qui incita le roi Yamanaka à réitérer la question.

« Il y a un problème. »

« Leurs troupes ont rencontré les mêmes problèmes que les autres : incendie de la ville et des vivres et massacre de la population, majoritairement masculine et en âge de se battre. Mais on me signale en plus un incident avec la princesse Haruno. »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Inoichi avec une inquiétude dans la voix non dissimulée.

Cette jeune demoiselle lui rappelait beaucoup sa propre fille, Ino, le trésor des Yamanaka. En tant que père d'une princesse héritière c'était pour lui une aberration que de laisser une si délicate créature se souiller sur un champ de bataille. En d'autre temps jamais il ne l'aurait toléré. Ce n'était pas là la place d'une femme et bien au contraire c'était le rôle, et même le devoir, des hommes d'empêcher qu'elles puissent être témoins de telles horreur.

Mais ici, nécessité faisait loi et comme tous les autres monarques il avait dû admettre la jeune fille au sein du Conseil des Douze, et pire au sein de l'armée. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas quelle folie s'était emparée des rois Fugaku et Minato pour avoir ramené en lieu et place de Kizashi cette innocente princesse sur le champ de bataille.

« Son cheval s'est visiblement emballé lors de l'incendie de la ville, expliqua d'une voix atone le Nara, et elle a été séparée des autres à ce moment là. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a disparu ? » interrogea Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, elle a fort heureusement été retrouvée saine et sauve, mais il faut bien avouer que cela relance le débat de sa présence sur le champ de bataille. »

« Tu ne la penses pas à la hauteur ? » questionna l'Hatake en plissant les yeux.

Le Nara soupira avec force.

« Au contraire, et c'est dommage car ça m'aurait donné un argument pour son éviction. Mais bien que sceptique au départ, je dois finalement admettre qu'elle est très douée, et à plusieurs niveaux.

Il faisait référence à ses interventions lors des conseils.

Cette histoire de cheval qui s'emballe aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais la question n'est pas là.

Le problème c'est qu'elle est la dernière des Haruno. Une pièce unique ne pouvant être changée.

Vu l'allégeance que lui portent ses hommes il est impossible d'envisager qu'elle ne puisse pas être au front. J'ai vu l'armée de Haru, efficace, sérieuse, disciplinée, mais elle refusera de combattre et de se soumettre à une autre autorité que celle de sa souveraine légitime.

Cependant on ne peut pas non plus ignorer que si elle venait à mourir, cette fois-ci c'est le royaume de Haru que nous perdrions avec elle.

« Mieux aurait valu que ce soit le roi Kizashi qui soit venu à notre renfort. » se plaignit Inoichi.

« Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. » siffla Shikaku

Kakashi posa ses coudes sur la table et cala nonchalamment son menton au creux de sa main gauche.

« Le problème aurait pourtant été le même, voire même plus épineux. S'il était jadis un guerrier légendaire, il n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un homme affaibli, un estropié. Pourtant, il aurait fallu qu'il mène ses troupes au combat. Et s'il était mort au cours d'un affrontement, l'armée de Haru n'aurait plus eu personne à sa tête. »

« Il serait resté Sakura. » répondit Shikaku.

« Et bien là il restera Kizashi. » affirma Kakashi non sans malice.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. » râla le Yamanaka.

« Sakura peut engendrer une descendance, Kizashi, lui,...

Shikaku se tut un instant.

Au cours des vingt dernières années malgré les injonctions de l'Empereur et du Conseil des Douze lui ordonnant de répudier son épouse stérile pour en prendre une nouvelle capable de lui offrir une descendance, Kizashi s'y est toujours refusé. L'existence même de Sakura relève du miracle. Un miracle qui ne se reproduira pas. Même si elle venait à mourir, je doute que Kizashi change d'avis.

Et sans Haruno, plus de royaume de Haru. » Le Nara se gratta le haut du front libérant par ce geste quelques petits cheveux rebelles de sa coiffure toujours aussi admirablement tirée en arrière.

« J'ai souvent entendu l'empereur Hiruzen scander ces mots, mais rien n'est moins sûr, affirma Kakashi la tête toujours négligemment posée sur sa main.

Je ne doute pas qu'un des Grands du royaume de Haru se place sur la scène politique le cas échéant pour s'approprier cette couronne sans roi. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il releva du bout de l'index de sa main droite une des pièces de bois posée sur la carte devant lui.

« Vouloir prendre la place d'un monarque est une chose, répondit le roi Yamanaka, le pouvoir en est une autre. »

« Inoichi a raison, appuya Shikaku. C'est la famille Haruno la seule véritable unité de ce royaume.

Jadis ce territoire était morcelé en de nombreux petits royaumes aux mains de tribus nomades qui passaient leur temps à guerroyer les unes contre les autres. C'est le premier des Haruno, un puissant chef de guerre, qui fédéra cette Nation. Les nomades voient aujourd'hui encore dans cette figure tutélaire mais aussi dans sa descendance aux cheveux roses des quasi-divinités vivantes. Leur sang serait sacré. Cette croyance commune, c'est ce qui les unit.

Cependant, comme on a pu le voir par le passé, lors de régence du pays non assurée par un Haruno de sang cette unité vole en éclat. Les chefs des tribus nomades se rebellent et tentent de reprendre leur indépendance. »

« Je vois, répondit sobrement Kakashi en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit les choses sont ainsi et nous devons faire avec. »

« Oui, soupira à nouveau le Nara. Après tout il est déjà miraculeux d'avoir cette héritière dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence il y a encore quelques semaines, même s'il eut mieux valu un prince qu'une princesse. »

« Rien n'est moins sûr. Les jeunes hommes sont souvent impétueux sur le champ de bataille, s'exposant davantage aux dangers et à la mort. » répondit l'Hatake se prenant au jeu de cette conversation oiseuse.

« À ceci près qu'un jeune prince de seize ans ne manque jamais de conquêtes dans son lit, et que dans notre cas présent même un bâtard né d'une servante suffirait à assurer le maintien de la lignée des Haruno. L'essentiel est qu'il ait le sang de son illustre ancêtre.

Mais avec une jeune fille c'est bien plus compliqué. Il faut la fiancer, puis la marier tout en sachant qu'ici, comme elle est la dernière des Haruno, le choix nécessitera obligatoirement l'aval de l'Empereur. Hors, pour le moment nous n'avons plus d'empereur. Sincèrement, nous ne pouvons espérer un nouvel héritier pour cette famille avant longtemps. »

« Alors il nous faut impérativement protéger l'héritière que nous avons actuellement. » conclut le roi Yamanaka.

« Oui, c'est évident. Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que pour cela nous devons nous opposer au roi Fugaku au prochain Conseil des Douze, affirma Shikaku.

Il semble vouloir avoir la main mise sur les Haruno et ne cesse d'insister pour que la princesse parte toujours en mission avec un Uchiwa, et en l'occurrence ici avec le prince Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais le duo qu'il forme avec ce trublion de Naruto est une équipe à risque. Toujours à l'avant poste lors des batailles, toujours sur les missions les plus dangereuses. Ce sont certes des guerriers exceptionnels, mais laisser Sakura à leurs côtés c'est l'exposer inutilement au danger.

Assignons-là plutôt à des unités moins à risque. Celle de mon fils par exemple, ou celle du prince Shino. »

Inoichi hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, mais Kakashi lui émit une réserve.

« C'est se priver de son unité d'archer d'élite à un endroit stratégique où sa place est essentielle. »

« Il y a toujours l'unité d'archer menée par le colonel Saï qui peut être envoyée sur des missions plus délicates. » affirma le Nara.

« Il est déjà pris sur d'autres fronts tout aussi capitaux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous auto-amputer de telles forces de frappe. » insista l'homme au masque et aux yeux vairons.

« Alors que proposes-tu, Kakashi ? »

« Change la configuration des unités et mets moi au côté de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. J'ai souvent encadré et mené des expéditions avec ces deux là. Je les connais bien et saurai les canaliser. Et puis comme ça je garderai aussi un œil sur la princesse.

En plus, ça t'évitera une confrontation avec le roi Fugaku. Tu sais comment il est quand il se braque. Ça pourrait porter préjudice au Conseil et à notre force décisionnaire, pourtant si étrangement unie depuis le début de cette crise. »

« Et ton unité ? » interrogea Shikaku en fronçant les sourcils.

« Obito est capable de gérer seul et tu le sais. Et au pire je pourrai demander à Gai de le seconder. »

Cette solution n'était peut-être que cautère sur jambe de bois, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient guère mieux.

« Bien, comme tu voudras. J'annoncerai cette réorganisation quand leur unité sera revenue du front. En attendant mieux... »

Kakashi opina du chef et se leva. Il salua les deux monarques et quitta la salle tout en faisant signe aux hommes du Nara et du Yamanaka d'entrer de nouveau.

Inoichi glissa à l'oreille du roi stratège.

« Que peut-il bien avoir derrière la tête ?

Quoiqu'il en soit nous devons éloigner la princesse de Haru du front dès que l'occasion se présentera. »

« Ça va de soi. Nous prenons trop de risques. Si nous perdons le royaume de Haru à un moment aussi crucial pour notre survie, nous sommes perdus. Il est hors de question que je laisse cela se produire. »

* * *

Karin souleva avec précaution le couvercle en bois de la grande jarre en terre cuite grenat qu'elle avait posée à l'angle de sa chambre.

Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ses occupants s'en échappent, aussi se contenta-t-elle de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Entassés les uns sur les autres, grimpant sur le dos visqueux et granuleux de l'un, jetant sa patte dans l'œil globuleux d'un autre, une dizaine de crapauds pataugeaient dans un liquide brunâtre et poisseux à la forte odeur rance.

De sa prunelle experte, la princesse des Uzumaki jugea, non sans un certain contentement, que sa macération allait enfin être prête après plusieurs jours d'attente.

Les crapauds avaient parfaitement rendu leur précieuse bave aux vertus hallucinogènes qu'elle pourrait utiliser à sa guise ainsi mélangée à cette huile de sa préparation.

Enfin elle avait le dernier élément de sa recette, l'huile de crapaud.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, extraire de cette jarre ce précieux liquide. Mais il lui faudrait encore patienter pour cela.

Elle avait besoin d'être dans son « laboratoire » pour procéder au transvasage, car ici, à la moindre erreur, elle risquait de s'empoisonner avec. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait s'y rendre.

Ses absences trop répétées du gynécée impérial finiraient par paraître suspectes et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on puisse découvrir ses petites connivences avec Orochimaru. C'était juste entre lui et elle. C'était le pacte qu'ils avaient passé en échange de leurs aides mutuelles.

Elle saisit une spatule de bois et remua l'étrange mixture, provoquant les coassements indignés des crapauds qui y logeaient.

« Tu joues avec des crapauds maintenant ? Serais-tu tentée d'en embrasser un dans l'espoir qu'il se transforme en beau prince ? »

À l'entente de cette voix masculine, qui avait l'audace de s'adresser à elle avec une telle familiarité, Karin claqua de la langue avec agacement et rabattit d'un geste vif et nerveux le couvercle du bocal.

« Que fais-tu là, Suigetsu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix courroucée, ignorant volontairement les précédentes remarques.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et qui était adossé avec désinvolture contre le mur derrière elle.

Les sourcils froncés, la princesse posa, inquisitrice, ses yeux rubis sur l'intrus.

L'homme face à elle se nommait Suigetsu Hôzuki, un prince d'une des plus éminentes familles de Kiri. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, il avait trahi et déserté son pays avant de s'allier à Orochimaru. Depuis, il appartenait à sa garde rapprochée. C'est en raison de cette proximité entre les deux hommes que, pour son plus grand désarroi, elle avait été contrainte de le côtoyer.

Mais, depuis leur première rencontre, elle se méfiait de lui, bien plus encore que de l'ophidien.

D'autant qu'elle exécrait tout en lui : sa face de poisson ses cheveux d'un blanc bleutés coupés en un carré mi-long qui manquait tant de virilité ses yeux de chats aux dérangeantes prunelles parme son éternel sourire en coin qui laissait apparaître ses dents limées en pointe, typique du rituel de passage à l'âge adulte des hommes de l'Empire de l'Eau et qu'elle avait toujours jugé ridicule et surtout, plus que tout, la façon qu'il avait de lui tourner autour et de mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Pour elle ne savait quelle raison cet homme cherchait à percer ses secrets. Il se jouait d'elle et cela elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

« Un général d'Orochimaru n'a rien à faire dans ce gynécée et encore moins dans la chambre d'une princesse. Ton Maître a donné des consignes claires à ce sujet me semble-t-il. »

Il fallait qu'elle fasse déguerpir cet importun avant qu'une des autres habitantes du lieu ne puisse s'apercevoir de sa présence et s'étonner du fait qu'il la connaisse, elle, une princesse d'Uzu.

« Vraiment ? Répondit-il d'une voix marquée par l'indifférence. Ce gynécée n'est fermé aux gardes qu'à la nuit tombée d'après ces consignes. Et puis il faut bien que je m'assure de la bonne santé des petites otages de mon Maître. »

« Pas en venant dans mes appartements. Ils sont interdits aux hommes. Maintenant dégage ! » siffla Karin d'une voix autoritaire.

« Tu me brises le cœur, affirma Suigetsu en secouant la tête en un geste mélodramatique.

Moi qui n'étais en fait venu que dans l'espoir de te voir. »

« C'est chose faite, laisse-moi tranquille à présent ! »

« En fait, dit-il sans prendre en compte les injonctions de la jeune fille, si je suis venu ici c'est plus exactement dans le but de te poser une question. »

Un sourire chafouin se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres, provoquant chez Karin un mauvais pressentiment. Que diable lui voulait-il, cette face de requin ? Des ennuis en perspective.

« Quelle question ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, la voix pleine d'hésitation.

Suigetsu sourit. Il avait ferré sa proie.

« Il y a une rumeur qui circule en haut lieu sur ton compte. » Il fit une pause, se délectant du désarroi soudain qu'affichait la jeune femme face à lui.

« Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? » Karin pâlit imperceptiblement et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle savait d'avance que ce qu'il allait lui raconter ne lui plairait guère.

« Ce palais est un petit monde clos où les gens murmurent beaucoup. Certains affirment que ça serait toi qui aurait ouvert les portes de la cité impériale à Orochimaru et à son armée pour lui permettre de réaliser son Coup d'État. C'est étrange, non, cette histoire de princesse royale traître à sa propre nation ? D'autant qu'on dit souvent qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans toute rumeur. »

Karin se figea un instant, sans voix, avant de se reprendre.

« Tu es un des généraux d'Orochimaru, un de ses plus proches collaborateurs, pourquoi me poser cette question ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

«_ Répondre par une question voilà qui est habile. _» songea Suigetsu. Elle n'avait pour autant pas cherché à contester cette rumeur. Pourtant les arguments pouvant la remettre en cause étaient légions. Mais elle n'affirmait ni n'infirmait rien, juste questionnait à son tour.

« Parce que si cette rumeur est vraie, alors Orochimaru n'a pas jugé bon de me mettre dans la confidence, ni moi, ni aucun de ses autres généraux d'ailleurs. »

Karin eut un micro sourire dédaigneux accompagné d'un ricanement cachant sans mal son soulagement.

« Voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question, ce n'est qu'une stupide rumeur. À présent va-t-en ! »

« Oui, mais...

Suigetsu releva le menton et se le gratta à l'aide de son index gauche.

Tu avoueras tout de même que c'est étrange. Tu es une princesse de cet Empire. En tant que telle tu es censée être officiellement, au même titre que les autres princesses, une otage. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu es pour la majorité des hommes d'Orochimaru, même pour ses plus proches ministres.

Mais, tu n'agis ni ne te comportes comme telle. Et si tu étais comme ils le pensent une de ses prisonnières, pourquoi le Maître t'accorderait-il un traitement de faveur? Il y a forcément une raison à cela, non ?

Dis-moi ton secret ma petite Karin. Pourquoi s'est-il entiché de toi ? Pourquoi laisse-t-il une de ses captives circuler librement dans ce palais ? Pourquoi la laisse-t-il concocter sans surveillance des poisons ?

Il désigna de la tête la jarre à côté de la jeune femme.

Le savoir pourrait s'avérer intéressant. » Il fixa son regard fourbe sur la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance au hasard d'une entrevue avec Orochimaru, il prenait un plaisir sadique à la provoquer et à se délecter de ses indignations.

De son côté Karin bouillait intérieurement. Il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas exploser. Cette histoire de rumeur était donc un mensonge monté par cet imbécile dans le seul but de la faire parler. Sinon il n'aurait pas affirmé en suivant que, comme il se devait, les hommes d'Orochimaru ne voyaient en elle qu'une prisonnière parmi tant d'autres.

Cet homme était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien. Alors oui, vraiment, il était plus que temps de se débarrasser de cette fouine une bonne fois pour toute.

Changeant soudain d'attitude elle haussa avec désinvolture les épaules mais non sans un petit sourire malsain.

« Tu sais il existe bien des raisons qui peuvent rendre les hommes, même les plus froids, doux comme des agneaux face à une femme. Orochimaru, tout conquérant qu'il soit, demeure un homme et ne fait pas exception. Alors qui reprochera à une pauvre femme comme moi en ces temps difficiles de chercher à en tirer partie dans l'espoir de se voir octroyer quelques maigres libertés. » Sa voix s'était soudain faite plus chaude et caressante.

Ce nouveau comportement, aux antipodes de son habituelle froideur agacée, sembla amuser Suigetsu. Toujours souriant, il décolla son dos du mur pour mieux se redresser et apprécier le spectacle.

Karin commença à avancer vers lui avec une lenteur calculée.

Le regard d'améthyste de l'homme de Kiri se fit plus concupiscent. Il observa d'un œil connaisseur la démarche chaloupée de la princesse qui provoquait l'ondulation gracieuse de la soie de son kimono brodé, laissant deviner entre deux balancements les courbes subtiles de son corps gracile.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et, sans détacher ses prunelles mauves des ondoiements de la jeune femme, il dit :

« Oh, c'était donc ça. C'est tout de même assez décevant. Tellement banal. Quoique...Venant d'une princesse du Feu c'est finalement plutôt surprenant. J'ai toujours pensé que les princesses de cet empire étaient toutes ennuyeuses à mourir, prudes et niaises attendant sagement qu'on les marie à un prince quelconque pour pondre un héritier. Alors user de ses charmes pour manipuler quelqu'un...Hum...

La chasteté n'est-t-elle pas la première vertu qu'on vous enseigne ? »

Karin arriva à sa hauteur et émit un petit rire. Elle se colla contre lui et passa une main cajoleuse sur le torse du jeune homme. »

« Si, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Mais il est parfois bon de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'on nous inculque, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur ainsi qu'un regard malicieux brillant de luxure.

Entrant dans son jeu, Suigetsu y plongea un instant, avant de soudain abaisser ses prunelles parme en sentant la menotte de Karin se faufiler sous son haut avec une maîtrise électrisante.

Depuis le début il la trouvait distrayante, elle et ses petites manigances, ses secrets perfides. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher la confrontation avec elle. Elle était la seule distraction digne d'intérêt dans ce château moribond et la nouvelle attraction qu'elle semblait vouloir lui offrir lui plaisait grandement.

Cependant, il douta qu'Orochimaru, lui, ait pu un jour succomber aux charmes de cette acariâtre adolescente, aussi ensorceleuse soit-elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre.

« Empoisonneuse et dévergondée. Combien d'autres qualités surprenantes possèdes-tu encore, petite princesse ? » demanda-t-il goguenard.

La main de Karin descendit avec lenteur le long des abdominaux du jeune homme en dessinant les reliefs par de petits gestes circulaires à l'exquise douceur.

« Je t'en laisse seul juge. » souffla-t-elle, suave, sa main descendant toujours plus bas, passant sans hésitation le cap de son obi pour s'immobiliser finalement au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Surpris, Suigetsu hoqueta. Il apprécia cependant cette audace, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

Bien sûr, il y avait sûrement un piège derrière tout ça. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais il était joueur.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme curieux de connaître le goût que pouvait avoir ces fameuses princesses de l'Empire du Feu dont les écrits des poètes n'avaient eu de cesse de vanter les charmes au fil des siècles.

« Je ne demande qu'à voir. » ricana-t-il, mordant, plus qu'embrassant, la peau délicate de la gorge blanche de l'Uzumaki.

Elle émit un petit cri étouffé mais pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou.

« Suis-je à ton goût ? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, légèrement haletante, d'une voix tentatrice.

« Oh, de toutes les catins que j'ai connues tu es sûrement celle qui a la chair la plus tendre. Un vrai goût de pucelle, dit-il entre deux succions et lèchements.

Karin ne sembla pas réagir, se laissant faire bien docilement.

Et si tu reprenais ton office, l'empoisonneuse. » suggéra-t-il indiquant clairement son désir de la voir reprendre ses petites cajoleries.

« Mais c'est bien mon intention. » affirma-t-elle. À nouveau, un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage et Suigetsu s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

Quelque chose de dur et de froid venait de se presser contre son entre-jambe.

Prudemment il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme et fit couler son regard vers le bas. Il découvrit avec horreur que Karin pointait fièrement brandi un poignard contre sa virilité.

Comment et quand avait-elle attrapé cette arme ? Il l'ignorait. Mais pour l'instant sa priorité était autre.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire espèce de folle ? » cracha-t-il cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise.

Le regard noir, Karin remonta l'arme d'un centimètre encore, provoquant un hoquet chez Suigetsu et cette fois-ci sa parfaite immobilisation.

« Très bien, il semble que j'ai à présent ton entière attention donc...

Premièrement ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher, toi et tes sales dents pointues, ou je t'émascule.

Ensuite, je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans mes pattes, ou je t'émascule.

Je ne veux plus que tu entres ainsi dans mes appartements, ou je t'émascule.

Je ne veux plus que tu fouines dans mes affaires personnelles, ou je t'émascule.

Et enfin, si tu t'avises de colporter une rumeur selon laquelle je serais celle qui a ouvert les portes de cette cité à Orochimaru, je t'émascule et je te tue.

À présent casse-toi si tu ne veux pas finir castra. Et que je ne te revois plus ! »

Comme pour donner plus de poids encore à ses paroles elle remonta encore un peu plus le poignard contre la partie sensible de Suigetsu.

Ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur la lame et son entre-jambe hocha à contrecœur la tête, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Venant de cette fille ces paroles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Karin relâcha enfin la pression et l'homme de Kiri fuit sans demander son reste.

Haletante, tremblante, serrant fermement le manche de son poignard, la princesse d'Uzu resta une minute immobile à fixer la porte dérobée, face à elle, par laquelle s'était faufilé Suigetsu.

Elle voulait le tuer, lui faire payer. Comment ce sale chondrichtyens avait-il osé chercher à la faire chanter ? Comment avait-il osé la toucher ?

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur elle se précipita vers une carafe d'eau dont elle versa le contenu dans une cuvette en porcelaine. Elle saisit un linge et du savon puis commença à se laver frénétiquement toutes les parties de son corps qui avaient été en contact avec l'homme de Kiri.

Elle frottait avec une telle vigueur, une telle rage que bientôt sa peau blanche vira au rouge écarlate.

Pourtant, comme hypnotisée elle continuait sans faiblir à savonner, astiquer, maltraiter cette peau profanée.

« Disparaît, disparaît ! » chuchotait-elle.

Soudain on toqua à sa porte et Karin s'immobilisa, sans répondre pour autant.

Mais à nouveau on frappa contre le cadre en bois de cèdre du shôji extérieur.

« Princesse Karin ? Êtes-vous là ? » appela une petite voix au timbre doux.

« _La princesse Hinata._ songea Karin.

Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » répondit-elle en forçant la voix pour qu'on l'entende de l'extérieur.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi, mais auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder. »

« Un instant, j'arrive. » dit-elle avec empressement.

Karin saisit un linge et s'essuya à grande vitesse avant d'attraper son miroir de bronze poli pour y vérifier son apparence.

Elle découvrit avec horreur que les dents de requin de Suigetsu avaient laissé de nombreuses traces rouges sur sa nuque.

Énervée, elle resserra avec force le col de sa robe pour les dissimuler, puis prit la direction de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle fit glisser le shôji que de quelques centimètres, afin de sortir sur le perron sans que pour autant sa visiteuse puisse apercevoir l'intérieur.

Hinata, vêtue d'un kimono de taffetas de soie colombin brodé de pivoines roses et rehaussé d'un obi jaune agrémenté de fils d'or, attendait digne et droite à l'abri de la galerie extérieure en compagnie de deux servantes.

« Princesse Hinata, que voulez-vous ? » demanda l'Uzumaki avec un ton plus sec que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu lorsqu'elle se trouva face à l'héritière des Hyûga.

Hinata sembla déstabilisée par cette soudaine agressivité et baissa ses beaux yeux de perle en rougissant d'embarras.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi, Karin. » fit-elle avec timidité.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton. Je vous prie de m'excuser. » répondit-elle avec plus de douceur.

« Oh non, objecta l'Hyûga en relevant cette fois ses nacres sur Karin. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Et vous vouliez me parler ? » l'interrogea Karin pour couper court à cette scène d'excuses mutuelles.

« Je..., fit-elle avec une hésitation. Je me demandais si vous alliez bien. Voilà des jours que vous restez cloîtrée dans votre chambre. Même dame Utatane commence à s'inquiéter. »

À l'entente de ce nom, Karin ne put dissimuler une petite grimace.

Elle détestait cette vieille duègne de Koharu Utatane.

Son rôle était en temps normal de chaperonner les princesses vivant au palais impérial, de leur faire respecter l'étiquette et de s'assurer de leur bonne tenue.

Mais elle avait tendance à pécher par excès de zèle, abusant de son statut. De fait, la duègne du gynécée n'était aux yeux de Karin qu'une vieille harpie passant son temps à épier le moindre de leurs faits et gestes pour mieux les dénoncer, elles, et leurs prétendus petits écarts. La princesse d'Uzu pensait même, qu'en réalité, elle prenait plaisir à les punir, à les priver de liberté et à les enfermer dans un carcan rigide. Cette femme tenait pour elle plus de la geôlière que de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Pour tout dire, Karin avait espéré qu'Utatane, en raison de son âge avancé, se fasse tuer lors de la prise du palais par Orochimaru, ou que ce dernier la fasse enfermer ailleurs. Mais il avait trouvé plus habile de la laisser au contraire auprès de ces jeunes otages.

Ainsi, elle avait pu continuer son office de surveillance, poussant même le vice jusqu'à faire un rapport quotidien à l'ophidien.

« Même prisonnières, mesdemoiselles, je ferai en sorte que vous teniez votre rang. » avait-elle déclaré de son petite voix pincée.

Avec une telle femme dans le gynécée, Orochimaru n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de faire surveiller en permanence les princesses captives par ses gardes. Il avait déjà un taupe servile qui s'en occupait.

Aussi, Karin n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait que si Utatane prétendait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir quitter ses appartements, c'était uniquement parce qu'à cause de cela elle ne pouvait plus l'épier et la surveiller à sa guise.

Quelle vieille peau !

Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle parle de son cas à Orochimaru.

Karin se força à sourire.

« Ne vous faites donc pas du soucis pour moi, Hinata. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée, aussi ai-je préféré garder la chambre. »

« Vraiment ? Seriez-vous souffrante ? » Hinata fronça ses fins sourcils avec inquiétude et posa une main amicale sur celles de Karin.

L'Uzumaki prit le temps d'observer son doux visage lunaire, rond et pâle, à la beauté fragile des poupées de porcelaine.

Il y avait tant de douceur dans ses traits et aussi tant d'honnêteté que cela en était presque troublant.

Si Dame Utatane regardait toujours les gens avec perfidie et calcul dans l'espoir de percer chez eux une quelconque faiblesse, le princesse Hinata était, elle, l'exact opposée.

Son inquiétude à son égard était réelle, non feinte. C'en était presque troublant pour une personne telle que Karin.

« Non, je vais bien, je vous assure. »

Le regard profond d'Hinata continuait pourtant à la sonder, pas entièrement convaincue.

« Alors, commença l'Hyûga, alors peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir prendre l'air en ma compagnie.

Je sais que nous sommes toutes ici comme des oiseaux en cage mais pouvoir nous promener dans les jardins du gynécée durant la journée est la seule liberté qui nous soit octroyée. »

Karin n'avait aucune envie de faire cette stupide promenade, lui préférant la préparation de ses potions, mais la candeur d'Hinata l'attendrissait. C'en était presque ridicule mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux si purs, presque transparents.

« Vous avez raison, prendre l'air me fera le plus grand bien. »

De toute façon elle devait se montrer plus sociable ou cela lui jouerait des tours.

Elle sourit aimablement à la princesse des Hyûga alors que déjà, à cette réponse, l'une des deux dames d'atour passait dans son dos pour ouvrir au dessus d'elle une ombrelle qui protégerait son teint d'albâtre des rayons du soleil.

Hinata et Karin se mirent en route pour rejoindre les jardins, traversant la galerie couverte qui longeait les bâtiments du gynécée. Leurs pas légers faisaient chanter en douceur le rossignol du parquet.

Karin glissa un discret regard en direction de l'Hyûga. Cette dernière avançait avec grâce, à petit pas, silencieuse, ses prunelles nacrées perdues dans le vague.

L'Uzumaki se demandait vraiment ce qui l'attendrissait à ce point chez cette fille qui était pourtant son exact opposé et dont le caractère trop timide et timoré l'exaspérait. Quoique ce fut, cela constituait une faiblesse qu'il fallait qu'elle chasse au plus vite, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une situation périlleuse.

Déjà lors de la prise du palais par Orochimaru cela avait failli lui coûter cher.

Suigetsu ne s'était pas trompé, cette fouine avait du flair, elle était bien un traître à sa patrie.

Depuis des mois elle avait entretenu avec l'ophidien une correspondance secrète, lui transmettant les informations nécessaires à son coup d'Etat.

Elle lui avait donné les dates du « camp de la feuille » au cours duquel les monarques et les princes, ainsi qu'une part non négligeable de leurs armées, seraient absents. Elle lui avait indiqué les portes de la ville où les gardes étaient réduites. Elle lui avait fourni, sans vergogne, les plans actualisés de Konoha et du palais. Autant de clés que nécessaire pour qu'il parvienne sans mal à la concrétisation de son projet.

En contrepartie, Orochimaru lui transmit son plan d'attaque. Connaissant parfaitement le déroulement des opérations, Karin s'était préparé une cache où attendre en toute sécurité que la tempête passe le jour de l'invasion.

Et grand bien lui en avait pris, car sitôt que les soldats d'Orochimaru eurent pris la ville, galvanisés par cette première victoire facile, ils se mirent à piller, vandaliser, détruire tout ce qui se dressait sur leur passage.

La prise du château de l'Empereur se changea bien vite en un réel sac du palais.

Les gardes furent massacrés, éventrés, leurs têtes plantées sur des pics en signe d'avertissement. Tous les objets de valeur furent arrachés, détruits, volés. Quant aux servantes, les malheureuses, elles furent violées et abattues.

Le palais était transformé en un véritable pandémonium.

Les membres de la garde rapprochée du palais restés en vie s'organisèrent comme ils purent afin de mettre les nobles occupants du lieu en sécurité. En vain.

Ce jour là, l'un d'eux tenta de faire sortir du château la princesse Hinata par l'une de ses entrées secrètes qui se situait non loin de la cache de Karin.

Mais cette initiative se trouva bien vite avortée car ils furent rattrapés par une escouade de trois pillards.

Ces derniers tuèrent d'un coup de lance le soldat qui tentait de protéger la princesse, avant de s'intéresser à celle-ci.

« Mais regardez ce qu'on a là, les gars ! Un vrai mets de choix. Une authentique princesse. » déclara celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, en se léchant les lèvres avec vulgarité.

Horrifiée, l'Hyûga tenta en vain de fuir mais l'un des hommes la rattrapa sans ménagement par les cheveux avant de la balancer au sol, non loin du cadavre encore chaud du garde. La tête d'Hinata percuta le pavement de pierre et c'est difficilement, sonnée, qu'elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras, un filet de sang s'échappant de sous sa lourde frange et coulant le long de sa joue d'opaline.

Les hommes ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir de se rétablir à nouveau. Ils la plaquèrent au sol, lui arrachant sans douceur le obi de son kimono.

Depuis sa cachette, Karin était au première loge de ce sinistre spectacle.

Ces hommes allaient abuser à tour de rôle de la malheureuse héritière des Hyûga. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

De ses yeux magenta, Karin fixait la scène, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés.

« _Cela ne me concerne pas,_ tenta-t-elle de se convaincre mentalement. _Je savais très bien que ce genre de choses arriverait en m'alliant à Orochimaru. J'ai fait mon choix. Tant pis pour elle, elle n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. »_

Face à elle Hinata, en pleurs, continuait de se débattre, suppliant qu'on la laisse. Mais les hommes la frappaient de plus belle, arrachant des pans entiers de tissu à son kimono. C'en était trop.

Alors, sans qu'elle ne sut vraiment pourquoi, Karin jaillit de sa cachette et lança avec une précision qui l'étonna elle-même, une pierre à la tête de l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus d'Hinata.

Ayant fait mouche, celui-ci s'effondra avant de se relever, le visage en sang, et de se retourner, haineux, tout comme ses compagnons en direction de l'Uzumaki.

« Lâchez là, bande de porcs ! » cracha Karin hors d'elle.

Elle était pourtant consciente qu'elle venait de faire une terrible erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Après tout, le sort de l'Hyûga ne la concernait pas, bien au contraire.

À présent, elle allait elle aussi devenir une de leur proie et se faire violer.

Que diable lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi le visage en pleurs d'Hinata l'avait-il donc tant ému ?

Les trois hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Elle chercha à esquiver, mais elle n'était pas de taille. Et dire qu'elle s'était toujours considérée d'une intelligence supérieure.

« Tu vas payer pour ça, sale catin ! » hurla l'homme qu'elle avait blessé à la tête.

« Tenez-là bien les gars. Je vais commencer par elle. » fit-il en abaissant son pantalon.

Karin se débattit avec ardeur mais les deux autres la maintenaient au sol immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes.

« Touche-moi et tu es un homme mort ! » lui siffla-t-elle plus en proie à la rage qu'à la peur, des flammes dansant dans les yeux.

Pourtant sa menace ne sembla pas inquiéter le violeur qui s'esclaffa d'un rire tonitruant.

C'est alors que Karin vit, derrière l'homme, Hinata se redresser avec peine et attraper la pierre restée au sol.

La princesse des Hyûga, chancelante, s'approcha sans bruit du chef de la bande et une fois à sa hauteur, asséna à son tour, avec toute la force dont elle était capable, un violent coup au niveau de sa tempe.

« Lâchez Karin ! » dit-elle la voix nouée de pleurs.

L'homme s'effondra de tout son poids sur Karin, inconscient. Avec ce deuxième coup, il n'était cette fois plus en mesure de se relever.

Les deux autres soldats lâchèrent immédiatement la princesse d'Uzu pour se jeter à nouveau sur Hinata qui poussa un cri strident.

Karin en profita pour se dégager du corps du premier soldat qui l'étouffait. Elle voulut se redresser pour porter main forte à Hinata mais déjà un des deux pillards qui avait immobilisé l'Hyûga une seconde auparavant la cintra à son tour.

« Bande de garces, fini de jouer cette fois. » siffla l'homme en la forçant à se courber à l'aide d'une clé de bras.

Lui et son collègue dégainèrent leurs sabres prêts à les passer cette fois-ci par le fil de leur arme.

« Une fois mortes, vous vous montrerez plus dociles. Et je jure que vous allez payer pour Mitsu. »

Karin pleine d'effroi redressa son regard vers Hinata.

À moitié nue dans les lambeaux de son kimono, échevelée, le visage noyé de larmes, elle semblait sur le point de se briser.

Pourtant Karin l'entendit murmurer à son encontre.

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Karin, pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas été assez forte. Je n'ai pas su vous protéger. »

Karin était abasourdie. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? C'était elle la coupable. Elle la responsable de son malheur.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça, permis qu'on massacre des êtres aussi purs qu'Hinata, pour finalement finir ici, si près du but, comme une miséreuse.

Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, Orochimaru apparut glissant discrètement sur elle un regard amusé et méprisant.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, misérables ! Je crois bien avoir donné des ordres stricts concernant les reines et princesses de ce palais. Il ne vous aura pas échappé que ces demoiselles sont des princesses. Mes otages. Touchez-les et je vous fais mettre à mort.

Il fit une pose avant d'abaisser ses yeux reptilien sur les demoiselles et de rajouter avec un rire cynique

Il n'est jamais bon d'endommager la marchandise. »

Les deux hommes s'excusèrent platement auprès de leur maître. Puis Karin et Hinata, sauves, furent menées auprès des autres prisonniers royaux séquestrés sur ordre de l'ophidien dans la salle du trône.

Avant cela, Orochimaru eut la décence de faire donner à l'héritière des Hyûga un kimono neuf avant d'à son tour repartir stopper le vent de folie qui soufflait sur ses hommes. Il avait dû en effet mettre le holà à leurs exactions avant que leurs saccages ne détruisent à jamais ce dont il cherchait à s'emparer.

Karin avait cru qu'un tel traumatisme briserait à jamais un être aussi sensible qu'Hinata. Mais elle s'était trompée. L'héritière avait immédiatement repris son air calme et serein, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, dans le but de rassurer et de protéger des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues sa petite sœur Hanabi et ses dames de compagnie.

En réalité, Karin reconnut qu'elle avait bien plus de tempérament qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Assez même pour frapper un homme avec une pierre.

Mais après tout, elle était destinée à être la future reine du royaume Hyûga.

Il n'y avait finalement rien d'étonnant que sous sa grande douceur se cache une grande force.

Après « l'incident », alors qu'elles n'avaient jamais été véritablement proches l'une de l'autre, Hinata, infiniment reconnaissante, se sentit à jamais redevable à la princesse d'Uzu.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui encore elle prenait la peine de venir la tirer de son antre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir la soutenir face à ses fantômes et à ses souffrances qu'elle imaginait découler d'un choc post-traumatique.

« _Si elle savait la vérité... _» songeait souvent Karin avec un amusement malsain.

De son côté, elle, elle s'était vengée. Elle avait exigé d'Orochimaru qu'il fasse exécuter les trois hommes, elle avait même obtenu le droit de les torturer. Et ils lui avaient ainsi servi à expérimenter le dosage et l'efficacité de certains de ses poisons.

De plus, cette histoire lui avait finalement été plutôt favorable. En plus de lui servir d'alibi, elle avait pris le prétexte du traumatisme pour se faire le moins présente possible au cœur du gynécée.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs, la petite voix d'Hinata la ramena à la réalité.

« Princesse Karin, chuchota-t-elle tout en levant les yeux vers les miradors qui entouraient les jardins du gynécée et du haut desquels les gardes surveillaient leurs allées et venues.

Je sais que c'est dur de vivre et de trouver la force de sortir dans un tel environnement, mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller.

Nous devons toutes nous soutenir en ces moments de crise. »

« Tout le monde n'a pas votre courage, Hinata. » sourit la princesse d'Uzu, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

« Je ne suis pas courageuse, bien au contraire, dit Hinata, rougissante, tout en se rapprochant du bassin aux carpes entouré de majestueux saules pleureurs dont le feuillage souple se reflétait subtilement sur l'eau stagnante.

Mais je veux garder l'espoir. C'est la seule chose qu'on ne peut nous arracher. »

Karin se rapprocha d'Hinata tout en regardant les carpes aux luisantes écailles corail qui se mouvaient impassibles le long de l'onde.

« L'espoir... » murmura-t-elle. Ses espoirs à elle étaient bien éloignés de ceux de l'Hyûga. Ils allaient même à leur encontre. Hinata voulait retrouver son monde passé, elle voulait le détruire.

La princesse aux yeux de perle lui prit à nouveau les mains et planta son regard dans ses prunelles rubis.

« Oui, si je voulais absolument vous voir aujourd'hui c'était pour vous dire de garder espoir. Cette captivité ne durera pas.

Elle semblait convaincue, presque sereine, ce qui étonna l'Uzumaki. Avait-elle des informations qu'elle ignorait ? Elle balaya bien vite cette hypothèse.

Je sais, j'en suis convaincue, que notre armée finira par vaincre et que le prince Naruto viendra nous libérer. »

La princesse d'Uzu leva un sourcil étonné à cette dernière sentence.

« Mon cousin ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Lui... Lui ou un autre. » bégaya Hinata, cramoisie, en baissant la tête. À trop parler avec son cœur, voilà qu'elle se mettait à dire des bêtises.

Karin rigola intérieurement. Nul ne pouvait ignorer qu'Hinata avait toujours eu des sentiments pour l'héritier des Uzumaki. Il suffisait de la regarder pour que cela vous saute aux yeux. Enfin presque, car le principal intéressé ne semblait, lui, ne s'être jamais aperçu de rien. Était-il trop stupide ? Feignait-il l'ignorance ?

« Auriez-vous, très chère, quelques coupables inclinations pour mon cher cousin ? » l'asticota-t-elle gentiment.

Hinata rougit de plus belle, ayant pour le coup l'apparence d'un phare dans la nuit, puis elle s'agita plus que de raison.

« Non, non vous n'y pensez pas. Je suis l'héritière des Hyûga, de tels sentiments me sont interdits. »

Le son de sa voix avait baissé et une lueur triste avait voilé son regard.

Bien sûr les mariages entre premiers héritiers sur la liste de succession des Douze famille étaient proscrits. Alors l'amour, n'en parlons pas.

Hinata se devait de taire et d'enterrer ces sentiments interdits pour le bien de son pays et de son empire.

Absorbée par la douleur de ses troubles afflictions, elle se pencha au dessus de l'onde y mirant sans le voir son propre reflet aux contours mouvants et déformés.

Karin la regarda avec froideur sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive.

« Non, bien sûr, je vous taquinais. » dit-elle d'un timbre neutre.

Si Karin devait admettre à contrecœur être sensible à la douceur d'Hinata, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de la mépriser.

Cette fille docile et soumise acceptait sans broncher de renoncer à son amour, faisant fi des déchirures de son cœur.

On finirait par la marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimerait pas et qui régnerait en son nom. On la forcerait à avoir avec lui des enfants pour assurer sa lignée et Hinata accepterait sans jamais se révolter, sans jamais se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Elle était le pur produit de son éducation. Tout ce que Karin détestait, tout ce qu'elle voulait détruire.

Elle, elle n'était pas comme ça. Pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, elle était capable de détruire ce monde moribond enchaîné à des principes archaïques.

Elle était capable de trahir, de s'allier avec Orochimaru ou à quiconque pouvant lui servir à atteindre son but. Elle était capable de se salir les mains et même si cela devait lui être un jour nécessaire, de faire tuer cette princesse Hinata qui l'attendrissait tant.

En sommes elle était capable de vendre son âme au diable sans hésiter.

Mais une chose était certaine, nul ne la contraindrait, nul ne lui volerait ce qu'elle désir, nul ne s'emparerait, parce qu'elle était une femme, de ses droits et pouvoirs.

Elle sculpterait le monde comme elle l'entend pour qu'il réponde enfin à ses aspirations.

Elle s'appuyait aujourd'hui sur Orochimaru pour parvenir à ses fins, mais si demain il était une entrave alors lui aussi elle l'éliminerait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Son regard fut attiré vers le haut des miradors, où la garde était en train de changer, avant de glisser sur Hinata. Elle s'approcha de la jolie brune et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je crains que notre promenade se termine ici.

Surprise Hinata qui était restée muette, perdue et troublée, releva la tête.

Le temps se gâte. Ces gros nuages sont annonciateurs de pluie. »

l'Hyûga hocha de la tête.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'accompagner. »

« Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, Hinata. Cette promenade en votre compagnie m'a fait du bien et m'a permis de me rappeler quels étaient mes objectifs. »

Hinata s'inclina respectueusement et les deux jeunes femmes reprirent en silence la direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

* * *

Une pluie drue s'abattait sur la plaine dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle formait un véritable rideau d'eau qui rendait la visibilité nulle à plus de cinquante mètres.

Affrontant bravement les éléments, la septième unité, celle des princes Naruto et Sasuke et de la princesse Sakura, tentait, non sans mal, de progresser sous le déluge qui teintait le paysage d'obscures couleurs délavées marron et grises.

La terre gorgée d'eau s'était transformée en un véritable bourbier dans lequel pataugeaient avec difficulté fantassins et chevaux.

Tant et si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, le cortège avait dû entièrement s'immobiliser pour relever un animal tombé ou désenliser un char de la garnison transportant vivres et blessés.

La pluie ruisselait le long des armures des soldats, s'infiltrant insidieusement au travers pour glacer les hommes de son froid baiser.

Les cheveux trempés collant au front et la pluie battante lui giflant le visage, la princesse Sakura tentait au mieux de garder les yeux ouverts pour maintenir le cap.

Sous elle son cheval, Kazemaru, était tout aussi mouillé. Il s'ébrouait régulièrement pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui alourdissait son pelage.

Une forte odeur animal remontée de sa robe détrempée et de la vapeur chaude, née de la différence de température entre son corps et l'air, s'échappait de ses naseaux à chacune de ses expirations.

C'est cette chaleur animale providentielle au fort parfum musqué qui sauvait l'héritière de l'hypothermie.

Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, loin de là. Car ces conditions difficiles étaient hélas le lot commun de tout le bataillon.

Elle redressa à nouveau la tête, et plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'améliorer sa vision. Cependant le mur d'eau rendait l'effort inutilement, à son grand désarroi.

À combien de milles pouvaient-ils encore être de la porte Rashômon ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question muette, Naruto, qui chevauchait un peu plus en arrière pour aider la garnison, vint la rejoindre.

« Sakura, hurla-t-il pour que le son de sa voix couvre celui fracassant de l'orage, un éclaireur de l'avant poste vient de m'informer que nous n'étions plus très loin des remparts de la porte. Par contre, il faut redresser le cap, avec la pluie nous avons dévié. »

Il pointa du doigt une direction.

La princesse opina du chef.

« Je me charge de prévenir les troupes et de les remettre dans le droit chemin, fit-elle en haussant à son tour la voix. Retournez auprès de l'arrière garde. »

Aussitôt elle claqua ses épeurons sur les flans de Kazemaru et prit la direction de la tête du cortège afin de s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Après les événements de la journée avoir quelque chose à faire lui faisait du bien, lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de flancher.

Car ce jour avait sûrement été le pire de son existence.

Le sauvetage raté de la ville, sa destruction, tous ces malheureux civils morts, blessés, ou à présent sans-abris, sa prise de bec avec le prince Sasuke étaient autant de poignards qui lui transperçaient le cœur et la démoralisaient profondément.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle garde une sérénité et une maîtrise de façade auprès de son armée. Surtout que pour ce trajet retour elle avait été désignée chef de la septième unité. Sa responsabilité était donc en jeu.

En effet, après qu'ils eurent rejoint leur commandement, suite à l'incident avec Kazemaru et surtout suite au sauvetage du jeune garçon, les trois altesses avaient aidé à l'évacuation de la ville. C'est à ce moment là, d'ailleurs, que l'orage avait éclaté.

S'il avait rendu la tâche plus ardue, il avait par contre aidé à éteindre l'incendie. Ceci avait permis à la septième unité de découvrir avec soulagement que plusieurs bâtiments de la ville, notamment autour de la place sur laquelle avait déboulé Sakura quelques heures auparavant, avaient miraculeusement été épargnés par les flammes.

Cependant ils ne se berçaient pas d'illusion, en dépit de cela la reconstruction promettait d'être longue.

Quand ils eurent enfin stabilisé la situation, le prince Uchiwa exigea que soient exécutés pour l'exemple les hommes d'Orochimaru responsables du chaos.

Puis Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'une partie des troupes, menée par Sasuke, resterait sur place pour protéger la ville et ses citoyens d'un éventuel retour des hommes de l'ophidien et pour aider à la construction provisoire d'un camp pour ces civils désormais sans abri.

Le reste de l'unité devait elle repartir pour la porte Rashômon, transportant avec elle les blessés les plus graves ainsi que les villageois valides réquisitionnés de force pour aider à l'effort de guerre.

Ils promirent de revenir au plus vite avec aides et vivres sans se douter que le drame qu'ils avaient vécus était loin d'être un cas isolé et que de fait cette aide s'avérerait difficile à apporter.

Sakura qui avait pris la tête du cortège et menait le bataillon, aperçut afin dans le lointain l'imposante structure en pierre de la porte Rashômon.

Enfin ! Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, que cette journée finisse.

Il fallut encore une demi-heure à l'étrange cavalerie pour atteindre enfin le massif pont-levis de la citadelle.

Sous la pluie battante qui ne s'était pas calmée un seul instant, c'est une véritable troupe de damnés, de quasi-fantômes qui pénétra dans la cour d'honneur.

Trempée jusqu'à l'os, boueuse, la mine pâle et lessivée, la septième unité qui ne comptait plus là que la moitié de son effectif renvoyait l'image d'une armée en déroute.

Kotetsu Hagane et Izumo Kamizuki les deux lieutenants en charge de la défense de la forteresse et plus exactement de son pont-levis se précipitèrent vers la princesse de Haru.

« Altesse, que s'est-il passé ? Où est le reste du bataillon ? Et les princes ? » demandèrent-ils avec anxiété.

« Le prince Sasuke est resté avec la moitié de nos troupes sur place pour aider à la protection de la ville reprise. Le prince Naruto est quant à lui avec l'arrière garde pour aider au passage des chars qui transportent les blessés et qui ne cessent de s'embourber. » répondit-elle en descendant de cheval.

« Nous allons détacher une escouade d'hommes pour aller lui prêter main forte. » fit Izumo en appelant déjà d'un signe de la main un messager afin qu'il aille prévenir une des garnisons de réserve qui stationnait dans la cour adjacente.

« Faites aussi prévenir l'unité médicale, nous avons plusieurs blessés graves qui doivent être pris en charge au plus vite et faites savoir au Commandant Genma Shiranui qu'on lui apporte de nouvelles recrues à former. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama Kotetsu avec un salut militaire avant de disparaître.

Un écuyer qui avait attendu qu'elle en finisse avec les deux lieutenants s'approcha alors de la princesse pour prendre en charge sa monture.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper, Altesse. » fit le jeune homme en attrapant les rênes de l'animal.

« Tachez de bien le sécher, qu'il n'attrape pas mal. Elle passa une main amicale et caressante sur le front de Kazemaru soulevant son toupet ruisselant.

Et si possible faites passer un maréchal-ferrant. J'ai l'impression que sa course à travers la ville en feu a abîmé ses fers. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La princesse rejoignit ensuite son bataillon dont les hommes commençaient à se regrouper dans la cour. Effervescence était grande. Plusieurs écuyers étaient venus aider à décharger les bêtes et à les emmener aux écuries pendant que des femmes de garnisons passaient déjà au milieu des soldats pour distribuer des boissons chaudes et s'occuper de signaler les blessés aux brancardiers envoyés par l'unité médicale.

Bien qu'éreintée, trempée et gelée, l'Haruno passait d'un homme à l'autre afin de donner bien sûr ses instructions mais surtout dans le but d'adresser à chacun un mot d'encouragement, de réconfort.

Alors qu'elle félicitait l'un de ses archers qui s'était montré particulièrement vaillant, elle constata soudain que quelque chose s'était placé au dessus de sa tête la protégeant de la pluie glacée.

Elle releva les yeux et constata qu'un parapluie de papier ciré rouge lui barrait la vue.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait eu cette délicate mais inutile attention au vu de son état. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le visage aimable et rassurant du roi Minato Namikaze.

« Votre Majesté, fit Sakura en s'inclinant. De nombreuses gouttes glissèrent le long de ses mèches incarnadines lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant. Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Ce n'est rien, je viens d'arriver, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je venais justement à ta rencontre et à celle de mon fils. Mais tu es trempée. Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi. Va donc te mettre à l'abri. »

« C'est très aimable à vous, mais je dois me charger de donner mes instructions et m'assurer que mes troupes vont bien avant cela. En plus, j'imagine qu'on doit attendre mon rapport en haut lieu. »

« Le rapport attendra, affirma Minato.

Il tendit sa main vers la joue pâle de l'héritière de Haru.

Tu es glacée, tu vas attraper mal à rester comme ça. »

« Ça va aller, insista Sakura dont le bout du nez rouge semblait affirmer le contraire. Je vais d'abord m'assurer que les autres sont à l'abri. Après tout, je suis leur princesse et leur général, c'est mon devoir et ma priorité. »

La princesse des Haruno ne voulait plus qu'on puisse dire d'elle qu'elle était un fardeau. Elle ne voulait plus lire ces incessants reproches qui brillaient dans les obsidiennes de l'Uchiwa à chacune de ses actions, ne plus connaître ce sentiment de culpabilité et de désarrois face à des choix qu'elle pensait pourtant légitimes.

Elle devait faire honneur à son nom, à sa fonction, à son pays. Elle en conclut que pour cela elle devrait faire toujours plus d'efforts et faire toujours preuve de plus d'abnégation.

Minato lui adressa un regard paternel. Il n'avait pas oublié la demande du roi Kizashi, ni ses paroles.

Sakura, l'héritière des Haruno, était une femme forte mais aussi fragile, à la larme facile.

L'image que renvoyait, sans qu'elle en ait conscience, la princesse confirmait ses dires.

La lividité inquiétante de son visage faisait ressortir avec encore plus de force ses yeux rougis témoins muets de larmes passées.

Ses émeraudes s'étaient voilées de tristesse et peut-être même, d'autant qu'il put en juger, d'une certaine culpabilité. Pourtant, malgré cela, malgré cette vulnérabilité flagrante une force farouche et une combativité naturelle continuaient d'émaner d'elle.

« Si tu tombes malade tu ne pourras plus veiller sur qui que ce soit. » affirma Minato d'une voix très douce.

Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi ce que souhaitent tes soldats. D'ailleurs personne n'ira te le reprocher, c'est bien là la moindre des choses qu'on puisse accorder à une Noble Dame. »

« Je ne suis pas une « Noble Dame » » contesta avec force Sakura.

Le Namikaze rigola doucement face à l'air contrarié de l'héritière.

« Tu avais aussi affirmé ça lors de notre première rencontre. Mais c'est un mensonge car assurément tu l'es Sakura. Être ici en tant que chef de l'armée de Haru ne doit pas pour autant t'y faire renoncer, ou te faire renier ce que tu es. Personne ne te le demande et surtout personne ne te le reproche. Car nous ne pouvons que nous incliner face la force dont fait preuve la Noble Dame que tu es. » Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui causait le trouble de la princesse, Minato voulait sincèrement la réconforter.

« Mais... » voulut contester Sakura. Cependant, elle s'interrompit soudain quand elle sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son corps froid.

Le roi Namikaze avait retiré son manteau de pluie et l'avait déposé sur ses épaules.

La princesse frissonna au contact de ce tissu sec et chaud, plein de la chaleur du roi d'Uzu.

« Mets au moins ça sur tes épaules en attendant. Je ne voudrais pas que ton père me reproche que tu aies attrapé une pneumonie. »

« Je vous remercie. » fit Sakura en baissant les yeux et en resserrant son emprise sur la cape protectrice.

Minato sourit.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais après pense à te ménager un peu. »

« Hum, répondit sans conviction l'Haruno. Comment pourrais-je me ménager alors que notre armée est au plus mal, que notre mission fut un échec et que des civils souffrent ? »

« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'auras pas la force nécessaire pour redresser la situation. Tout est une question d'équilibre, et de juste équilibre, princesse. »

« Et si mon manque d'expérience était la cause du déséquilibre de cette armée. » demanda-t-elle en plantant ses émeraudes pleines de doutes dans les prunelles céruléennes du roi Minato.

Qui avait pu insinuer en elle cette idée ridicule ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle était la cause de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement ?

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé au cours de votre mission mais dans un bataillon constituait d'une centaine d'hommes, et à plus forte raison encore, dans une armée telle que celle des Douze, un individu n'est jamais seul responsable de ce qui arrive. Pas même un chef. Alors je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu n'es pas la cause de ce qui nous arrive.

Une armée est une somme d'individualités et de talents. C'est cette multitude qui permet de gommer les défauts et faiblesses individuelles, et c'est aussi cette multitude qui doit être solidairement responsable en cas d'échec.

Mais, cependant, pour qu'une armée fonctionne et soit une et indivisible il faut que chaque personne qui la compose ait confiance dans le groupe et ait confiance en elle.

Tu motives tes troupes pour qu'elles ne se démoralisent pas, pour qu'elles restent unies et fortes. C'est très bien. C'est ce que doit faire un chef mais n'oublies pas de toi aussi garder confiance en toi et en ton armée. Si tu ne le faisais pas alors c'est là qu'un déséquilibre apparaîtrait. On ne peut obtenir des autres ce qu'on ne peut obtenir de soi-même.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sakura et se pencha en avant pour mieux sonder son regard.

N'est-ce pas ? »

La princesse de Haru opina du chef tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force.

« Vous avez raison. Je vous demande pardon. N'ayez crainte, je ne perdrais pas courage. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« À la bonne heure ! » sourit Minato en se redressant.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva au dessus du brouhaha des soldats et du battement de la pluie.

« Altesse ! »

Bientôt apparut légèrement essoufflée, un parapluie sous le bras, la jeune dame de compagnie nouvellement assignée au service de l'Haruno, Tenten.

Arrivée à la hauteur du roi Minato et de la princesse Sakura elle s'inclina avec déférence.

« Votre Majesté. Votre Altesse.

Puis elle se redressa et se tourna vers l'Haruno.

On vient de m'informer que vous et votre unité étiez de retour, aussi je venais vous amener de quoi vous protéger de cette pluie - elle souleva la main qui tenait le parapluie -, mais je constate que sa Majesté m'a devancée. »

« Tu as très bien fait Tenten, je vais ainsi pouvoir libérer sa Majesté de ce rôle de porte-parapluie si peu digne de son rang. » répondit Sakura avec un ton faussement sérieux.

« Et moi qui songeais pourtant me recycler dans cette nouvelle activité. » rajouta avec un sourire l'aimable monarque à la chevelure d'or.

La princesse lui adressa un timide sourire, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille aux macarons qui déjà ouvrait et tenait un wagasa à motif floral au dessus de sa tête.

L'Haruno lui prit le manche des mains et ajouta.

« Je vais le porter moi-même ne t'en fais pas. Va te mettre à l'abri, dans cette tenue - elle désigna d'un signe de tête la légère robe de flanelle de la jolie brune - tu vas attraper mal. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Altesse. »

« Il est inutile que nous soyons tous sous cet orage à grelotter. Moi je suis déjà entièrement mouillée, un peu plus un peu moins ça ne changera plus rien à présent. Il vaut mieux que tu restes au chaud et que tu me prépares une bonne flambée. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si un feu de cheminée suffira à me réchauffer tant j'ai le froid dessus. »

À cette dernière phrase, Tenten sembla réfléchir.

« Ce qu'il vous faut c'est un bain bien chaud. » affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

« Un bain ? » s'étonna Sakura. Oui, ça serait l'idéal mais elle voyait mal comment sa jeune servante allait pouvoir lui préparer un bain dans cette forteresse archaïque. Pourtant l'idée même de pouvoir se plonger dans un liquide chaud la ravissait. Elle frissonna, son corps transi lui rappelant sournoisement son état de quasi-hypothermie.

« Ça serait une très bonne idée. » intervint le roi Minato.

« Dans ce cas je vais me charger de vous en faire préparer un. Je vais aussi attiser l'âtre. Vous serez dans un vrai cocon. »

Bien qu'elle ignora comme Tenten allait s'y prendre pour réaliser un tel miracle Sakura acquiesça.

La brunette aux macarons s'inclina à nouveau et repartit en trombe, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Sakura la regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers le roi d'Uzu.

« Majesté, elle s'inclina à son tour, je vous remercie infiniment pour tout. »

« Je t'en prie. » fit-il avec une révérence.

« À présent je vous laisse. J'aimerais en finir au plus vite ici. La promesse de ce bain à venir ne saurait attendre. »

Il rigola doucement puis la regarda reprendre la direction de ses troupes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que par bien des côtés cette jeune fille était très semblable à sa douce Kushina.

« Ô, Kushina... » murmura-t-il avec amertume.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la citadelle Rashômon mais nombreux étaient ceux qui veillaient encore.

La princesse de Haru faisait partie de ceux-là. Bien qu'elle fut éreintée, elle n'en avait hélas pas encore fini avec cette interminable journée.

Après qu'elle eût fini de passer ses troupes en revue, elle avait pu profiter, à son grand étonnement mais aussi à son grand plaisir, du bain promis par Tenten.

Cette dernière, qui ne manquait jamais d'ingéniosité et initiative, avait fait remplir d'eau chaude une vieille cuve de foulage en bois qu'elle avait trouvée dans les réserves de la forteresse.

Si l'ustensile n'avait guère cet usage premier, il s'était avéré tout à fait adapté à la chose.

La rumeur selon laquelle on trouvait une baignoire dans ce camp se répandit alors comme une traînée de poudre, attisant la convoitise de beaucoup au vu des conditions précaires dans lesquelles chacun évoluait.

Enfin réchauffée et séchée, Sakura avait ensuite rejoint le prince Naruto afin de rendre leur rapport au roi Nara.

Les deux capitaines de la septième unité avaient ainsi découvert, non sans étonnement, que leur mésaventure n'était hélas pas un cas isolé.

Chacune des unités parties libérer une des villes périphériques à la porte avait vécu semblable tragiques péripéties.

On pouvait même dire que la septième unité s'en tirait avec les honneurs. La ville qu'elle avait défendue n'avait pas été entièrement rasée, ses réserves d'eau étaient intactes, et les pertes en vies civiles, notamment chez les hommes en âges de combattre avaient été bien plus faibles qu'ailleurs. Pour autant, le tableau n'était pas tout rose non plus.

Il y avait de nombreux blessés parmi les soldats, surtout dans l'infanterie, les réfugiés supplémentaires allaient rendre toujours plus difficile le partage des vivres, et plusieurs chevaux blessés lors de l'éprouvant voyage de retour avaient dû être abattus.

« Au moins, leur viande servira à quelque chose. » avait conclu, pragmatique, le roi Shikaku Nara.

Après avoir quitté l'État Major et Naruto, qui souhaitait goûter à son tour aux bienfaits d'un bain, Sakura avait rejoint l'infirmerie du camp où œuvraient sans relâche l'équipe médicale et le vieil Hidetsugu.

Le lieu était inquiétant, anxiogène. Les blessés s'y entassaient parfois à même le sol, faute de lits disponibles. Les hurlements des uns, les râles ou les propos inintelligibles et confus des autres formaient un fond sonore terrifiant. Partout des corps meurtriers et mutilés, partout du sang tachant les linges blancs. Parfois même, comble de l'horreur, les blessés ne pouvant être conduits au bloc opératoire, étaient soignés dans la précipitation dans cette salle de transit au milieu de tous dans une effusion d'hémoglobine difficilement supportable.

En dépit de cette vision d'horreur, la princesse de Haru tenait absolument à prendre des nouvelles de son garde du corps à la jambe cassée et du jeune garçon sauvé des flammes.

Si le petit miraculé se portait bien en dépit de quelques brûlures et d'une irritation des bronches, l'état du soldat était lui bien plus préoccupant.

Les médecins avaient dû lui administrer une force dose d'opiacés pour parvenir à le calmer et faire cesser ses déchirants hurlements de douleur.

Ils avaient soigné du mieux qu'ils avaient pu le membre meurtri avec les moyens du bord, mais ils craignaient que cela ne soit guère suffisant et que la jambe ne finisse par gangrener.

Dans ce cas, la seule solution possible serait alors l'amputation.

Cette pratique était hélas de plus en plus répandue car, pour dire vrai, l'unité médicale commençait elle aussi à devoir faire face à une pénurie. En l'absence des outils et médicaments nécessaires et face à un afflux toujours plus grand de blessés elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire avec ses maigres moyens.

Touchée par cette détresse, et consciente que les opiacés soulageant la douleur viendraient eux aussi à manquer, la princesse de Haru promit à l'équipe médicale d'intercéder auprès de son père afin qu'il leur face parvenir l'aide attendue.

Ce n'est que ceci fait qu'elle rejoignit enfin sa chambre.

Tenten, qui s'était chargée d'attiser d'âtre du petit brasero, l'attendait fidèlement dans cette minuscule cellule.

Avec cette atmosphère douce et chaleureuse, Sakura pouvait enfin goûter à peu de calme.

Bien qu'elle fut totalement réchauffée grâce aux vertus du bain pris deux heures plus tôt, elle avait revêtu un chaud deel (6) traditionnel de Haru en cachemire rouge brodé de motifs géométriques et d'un galon jaune et vert.

Assise à son bureau, pinceau à la main, elle écrivait une lettre à son père.

Elle avait entamé cette correspondance journalière avec lui depuis son arrivée au sein de l'armée des Douze.

Si bien sûr le but premier était d'informer son monarque sur la situation et les décisions qu'elle prenait au nom de Haru au Conseil, cet échange épistolaire lui permettait surtout de pouvoir confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle pouvait avec lui enfin exprimer en toute honnêteté ses pensées, ses ressentiments, ses joies, ses peines et ses tristesses, ses espoirs et ses échecs.

Autant de sentiments qu'elle devait contenir et maîtriser au milieu de cette noble société guettant ses moindres faiblesses.

En cela, ces lettres étaient devenues pour elle un exutoire nécessaire et vital.

Surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Cette correspondance était bien entendue codée. Les missives de son père l'étaient également.

En ces temps troublés, il n'était pas rare que les messagers soient interceptés par les forces ennemies. Il fallait donc faire preuve de prudence. Le code qu'elle utilisait, pour plus de sûreté, n'était pas celui en vigueur au sein de l'armée des Douze mais un code propre à la famille des Haruno.

Elle reposa son pinceau sur l'écritoire et parcourut du regard les lignes qu'elle venait de tracer pour en vérifier le contenu.

Satisfaite, elle attrapa sa boite à sable, en saupoudra le papier, souffla, roula la missive et enfin y versa de la cire pour y apposer son sceau personnel au cercle caractéristique des Haruno.

Cette fois-ci elle en avait vraiment fini. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Tenten qui, assise silencieusement dans un coin de la chambre briquait les différentes pièces de l'armure de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Sakura s'étonna en constatant que la jeune fille aux macarons était en train d'empenner un flèche.

« J'ignorais que tu savais faire semblable chose. » fit-elle en rompant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Surprise, la dame de compagnie sursauta, lâchant la plume qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser tout en répondant.

« Ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais ne vous en faites pas, vos flèches seront tout de même parfaitement équilibrées.

Elle eut un petit sourire modeste.

« Où as-tu appris ça ? Est-ce au service du prince Neji, en l'assistant depuis le début de cette guerre ? » interrogea à nouveau l'Haruno en se levant de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de sa servante.

Quand le prince de la branche cadette de Hyûga était venu confier Tenten « à ses bons soins », il lui avait précisé qu'elle lui serait très utile, bien plus qu'une simple dame d'atour de la Cour, car la demoiselle avait acquis, hélas, en raison du conflit de nombreuses aptitudes. Il lui affirma qu'elle entretiendrait son armure mieux que quiconque.

Cependant, il y avait un fossé entre nettoyer un yoroi et empenner une flèche.

« Non, l'équilibrage d'une flèche ne peut s'apprendre en si peu de temps. Pour dire vrai, ça a fait parti de mon éducation étant enfant. »

« Vraiment ? Fit Sakura pleine d'étonnement mais aussi de curiosité. Elle vint s'asseoir au côté de Tenten.

J'ai toujours pensait que l'éducation des dames de la Cour impériale était tournée vers l'apprentissage des belles lettres, de la poésie, du chant, de la danse, de la couture et de la broderie. »

« Haha, c'est vrai, rigola Tenten. Mais c'est que je n'étais pas destinée à devenir une dame d'atour. »

« Dans ce cas à quoi étais-tu destinée pour qu'on t'enseigne l'empennage ? Et comment es-tu rentrée au service des Hyûga ? »

Elle attrapa une des flèches de Tenten et la regarda de plus près. La servante n'avait pas menti, le tout était parfaitement équilibré. Elle reposa le trait et attrapa à son tour une plume pour aider Tenten dans sa tâche.

« Je ne suis pas noble, avoua la brunette. Cependant, ma famille appartient à la haute bourgeoisie. Elle est même renommée depuis plusieurs générations pour compter en son sein des forgerons d'exception qui ont produit certains des plus beaux sabres de cet Empire.

Par exemple le Hakkô Chakura Tô, le sabre héréditaire des Hatake fut forgé par mon arrière-arrière-grand-père » expliqua-t-elle

« Ton tri-aïeul était le forgeron Amakuni (7)? » s'étonna la princesse.

« Oui, répondit Tenten en hochant de la tête.

Cet art s'est transmis de père et fils dans ma famille. Mais mon père a quelque peu innové. Excellent forgeron, sa passion pour les armes l'a très vite poussé vers leur maniement. Il a alors servi de nombreuses années dans la garde rapprochée de l'empereur avant de s'établir comme maître d'armes à la Cour.

D'ailleurs il fut l'instructeur de la plus part des princes qui se trouvent aujourd'hui réunis dans cette forteresse. »

« Je vois. Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais une telle ascendance, répondit avec enthousiasme Sakura.

Mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu as appris l'empennage, ni comment tu t'es retrouvée à servir les Hyûga. »

« Enfant, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans les forges familiales en compagnie de mon grand-père. Je l'ai beaucoup regardé faire et parfois je l'aidais sur de petites tâches comme l'empennage.

Pour en revenir à mon père, après avoir été un temps maître d'armes à la Cour impérial, il fut engagé par le roi Hiashi Hyûga afin d'encadrer l'entraînement des princes de sa familles, notamment le prince Neji.

De mon côté, je grandissais et mon grand-père ne jugeait plus convenable que je reste à traîner dans les forges. Je crois qu'il trouvait que je devenais un peu trop garçon manqué.

Mon père et lui sont entrés en conflit quant à mon avenir, mais mon aïeul était encore le chef de famille alors mon père a dû s'incliner.

Dès lors j'ai reçu l'éducation d'une fille de bonne famille « couture, poésie, chant et danse », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, et puis mon père s'est mis en quête d'une maison auprès de laquelle me placer.

Les Hyûga étaient tout désignés vu qu'il les servait déjà lui-même. C'est le prince Neji qui a accepté sa demande et m'a faite entrer à la Cour au service de ses cousines, les princesses Hinata et Hanabi. Voilà vous savez tout. » conclut Tenten en déposant dans le carquois la flèche qu'elle venait de finir.

« Non, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvée au camp de la feuille auprès du prince Neji. N'étais-tu pas censée être à la Cour impériale auprès des princesses ? »

La jeune servante rougit légèrement.

« C'est que...euh...la princesse Hinata m'avait demandé d'accompagner son cousin pour veiller sur lui. »

« Oh, je vois. » fit Sakura en posant ses prunelles émeraudes sur celles d'airain de Tenten.

Cette dernière gênée baissa le regard.

« Et quelle voie ton père voulait-il que tu empruntes ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le sujet de la discorde entre ton père et ton grand-père. »

« Je...hésita Tenten, une voie jugée incorrecte pour une jeune fille. »

« C'est à dire ? » insista la princesse sans prendre en compte l'embarras de son interlocutrice.

« Je n'ai pas fait qu'apprendre les bases de l'art de la forge, avoua-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation. Mon père m'a aussi formée aux arts-martiaux et au maniement des armes. J'adorais ça et aux dires de mon père j'avais un don naturel pour ces pratiques.

Il voulait donc que je lui succède un jour, aussi bien à la forge qu'en tant que maître d'arme. Quand mon grand-père l'a appris il est rentré dans une colère noire. Mon père allait apporter le déshonneur et opprobre sur notre famille.

Il m'a fait interdire l'accès aux forges ainsi que la pratique des armes. Puis il m'a fait promettre de ne parler de « mes talents » à personne. Par la suite ce sont deux de mes cousins qui furent nommés héritiers légitimes. »

« Tout ça parce que tu es une femme ? » fit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hum, fit la petite brune en baissant le tête. Ce jour là mon père est venu s'excuser auprès de moi. Il m'a demandé pardon ne pas m'avoir faite homme. »

« C'est ridicule, s'énerva la princesse. Le problème n'est certainement pas là. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. De toute façon je n'aurais pas du tout voulu être un homme, même si cela m'aurait permis de pouvoir continuer le maniement des armes. » rigola d'un rire léger la jolie dame d'atour.

Sakura sourit à son tour puis avec des lumières dans les yeux elle demanda.

« Tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez. Ma spécialité sont les armes de jet.

Tenten fit tourner avec dextérité entre ses doigts fins la nouvelle flèche qu'elle venait d'attraper.

Oh, par contre...pourriez-vous ne pas raconter ce que je viens de vous dire au prince Neji. Il ignore tout de ça, et je doute qu'il soit bien vu qu'une dame d'atour des princesses Hyûga ait pour passe-temps de « jouer » avec des armes. Le prince Neji lui-même n'apprécierait pas j'en suis sûre. »

Sakura sonda Tenten du regard, cette jeune femme qui cachait sa véritable nature pour répondre au dictat d'une société et aux attentes d'une famille. Pour la première fois elle se rendit compte à quel point le royaume de Haru était libre, surtout pour les femmes. Là-bas nul ne se serait opposé à la passion martiale de la demoiselle, aussi peu féminin soit telle.

D'autant que si le père de Tenten avait souhaité faire d'elle son héritière, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était douée, voire même très douée. Mais du fait qu'elle soit une fille il avait dû lui préférer des cousins moins talentueux.

C'était absurde. Une véritable aberration.

De même, songea la princesse, ses talents se seraient sûrement avérés plus utiles en ces temps de guerre sur le champ de bataille que confinés au fond de cette petite chambre.

Mais même en temps de guerre il existait des carcans qui ne pouvaient pas essaiment s'ouvrir.

La jeune servante disait que le prince Neji n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'apprendre qu'elle savait se battre et cela Sakura voulait bien le croire. Si il n'avait témoigné aucune réticence à son égard et la traitait, elle, de la même façon que tout autre soldat ou général, elle avait vu par contre les regards protecteurs qu'il lançait à Tenten. Elle avait aussi vu son soulagement de pouvoir la mettre en sécurité au service de la domesticité d'une princesse.

Il jouait là le rôle du parfait chevalier servant qui ne pouvait tolérer que sa princesse puisse un jour se passer de son aide.

L'Haruno n'étais pas une spécialiste en ce domaine mais elle avait vu les sentiments qui unissaient ces deux jeunes gens dans les regards timides et discrets qu'ils échangeaient. Elle pouvait aussi parfaitement comprendre que le prince Neji souhaite protéger ceux qu'il aimait, mais quel gâchis.

« Je tâcherai de garder le secret. »

« C'est que le prince Neji est si protecteur envers les siens, voulut justifier la jolie brune.

Ceci dit je suis bien heureuse de savoir me défendre par moi-même aussi. Ça me rassure quand je me promène seule dans cette citadelle. »

« Tu ne t'y sens pas en sécurité ? Les soldats ne se comportent pas bien avec toi ? » questionna Sakura en fronçant ses fins sourcils roses.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en ce lieu. » avoua-t-elle

« Étrange ? Étrange comment ? »

« À plusieurs reprises en me rendant à la Tour Est et en passant devant les geôles de cette forteresse , j'ai entendu des bruits étranges provenant d'une des portes. »

« Les plaintes des prisonniers ? » suggéra la princesse.

« C'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est même pas un bruit humain. C'est déformé mais j'ai presque l'impression que c'est animal.

J'en ai parlé aux gardiens mais d'après eux ça ne serait que le vent qui s'engouffre dans les nombreuses galeries et tunnels souterrains qui courent sous la Porte Rashômon. »

L'histoire de Tenten intrigua Sakura.

« Et tu dis l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises ? »

Une fois encore la jeune fille hocha de la tête.

La princesse se frotta le menton avec la main gauche avant de déclarer :

« Et si nous allions voir. » toute trace de fatigue semblait avoir disparu chez elle à l'idée de cette expédition.

« Pardon ? »

« Nous serions fixées et tu n'aurais plus à t'en inquiéter. »

Elle se leva alors décidée.

« Maintenant ? Mais il fait nuit ! » objecta Tenten.

« Ainsi nous ne serons pas dérangées, ni surveillées. »

Sakura passa une cape sur ses épaules avant d'en tendre une à Tenten.

Cette dernière ne chercha pas à s'opposer davantage à la jeune altesse et la suivit.

Elles passèrent la porte et une fois encore l'Haruno se débarrassa sans ménagement des deux gardes qui stationnaient devant la porte de sa chambre et qui souhaitaient les accompagner « pour leur sécurité ».

Dehors l'air était vivifiant. En sortant d'une petite pièce surchauffée les deux jeunes filles avaient l'impression de soudain respirer.

La pluie s'était calmée et ne tombait plus qu'en une petite bruine vaporeuse. Cet air chargé d'humidité avait plongé la forteresse dans une épaisse nappe de brouillard glauque et inquiétante.

« D'où proviennent les bruits ? » demanda Sakura en se retournant vers Tenten.

« Par là ! » répondit cette dernière en passant devant et en abaissant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

Sakura en fit de même.

Les deux frêles demoiselles marchaient telles des ombres au milieu du brouillard avant que Tenten ne s'immobilise devant une lourde porte en bois massif renforcée de ferronnerie.

« C'est ici. »

La princesse s'approcha de la porte, et avec l'aide de sa servante, elle souleva la barre de bois qui la scellait. Elle poussa la porte qui émit un grognement sourd avant de s'ouvrir en entier en un trou béant et obscure. Elles ne devinaient rien de l'intérieur tant il y faisait noir.

Sakura s'empara d'une lanterne qu'elle alluma, puis se tournant vers Tenten elle dit :

« Bien allons-y. »

Elles empruntèrent un long escalier qui semblait vouloir descendre jusqu'en Enfer lorsqu'enfin elles aboutirent sur un large couloir. Avançant à tâtons pour ne pas trébucher à cause du manque de lumière, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent bientôt au bout de ce premier corridor qui se divisait en deux.

« Quelle direction emprunter ? » questionna Sakura.

Tenten tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre son bruit mystérieux dont elle avait parlé mais un silence inquiétant régnait dans ces souterrains.

Elle remua la tête négativement

« Bien dans ce cas essayons le chemin de gauche. » se hasarda la princesse.

Elles avancèrent à nouveau mais le couloir se divisa une fois de plus.

« Hum, avec cette obscurité et tous ces embranchements nous allons finir par nous perdre. » fit l'Haruno.

Tenten tira de sa manche le poignard qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle puis fit une marque profond avec dans le mur.

« Avec ça nous devrions pouvoir nous retrouver. »

« Parfait. » approuva la jeune fille aux cheveux incarnadins.

À nouveau elles tournèrent à gauche mais cette fois-ci le couloir s'était transformé en un simple boyau creusé à même la pierre. Lui aussi ne cessait de se diviser, serpentant en un véritable labyrinthe obligeant les deux filles à faire des haltes régulières pour marquer leur chemin.

Cette galerie était aussi plus étroite et humide, imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'humus et plus sombre aussi que les précédents couloirs. Les jeunes filles durent allumer une seconde lanterne, la première ne suffisant plus à éclairer le chemin.

L'endroit était lugubre, avec de l'eau ruisselant le long des parois en pierres mal taillées.

Ce dédale de galeries et boyaux avait été creusé au fil des siècles pour y enfermer des prisonniers, y conserver des vivres et certains chemins d'après la légende permettaient même de sortir sans encombre de la citadelle, voire même de relier les cinq portes Rashômon entre elles.

Bien qu'elles furent toutes deux de nature téméraire, au milieu de ses ténèbres les deux demoiselles commençaient à se sentirent fébriles, une peur primaire s'insinuant dans le fond de leur estomac.

Instinctivement elles s'étaient mises à marcher en se tenant le bras, collées l'une contre l'autre, tenant devant elles, comme une ultime protection, les deux lanternes à la faible flamme vacillante.

Soudain un cri strident retentit et les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en poussant à leur tour un petit cri d'effroi.

« C'était ça ? » demanda Sakura en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Oui. » répondit Tenten d'une voix peu assurée.

À nouveau le cri se fit entendre suivi de plusieurs autres.

Ils étaient déformés mais il semblait bien que la dame d'atour ait raison et qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un son humain.

Pourtant Sakura ne pouvait pas totalement écarter cette hypothèse. Et si l'armée d'Orochimaru avait fait enfermer ses prisonniers dans ces oubliettes avant la prise de la porte. Et si ces malheureux s'y trouvaient encore et que ces plaintes étaient les râles de mourants.

La princesse tendit l'oreille, se tournant dans tous les sens pour découvrir la provenance du son. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle finit par trancher.

« Par là ! » assura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles déboulèrent alors dans un boyau toujours plus étriqué qui les obligea cette fois à avancer l'une après l'autre.

Plus elles progressaient dans cette sombre galerie plus l'air devenait saturé d'une forte odeur ammoniaquée.

L'oxygène semblait aussi se raréfier et la tête commençait à leur tourner.

La princesse Sakura hésita sérieusement à faire marche arrière. Il serait ridicule de mourir asphyxié là dans le noir au milieu de nul part pour un simple bruit.

C'est alors que soudain, elles débouchèrent sur un plus grand couloir et cette fois-ci parfaitement maçonné.

Si l'air y semblait plus présent que dans le minuscule boyau, l'odeur, elle, y était toujours aussi forte.

« D'où vient cette odeur pestilentielle ? » demanda Tenten en se protégeant le nez et la bouche.

« On dirait l'odeur du guano. »

Sakura se stoppa . Oui, elle avait déjà senti semblable nauséabonde effluve en visitant une grotte remplie de chauve-souris. Ce pouvait-il que les cris qu'elles entendaient soient tout simplement ceux de chiroptères nichant au plafond de ce labyrinthe souterrain et rocailleux ?

Une fois encore des cris se firent entendre. Non, ce n'était pas le bruit d'une chauve-souris. Le son clair à présent était celui de piaillement.

« Par là ! » indiqua une fois de plus Sakura et les deux demoiselles partirent en courant dans la direction indiquée sans plus se préoccuper de marquer leur position.

Elles aboutirent enfin dans une grande salle où l'odeur était à peine supportable.

Tenten releva sa lanterne et découvrit à la lueur de son faible halo de lumière une immense volière.

Comme réveillés par cette source lumineuse les oiseaux commencèrent à s'agiter et à voler dans tous les sens dans la cage, piaillant et se jetant comme des fous contre les grilles.

Ils étaient dans un piètre état, sûrement abandonnés là sans lumière, sans eau ni nourriture depuis la prise de la porte Rashômon.

Beaucoup étaient morts et leurs cadavres à moitié ensevelis sous les fientes de leurs congénères gisaient sur le sol de la volière.

« Ça alors ce sont...ce sont des pigeons voyageurs ?!, fit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette découverte. C'était eux la cause de ce bruit ?

Sakura s'approcha des barreaux de la cage.

Est-ce que les hommes d'Orochimaru les utilisaient pour transmettre des messages de façon plus rapide et plus sûre? »

Tenten rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse tout compte fait que d'oiseaux s'avança à son tour.

Sa lanterne éclairait le cadavre d'un des volatiles qui gisait sur le sol. Intriguée, elle se pencha pour mieux l'observer lorsque tout à coup ses grand yeux d'airain s'écarquillèrent.

Ces oiseaux étaient bagués et pas avec n'importe quelle bague.

« Ces oiseaux, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, ce sont ceux de la princesse Ino Yamanaka. »

* * *

Note : (1) C'est un type d'armure constituée soit d'écailles de corne, de bronze, de fer ou de cuir.

La spalière est le morceau d'armure qui protège l'épaule, l'équivalent de l'épaulière. Depuis le début de cette fic j'ai pris le parti de nommer les pièces des armures en fonction leurs noms occidentaux afin de me facilité la tâche alors que les armures qu'arborent les différents protagonistes sont plus proche du yoroi (l'armure des samouraïs japonais). Je ne sais pas si cela est dérangeant ou pas pour le lecteur. Au pire sachez que le nom japonais de la spalière est « kohire »

Comme les chapitres de cette fic sont longs et qu'il est facile d'oublier certains éléments cités précédemment, je me permets donc de vous les rappeler ici. Cette histoire de réserve de vivres incendiée est mentionnée par Tenten au début du chapitre 4 lors de sa conversation avec Neji.

Là encore il s'agit d'un élément mentionné dans un précédent chapitre, et pour être exacte au chapitre 2 lors de la rencontre entre les roi Kizashi, Fugaku et Minato.

Chapitre 3, le premier passage avec Shikaku.

Le deel est l'habit traditionnel portait aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes en Mongolie. Je dois avouer avoir un problème de genre pour cet habit. Je l'ai souvent trouvé désigné au masculin mais parfois aussi au féminin. Du coup pour ma fic j'ai choisi d'écrire « un deel ».

J'ai décidé de nommer l'ancêtre de Tenten du nom d'un forgeron légendaire japonais, Amakuni Yasutsuna. Moins connu du grand public qu'un Masamune ou qu'un Marumasa il serait cependant le premier à avoir confectionner une lame courbe caractéristique des sabre japonais.


	7. La trancheuse de têtes

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Bonjour tout le monde.

Je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois c'est un très long chapitre et pour vous dire la vérité il devait être plus long encore dans mes prévisions initiales. Mais j'ai décidé au final de le scinder en deux. Du coup, bonne nouvelle pour vous qui avez été si patient jusqu'à présent, je posterai le chapitre 8 d'ici deux à trois semaines (un mois max).

Ça compensera un peu votre attente.

De plus, j'ai un autre petit cadeau pour vous. Souvent quand j'écris pour « Le Serment » j'ai des petites histoires parallèles se déroulant dans le même univers qui me viennent. J'ai décidé que je les publierai dans une série de « hors série » du Serment.

Je poste ce premier hors série aujourd'hui. Il sera en deux chapitres et racontera comment Tenten et Neji se sont rencontrés et comment ils sont devenus amants. Sachez que si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par ces HS (ou par le couple Neji-Tenten) que rien ne vous oblige à lire cette préquelle. Ça ne nuira en rien à votre compréhension de l'histoire du « Serment ». Mais si vous le faites et que ça vous plaît aussi ça me fera très plaisir.

Tant que j'y suis je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre (lisou, Aina, Sakulanlan, Chichii) et tous ceux et celles qui ont pris cette fic en fave, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et j'adresse un énorme merci à ma petite Mireba-chan qui a eu une fois de plus la gentillesse de me relire.

Enfin je vous laisse à cette nouvelle lecture, tout en signalant aux fans du SasuSaku qu'il faudra être encore un peu patient ce chapitre étant principalement consacré à Hinata.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La trancheuse de têtes

La salle du trône du palais impérial de l'Empire du Feu était un chef-d'œuvre architectural et artistique dont la renommée avait depuis longtemps dépassé les frontières pour devenir un modèle à imiter, voire à surpasser, pour quiconque souhaitait s'imposer en monarque universel.

L'antre ultime d'un pouvoir absolu mis en scène avec un génie ostentatoire.

Situé dans le Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême (1) qui dominait la Grande Cour Extérieure du palais, ce trône pouvait à lui seul symboliser et incarner ce puissant empire.

Entouré de quatre gigantesques brûle-parfums en émail coloré, il se situait au centre une estrade de marbre rouge qui dominait la pièce, mais aussi toute la Cour Extérieure lorsque les portes du pavillon étaient ouvertes lors des cérémonies officielles.

On y accédait par sept marches entièrement laquées qui représentaient les sept vertus de l'Empereur.

Si le siège en lui-même avait déjà de quoi impressionner le visiteur de par sa dimension et sa beauté, trône en essences de bois précieux entièrement sculpté et doré à l'or fin c'était surtout la sculpture monumentale qui se situait dans son dos qui frappait l'imagination.

Une flamme. Oui, une flamme de plus de vingt mètres de haut, sculptée dans de massifs monolithes de rhodonite écarlate finement veinée de noir et dans un assemblage de gemmes d'ambre aux nuances de miel sertis entre eux par un fin maillage d'or.

Au fil des heures, la lumière du jour et des candélabres qui éclairaient la salle du trône créaient un raffiné jeu de lumière sur cet ensemble minéral, le faisant scintiller de couleurs aux nuances chatoyantes, changeantes et vibrantes qui reproduisaient avec subtilité l'aspect mouvant d'une flamme.

Le trône semblait alors être animé d'une vie propre, d'une âme même.

« Quiconque s'incline devant l'Empereur du Feu, s'incline devant la volonté du Feu », disait-on.

Cette œuvre donnait, à n'en pas douter, raison à cet adage. Le trône du Feu et sa flamme était l'incarnation matérielle de cette volonté inébranlable, puissante et pourtant vivante et ardente.

Cette œuvre colossale était complétée par six colonnes carmins qui entouraient le trône, elles aussi sculptées de motifs incandescents dont les langues de feu remontaient jusqu'au plafond en caissons et stuc doré.

Le tout était si majestueux que ce trône, même sans son empereur, imposait à lui seul la crainte et le respect à celui qui le contemplait. Sa simple vision faisait comprendre le caractère quasi-divin de celui qui y siégeait, et chacun ne pouvait alors s'incliner face à lui qu'avec stupeur et tremblement.

Ce trône était la quintessence du pouvoir dans toute sa solennité.

Pourtant, pour l'heure, celui qui s'y trouvait négligemment assis ne semblait guère accorder de crédits à ces merveilles et leur symbolisme si savamment mis en œuvre par un pouvoir absolu et son armée d'artistes talentueux.

Sciemment ou non, il en cassait les codes, l'étiquette, avec ostentation et dédain, ne cherchant nullement à s'appuyer de ce décor de théâtre pour écraser les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce avec cette toute puissance factice.

Il savait que sa seule présence imposait la crainte.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'accoudoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple fauteuil, la mine passablement ennuyée, cet homme à la longue chevelure de jais parcourait sans sembler y trouver un quelconque intérêt un manuscrit déroulé sur ses genoux.

Il bailla avec force, une larme de fatigue perlant à son œil droit, et s'avachit d'avantage contre l'accoudoir.

Puis il releva avec lenteur ses pupilles fendues aux prunelles topaze vers l'origine d'un bruit désagréable et répétitif qui se mit à raisonner, strident, dans cette grande salle auparavant si silencieuse. Un bruit de frottement métallique.

Adossé contre l'une des colonnes, assis à même le sol, un jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée, une pierre à aiguiser dans la main droite, s'était mis à effiler avec application le tranchant de son imposante épée. Il paraissait contrarié et ce geste répétitif semblait plus tenir lieu d'exutoire pour lui que de véritable entretien de l'arme. Il frottait mécaniquement la pierre dure contre le fil déjà mortellement tranchant de la lame.

Orochimaru, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à son second jusqu'à présent, ni à aucun autre des gardes présents d'ailleurs, trop absorbé par son ennuyeuse lecture, étira son long cou blanc le faisant craquer sinistrement au passage. Puis, il se redressa, joignant les mains, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux reptiliens.

« Qu'as-tu là, mon petit Suigetsu ? » demanda-t-il soudain de sa voix au timbre si particulier à la fois sifflant et désagréablement traînant.

Ledit Suigetsu, à l'instar des autres sentinelles, sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie, puis il redressa la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Déchiffrant sans mal l'incompréhension dans le regard mauve du jeune général, Orochimaru roula d'un geste lent le manuscrit qu'il avait sur les genoux, puis tout en le gardant fermement serré dans sa main gauche il se leva du trône et descendit les marches pour se rapprocher de la colonne contre laquelle se trouvait Suigetsu.

Ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement. Il savait d'expérience qu'il n'était jamais bon d'être le centre d'intérêt du félon ophidien même, voire surtout, pour ceux de son bord.

« Cette épée, reprit Orochimaru en se penchant en avant avec un sourire perfide, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec auparavant. Elle n'est pourtant pas banale. Une nouvelle acquisition ?

Il plissa les yeux faisant glisser son regard jaune cerné de khôl violine alternativement de l'épée à son second.

S'agirait-il d'une des fameuses « Sept Épées Légendaires de Kiri ?

S'agirait-il de l'épée de ton frère ? »

Une lumière étrange brilla à nouveau dans les prunelles de l'ophidien qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Suigetsu frissonna, il y avait quelque chose de répugnant chez cet homme. Pourtant malgré cela, même s'il se méfiait de sa duplicité, il était fasciné par son aura, par sa force, par sa cruauté sadique, par ses mystères et par ses secrets malsains qu'il dissimulait à tous, _comme par exemple cette agaçante petite princesse d'Uzu_. Et c'est pour tout cela qu'il le suivait aveuglément en dépit d'une répulsion naturelle.

Mais de son côté il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher au nouveau tyran. Quand il s'agissait d'obtenir des réponses, Orochimaru était prêt à torturer ou même à disséquer n'importe qui.

Il était possédé par une espèce de curiosité maladive bien plus exacerbée que celle qui rongeait Suigetsu et qui devait absolument être assouvie.

Suigetsu reposa la pierre à aiguiser qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais ne prit pas la peine de se relever pour répondre, comme s'il allait reprendre son activité en suivant.

« Non, l'héritage de mon frère m'a été volé, dit-il avec amertume en serrant les dents. Mais je ne vous apprend rien, c'est là la base de notre alliance.

Il bascula sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire craquer les vertèbres de son cou, puis il planta son regard plein d'une haine mal contenue sur Orochimaru.

Mais je le récupérerai pièce par pièce, et ce jour là, ceux qui ont cru bon de m'écarter, de me spolier paieront de leurs vies, cracha-t-il sous le regard amusé de l'ophidien.

Ceci est le premier pas vers ma vengeance, ajouta-t-il en faisant miroiter la lumière des candélabres sur le plat de la lame, la première pièce de ma collection et non des moindres, Kubikiribôchô. »

« C'est donc bien une des épées mythiques de Kiri alors. » siffla Orochimaru en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main vers Suigetsu afin qu'il lui passe la lame légendaire pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

Le déserteur de l'Empire de l'Eau s'exécuta sans discuter et l'ophidien saisit Kubikiribôchô par sa longue fusée.

Cette épée était exagérément longue, large et lourde, trois défauts à première vue nuisant à son ergonomie et à son maniement. Pourtant les yeux reptiliens d'Orochimaru ne s'y trompèrent pas. Si effectivement un bretteur de base, et à plus forte raison un novice, ne pouvait de toute évidence pas manipuler une telle arme, entre les mains d'un expert à la force supérieure elle devenait à n'en pas douter une des lames les plus mortelles jamais créées.

L'usurpateur fit glisser ses longs doigts effilés sur le plat de la lame, frissonnant d'excitation à son froid contact métallique.

L'arme était percée à son extrémité d'un trou circulaire et elle présentait une entaille en arc de cercle à proximité de la garde. Cet étrange découpage permettait à son manipulateur de décapiter ses adversaires, et c'est cette singularité qui donnait son nom à cette lame : « La Trancheuse de têtes ».

En regardant l'épée sous toutes ses coutures Orochimaru constata que le manche était amovible, sûrement pour faciliter le transport de cette encombrante arme.

Cette lame était unique et d'une facture exceptionnelle.

L'ophidien douta qu'il exista en terre du Feu des maîtres forgerons capables de telles prouesses et d'innovations si audacieuses. C'était bien là le génie unique de l'Empire de l'Eau.

Ayant fini son inspection il reporta son attention sur son jeune second, l'œil inquisiteur et la mine mauvaise.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'avais pas cette épée lorsque nous avons pris cet empire. La question est donc quand te l'es-tu procurée ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante en plantant d'un geste sec et puissant la lame dans le sol de marbre qui se fissura comme s'il avait s'agit de verre.

Se sentant en porte à faux, cette fois-ci, d'un mouvement souple Suigetsu se redressa sur ses deux jambes.

Très légèrement plus petit que son maître, une fois debout il se sentait pourtant bien plus assuré pour faire face à l'ophidien et à ses éventuels reproches.

« Cette épée appartenait au célèbre Zabuza Momochi (2), le démon du brouillard. C'est mon frère qui lui avait offert cette lame en récompense de ses nombreux exploits, l'intronisant ainsi dans le club très fermé des Sept Épéistes des Brumes.

Vous qui avez recruté à peu près tout ce que ce monde compte de soudards, vous savez sûrement que Zabuza avait déserté l'Empire de l'Eau, comme bon nombre d'autres, lors de la dictature de l'Empereur Yagura. Il était alors devenu mercenaire, se vendant au plus offrant. »

Orochimaru hocha de la tête avant de l'incliner sur le côté en appuyant son menton sur l'extrémité du parchemin roulé qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et de s'accouder contre la garde de la Trancheuse qu'il avait planté dans le sol. Si son regard fendu était très attentif on pouvait y lire un certain agacement de ne pas obtenir immédiatement la réponse à sa question.

« Mais ce que vous ignorez peut-être c'est la façon dont il a péri. Il a trouvé la mort en affrontant le roi Kakashi et les princes Sasuke et Naruto il y a un peu plus de trois ans de cela sur les îles indépendantes des Vagues au large du Royaume d'Uzu. »

« Hum, j'ai eu vent de cette affaire. » fit l'homme serpent sans changer d'attitude.

« Quand nous nous sommes emparés du palais je me suis permis de fureter de droite à gauche. Il faut bien s'occuper, dit Suigetsu avec son sourire carnassier. C'est alors que je suis tombé sur des archives impériales qui rapportaient ce qu'il était advenu de la fameuse lame de Zabuza. »

Orochimaru émit un petit rire froid, amusé de la candide franchise de son homme de main qu'il aurait pu faire exécuter pour avoir ainsi fouillé et mis son nez partout sans son autorisation.

Était-ce de la bravoure ou de l'inconscience ? Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est qu'une fois de plus, Suigetsu venait de prouver qu'à la différence de la majorité de ces hommes de main il n'était pas totalement ophidiophobe.

Il délogea l'épée du sol et la retendit à Suigetsu.

« Oui, il était improbable que l'Empire se soit débarrassé d'une telle merveille. Elle était bien trop précieuse. » réfléchit à haute voix le serpent.

Suigetsu fit un mouvement de la tête en signe d'assentiment et reprit son récit.

« Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise que de découvrir alors que ces braves monarques du Feu avait pris la peine de faire élever un mausolée à leur ennemi, lui le déserteur, lui le vil mercenaire sans patrie ni nation, et qu'ils y avaient en plus fait placer sa lame en guise d'hommage à sa bravoure au combat. L'homme de Kiri éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui raisonna dans toute la salle du trône.

Quelle ironie, non ? »

Orochimaru l'accompagna dans son rire, mais d'un rire plus feutré, plus sifflant.

« Leur trop grand sentimentalisme et assurément leur plus grande faiblesse. »

« J'ai donc été piller le mausolée. Zabuza ne m'en voudra certainement pas. Lui aussi aurait trouvé ça ridicule. Et à présent j'en ferai un meilleur usage que lui. »

Suigetsu fit alors tournoyer l'épée géante dans sa main comme si son poids était négligeable.

« Assurément, consentit Orochimaru.

Bien à présent que j'ai ma réponse au sujet de cette arme, peut-être me diras-tu pourquoi tu arborais cet air contrarié ?

Pourquoi était-il contrarié ? À cause de cette garce de Karin. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à Ororchimaru, après tout il n'avait absolument pas le droit de tourner autour de cette prétendue prisonnière royale. Et même s'il brûlait de curiosité à son encontre il ne serait pas assez fou pour demander des comptes à l'usurpateur.

Il préféra donc ne donner qu'une partie de la vérité. Un mensonge serait trop vite repéré.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire dans ce palais et qu'on s'y ennuie à mourir. Quand allez-vous vous décider à me donner quelques missions plutôt que de me laisser pourrir ici à ne rien faire. J'ai une lame à tester moi. »

« Oooooh, alors c'est parce que tu ne sais pas comment occuper tes journées que tu traînes ainsi dans mes pattes avec cette mine boudeuse. » se moqua Orochimaru.

« Pourquoi ne m'envoyez-vous pas sur le champ de bataille comme les autres. J'y serai plus utile. Ici il n'y a rien à faire, surtout depuis que vous avez remplacé toutes les jolies servantes de ce palais par de trop virils gardes en armure. »

Orochimaru émit un petit ricanement qui ressemblait étrangement à un feulement.

Puis il se tapota négligemment le menton avec le parchemin qu'il avait dans la main, l'air songeur. À la stupéfaction de Suigetsu il tourna les talons et reprit la direction du trône.

« Si tu es ici c'est que c'est ici que tu dois être. »

« Oui, mais Jûgo et Kimimaro, eux, ... »

« Par ailleurs, le coupa Orochimaru en s'assaillant sur l'imposant trône impérial, il est temps pour moi de remettre les points sur les « i » de plusieurs personnes en leur apprenant à respecter mon autorité et surtout à me craindre. »

L'homme de Kiri déglutit, se demandant si cette mise en garde lui était adressée.

Pourtant avec un vil sourire l'ophidien reprit :

« Pour cela je vais organiser un petit divertissement qui je pense sera à ton goût et saura te distraire, mon petit Suigetsu. » Il fit traîner sa voix sur la dernière syllabe prononcée, la faisant ressembler plus que jamais au sifflement d'un serpent.

Puis d'un geste vif, il froissa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres le parchemin qu'il avait en main.

* * *

La rosée du matin perlait sur les toiles des tentes du camp face à Sakura. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'air frais et humide emplit pleinement ses poumons, la ravivant d'un souffle nouveau et salvateur. Tout en relevant le col de sa veste pour se protéger du froid matinal, elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il était entièrement dégagé.

Les étoiles et la lune disparaissaient peu à peu pour céder la place à l'aube.

C'était son moment préféré dans la journée. L'ultime moment de calme avant la tempête, un instant hors du temps.

À pas de loup elle traversa la grande cour. Déjà çà et là des hommes se mettaient en mouvement, en dépit de l'obscurité encore dominante, redonnant peu à peu vie au paysage. Pourtant la majorité d'entre eux était encore plongée dans les limbes oniriques du sommeil.

Tout en marchant en direction d'une des tours, elle observa un petit groupe de soldats qui ravivaient un feu de camp que la nuit avait réduit à l'état de simples braises rougeoyantes.

Ils chuchotaient entre eux par respect pour leurs camarades encore endormis. Leurs conversations ne parvenaient à Sakura que par bribes sonores déformées et inintelligibles.

Ils semblaient fatigués, fourbus. Depuis des semaines déjà ils en demandaient trop à leur corps, à leur âme même, et ils ne tenaient plus que grâce à une volonté collective indéfectible. Pourtant même là ils ne semblaient rien lâcher. Certains faisaient même une étrange gymnastique dans l'espoir illusoire de détendre leurs muscles raidis et courbaturés. Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie et de l'admiration pour eux, hommes anonymes mais indispensables, qui formaient le corps de cette armée.

Elle atteignit enfin l'un des grands escaliers en colimaçon qui la menait sur les courtines de la Porte Rashômon.

C'était devenu son habitude. Lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle aimait venir juste avant l'aube déambuler le long du chemin de ronde de la citadelle. Elle aimait, l'espace d'un court moment, prendre de la hauteur sur les choses, observer et méditer sur ce monde en guerre encore endormi, sur sa vacuité.

Bientôt, Tenten partie se préparer et récupérer leurs déjeuners la rejoindrait, mais pour le moment elle était seule face à ce temps en suspend, en attente d'une histoire qui sûrement comme les autres jours depuis le début de la guerre aurait irrémédiablement des accents tragiques.

Un dense vol d'étourneaux barra soudain le ciel blanchissant. Sakura scruta avec attention leur erratique ballet aérien dont les mouvements ressemblaient tant à ceux des bancs de poissons.

Ces volatiles lui rappelèrent l'existence des pigeons voyageurs qu'elle et Tenten avaient découvert nichés au cœur des souterrains de la citadelle quatre jours auparavant.

Après être remontée à la surface, en dépit de l'heure tardive, Sakura avait immédiatement fait le choix d'informer le roi stratège Shikaku de l'étonnante découverte. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas ravi d'être informé de cette petite excursion nocturne, mais elle était passée outre. L'affaire était trop importante pour être tue.

Le monarque de Nara avait été surpris d'être ainsi réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par les deux jeunes filles mais, comme l'avait prévue la princesse de Haru, quand il apprit que ces dernières s'étaient aventurées seules dans les catacombes sa surprise se mua très vite en colère.

Sakura, toute princesse qu'elle était, avait eu droit à de solides remontrances sur son inconscience, dans laquelle elle avait en prime entraîné sa suivante.

Shikaku tout à son mécontentement avait juré que dorénavant il ferait lui même en sorte que les gardes chargés de sa sécurité exécutent correctement leur tâche en la surveillant mieux.

Pourtant il avait dû remettre à plus tard ses sanctions car la découverte mentionnée par la princesse de Haru n'avait rien d'anodin.

Alors, résigné, il avait fait réveiller son ami Inoichi Yamanaka et tous les quatre avait refait le chemin jusqu'à la volière souterraine.

Le souverain des Yamanaka avait très vite confirmé, non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix, que les volatiles présents étaient bien ceux de sa fille.

L'affaire avait de quoi intriguer. Ces oiseaux étaient censés se trouver dans leur volière dans le gynécée du palais impérial de Konoha. Alors que faisaient-ils là ? Quel mystère cachaient-ils ? Pourquoi les avait-on laissés mourir à petit feu, ici, perdus dans le noir, ignorés de tous ?

Sans épiloguer sur cette trouvaille, Shikaku avait demandé aux jeunes filles de retourner se coucher, non sans leur avoir fait promettre auparavant de ne parler de cette affaire à personne, pas même à leurs proches ou aux autres monarques. Il voulait d'abord éclaircir le mystère, savoir ce que ces oiseaux faisaient là.

Si les deux jeunes filles ignoraient les inquiétudes que nourrissait le roi Nara à propos d'éventuels traîtres au sein de l'armée confédérée, elles se plièrent cependant sans plus de question à sa volonté.

Il leur annonça alors qu'il garderait cette histoire sous le sceau du secret jusqu'au prochain Conseil des Douze qui n'aurait pas lieu avant le retour du roi Kiba de sa mission dans les montagnes de Shô.

D'ici là il pourrait sans doute apporter un nouvel éclairage sur la présence de ses columbidés.

Tenten et Sakura avaient tenu leur engagement, et la princesse incarnadine jugea que les rois de Nara et de Yamanaka en avaient sans doute fait de même de leur côté. Elle en voulait pour preuve que le roi Fugaku n'était pas encore venu la voir pour lui faire la morale. Shikaku n'avait donc rien dit à propos de son expédition nocturne.

Pour tout dire elle n'était pas pressée qu'il l'apprenne. Le chef des Uchiwa se montrerait sûrement moins tendre que le Nara, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle passe son temps à lui rendre des comptes ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, en dépit de sa légitime curiosité, pour l'heure elle n'en savait guère pas plus sur l'affaire des pigeons. Ni le roi Nara, ni le roi Yamanaka n'avaient pris la peine de lui en apprendre plus et elle n'avait pas osé les interroger depuis lors.

Dans la cour elle entendit soudain le bruit mat et saccadé d'une marche militaire et la voix sèche d'un commandant scandant des ordres à l'attention de ses troupes.

Dans le silence ambiant la voix résonnait avec plus de force, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la princesse qui s'avança près de la muraille intérieure pour observer la scène du haut de son perchoir.

C'était le commandant Genma Shiranui, son air placide et son éternel senbon à la bouche qui menait, dès potron-minet, le bataillon des nouvelles recrues à l'entraînement.

« Bougez-vous bande de loques. Vous n'êtes pas dans une auberge ici ! En rang ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire ça correctement comment voulez vous être en mesure de sauver votre pays ? »

Sans broncher les soldats s'exécutèrent.

C'était là l'ensemble hétéroclite des hommes valides qui avaient été sauvés du massacre orchestré dans les différentes villes et villages lors de la libération.

Ils manquaient d'expérience mais pas de volonté, Sakura avait pu en être elle-même témoin.

En effet, après le fiasco collectif qu'avait représenté la pérennisation des territoires repris à l'ennemi, l'État-major avait une fois de plus très vite réagi. Ils avaient envoyé des unités reconstruire au mieux les villages, en les regroupant parfois pour plus de facilité et pour une meilleure protection. Les populations civiles qui s'y trouvaient avaient de fait été réquisitionnées pour l'effort de guerre. Elles avaient dû bien sûr aider à la reconstruction, mais elles devaient de plus fournir depuis une importante main d'œuvre servant la fabrication des armes, et surtout à l'approvisionnement. À la va vite on avait demandé à une population, majoritairement féminine, de défricher des terres, de les cultiver, d'y assurer de l'élevage pour pouvoir fournir au plus vite les vivres nécessaires à l'armée en guerre.

Les hommes valides, quelque fut leur âge, furent eux envoyés à la porte Rashômon pour y intégrer l'armée et pour y suivre une formation militaire accélérée.

C'est dans ce cadre là, où on lui avait demandé de donner des cours de tire à l'arc aux nouvelles recrues, que Sakura avait pu juger de leur motivation sans faille.

En dehors de ces cours improvisés, la princesse de Haru n'avait pas chômé non plus de son côté. Elle avait été chaque jour sur le terrain.

L'État-major pressentant que les troupes d'Orochimaru ayant fui lors de la prise de la première Porte Rashômon, vers la seconde, avaient sûrement eu le temps de se réorganiser, il avait été décidé de faire renforcer les défenses au Nord, là où commençait la fameuse forêt de Konoha.

On avait fait abattre des arbres par centaines pour que l'ennemi ne puisse pas se dissimuler dans leurs frondaisons, fait envoyer des éclaireurs pour repérer et cartographier la zone, fait creuser de profonds fossés, et fait bâtir des bastions et autres barbacanes avancées en défenses en cas d'attaque.

Sakura et Naruto accompagnés du roi Kakashi Hatake, qui avait nouvellement intégré leur unité, avaient quadrillé la zone et l'avaient défendue tout le temps de la manœuvre.

Ils avaient ainsi capturé quelques éclaireurs adverses, et surtout ils avaient eu à faire face à quelques embuscades ennemies qui leur avaient très vite permis d'apprendre à coordonner leurs attaques en un système efficace et mortel pour l'adversaire.

Kakashi, fin stratège à l'œil acéré, mettait en place en un rien de temps des plans de bataille ingénieux.

Naruto, le fier combattant au corps-à-corps fonçait en première ligne le plus souvent secondé par un Kakashi qui s'occupait des rares adversaires échappant à la lame aiguisée de l'Uzumaki.

Sakura, la redoutable archère, protégeait leurs arrières à l'aide de ses flèches rapides et mortelles ainsi qu'à l'aide de sa tournoyante naginata.

Ces quelques combats côte à côte avaient renforcé leur cohésion, mais aussi leur camaraderie, et plus que tout avaient redonné de la confiance à la princesse de Haru. Ici, plus personne ne remettait en doute ses capacités ou ne la voyait comme un fardeau.

Et puis, en dépit des circonstances, elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir par ce biais apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Naruto, mais aussi le roi Kakashi. Si elle ne parvenait pas encore à véritablement cerner ce dernier, elle se sentait pourtant étrangement en confiance à ses côtés.

Mais cette belle harmonie n'allait pas durer et elle le savait. Naruto l'avait informée du retour à la citadelle, la veille au soir, du prince Sasuke Uchiwa. Il allait donc réintégrer le septième bataillon. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, il en était avec Naruto l'un des deux chefs fondateurs.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée de le revoir.

Dans la cour les bleus entamaient un échauffement qui commençait par une vingtaine de tours de piste.

« C'est quoi cette cadence, soldats ! Ma grand-mère court plus vite. Faites un effort ! »

Les hommes forcèrent leur foulée en criant un puissant « Oui, mon commandant ! »

C'est alors que Sakura vit Naruto faire son entrée dans la cour. Il était déjà harnaché de sa lourde armure au casque renard caractéristique.

Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ferait à l'aube une démonstration de sabre pour les nouvelles recrues.

La jeune fille sourit. Il ne manquait jamais d'entrain et les grands moulinets qu'il faisait avec ses bras tout en allant à la rencontre du commandant Genma le confirmait.

Bien qu'en hauteur et à une certaine distance de lui elle parvenait tout de même à entendre les éclats sonores de sa voix dynamique qui résonnaient et remontaient par bribes jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« _Toujours à brailler celui-là, même de bon matin. _» songea-t-elle amusée.

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par une seconde silhouette pénétrant à son tour dans la cour. Haute, altière, presque féline. Sakura eut un frisson.

« Le prince Sasuke. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours, depuis leur précédente altercation, et aurait préféré que les choses demeurent ainsi. Car, en dépit la distance, elle devinait sans mal, chez cet homme atrabilaire, sa mine fermée et sa mâchoire contractée en une éternelle expression d'agacement qui était pour elle la promesse de nouvelles tensions et de nouveaux conflits à venir.

Pour éviter cela, il aurait sans doute été plus simple qu'elle se contente de l'ignorer, ou, au pire, de s'en tenir à de très nécessaires, strictes, rares et formelles interactions avec lui. Mais elle avait hélas constaté avec résignation qu'en sa présence elle ne parvenait jamais à feindre l'indifférence, ni même à garder une certaine neutralité.

Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Leurs caractères et manières de penser étaient diamétralement opposés. Ils se heurtaient à chaque fois avec fracas à dépit de toute sa bonne volonté.

Il éveillait en elle un véritable vent de révolte et elle en arrivait souvent à se demander comment un homme tel que lui pouvait être le meilleur ami du jovial prince Naruto .

Alors que se pensant cachée derrière les épais créneaux de la muraille, elle détaillait avec application le puîné de Uchiwa dans l'espoir d'en percer le mystère, ce dernier, comme s'il avait senti peser sur lui ce regard appuyé, se retourna soudain dans sa direction et leva la tête vers elle.

En découvrant la princesse de Haru, une légère expression de surprise traversa son visage mais elle s'évanouit bien vite pour laisser la place à son détachement habituel.

Pourtant au lieu de poursuivre sa route, il s'immobilisa et ses yeux d'obsidienne se plantèrent dans ceux de jade de Sakura.

Happée par ce noir si profond, elle eut l'impression que le temps qu'elle avait jusque là regardé s'égrainer au rythme lent des premières lumières de l'aube, s'était soudain immobilisé. Il était suspendu, comme figé par regard glacial du prince, si perçant et presque méprisant.

Sakura frissonna à nouveau. Pourquoi cet homme provoquait-il chez elle une telle réaction ?

Pour que cela cesse elle aurait voulu se détacher de son regard, de lui, nier son existence et fuir encore un instant. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses abysses l'attiraient, l'engloutissaient.

Alors, elle espéra que lui se désintéresse d'elle, avec son habituel dédain ennuyé. Mais étrangement il ne semblait pas plus qu'elle décidé à détourner le regard.

Sakura sentit un certain agacement naître en elle et sans qu'elle ait de raison d'être, une troublante joute visuelle, dont la distance n'atténuait pas l'intensité, débuta entre eux. C'était comme si Sasuke cherchait par ce biais à la défier.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux, qu'il cesse de la regarder, de la juger encore et toujours. Que pouvait-il encore avoir à lui reprocher ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des jours. Ruminait-il toujours l'affaire du sauvetage du petit garçon ? Qu'importe car elle non plus, tout compte fait, ne détournerait pas les yeux. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il ne l'impressionnait pas, ou du moins ne voulait-elle pas le lui montrer.

Mais, dans l'angle de son œil, sans pour autant se détacher des perles d'encre du cadet des Uchiwa, elle vit Naruto se rapprocher de son ami. Bien qu'elle ne l'entende pas parler, il semblait interroger Sasuke, sûrement pour savoir ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'intérêt.

Mais la réponse ne vint pas. L'Uchiwa demeurait impassible et immobile. Alors le regard céruléen de Naruto emprunta le même chemin que celui de son frère d'arme.

Ses grands yeux d'azur s'illuminèrent en voyant Sakura et un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Il fit un grand geste du bras et elle l'entendit hurler « Hééééééééé, Sakura ! »

Enfin la princesse incarnadine lâcha le regard de Sasuke. La lutte était caduque.

Pourtant, toujours troublée, elle répondit au blond d'un petit geste maladroit de la main.

Naruto eut l'air surpris, fronça les sourcils puis, d'un seul coup, s'éclaira d'un grand sourire goguenard. Il glissa sur Sasuke un œil plein de malice et abattit avec vigueur sur son épaule le plat de sa main droite dans une accolade amicale.

Si elle ignorait ce que l'Uzumaki pouvait bien chuchoter hilare à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que ces propos énervèrent Sasuke qui se détacha du jeune homme avec véhémence.

Elle vit Naruto éclater de rire et se retourner à nouveau vers elle. De sa main il lui fit signe qu'il allait la rejoindre sur les courtines. Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke qui fit un signe de négation avec la tête, ce qui une fois de plus provoqua l'hilarité du blond et la résignation atterrée du brun.

Cette scène qui de là où elle se trouvait se jouait sans parole, donna une fois de plus à Sakura l'impression d'assister au pantomime d'un duo comique. Ces deux là en avaient-ils conscience ? Sûrement que non, le cadet des Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à aimer jouer au bouffon. Trop orgueilleux pour ça.

Naruto prit la direction de la tour de guet la plus proche. Quant à Sasuke, après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à l'attention de Sakura, il partit de son côté saluer le commandant Genma.

Sakura soupira. Ça promettait.

Elle se détacha du mur et se rapprocha de la tour dans laquelle s'était engouffré Naruto et d'où il ne tarda pas à débouler.

« Yosh, Sakura ! lança-t-il de sa voix vive en comblant les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore d'elle. Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? Tu nous espionnes ? » Son sourire espiègle ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Promenade matinale, répondit avec flegme Sakura qui ne voulait pas jouer le jeu du jeune Uzumaki. Après tout elle n'était pas certaine, elle non plus, d'apprécier ce que cachait le sourire du blond.

Et vous ? » Elle releva un sourcil septique. « N'étiez-vous pas censé faire une démonstration de sabre aux nouvelles recrues ? »

Elle espérait ainsi changer de sujet et couper l'herbe sous le pied de Naruto. Mais c'était mal le connaître.

« Héhéhé, je vois, tu voulais me lorgner en douce pendant ma leçon, histoire de pouvoir profiter tout ton soûl de ma prestance et de mon physique avantageux.

Le visage atterré et vaguement excédé de la princesse incarnadine ne sembla pas perturber l'Uzumaki qui poursuivit ses élucubrations.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt profiter du spectacle.

Il fit semblant de gonfler son biceps avec un air volontaire.

Mais pour le moment les p'tits bleus tournent en rond comme des poissons dans un aquarium alors de mon côté je préfère largement profiter de ta charmante compagnie. »

Il ricana et glissa vers Sakura un regard entendu.

Cette dernière soupira ostensiblement. Naruto aimait les insinuations déplacées, voire scabreuses, il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude en fréquentant un peu trop les soldats de la vieille garde. Et elle était heureuse finalement de ne pas en comprendre la moitié. Tant pis si son innocence passait pour de la naïveté.

« Quoi ? interrogea innocemment Naruto face à sa réaction. Puis comme si une lumière s'était faite dans sa tête, il ajouta.

Ah, je vois.

Il donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras droit de la princesse et poursuivit.

Tu aurais peut-être préféré la compagnie de Sasuke. Après tout vous sembliez très absorbés l'un comme l'autre. » Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ça certainement pas ! Grimaça Sakura avec une expression désabusée. N'importe qui plutôt que lui. »

À cette réponse si empressée et catégorique, le prince d'Uzu fit la moue et sembla soudain arborer une expression plus sérieuse.

« Je sais que Sasuke n'a pas un caractère facile, crois-moi je suis le mieux placé pour en parler, mais tu vois, sous cette carapace de gars obtus se cache en vrai un chic type. »

_Un chic type._ Sakura avait du mal à envisager une telle chose. Sûrement Naruto était-il sous l'emprise d'un puissant charme qui l'aveuglait. Car à bien y réfléchir Sasuke semblait toujours exécrable, et pas seulement avec elle, mais avec tout le monde. Sérieusement si un « chic type » se cachait vraiment derrière cette froide apparence alors ce n'était pas sous une carapace qu'il se trouvait mais sous une muraille ou une véritable forteresse. Et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de creuser si profondément dans l'espoir hypothétique d'obtenir son amitié, ou tout au plus autre chose que du mépris.

Elle baissa le regard, songeuse. Elle savait qu'elle faisait là un mauvais procès au cadet des Uchiwa, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et comme souvent face à quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas, elle avait un sentiment de défiance, de rejet. Elle cherchait à se protéger de lui.

Cependant face à l'inconnu le rejet n'est pas le seul sentiment qui étreint l'être. Elle devait l'admettre que par certains côtés il l'intriguait aussi, peut-être même l'attirait. Elle releva cette fois, avec sérieux, ses émeraudes sur Naruto.

« Naruto... Je ne voulais pas me montrer blessante. Je sais que le prince Sasuke est votre ami, mais, dites-moi, est-ce qu... »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par le chant grave d'un olifant résonnant dans le lointain.

Le signal sonore caractéristique provenait de la plaine et Naruto et Sakura, oubliant là leur conversation, se précipitèrent du côté extérieur pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

En plissant les yeux ils virent à l'horizon la masse d'abord difforme et sombre d'une troupe en mouvement. Sur la défensive, ils demeurèrent aux aguets, tout comme les sentinelles qui comme eux se trouvaient sur le chemin de ronde ou dans les tours de guets.

Mais bientôt les formes se précisèrent. De hauts oriflammes se détachèrent sur la toile du ciel à présent bleu. Ils étaient marqués de l'emblème aux crocs écarlates des Inuzuka et voletaient au vent.

Puis surgissant du nuage de poussière soulevé pas les sabots des chevaux apparut distinctement une fière cavalerie suivie par une meute de chiens géants, de molosses.

Les deux amis n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaître le roi Kiba et son chien Akamaru qui caracolaient en tête. Dans la plaine bientôt une longue procession, qui suivait la marche des cavaliers, s'avança. Un tintinnabulement permanent et métallique l'accompagnait.

En y prêtant plus attention on constatait que le son provenait de l'étrange cortège qui emboîtait directement le pas aux cavaliers une trentaine d'hommes aux crânes glabres, vêtus de kesa(3) noir et blanc qui agitaient à chacun de leurs pas leurs shakujô(4) dont les anneaux métalliques s'entrechoquant provoquaient l'étrange tintement.

Sakura n'eut là non plus aucun mal à reconnaître les fameux moines du feu, objet de la mission du roi d'Inu.

Au centre de leur procession se trouvait un grand dais en brocard d'or sous lequel évoluait un moine plus âgé à la barbe grise.

Elle supposa que cet homme devait être le Vénérable abbé principal du Temple du Feu, celui dont la caution spirituelle était attendue mais aussi et surtout absolument nécessaire à la cérémonie d'obsèques d'un personnage aussi important que l'Empereur.

« Enfin, Kiba est de retour. Merde, il en aura mis du temps. » murmura Naruto.

Sakura vit que la main du jeune homme, posée sur la muraille devant lui, tremblait imperceptiblement.

« On va enfin pouvoir rendre hommage à Papi Hiruzen. » Le son de sa voix était étrangement grave mais on pouvait y distinguer une pointe de soulagement.

Bien que toujours étonnée par la familiarité du jeune homme qui affublait celui qu'il était d'usage d'appeler Sa Grandeur ou Divin Père du sobriquet de « Papi Hiruzen » Sakura eut soudain de l'empathie pour Naruto, pour sa touchante affection teintée de mélancolie.

« Oui, quel soulagement, approuva la princesse. Kiba a visiblement parfaitement mené à bien sa mission. »

Elle pouvait en effet constater, en voyant s'avancer à présent les fantassins et surtout les archers de Haru menés par Saï, que non content d'avoir réussi sa mission le roi d'Inu avait en plus su préserver la vie de ses hommes, dont la troupe semblait au complet, sans blessés notoires.

Cela allégea le cœur de l'Haruno. Trop d'échecs et de morts pesaient déjà sur cette armée et sur son âme.

Naruto qui avait tourné son regard vers Sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Ce genre de sourire pur, sincère et apaisé était rare chez la jeune fille.  
Il était moins bête qu'il n'y paraissait, il savait que cette guerre l'éprouvait en dépit du masque de retenue qu'elle affichait.

Là, elle était sincèrement heureuse et soulagée. Et ce premier vrai sourire rendait Naruto heureux, comme face à un spectacle rare. Il avait l'impression d'enfin entrevoir son vrai visage. La seule chose qui lui gâchait finalement le plaisir de cette vision c'était que ce soit Kiba qui en soit la cause. Alors il décida avec malice de jouer la carte de la mauvaise foi.

« Bof, je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucun mérite dans cette histoire.

Il se redressa un peu et haussa des épaules.

Les moines ont du faire tout le boulot. »

« Les moines ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » interrogea Sakura, circonspecte.

« Déjà, il faut savoir que le monastère du feu se trouve sur un piton rocheux, abrupt, au cœur des montagnes de Shô, et que c'est un lieu particulièrement difficile d'accès.

En fait, bien que jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pas pu intervenir en raison de notre position retranchée, nous avions des rapports d'espions qui depuis le début de cette guerre nous avaient informé qu'une troupe d'Orochimaru faisait le siège du monastère. D'après ce que m'a expliqué Shikamaru, ce sale serpent voulait sûrement s'emparer de ce haut lieu de spiritualité, fondement de notre Empire, pour pouvoir encore plus nous affaiblir. Mais en dépit de ce siège, ce bataillon ennemi n'est jamais parvenu à véritablement inquiéter ces moines habitués à l'ascèse. En fait, je suis même sûr, connaissant bien le lieu, que c'est eux qui ont dû le plus souffrir dans ce terrain aride et rocailleux.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les moines du feu ne sont pas que de vieux schnocks passant leurs journées à prier. Ce sont de redoutables combattants maîtrisant un art martial ancestral qui leur est propre.

Comme pour illustrer son propos Naruto fit quelques moulinets des bras mimant les katas des moines.

Du coup, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait tout le boulot. Les troupes d'Orochimaru devaient déjà être à sec et eux ils les ont achevées à grand coup de tatanes.

Mais bon, ça va pas empêcher Kiba et son clebs de se pavaner comme des héros, je te parie. »

Il croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse à l'idée de devoir malgré tout concéder une victoire à son ami mais tout de même rival, Kiba.

« Je vous trouve bien rude, Naruto. Quelque soit l'aide qu'ont pu offrir la nature hostile et les talents de guerriers des moines, une chose est sûre c'est que le monastère subissait un siège depuis le début de la guerre qui n'a pris fin qu'avec l'intervention des troupes du roi d'Inu. Alors je ne doute pas une seconde de leurs mérites dans cette victoire, d'autant que Kiba est un très bon guerrier. »

« Ah, ouais ? Mais ça t'a pas empêché de lui faire mordre la poussière. » nargua l'Uzumaki avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura rougit. Elle n'était pas spécialement fière d'avoir provoqué Kiba pour prouver sa valeur auprès du Conseil des Douze. Et puis, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mordre la poussière. Techniquement elle devait l'admettre, le roi des Inuzuka était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle l'avait juste eu par la ruse. Mais qu'importe.

« Vous enjolivez les choses. »

Naruto plissa les yeux et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« Mouais, enfin c'est pas grave pour cette fois s'il a fait mieux que moi. C'est l'exception à la règle. Et l'important c'est que le cœur spirituel de notre Empire soit lui au moins intact. »

Sakura tourna à nouveau la tête vers la plaine et la procession des moines. Il appartenait au culte du Feu, la religion officielle des empereurs depuis la fondation de l'Empire du Feu et de fait à la religion officielle de l'Empire tout court.

Cependant, bien que ce culte soit le plus répandu au sein des Douze Royaumes, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas à Haru où en dépit de quelques temples consacrés au Feu, la croyance populaire notamment au sein des tribus nomades était principalement animiste avec ses nombreux cultes rendus aux divinités de la nature et principalement aux esprits des chevaux.

Bien sûr en tant que princesse héritière de Haru il lui était arrivé d'assister à des cérémonies du Feu. Parfois même y avait-elle pris part en tant que canéphore, mais dans l'ensemble c'était une religion dont elle connaissait mal les enseignements et la liturgie.

Il fallait dire pour sa défense que son père, le roi Kizashi Haruno, s'était toujours montré méfiant vis-à-vis du trop puissant clergé de cette religion.

« Il règne et manipule dans l'ombre. » affirmait-il

Jamais, selon ses dires, l'Empereur ne prenait de décisions importantes sans en référer à ces ministres de l'ombre. Si il considérait la religion du Feu en elle-même comme noble et pleine de principes louables, il n'aimait pas l'idée que cette doctrine puisse être manipulée et dogmatisée par un clergé, peut-être plus tourné vers le matériel que le spirituel, qui en tirait des bénéfices et du pouvoir.

« Au fil des siècles, on leur a accordé bien trop de prérogatives, insistait Kizashi. Aujourd'hui en cas de conflit avec l'autorité étatique ils sont capables de faire et de défaire les Empereurs eux-mêmes. »

Sakura avait toujours eu du mal à envisager un tel pouvoir, une telle influence, surtout de la part d'êtres censés uniquement se consacrer à l'élévation spirituelle, mais elle avait tout de même hérité de la défiance de son père préférant les cultes animistes propres à son pays, plus libres et bien moins dogmatisés.

Et puis elle avait pu constater par elle-même que son père avait en partie raison quant à l'influence des religieux sur les décisions politiques des souverains. Si elle prenait l'exemple des Sarutobi qui de tout temps avaient toujours été très liés au culte du Feu, le fait que le roi Asuma ait pris avec lui au camp de la feuille comme bras droit un ponte religieux tel que le Vénérable Chiriku prouvait cette ascendance.

Mais d'un autre côté, le peu qu'elle avait côtoyé le saint homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un homme bon et sage. Alors que croire ?

« Heyyy, Sakura, tu rêves ? » fit Naruto en passant sa main devant les yeux de la princesse. À quoi tu penses avec cet air perplexe ? Aux réelles implications de Kiba dans la réussite de sa mission ? »

« Mais non voyons, rétorqua-t-elle en écartant du revers de la main celle de Naruto. Je m'interrogeais sur le Culte du Feu que je connais somme toute assez mal. Vous savez au Royaume de Haru nous honorons majoritairement les divinités et esprits de la nature. Alors je me demande comment va se dérouler la cérémonie d'obsèques de l'Empereur. »

Naruto plissa les yeux et porta sa main droite au menton en signe de réflexion.

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre d'obsèques. Au Royaume d'Uzu aussi nous avons pour religion principale une religion animiste. On vénère le Dieu Renard.

Il pointa du pouce le casque qu'il avait sur la tête.

On dit même que les héritiers de notre royaume renferment en eux l'esprit du renard à neuf queues. »

Il souriait plein de fierté et Sakura lui sourit en retour. Un renard comme animal totem convenait parfaitement au jeune blond.

« Mon père, lui, a été éduqué dans la religion du Feu, alors depuis le début de son règne les temples et l'enseignement du Feu se sont développés à Uzu. Il y a de plus en plus d'adeptes dans le royaume mais le gros du peuple, lui, reste encore très attaché au culte du renard. »

La princesse de Haru hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Mais dis-moi, Sakura, qu'as-tu prévu de faire en tant que représentante du Royaume de Haru pour les obsèques de papi Hiruzen ? »

La tradition voulait que lors de la cérémonie d'obsèques d'un empereur, chaque roi rende hommage au glorieux défunt en accomplissant une liturgie propre à sa nation.

« Mon père a fait acheminer, avec le dernier arrivage de vivres de Haru, une jeune pouliche(5). Les chevaux sont dans notre culture des animaux psychopompes qui doivent guider le défunt dans l'au-delà. »

« Ah non, la coupa Naruto. Je te parle pas de ce que tu comptes faire pour la cérémonie. Ça c'est chiant. Je te parle de ce que tu comptes organiser pour les jeux funèbres(6). »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

« Les jeux funèbres ? Mais voyons Naruto, nous sommes en guerre. Organiser une cérémonie d'obsèques dans de telles conditions c'est déjà laisser une ouverture à l'ennemi pour nous attaquer, alors songer aux jeux ça serait une aberration. »

De par son esprit rationnel elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'au vu de la situation actuelle les monarques aient pu envisager d'organiser de semblables festivités.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. En guerre ou non on ne peut pas bâcler les cérémonies d'obsèques d'un Empereur. Et puis le banquet funèbre et les jeux, c'est ce que tout le monde attend. Ils feront le plus grand bien à nos troupes et à leur moral. Il est bon parfois de faire une pause et c'est une occasion unique de se rappeler que nous, nous ne sommes pas encore mort malgré le linceul opaque qu'est cette guerre. »

_Le banquet_ ! Ils voulaient aussi organiser le banquet ?! Mais une agape funèbre impériale demandait en moyenne le sacrifice d'au moins 5000 bêtes, principalement des bœufs. Ils n'avaient plus de ressources, déjà les rations avaient été réduites et le royaume de Haru avait beau se saigner aux quatre veines pour soutenir ses royaumes frères, la situation ne s'améliorait pas de ce côté là.

Ce pouvait-il vraiment que les autres monarques et que les princes envisagent un tel gaspillage de vivres ? Était-ce là une lubie de Naruto, ou est-ce que même le rigoureux Shikaku était de cet avis ?

Sakura sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Naruto se poser amicalement sur son épaule.

Il la mirait avec un regard fraternel et un sourire réconfortant. Pourtant la princesse demeurait blême, elle ne pouvait croire que les Douze envisagent sérieusement une telle chose. Mais pour autant, elle devinait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une mauvaise blague du prince d'Uzu.

* * *

Sasuke adressa un dernier regard noir à Sakura tout en se maudissant lui-même pour ce geste. Quand il avait deviné les contours de sa jolie frimousse en partie dissimulés derrière les hauts créneaux du chemin de ronde, il avait d'abord été surpris de la voir là. Ces quelques jours passés loin de la forteresse lui avait agréablement fait oublier son existence. Mais à présent la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face.

Enfin, était-ce bien la réalité ?

Avec son teint diaphane, presque transparent dans l'aube naissante, son apparente fragilité quand sa lourde armure écarlate ne dissimulait plus sa frêle silhouette, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

Alors, comme pour s'en assurer, il l'avait fixée de ses obsidiennes pour trancher la question.

Vision ? Apparition ? Ou vraie princesse de Haru ?

Mais ce geste avait été une erreur de sa part, car sitôt avait-il ancré ses perles d'encre dans celles d'émeraude de l'exaspérante petite princesse qu'il s'en était retrouvé prisonnier.

Il aurait dû le savoir, se montrer plus vigilant, car pour son plus grand désespoir ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Non, loin s'en faut. Cela était arrivé à chacune de leurs confrontations.

C'était à cause de leur éclat, qui même à cette distance, ne palissait pas.

Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient-ils toujours avec une telle innocence, une telle fragilité ?

Ça l'énervait.

Oui, vraiment. Car en dépit de la guerre qui s'éternisait et s'enracinait, s'enfonçant chaque jour un peu plus dans le chaos, eux demeuraient inchangés.

Il y lisait certes de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, de la colère et parfois même de l'abattement, mais leur pureté restait intacte.

Et cette trop grande pureté la rendait fragile et naïve. Il ne pouvait le supporter car il pouvait d'avance prédire qu'un jour elle se briserait et que cela aurait immanquablement des répercutions sur les Uchiwa et sur lui.

C'est pourquoi, pour sortir de ce piège dans lequel il s'était lui même jeté, il l'avait défiée du regard. Pour l'espace d'un instant faire disparaître cet éclat et ne voir briller dans ses iris vertes que cette combativité indignée qu'il éveillait en elle.

Mais il avait fallu que Naruto s'en mêle avec ses sous-entendus grivois.  
Cet imbécile ne comprenait vraiment rien. Et puis pourquoi était-il à ce point attaché à cette fille, après tout il la connaissait à peine. Ce garçon était vraiment trop fantasque.

Sasuke soupira et s'avança en direction de Genma.

« Votre Altesse. » salua le militaire tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'entraînement de ses soldats.

« Commandant Genma. » répondit, laconique, Sasuke.

« Je pensais que le prince Naruto voulait venir nous faire une démonstration de sabre, mais étrangement juste après m'avoir salué je l'ai vu partir à toutes jambes en direction des courtines. » fit remarquer l'homme au senbon et à la mine débonnaire.

« Cet idiot court après une fille, siffla avec dédain Sasuke. S'il ne revient pas je me chargerai de la démonstration. »

Genma ricana discrètement.

« Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle la majorité des hommes de cette forteresse rêve de courir après une fille, et bien plus encore.

Il fit une pause, songeur.

C'est peut-être une idée, ma foi, pour faire accélérer ces limaces. »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Genma hurla.

« Bougez-vous ! »

Voyant que certains étaient en train de s'essouffler et de flancher, le commandant Shiranui s'excusa d'un signe de la tête auprès du prince et alla rejoindre ses hommes dans leur course.

Sasuke, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et la mine fermée, les regardait tourner sans vraiment leur accorder la moindre attention.

« Et bien petit frère, quel air sombre dès le matin. » fit une belle voix grave aux accents moqueurs sur sa droite.

Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette intervention inattendue, ne l'ayant absolument pas entendu s'approcher, Sasuke demeura stoïque et immobile, se contentant de faire glisser un regard agacé en direction de son aîné.

Ce dernier, altier, vêtu d'un kimono et d'un hakama en damas d'un noir profond, s'avançait d'un pas souple vers lui.

« Que fais-tu là, Itachi ? » sa voix trahissait son mécontentement. La journée débutait sous de mauvais auspices, il avait déjà croisé la route de deux personnes qu'il préférait par principe éviter.

« Oui, bonjour. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sasuke. » lui sourit aimablement l'héritier des Uchiwa.

« Tu as un message de père à me transmettre ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Non je suis ici pour le plaisir de ta compagnie. » répondit l'aîné d'une voix étrangement douce qui déplut à Sasuke.

Ce dernier soupira et retourna son regard sombre en direction de l'entraînement des bleus.

« On m'a dit que la reconstruction du village que tu supervisais était bien avancée et que vous étiez déjà parvenus à reloger l'intégralité de sa population. » reprit Itachi qui lui fixait toujours son petit frère, attentif à chacune de ses réactions.

Chez Sasuke il fallait lire les signes les plus infimes, ce qu'il montrait et surtout ce qu'il ne montrait pas, pour espère pouvoir le comprendre.

« Hum, une partie de la ville avait été épargnée par les flammes, ça a permis d'accélérer les choses. D'autant que les puits là-bas n'avaient pas été empoisonnés. Ça nous a évité de devoir dévier d'autres sources pour l'alimentation en eau potable. »

Sa voix était neutre, presque monotone. Il se contentait d'énoncer des faits, comme on fait un rapport. Pas un mot en trop, pas un sentiment, pas un avis personnel sur la situation.

Mais qu'importe, Itachi était du genre patient et ceci n'était qu'une entrée en matière.

« Tu vas donc pouvoir rejoindre ton équipe à présent le roi Kakashi Hatake qui vient de grossir vos rangs, Naruto et Sakura. »

À la mention du prénom de la princesse, Sasuke se crispa imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil affûté d'Itachi. Il plissa même les yeux un instant, comme pour s'en assurer, puis reprit.

« La présence de l'héritière des Haruno au sein du septième bataillon ne semble pas te réjouir. Je me trompe ? »

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke se désintéressa totalement de la course d'échauffement et, l'air désabusé, fit couler son regard de jais vers son frère.

« Sa présence au sein de ce bataillon est un fait. Voulu par notre père de plus. Qu'elle me réjouisse ou non importe peu ». Le timbre de sa voix était désespérément neutre.

« Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. » Itachi, lui, avait emprunté une attitude fraternel. Il arborait une expression affable et parlait d'une voix douce comme s'il cherchait à encourager son petit frère, à le pousser à la confidence.

Sasuke avait horreur de ça. Il détestait lire cette expression sur le visage de son aîné. Comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ? Pourquoi cette espèce de fouine cherchait-il toujours à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ? L'attitude d'Itachi bien loin de le mettre en confiance, pire, elle le braquait alors avec emportement il cracha.

« Que diable veux-tu donc savoir au juste, Itachi ? »

L'aîné soupira. Son petit frère n'était pas d'une nature facile, mais peut-être en était-il indirectement la cause.

« Savoir ce que tu penses de la princesse Sakura. »

Après tout inutile de tourner autour du pot avec son cadet, ce n'était jamais la bonne solution.

« Ce que je pense d'elle ? Sasuke fit un geste de recul avec la tête, plissant avec méfiance les yeux.

Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« Parce qu'elle est une Haruno et que du fait de notre serment nous, les Uchiwa, sommes liés à elle. Parce que depuis son apparition tu sembles manifester une certaine animosité envers elle que je ne m'explique pas. Et parce qu'il paraît évident que depuis qu'il a découvert son existence, père a des projets pour elle. »

Sasuke demeura coi un instant, scrutant son frère comme s'il cherchait à détecter dans ses mots la présence d'un piège. Finalement, retournant ses prunelles en direction de Genma et de ses hommes, il répondit.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Elle est trop candide et m'insupporte. J'admets qu'elle a des qualités militaires mais elles sont mises à mal par sa façon de penser et d'agir. Elle finira par devenir un fardeau. Alors je pense très sincèrement que nous nous portions mieux à l'époque où nous ignorions son existence. Un nouvel Haruno, c'est toujours un Haruno de trop. Voilà, tu as eu mon avis. Tu es content Itachi ? »

À nouveau, il fit glisser son regard d'encre sur son frère.

Itachi le soutint et fronça les sourcils, mais poursuivit avec calme la conversation. Non, il n'en avait pas fini.

« Les Haruno ont sauvé les Uchiwa. Ils sont nos frères. Sans eux tu n'aurais même jamais vu le jour. »

« Ça je le sais. On me l'a assez rabâché, fit-il avec un petit rire désabusé. Il garda un instant le silence, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant d'ajouter :

Mais ne t'en fais pas Itachi, mes sentiments personnels n'influeront jamais dans cette histoire. Le fait que je ne l'apprécie pas ne m'empêchera pas de la protéger si besoin est, et de respecter notre serment pour l'honneur de notre famille. Je ne le ferai peut-être pas de bon cœur, mais je le ferai. Tu es rassuré ? Est-ce cela que tu voulais entendre ? »

L'aîné de Uchiwa eut un mouvement de négation avec la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, je crois qu'en réalité ce que tu n'aimes pas ce ne sont pas tant les Haruno, sur lesquels tu te plais tant à déverser ta haine avec ostentation, que le serment prêté par notre père. »

« Crois ce que tu veux Itachi, souffla-t-il avec presque de la résignation. Mais réfléchis à ceci, un même type d'alliance passé avec n'importe lequel des Douze autres royaumes n'aurait jamais autant mis à mal l'honneur des Uchiwa. Bien au contraire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les Haruno sont des barbares. »

« Parce que leurs valeurs et leur façon de penser sont différentes des nôtres et plus généralement de celles de l'Empire. »

« Oui, peut-être. »

« Est-ce un crime ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et je m'en fiche pour tout te dire. Ce que je ne veux juste pas, c'est que leur comportement extravagant, que nous passons notre temps à justifier auprès de nos pairs, entache le nom des Uchiwa. »

« La princesse Sakura n'a rien fait de tel. Elle fait briller haut les couleurs de sa maison sur le champ de bataille, alors en quoi te dérange-t-elle ? »

« Rien fait de tel ? Voyons Itachi sa seule existence est un affront. Comment le roi Kizashi a-t-il osé la cacher à tous, à l'Empereur, à nous, à père ? » s'emporta-t-il, balançant son bras droit dans un geste à la fois excédé et désabusé.

« Il est très probable qu'il avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi, fit Itachi en glissant son regard songeur sur le côté, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un vieux souvenir. Mais bien vite il se refocalisa sur la conversation. Il avait enfin réussi à un peu faire parler son frère, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Donc si le roi Kizashi avait fait connaître l'existence de sa fille dès le départ, si comme toutes les princesses de cet empire elle avait grandi au sein du palais de Konoha, les choses auraient été différentes selon toi ? Tu n'aurais alors pas eu d'animosité à son égard ? »

« Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? En quoi ces hypothèses foireuses et absurdes sont censées te mener, dis-moi ? » fit Sasuke qui perdait patience, de plus en plus agacé par cette conversation sans queue ni tête de son aîné.

« Je te demande si dans d'autres circonstances tu aurais pu l'apprécier. » insista Itachi en fixant son regard noir et perçant dans celui de son frère.

« Non ! S'exclama avec force Sasuke, poussé à bout dans ses retranchements. Tu es content ? Non. Quelle que soit la situation elle me déplairait. Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions à la fin ? Elle te plaît peut-être à toi ? Dans ce cas, prends-la avec toi dans ton équipe, ça me fera un fardeau en moins et fous moi la paix ! »

Oui, Itachi en était conscient. Cette fois il avait véritablement énervé son petit frère.

« Hum, je pense que sa compagnie me serait des plus agréables. Il sourit et Sasuke se tendit un peu plus encore.

Il suffit de passer quelques minutes en sa présence pour comprendre que cette jeune fille est quelqu'un de généreux, gentil, mais aussi volontaire et courageux. Des qualités rares, même chez un homme. Je veux bien t'accorder qu'elle est naïve et certainement trop tendre mais rien qui puisse provoquer un rejet aussi catégorique que le tien.

Je me répète Sasuke mais tu te trompes quant au destinataire de ta haine et de ta colère. Ce n'est pas elle que tu n'aimes pas, ou même les Haruno en général, mais le serment de notre père, parce que tu le vois comme une entrave à ta liberté, comme une chaîne, un fardeau. Elle, elle n'en est que la matérialisation à tes yeux.»

Sasuke affronta le regard franc et droit de son frère sans ciller, puis étrangement son expression se fit plus douce comme s'il acceptait enfin d'abaisser son masque.

« _Ma liberté_, tu dis ? Et ta liberté à toi alors, Itachi ? Ce serment depuis toujours la piétine bien plus que la mienne. Combien de fois déjà as-tu eu à en souffrir ? Combien de fois as-tu eu à renoncer à ce qui t'était cher pour ce serment ? De nous deux tu es celui qui aurait le plus à le haïr, toi que cette promesse enchaîne. Alors ce sermon m'est-il adressé ou te sert-il d'introspection ? »

À présent c'était au tour du cadet d'observer avec attention la réaction de son aîné.

Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'espace d'un instant fugace, un voile triste passa sur ses yeux mais il s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser la place à nouveau à son visage serein.

« Je crois que tu accordes trop d'importance au poids que ce serment pourrait avoir sur moi. Après tout, nous ne portons que les chaînes auxquelles nous voulons bien être enchaînés, Sasuke. »

« Et bien je n'ai pas besoin que tu cherches à porter les miennes en secret. » affirma le puîné des Uchiwa tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Veiller sur son petit frère c'est le rôle d'un aîné, sourit Itachi tout en gardant un regard appuyé sur son cadet, ce qui crispa à nouveau Sasuke. »

Il avait horreur de cette attitude surprotectrice de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné par lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il se soucie de son bien être, de sa liberté. Il s'en foutait. Il voulait qu'Itachi soit égoïste et ne pense qu'à lui, rien qu'une fois. Une fois seulement. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu portes les miennes. Ne me crois pas aveugle, Sasuke. » ajouta Itachi avec une certaine sévérité dans le regard.

« Tu es stupide ! » cracha le cadet.

« Peut-être, mais sur ce point nous nous vallons. Quoi qu'il y en soit je pense que ton entêtement ne te mènera à rien de bon. Tu devrais faire la paix avec Sakura. Ou au moins prendre la peine d'apprendre à la connaître. Elle n'est pas ton ennemi, tu sais, et le serment de père l'enchaîne bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est elle qui devrait le haïr et nous haïr, car personne n'est plus épris de liberté que les Haruno. »

« Tu parles ! » souffla le cadet

Itachi releva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Soit elle s'en fiche totalement, soit elle est complètement idiote, soit elle ignore ce qu'est vraiment le serment qui lie nos familles. Dans tous les cas elle semble vivre dans une heureuse et exaspérante ignorance, bien loin de tous les sacrifices consentis par les Uchiwa. »

« Hum, fit songeur Itachi en relevant ses yeux d'obsidienne vers le chemin de ronde d'où il voyait apparaître parfois les tâches colorés d'une tignasse blonde et d'une incarnadine.

« N'as-tu jamais songé qu'en cachant l'existence de sa fille, le roi Kizashi cherchait tout simplement à la protéger de nous et de notre serment ? Peut-être que lui n'en voulait pas de nos engagements et de nos remerciements. »

« Je me fiche pas mal des intentions des Haruno et du fond réel de leurs pensées tordues. Après tout, ils ne l'ont pas refusé non plus ce serment. » se renfrogna Sasuke.

« Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ? fit Itachi avec une certaine malice dans la voix. Si leurs pensées t'importaient vraiment si peu, et si cette petite Sakura ne t'intriguait pas tant alors pourquoi lui avoir lancé un tel regard de si bon matin ? Naruto a raison, tout à l'heure, tu la dévorais des yeux. »

Lui aussi l'avait vu. C'était donc pour ça au final qu'il était venu lui imposer ce laïus. Pour en arriver là. Pour se moquer de lui.

Sasuke cette fois-ci se retourna violemment vers Itachi, l'aura menaçante plus noire que jamais et les yeux comme des couteaux. Cependant avant qu'il n'eut pu ouvrir la bouche ou abattre sur la joue de son aîné son poing qui le démangeait depuis un moment déjà, le son d'un olifant résonna dans la plaine, sonnant pour l'heure la fin du round et des hostilités.

* * *

Penchée sur son métier à tisser, Hinata faisait glisser d'une main experte sa navette de cornouiller sanguin entre les fils de chaîne solidement tendus, avant d'actionner avec son pied droit la pédale qui en resserrait la trame.

L'œil brillant face à cette belle soie de couleur mandarine, Hanabi regardait l'avancement de l'ouvrage de son aînée par dessus son épaule.

« Ce tissu est vraiment beau, Hinata, et il semble si doux. »

L'héritière de Hyûga releva la tête et adressa un profond sourire à sa cadette.

Cette petite fille avait la grâce et la beauté typique des Hyûga. Bien plus menue que sa sœur, sa longue chevelure d'un brun foncé, dont une mèche rebelle barrait toujours le visage, accentuait son physique souple et filiforme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux de nacre que son aînée, mais il y brillait bien souvent une aimable malice qui avait toujours plu à Hinata.

« Tu ne poursuis pas ta broderie ? » interrogea la princesse héritière.

« Non, je n'aime pas ça, et je préfère te regarder. »

« Pourtant vous devriez un peu plus vous préoccuper de votre ouvrage. Vos broderies sont indignes d'une princesse royale. » la réprimanda gentiment la comtesse Natsu Hyûga, sa dame de compagnie depuis l'enfance, qui se penchait pour ramasser le cercle à broder en bois qu'elle avait négligemment laissé sur le côté pour aller admirer le travail de sa sœur.

Hanabi haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se retourna vers son aînée.

« Dis, Hinata, est-ce qu'une fois que tu auras fini de tisser cette étoffe tu pourras m'en faire un nouveau kimono ? »

« Vraiment Altesse, vous dépassez les bornes à quémander ainsi. Madame votre sœur la destine sûrement à un tout autre ouvrage. » rouspéta à nouveau Natsu.

« Ce n'est rien, Natsu. Je serai très heureuse de lui coudre une nouvelle robe avec. »

« Oh, et tu me broderas des flammes écarlates aux extrémités des manches et au bas du jupon ? » s'enthousiasma Hanabi en tapant des mains.

« En voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut. » rigola Yuu, une des dames de compagnie d'Hinata, qui comme toutes les autres suivantes brodait paisiblement assise sur un coussin à même le sol au côté de sa maîtresse.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Hanabi. » sourit une fois de plus Hinata face à l'enthousiasme naïf de sa cadette, si rafraîchissant en ces temps troublés.

Mais soudain, alors que les jeunes femmes continuaient à converser paisiblement, oubliant la précarité de leur statut, le shoji près duquel elles se trouvaient s'ouvrit violemment, claquant avec fracas, en détachant même un éclat de bois, pour laisser apparaître la silhouette lourde et menaçante d'un colosse en armure.

Un même cri strident, ampli d'effroi et de surprise, s'échappa de la gorge des sept demoiselles présentes dans le petit salon. Apeurées, elles coururent aussitôt instinctivement se réfugier dans le fond de la salle, au plus loin de l'intrus. Serrées les unes contre les autres, leurs grands yeux écarquillés et humides, elles ressemblaient à des biches effrayées face au chasseur.

Insensible à leur peur, s'en délectant même, l'homme avança d'un pas, conscient de son effet.

Il était grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix voire deux mètres, et sa lourde armure le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Il avait la mine mauvaise, le teint rubicond, et des cicatrices profondes, marque d'une vérole passée, lui boursouflaient la face. Il était à la fois repoussant et terrifiant. Et ce d'autant plus que ses petits yeux ronds et noirs, qui regardaient avec mépris ses petites victimes agglutinées les unes contre les autres, passaient sadiquement d'une demoiselle à l'autre comme s'il était en train de sélectionner la prochaine bête à envoyer à l'abattoir.

Terrifiées, certaines demoiselles commencèrent à sangloter.

Hinata, comme ses dames de compagnie, demeurait figée face à cette soudaine et inattendue intrusion qui lui rappelait les heures les plus sombres, pas si lointaine, de la prise du palais par Orochimaru et ses hommes sa violence insoutenable. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être à nouveau projetée dans ce cauchemar qui aujourd'hui encore, hantait chacune de ses nuits. Mais ce n'était pas un songe. Non, cette fois encore c'était bien réel.

Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, cognant brutalement et bruyamment contre sa poitrine.

Que leur voulait cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'allait-il leur faire ?

Ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent encore, résonnant douloureusement contre ses tempes. Elle sentit une désagréable sueur froide perler à son front et couler le long de son visage alors que sa respiration, elle, devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle l'interroge et qu'elle tente de protéger sa petite sœur et ses dames. Mais son cerveau semblait désespérément perclus de peur. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, si ce n'est pour trembler, et sa gorge demeurait sèche et muette.

C'est alors que soudain, Hanabi se releva, les yeux humides mais le visage menaçant, les sourcils froncés avec de longues et sauvages mèches brunes dansant devant son petit minois habituellement si gracieux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous ainsi de pénétrer dans ces appartements ? Je vous ordonne de vous en allez ! » fit-elle avec une voix autoritaire qui glaça Hinata.

C'était à elle d'intervenir et non à sa cadette. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

Hanabi elle, bien qu'aussi terrifiée que les autres, compensait sa peur par des bravades. Elle poussa même la hardiesse jusqu'à se planter face au soldat, les poings fermement posés sur ses hanches en signe de défi et de confiance en elle, symbole ultime de sa témérité.

Mais l'effronterie de la petite fille n'était visiblement pas du goût du soldat, et ce dernier n'avait guère la patience comme vertu. Hinata reprit enfin contenance en voyant avec horreur sa frêle petite sœur face à ce menaçant colosse qui faisait le double de sa taille.

Une décharge électrique la traversa.

Alors que le soldat, toujours sans un mot, levait son bras gantée de métal pour l'abattre sur l'insolente, Hinata vive comme jamais s'interposa in-extremis faisant, bras ouverts, écran de son corps entre l'homme et sa sœur.

Les dames de compagnie poussèrent un même cri suraiguë en fermant les yeux.

Hinata quant à elle hurla « Par pitié, pardonnez lui, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! ». Elle se contracta, prête à recevoir le coup destiné à sa cadette mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Le colosse avait stoppé son geste au dernier moment, surpris par l'intervention de la princesse de Hyûga mais aussi et surtout par son regard hyalin, noble et déterminé qui l'espace d'un instant l'avait fait hésiter.

« Enfant ou pas, si elle oublie encore qui sont les véritables maîtres ici et que sa vie dépend de notre bon vouloir, alors elle recevra sa juste punition. » cracha l'homme avec colère. Sa voix roulait comme un torrent de cailloux.

Tremblante, Hinata s'inclina en signe d'apaisement, puis retourna la tête en direction de sa sœur. Dans les yeux de cette dernière brillaient toujours les flammes de la colère. Insoumise, elle ne concevait pas de fléchir face à cet homme, aussi terrifiant soit-il. Après tout elle était une princesse d'Hyûga, fille du grand Hiashi dont elle avait hérité le tempérament de feu. Alors comment pouvait-elle se courber face à ce manant qui les menaçait, elle et sa sœur chérie ? Pourtant elle en demeura sagement là lorsqu'elle lut dans les yeux d'Hinata son injonction muette à la tempérance. Être une princesse, c'était aussi apprendre à savoir quand parler et quand se taire.

Voyant que sa petite sœur avait parfaitement compris son message, Hinata se retourna à nouveau vers le soldat et d'une voix hésitante et mal assurée, elle lui demanda.

« M-Monsieur, p-pourrions-nous connaître la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ? »

Bien que cet homme la terrifiait toujours, elle avait compris qu'elle devait se calmer. De toute évidence il n'avait pas fait irruption dans ses appartements de son seul chef ou dans le but d'abuser d'elles. Sinon il aurait déjà agi autrement. Bien que cela ne signifie pas pour autant que la situation soit meilleure, sa venue devait avoir quelque chose « d'officiel ».

« Je suis ici sur ordre express du Seigneur Orochimaru, qui m'a demandé de lui ramener séance tenante les princesses Hinata et Hanabi. Vous et la morveuse si j'ai bien compris. » conclut-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Hanabi fit une moue indignée et Hinata pâlit. Elle demanda immédiatement d'une voix blanche.

« Que nous veut-il ? »

« Vous verrez bien, se contenta de répondre le soldat de sa voix sèche et rocailleuse. À présent, vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça. Suivez-moi ! »

Il attrapa le bras d'Hinata qui grimaça à ce dur contact. Pourtant quand elle vit qu'il allongeait la main gauche pour en faire de même avec Hanabi, elle se débattit légèrement et s'exclama.

« Attendez ! Attendez je vous prie. Je suis l'héritière de Hyûga et en l'absence de mon père la représentante légitime de ce royaume. Ma sœur, elle, n'est qu'une petite fille. Je gage que ma présence seule sera largement suffisante. »

Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme touche sa sœur. Elle devait tout tenter pour la protéger. Car que pouvait bien leur vouloir Orochimaru ?

Après la prise du palais il les avait faites enfermer, elles et toutes les autres princesses, dans ce gynécée puis ne s'était plus soucié d'aucunes d'entre elles. Elles y avaient vécu, dans une bulle étrange, coupées du monde, mais sous très haute surveillance. Alors pourquoi, ce tyran qui n'avait jamais daigné leur parler exigeait soudain de les voir ? Pourquoi envoyer un rustre soldat comme émissaire ? Ça ne signifiait rien de bon, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Il fallait protéger Hanabi, mais quelle marge de manœuvre pouvait-elle avoir ? Elle ignorait tout de la situation extérieure, tout des véritables intentions de l'ophidien, et elle était pieds et poings liés, seule et sans appui. Pourtant elle devait tenter quelque chose. Au moins faire fléchir le soldat pour qu'il n'amène qu'elle. Car la seule vraie certitude qu'elle avait était que plus elle tiendrait sa sœur éloignée d'Orochimura, mieux elle s'en porterait.

Mais hélas la réponse du garde ne fut pas celle attendue. Il eut un ricanement guttural.

« Oh, comme c'est joliment formulé tout ça. J'vois qu'on vous élève bien vous autres. Mais en fait, ben, on s'en fout. Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur Orochimaru et ce n'est pas négociable, princesse.

Il insista sur le terme « princesse » avant de s'esclaffer à nouveau.

_Héritière_, _Représentante légitime de ce royaume_, je crois que vous avez pas bien compris. Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre gamine, rien de plus. Vous n'avez plus de pouvoir, plus d'autorité, car il n'y a plus ni roi, ni royaume. »

Les mots du soldat glacèrent Hinata dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Ce pouvait-il que cet homme dise la vérité ? Non, impossible. Tout sauf ça !

Se délectant du désarroi qu'affichait la jeune fille, il continua sa tirade.

« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre prisonnière que le Seigneur a eu la noblesse d'âme de laisser en vie. Mais si tu la boucles pas et si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille je saurai te rappeler ta véritable condition.

Maintenant la morveuse tu vas toi aussi venir avec nous. ». Il avait sciemment employé le tutoiement cette fois, pour accentuer plus encore la déchéance de la jeune fille, piétinant allègrement toutes les marques de respect dû à son rang.

Tout en maintenant le bras d'Hinata il attrapa sans ménagement celui d'Hanabi.

Les dames de compagnie qui jusque là étaient restées prostrées et terrifiées, en simples spectatrices, se relevèrent soudain. La façon dont cet homme avait osé parler aux princesses, ses prétentions à vouloir ainsi les amener comme de vulgaires prisonnières les avaient sorties de leur léthargie avec une indignation profonde. Si elles n'étaient pas de taille à pouvoir s'opposer à un tel colosse, elles n'oubliaient pas que leur devoir était de suivre et de servir leurs maîtresses.

Natsu, la première, s'avança en direction des princesses, horrifiée qu'un simple soudard puisse ainsi oser poser la main sur des héritières.

« Bougez pas d'là, vous autres ! » aboya le colosse en les voyant se rapprocher.

Toutes s'immobilisèrent mais Natsu voulut insister.

« Nous sommes leurs suivantes, où qu'aillent nos maîtresses nous les suivons. »

« J'ai dit du vent ! » cracha le soldat en lâchant l'espace d'une seconde le bras d'Hinata pour abattre sa main de fer sur la malheureuse dame d'atour. Il ressaisit le bras de l'héritière avec encore plus de poigne en ajoutant « De toute façon là où elles vont, elles n'auront pas besoin de vous. »

Le coup qu'il avait porté fut d'une telle violence que Natsu se retrouva projetée contre le mur d'en face qu'elle percuta avec fracas. Sonnée, sa tête bascula sur le côté, dévoilant un filet de sang qui s'échappait de son front ainsi que de sa lèvre entaillée.

Les autres demoiselles hurlèrent de terreur et se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Quant à Hanabi, folle de rage de voir le traitement subi par celle qui avait été sa gouvernante avant d'être sa suivante, elle se débattit avec véhémence pour se détacher de l'emprise du soldat.

« Tu vas payer pour ça, gros lard ! » s'énervait-elle.

Elle lançait avec toutes ses maigres forces des coups de pieds dans les tibias du colosse que ses solides jambières rendaient inoffensifs.

« Tu vas te calmer la morveuse ! Maître Orochimaru m'a demandé de lui ramener les princesses Hyûga, mais il ne m'a pas précisé en combien de morceaux. »

À nouveau il leva le bras mais il sentit une main le retenir. Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva face à la princesse Hinata.

« Ça suffit ! » fit-elle d'une voix ferme en dépit d'un timbre toujours doux. « Vous en avez assez fait. Nous allons vous suivre, mais de grâce abaissez votre main. »

Il y avait dans sa façon de parler une autorité naturelle dont elle n'avait pas conscience. L'homme fronça les sourcils mais obéit.

Hinata glissa un regard ferme à sa cadette qui cessa de se débattre et se retourna avec anxiété vers Natsu. Hinata aussi la regarda. Elle reprenait peu à peu connaissance, mais la princesse savait qu'elle ne pouvait hélas rien faire de plus. Elle s'adressa alors à ses suivantes.

« Vous allez nous attendre ici. »

« Mais... » voulut protester Yuu.

« Veillez bien sur Natsu. Nous serons bientôt de retour. »

Bien qu'elle ne croyait pas elle-même en ses dernières paroles, Hinata tentait autant que possible de se montrer rassurante. Rajouter à la peur générale ne ferait que jouer le jeu de leur ennemi. Aussi se força-t-elle même, en dépit de son anxiété grandissante qui lui vrillait l'estomac, à leur offrir un sourire. Puis se retournant à nouveau vers le garde, elle ajouta.

« Inutile de nous tenir de la sorte. Nous allons vous suivre. »

Le garde l'observa un instant, septique, puis lâcha, avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, les bras d'Hanabi et Hinata avant de les enjoindre à le suivre.

Maigre victoire mais au moins il ne touchait plus sa cadette.

L'héritière se rapprocha de sa petite sœur et lui attrapa la main, la serrant fort dans la sienne.

Elle voulait la protéger, la rassurer mais aussi l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'insensé. Elle lui murmura.

« _Reste calme et tout ira bien. _»

Alors qu'elles passaient le seuil de la porte qui débouchait sur le long couloir qui longeait les appartements princiers, les dames d'atour, elles, ne purent s'empêcher de se précipiter vers l'embrasure en partie cassée de la porte pour regarder, les larmes aux yeux, disparaître les silhouettes de leurs petites maîtresses.

En silence, Hinata et Hanabi traversèrent les grands couloirs du pavillon principal du gynécée, surveillées de très près par le soldat. De temps à autre elles entendaient des pleurs et des cris s'échapper tantôt d'une chambre, tantôt d'une dépendance. Le tout était le plus souvent suivi des aboiements d'un soldat dont la voix grave déclenchait de froids frissons dans le dos d'Hinata. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose dans le gynécée et cela ne les concernait pas uniquement elle et sa sœur. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon, elle le savait.

Alors une fois de plus Hinata osa prendre la parole.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que nous veut le Seigneur Orochimaru ? » Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« Vous verrez bien. À présent, la ferme et avancez plus vite. »

Bientôt ils débouchèrent dans le jardin du gynécée et Hinata et Hanabi découvrirent avec stupeur que de nombreux soldats en armures en avaient pris possession, y rassemblant et y parquant près de l'étang de nombreuses princesses apeurées et déboussolées.

Hinata reconnut parmi la petite trentaine de princesses réunies là, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki ou encore Hana Inuzuka. D'autres, comme elles, arrivaient encore des dépendances pour grossir leur rang.

Ces jeunes filles avaient toutes en commun d'être plongées dans l'incompréhension et la torpeur. Comme elle et Hanabi, elles avaient visiblement été tirées violemment de leurs appartements pour être regroupées en ce lieu. Que cela signifiait-il ? Certaines tentaient de poser la question avant d'être durement rabrouées par les hommes de l'ophidien.

Les interrogations demeuraient. Pourquoi rassembler d'un seul coup toutes les princesses de cet Empire ? Il y avait là des représentantes de chaque royaume. Orochimaru avait-il décidé de les éliminer ? Les avait-il rassemblées dans ce but ? Pour détruire une fois pour toute les Douze Royaumes ? Était-ce pour cela que le soldat lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'était princesse de rien, qu'il n'existait plus de royaume ? Se pouvait-il qu'elles soient les derniers vestiges encore vivants de l'Empire du Feu ? Ceux qu'Orochimaru devaient faire disparaître à tout jamais pour devenir le nouveau maître incontesté ? L'angoisse étreignit tout son être et lui enserra le cœur à lui en faire mal. Elle sentait de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, la brûlant de son goût amère et acide. Elles allaient mourir. Elle allait mourir. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa mâchoire se crispa. La cage dans sa poitrine se fit plus lourde. Elle toujours si mesurée, si timide, aurait voulu hurler, pleurer comme certaines des princesses présentes. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour sa petite sœur qui se cramponnait avec force à sa main.

« Que va-t-il nous arriver, grande sœur ? » demanda Hanabi d'une petite voix où toute trace de son audace habituelle avait disparu.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit avec sincérité Hinata. Reste bien à côté de moi. » Elle resserra sa cadette encore un peu plus contre elle dans un geste maternelle.

« J'aimerais que grand-frère Neji soit là. » ânonna Hanabi en cachant son visage dans la manche du kimono de sa sœur.

Oui, Hinata aussi aurait aimé que son cousin soit là. Mais ce n'était pas la cas. Elle ignorait où il pouvait être, ou s'il était encore en vie. Cette idée la glaça à nouveau. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était à elle de se défendre. Mais comment ? Impossible sans doute mais il fallait au moins faire quelque chose pour Hanabi. Si comme dans ses prédictions les plus noires, Orochimaru avait vraiment en projet de les éliminer, elle devait au moins tenter de préserver sa cadette.

Pour cela il fallait qu'elle reste aux aguets, prête à saisir la moindre occasion.

Alors que son regard de nacre balayait le chaînon de gardes qui les encerclaient, une voix légère l'appela sur sa droite.

« Hinata ! Hanabi ! »

« Princesse Ino. » répondit l'héritière des Hyûga en voyant la jolie princesse blonde fendre la foule pour les rejoindre. Bien que pâle et le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, elle semblait aller bien et ne présentait aucune blessure à la différence d'autres princesses qui avaient visiblement eu à subir les mauvais traitements des gardes les ayant rassemblées.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda l'Hyûga.

Ino fit un signe de négation avec la tête. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, un garde se rapprocha d'elles et les sépara violemment.

« On ne parle pas ! » grogna-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

Le silence retomba alors, juste perturbé par les sanglots de plusieurs nobles demoiselles et les ordres que crachaient plusieurs soldats.

Interdiction de parler. De toute évidence, ces hommes avaient pour ordre de maintenir ces demoiselles dans un climat d'incertitude et de peur. En parlant, elles auraient pu se rassurer les unes les autres, se réconforter, s'échanger des informations, voire pire se regrouper. Mais là, ils les maintenaient volontairement dans le brouillard, dans la peur la plus primaire dans laquelle ils pouvaient les dominer avec encore plus de facilité. Et force était de constater que ça fonctionnait. La peur était contagieuse. En groupe elle faisait perdre toute réflexion rationnelle, tout courage individuel. Même la petite Hanabi habituellement si brave semblait peu à peu se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Hinata s'était pourtant juré de la préserver de cette peur qui était son lot quotidien à elle. Elle serra le poing.

Soudain un bruit sourd et lourd retentit. Hinata et les autres occupantes du gynécée reconnurent immédiatement cette sonorité. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte du Grand Portail du gynécée. Bientôt, elles virent plusieurs charrettes tirées par des bœufs à la robe crème en passer le seuil.

Le soldat colossal qui était venu chercher Hinata et Hanabi dans leurs appartements se plaça devant le cercle des princesses.

« Bien ! Vous allez monter dans ces charrettes par groupe de six. Si j'en vois une qui tente quoique ce soit, s'enfuir ou sauter du véhicule, je l'abats sans sommation. Ai-je été clair ? Tenez-vous à carreau ! » Il avait dans la main une arbalète qu'il faisait rebondir contre sa paume pour donner plus de poids à sa menace.

La mise en garde produisit l'effet voulu sur les princesses apeurées qui se présentèrent sagement devant les voitures qu'on leur désignait.

Hinata qui avait bien fait attention de ne pas être séparée de sa cadette embarqua dans la même charrette qu'Ino, que Karin, qu'une princesse d'Akimichi, Gajie et qu'une d'Aburame, Inago.

À peine montées et assises, le cocher donna le signal du départ à ses bœufs qui se remirent paresseusement en mouvement. Ainsi installées face à face, serrées les unes contre les autres dans ce misérable tombereau, Hinata avait une fois de plus la désagréable impression qui lui tordait le ventre de partir pour l'échafaud.

Enfant, son père l'avait obligée à assister à une exécution publique « pour lui forger le caractère » et elle se souvenait avec effroi et horreur de ces hommes apeurés et implorants que haranguait la foule, misérables sur leur charrette en bois tirée par deux bœufs placides et indifférents à la violence humaine.

Allait-elle à son tour connaître le même sort funeste ? Toujours à la recherche de réponses à ses angoisses et interrogations muettes, elle posa son regard sur ses camarades d'infortune. Ses perles s'attardèrent d'abord sur celle située à gauche face à elle, Gajie. En pleurs, elle se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles comme si elle cherchait un substitut à son habituelle boulimie qui l'amenait bien souvent à trouver sa consolation dans la nourriture.

Assise à côté d'elle au centre de la banquette se trouvait Ino. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais elle demeurait droite et digne comme à son habitude. L'orgueil du sang sans doute.

Ses yeux turquoise brillants d'intelligence observaient avec application tout ce qui l'entourait, non sans adresser de temps à autre des regards compatissants mais fatalistes à Hinata mais aussi aux autres princesses.

La connaissant l'Hyûga devinait sans mal que cette dernière cherchait elle aussi une échappatoire, ou au moins, maigre consolation, une réponse à ses questions.

Cette réponse serait sûrement la mort, songeait la princesse en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines avant de pulser dans son cœur à nouveau agité par une crise d'angoisse.

Pour garder le contrôle, ne pas céder à la panique, elle se reconcentra sur son observation et fit glisser ses prunelles lunaires à la droite de la Yamanaka, sur la princesse Karin. Son attitude générale semblait bien différente de celle des autres. Elle pouvait même surprendre. Elle avait certes le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés mais cela paraissait plus résulter d'un agacement face à la situation que d'une quelconque frayeur. Ses longs doigts délicats, joliment manucurés, qui tapotaient avec impatience la manche de son kimono parme renforçaient encore cette impression.

Ce décalage rappela à Hinata l'attitude vindicative et étrangement pleine d'assurance qu'avait adoptée l'Uzumaki lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvée des griffes des soldats lors du sac du palais. Peut-être que cette apparente témérité détachée était là une façon pour Karin de se protéger, comme un pied de nez à la mort ? Pourtant encore maintenant, Hinata trouvait cette façon d'agir surprenante mais incroyablement courageuse.

Elle aurait aimé connaître l'état d'esprit véritable de celle à qui elle devait tant, y puiser à son tour un peu de hardiesse et de stoïcisme, mais toute parole était automatiquement sanctionnée par le soldat se trouvant assis à l'avant du véhicule au côté du roulier. Hinata chercha bien un temps à capter le regard de Karin mais cette dernière semblait consacrer une énergie folle à l'éviter.

Mettant finalement ça sur le compte du stress, d un masque de protection, l'héritière des Hyûga poursuivit son tour d'horizon oculaire.

Assise à sa droite, bien qu'elle ne vit pas son visage en raison et de son positionnement et des grands voilages de son turban à la mode de son pays qui la dissimulaient en partie, elle sentait Inago trembler de tout son être, parfois soulevée par les hoquettements d'un silencieux sanglot.

Et puis à sa gauche, serrée contre elle, il y avait Hanabi. Silencieuse et courageuse comme à son habitude, elle tentait de se draper dans sa dignité de princesse royale.

Sûrement la petite fille pensait-elle que mourir était une chose, mais que le faire la tête haute était la véritable marque des grands.

Cette pensée figea Hinata. Elle ne pouvait envisager que sa cadette ait réellement de telles pensées, ait à ce point compris et accepté la fatalité de son sort, et, d'une certaine façon, renoncé. C'était elle qui était fataliste et résignée, pas Hanabi. Hanabi toujours si vivante, si sûre d'elle. Cela ne pouvait être.

Étrangement le visage solaire de Naruto s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Lui aussi était si vivant, si brillant, nitescent même. Plus encore que n'importe lequel des Hyûga en dépit de leurs prénoms associés à la lumière. Elle se demanda alors ce que le jeune homme aurait fait à sa place. Sûrement aurait-il lutté jusqu'au bout, jamais il n'aurait abandonné, quitte à en mourir. Et il l'aurait fait avec panache.

Son cœur se serra. Où était-il à présent ? Elle ne pouvait le croire mort. Si tel était le cas elle l'aurait senti, n'est-ce pas ? Elle en avait la conviction.

Elle abaissa douloureusement son regard d'opale. Mais elle, elle allait mourir. Mourir sans l'avoir revu, sans avoir pu lui dire...  
Finalement, jamais elle ne serait parvenue à braver l'interdit. Un sentiment de révolte l'envahit. Mais son destin était scellé, depuis le début et quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était si impuissante, si vulnérable.

Abattue, elle trembla de tout son être.

« _Naruto. _» appela-t-elle mentalement comme une formule magique pour obtenir un peu de force.

La charrette passa enfin le portail du gynécée et Hinata découvrit avec appréhension, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, le reste du palais. Les traces du sac étaient encore bien présentes. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que plusieurs pavillons avaient été incendiés. Des cadavres de leurs ruines calcinées s'élevaient à présent vers le ciel les anciennes poutres de bois sculptées, comme autant de pieux menaçants prêts à transpercer les imprudents qui s'en approcheraient.

Les grandes cours que traversaient les tombereaux princières, plus entretenues, s'étaient recouvertes d'un tapis de verdure avec des herbes folles poussant entre les pavés blancs.

Mais si ces premières traces de délabrement l'avait déjà affectées le pire restait à venir.

En effet, elle constata que plusieurs murs d'enceintes intérieures, parfois eux aussi endommagés ou en partie détruits, portaient des stigmates laissés par des armes et pire encore, le sang de leurs victimes. Parfois ces longues traînées sèches et noires s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, offrant le spectacle d'un macabre tableau.

Hinata se mordit avec force l'intérieur des joues. De toute évidence ces murs avaient servi de lieu d'exécution.

À qui appartenait ce sang ? Des femmes ? Des enfants ? Des hommes ? Combien étaient morts ce jour là ? Combien de vies perdues parmi les nobles, les soldats impériaux, les serviteurs, les civils innocents ? Combien de viols et de tortures ? De massacres et de violences gratuites ?

S'ils en étaient restés à de simples actes de vandalisme matériel, mais non... Ce type d'événement faisait perdre toute humanité à l'homme, le transformant en monstre et révélant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vil et de plus bas chez lui.

Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec ces funestes découvertes. Le voyage s'obscurcit encore lorsque la charrette pénétra dans la cour suivante, celle de la « Longévité Paisible ».

Cette fois Hinata, qui crut d'abord défaillir, ne put retenir un haut le cœur et porta sa main droite à sa bouche. Contre le mur des neuf dragons, merveille architecturale du lieu, avaient était déposés des centaines de crânes qui recouvraient et cachaient entièrement les délicates sculptures mythologiques. Entassés pêle-mêle, certains présentaient encore les marques putrides de la décomposition.

Ces dépouilles offertes aux corbeaux et autres charognards servaient de toute évidence de lugubre avertissement à tous ceux qui auraient la folie de vouloir se rebeller contre le nouveau tyran, Orochimaru et son armée sanguinaire.

Face à ce spectacle, même Hanabi, les yeux transis d'horreur sous le choc, lâcha mollement la main de son aînée.

Elle aussi devait faire face à cette froide réalité.  
Elle avait toujours été fière de ses origines et de son nom. Orgueilleuse ? Peut-être, certes. Mais c'était là sa force, ce qui lui avait permis, même au pire moment de la prise du palais, de refuser la peur. Car quoiqu'il puisse arriver elle était convaincue de sa supériorité sur ces envahisseurs. C'était comme si son statut exceptionnel pouvait la protéger de la mort. Et puis après tout elle, petite fille d'à peine douze ans, n'avait jamais envisagé la mort que comme quelque chose de lointain et quasi étranger. Mais là, les restes d'un collier de perles encastré, le premier rachis cervical d'un crâne, une dent en or sur la mâchoire blanchie d' un autre lui faisait comprendre que c'était bien ceux de son monde qui gisaient là. Et elle, comme eux, n'était pas immortelle. Tout son orgueil ne la protégerait pas. Pourtant même si elle en prenait douloureusement conscience, elle voulait rester fière et sans peur. Mais son hubris était puni et elle savait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait maintenir cette illusion que grâce à la présence rassurante de son aînée si calme dans la tempête.

Si la réaction d'Hanabi fut comme celle de la plus part des princesses tout en intériorisation, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Gajie.

Prise de panique face à ce mur de crânes, elle hurla et se releva d'un bond de son siège.

Les bœufs pourtant de nature tranquille, apeurés par ces cris perçants s'emballèrent, déséquilibrant la malheureuse qui retomba lourdement sur le ventre au milieu de la charrette. Cependant, toujours guidée par une terreur incontrôlable, elle commença à ramper et à tenter de fuir. Ino, consciente du danger que cela représentait pour l'Akimichi voulut la retenir et la raisonner, mais en vain. Tout à sa folie, Gajie se débattit en criant de plus belle des amphigouris inarticulés, baffant au passage avec force la malheureuse Yamanaka.

Alors que le roulier reprenait le contrôle du véhicule, le soldat qui avait embarqué à ses côtés se redressa et sauta à l'arrière de la carriole au milieu des demoiselles affolées. Puis il dégaina son sabre et le planta sans sommation dans la main de l'agité. Le sang gicla.

Gajie hurla à nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois. Elle chercha instinctivement, encore en vain, à fuir mais cette fois sa main solidement empalée dans le bois du tombereau la retint.

« Tu vas te calmer la grosse truie ou je te plante pour de bon ! » cracha le garde.

Ino encore sonnée par le coup de Gajie voulut intervenir mais elle fut devancée par Hinata.

« Arrêtez. Arrêtez vous dis-je. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est déjà assez effrayée comme ça sans en plus lui infliger un pareil traitement. » Elle aussi s'était levée pour faire face à l'homme sans se soucier ni de la main d'Hanabi, qui inquiète pour elle, avait tenté de la retenir, ni du cavalier qui suivait leur chariot et qui face à cette soudaine agitation avait pointé son arbalète dans sa direction.

Le soldat, lui, lança un regard mauvais à la princesse des Hyûga avant de retirer son sabre de la main de l'Akimichi.

Voyant la situation à nouveau sous contrôle, le cavalier dans leur dos rabaissa son arme.

Gajie, accroupie sur le sol pleurait, à chaudes larmes en tenant sa main ensanglantée mais enfin calmée.

Hanabi, qui avait repris contenance grâce au courage et à la force tranquille de sa sœur, se releva, tout comme Ino, pour aller aider l'Akimichi à se rasseoir sur la banquette et panser sa blessure à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

Le soldat, sabre toujours dégainé, les regardait avec suspicion, prêt à sévir à nouveau en cas de rébellion. Puis il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers Hinata.

Elle était restée là, debout et droite, mais bientôt son regard se fit à nouveau fuyant et elle se rassit à son tour au côté d'Inago. Cette dernière toujours tremblante, était demeurée paralysée par la peur tout le long de l'altercation, et sanglotait à présent plus bruyamment, toujours dissimulée sous ses lourds voilages.

Hinata posa dans son dos une main amicale qui la fit d'abord tressaillir avant de parvenir à calmer ses tremblements. L'Hyûga qui regardait toujours Ino et sa petite sœur consoler l'Akimichi fut alors attirée par Karin qui elle aussi était restée immobile tout le long de l'incident. Elle demeurait étrangement impassible mais visiblement plus agacée encore. Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée, elle murmurait entre ses dents tout en coulant de sombres regards sur le soldat des « C'est intolérable ! »

Le garde finit par obliger toutes les jeunes filles à reprendre leur place initiale avant de repartir à son tour se rasseoir devant, non sans avoir renouvelé quelques menaces.

En raison de cette agitation, Hinata mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'une étrange rumeur semblait s'élever dans le lointain. Mais bientôt, au fil de leur progression, elle constata que ce brouhaha lointain se changeait peu à peu en véritable clameur. Elle comprit l'ampleur du phénomène en passant le portail latéral qui débouchait sur la Grande Cour Extérieure. Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser sous-entendre ce nom, cette cour se situait bel et bien au cœur du palais et en était même la place principale, lieu grandiose accueillant les plus grandes festivités publiques de cet Empire.

Les demoiselles découvrirent avec stupeur et horreur que cette dernière étaient entièrement remplie de soldats en armure aux couleurs de l'ophidien.

Ils étaient des milliers et des milliers agglutinés là, foule mouvante et noire, oppressante et menaçante, dans l'attente visiblement d'un spectacle dont elles craignaient d'être le clou.

La foule, en apercevant les charrettes princières s'avancer, hua et cria avant de se fendre avec peine pour créer un étroit boyau permettant le passage des véhicules.

Les princesses retinrent leur souffle. Sur leur passage cette armée hostile, galvanisée, leur cracha des insultes quand elle ne leur cracha pas dessus tout court.

« Sales traînées ! » « À mort ! » « Regardez les gars, les pucelles de l'Empire. » « Qu'on me les laisse un peu et elles deviendront bien vite les putains de l'Empire ! ». Des rires gras ponctuaient ces exclamations, faisant frémir d'effroi les princesses et les confortant dans leur idée qu'un funeste destin les attendait.

Puis certains hommes commencèrent à leur jeter des cailloux ou à tenter de les attraper pour les faire tomber de leur char de fortune.

Choir dans une telle fosse signifiait sûrement une mort immédiate, déchiquetée ou lapidée. Mais fort heureusement pour elles, maigre consolation toutefois, les gardes qui encadraient leur cortège veillaient au grain. Leur consigne était claire, les amener à Orochimaru.

Cette foule haineuse fut une épreuve de plus pour Hinata. Comment ne pas être blessée jusqu'à l'âme par leurs propos et leurs rancunes ? La boule au ventre et à la gorge, prête cette fois à pleurer, l'héritière des Hyûga serra avec plus de force encore, farouche, sa petite sœur contre elle. Elle tentait de la dissimuler aux yeux et à la vindicte de ces hommes ignobles à l'aide des longues manches de son kimono, barrant par ce même geste le regard de sa sœur sur cette foule inhumaine.

« Ne regarde pas ! N'écoute pas ! » murmurait-elle à l'oreille de sa cadette comme une litanie.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? L'horreur de leur situation se dévoilait de façon toujours plus précise et angoissante.

Alors Orochimaru allait les faire exécuter publiquement comme ça, en masse. Soumises au châtiment de cette foule de soldats grossiers et ignobles. Leurs crânes orneraient-ils bientôt le mur des neuf dragons au côté de ceux qu'elles avaient aperçus ?

Cette fois-ci Hinata n'y tint plus et des larmes silencieuses vinrent inonder son délicat visage d'albâtre.

« Hanabi, pardonne-moi. Oh, pardonne moi je ne sais comment te sauver. » Elle avait failli sur tous les plans. Le colosse avait raison. En quoi finalement était-elle une princesse ? Ses jolies robes et ses bonnes manières étaient-elles les seules justifications à ce titre ? Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Hanabi releva timidement son visage jusqu'alors dissimulé vers sa sœur. Dans ses grands yeux de nacre ses émotions défilaient, changeantes, tels les nuages filant dans le ciel à vive allure par jour de grand vent.

Ils étaient humides et troubles mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle tendit sa fine main vers la joue mouillée de sa sœur qu'elle effleura du bout de ses doigts.

« Je suis avec toi grande sœur, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Hanabi la fierté des Hyûga, la fierté d'Hinata. Du revers de la manche, cette dernière essuya ses larmes mais encore sous le coup de l'émotion elle ne put parler, et se contenta de hocher tristement de la tête.

La charrette s'arrêta et elle sut que c'était là le bout de leur voyage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment on allait les exécuter. Les conduirait-on au gibet pour les pendre comme de simples criminelles ou auraient-elles droit à une décapitation en signe d'un dernier hommage à leur rang ?(7)

Elle redressa la tête et la tourna en direction de leur destination finale. Quoiqu'il s'y trouve, elle décida qu'elle s'affronterait.

Leur véhicule avait franchi le mur humain que constituait l'armée de l'ophidien et s'était arrêté face au Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême. À ses pieds avait été dressé, sur une estrade surélevée située à l'extérieur, un trône en ébène, vide pour le moment. De chaque côté du trône avaient été édifiées des tribunes de fortune de trois étages, elles aussi surélevées, et au centre de ce décor siégeait, lugubre, la cristallisation de toutes les craintes des princesses royales, un billot. Il n'était plus laissé place à présent à l'imagination et la présence au côté de ce tronçon de bois cylindrique d'un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure bleutée tenant à sa main une imposante épée le confirmait encore. Sans doute était-il le bourreau. Et le fait qu'il ne dissimule pas son visage sous un masque mais qu'au contraire, il affiche un sourire carnassier sur sa face encore si juvénile, le rendait plus terrifiant encore.

Hinata déglutit avec difficulté, serrant toujours plus sa cadette contre elle. Peurs et pressentiments convergeaient vers cette même froide réalité on allait les exécuter. Plusieurs demoiselles crièrent en découvrant la place mais la plupart semblèrent se résigner quant à leur destin, étreintes par le désespoir, et cherchèrent avec fatalisme à faire disparaître larmes et peurs de leur visage afin de se draper une dernière fois encore de l'élégante honorabilité de leur nom qui saurait avec dignité faire honneur à leur famille lorsque le moment viendrait.

Le colosse à la voix de pierre se présenta à nouveau à elles et leur demanda de descendre en rang de leurs véhicules. Hinata s'exécuta, bien qu'elle sentit avec amertume que ses jambes flageolantes étaient prêtes à se dérober sous elle. Pour se donner bonne figure et retrouver un peu de contenance, comme à son habitude elle décida de s'inquiéter de ses compagnes.

Elle aida ainsi aimablement Gajie, à la main meurtrie, et sa petite sœur à descendre du tombereau. Mais étrangement par ce geste, vestige d'une humanité et d'une civilité mise à mal par l'ophidien, elle avait l'impression non pas de les aider mais d'accélérer leur marche vers le tombeau. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit mais il fut contrebalancé par la pensée qu'une ultime douceur ne pourrait jamais être inutile.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers ce qu'elle pensait être son dernier supplice elle fut surprise qu'on lui demande, à elle et aux autres demoiselles, non pas de rejoindre l'échafaud mais d'aller prendre place à la tribune Ouest.

Quel jeu jouait donc Orochimaru ? Voulait-il, pour mieux les détruire encore, qu'elles soient d'abord spectatrices du massacre annoncé ? Mais dans ce cas qui viendrait la première rougir de son sang le bois du billot et la lame tranchante du jeune bourreau ?

En rang d'oignons, elles montèrent en silence à la tribune sous les quolibets déformés et criards des soldats venus assister à l'exécution publique.

Évoluant une fois encore dans les brumes de l'inconnu, les princesses royales attendirent là, immobiles, debout sur cette estrade, en plein soleil, sans explication supplémentaire mais tels des animaux du cirque exposés à la curiosité malsaine de cette populace hargneuse.

Dix longues minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles elles eurent une fois de plus largement le temps de se ronger les sangs avant qu'une nouvelle clameur, plus grande encore que celle qui avait accompagné leur arrivée, ne s'élève du grouillant et compact monstre noir aux milles visages de l'essaim ophidien.

À nouveau la foule se fendit pour laisser passer une charrette unique cette fois.

Là, Hinata, qui du deuxième étage de la tribune avait une vue sur l'ensemble de la Cour, se figea. Elle pâlit et oublia même l'espace d'un court instant de respirer.

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Dans cette carriole de misère était entassée une petite dizaine de femmes en haillons, faméliques et fantomatiques, échevelées et misérables les reines des Douze Royaumes. Leur état était si pitoyable que l'héritière de Hyûga, les yeux plissés, avait mis quelques instants à les reconnaître et surtout à vraiment intégrer le fait qu'elle soit véritablement face aux souveraines de certains des plus grands royaumes qu'ait connu ce monde. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de les savoir vivantes mais leur état la préoccupa bien plus.

Que leur avait-on fait ? Quel traitement ignoble leur avait-on fait subir? De toute évidence il était bien loin de celui accordé aux princesses.

Car bien que prisonnières, elles et les nobles dames enfermées dans le gynécée avaient été relativement bien traitées, bénéficiant d'appartements privés et gardant à leur service leurs dames de compagnies.

Mais visiblement le sort réservé aux reines avait été lui bien moins clément. Sûrement que dans leur cas les geôles humides s'était substituées aux élégants salons. Alors quelle offense, quel outrage avaient-elles dû subir ?

Les voir ainsi déchira le cœur d'Hinata. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Plusieurs princesses lancèrent en vain des appels désespérés en directions des souveraines. Elles étaient leurs mères, leurs tantes, leurs sœurs. Après la prise du palais elles s'étaient réconfortées en les espérant vivantes, mais elles étaient à présent face à des spectres plus morts que vifs qui ne semblaient même plus entendre ces appels des vivants. La plupart de ces femmes semblaient avoir perdu depuis longtemps toute trace de vie dans leurs prunelles ternies et vides.

À ce constat attristant, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'être « soulagée » de savoir que sa mère au moins n'avait pas eu à subir cela. Morte quelques années auparavant, elle si douce et délicate ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté. Et puis l'héritière des Hyûga se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée impie.

Elle fronça douloureusement les sourcils et suivit d'un regard peiné le défilé inquiétant de ces femmes décharnées que les soldats faisaient monter sur la tribune Est face à elle.

C'est alors qu'Hinata perçut quelque chose qui la déstabilisa. Elle s'était trompée. Elle n'avait d'abord vu, comme ses compagnes d'infortune, qu'une longue procession de cadavre en guenilles quand les reines étaient descendues du tombereau. Mais à mieux y regarder à présent, si beaucoup semblaient à jamais cassées, c'était loin d'être le cas de toutes. Sous leurs mèches grasses et sales, ternies et emmêlées qui mussaient leurs visages, elle devina dans le regard des reines Senju, Inuzuka, Uchiwa et Uzumaki une flamme. Leurs corps meurtris semblaient vaincus mais leurs yeux eux continuaient de briller avec éclat. Elles demeuraient insoumises, indomptables, royales. Et ces silhouettes voûtées aux os saillants qui n'étaient que l'ombre affreusement mutilée de ce qu'elles avaient été n'enlevaient rien à leur volonté qui, cachée sous cette épaisse couche de crasse, était intacte.

Hinata sentit son cœur se contracter puis s'emballer, cognant avec vigueur, s'emplissant d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard bleu turquin de la reine Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto. Il émanait de lui la même lumière que chez celui de son fils, cette même force sauvage, ce même panache. Une bouffée de chaleur se déversa dans les veines d'Hinata. C'était comme si la souveraine lui passait un message. Elle sentit son âme tressaillir et happée par la force muette de cette femme elle se redressa imperceptiblement.

Ce qui brillait dans ses yeux avec tant de force était-ce ce qu'on appelait la « Volonté du Feu » ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'épiloguer sur la chose car soudain, un roulement de tambours retentit, imposant le silence à la foule déchaînée.

Les portes du Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême s'ouvrirent en grand laissant entrevoir le trône impérial et sa flamme colossale de rhodonite amarante.

Et soudain apparut Orochimaru en grand costume d'apparat en brocart Yunjin dont les savants motifs rappelaient, comme un pied de nez au monde qu'il venait de détruire, les robes du dragon portées par l'empereur.

De sa démarche coulante et ondoyante il descendit les escaliers du pavillon, et, sous les acclamations de la foule qui scandait son nom, il vint s'asseoir sur le trône dressé à l'extérieur.

Une ovation de plusieurs minutes s'éleva alors.

Hinata en avait mal au cœur. Comment pouvaient-ils célébrer ce tyran, ce traître à sa patrie qui n'avait pas hésité à faire massacrer les siens, ceux qui l'avaient recueilli, élevé, et qui donnait aujourd'hui en spectacle ses plus vils exactions au travers des corps meurtris de nobles souveraines ?

Cet homme, non, ce serpent était loin de mériter de telles considérations.

L'Ophidien fit un geste de la main et la foule se tut, obéissante et docile, soumise à son nouveau maître.

« Mes amis, mes frères, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous permettre d'assister à votre triomphe. Et ce triomphe qui sera votre gloire éternelle commence par la destruction de l'ancien monde gangrené. »

Une exclamation à la fois martiale et joyeuse s'éleva du cœur des milliers de militaires réunis dans la Cour.

« Déjà nous avons pris la tête de l'Empereur Hiruzen, détruisant par ce geste le joug qui nous entravait, mais les chaînes demeurent – il fit un ample mouvement circulaire du bras désignant les deux tribunes latérales – et je fais le serment d'en briser un à un chaque anneau pour que triomphe votre liberté ! »

Il cria avec détermination les derniers mots de son discours ce qui ne tarda pas d'enflammer la foule dense et malléable des soldats déjà galvanisés par son entrée.

De leur côté, princesses et reines étaient mortifiées. Non pas par le sort funeste qu'on leur prédisait et qu'elles avaient compris depuis longtemps, mais par l'annonce de la mort du Divin Père.

D'un coté des tribunes comme de l'autre aucunes des prisonnières n'avaient été informées de la mort du monarque suprême et le choc était grand.

Bien sûr toutes l'avaient envisagée sans vouloir y croire, mais à présent leur pire crainte se confirmait avec horreur, sans aucun ménagement pour leurs sentiments et états d'âme.

La tragédie était cette fois complète. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas Orochimaru dénigrait sans vergogne la mémoire du grand homme qui avait apporté l'harmonie dans l'empire en quarante années de règne. Il inversait les rôles en le faisant passer pour un tyran oppresseur des peuples.

De quel droit se permettait-il de parler ainsi ?

L'empereur Hiruzen avait toujours été un homme bon, soucieux du bien être de son peuple et de la paix des Douze Royaumes. Orochimaru qu'il avait jadis recueilli et élevé comme un fils était pourtant aux premières loges pour le savoir. Il en était la preuve vivante.

Mais il avait renversé le miroir avec délectation, lui, le tyran, l'usurpateur, l'oppresseur, le meurtrier, le tortionnaire.

Cette vérité les malheureuses nobles dames réunies autour de cet échafaud étaient-elles les seules à la percevoir ? Étaient-elles les seules à voir que ce traître osait dissimuler ses crimes derrière le paravent de respectabilité d'une pseudo libération des peuples ?

C'était abject. Comment pouvait-il se complaire dans cette mascarade ? Et ces hommes ? Ces soldats, qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Que leur avait-on promis pour qu'ils croient à ce tissu de mensonges ?

Leurs acclamations sauvages révoltaient autant qu'elles terrifiaient les prisonnières. C'était leur monde qu'on détruisait. Elles, qu'on jugeait en despote. Elles, qu'en punition on obligeait à assister au crépuscule de leurs valeurs.

Mais quelle avait été leur faute ? Quel mal avaient-elles commis en dehors de celui de naître du côté du pouvoir ? La roue du destin tournait et cette fois plus en leur faveur.

Une fois encore Orochimaru fit un geste de la main pour réclamer le silence. Puis il fit signe à un garde et de sa voix sifflante, il ordonna.

« Qu'on amène la condamnée. »

À ces mots les reines froncèrent les sourcils et les princesses, elles, pleines d'incompréhension tournèrent la tête alternativement du côté de l'ophidien puis du côté de la Cour dans l'espoir d'identifier cette « condamnée ».

Orochimaru leur sourit avec un petit rictus sadique qui semblait leur signifier « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez bientôt fixées et je gage que le spectacle sera à votre convenance. »

C'est alors que de l'autre côté de la Cour, la gigantesque Porte du Midi, porte d'entrée principale du palais impérial s'ouvrit avec lenteur, accompagnée par le rythme syncopé et sinistre de grands tambours militaires dont les percutions résonnaient avec fracas.

La foule se fendit à nouveau pour créer une large allée allant du Portail monumental jusqu'à la place de l'exécution. Puis il y eut un roulement de tambours et un soldat en armure d'apparat venu de l'extérieur du palais passa le seuil de l'entrée Sud.

Il tenait dans sa main droite une chaîne. Il s'avança et bientôt apparut dans son sillage, tenue par le licou, une minuscule silhouette féminine en haillons mais dont les longs cheveux d'un châtain grisonnant étaient impeccablement tirés en arrière en une haute queue de cheval qui rendait grâce à son port de tête royal et droit. Le soldat tira sur la chaîne comme on tire sur une laisse pour la faire avancer et c'est alors que les prisonnières la reconnurent sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'était l'impératrice Biwako, épouse de feu l'empereur Hiruzen.

En la voyant ainsi tenue en laisse comme un simple animal, les mains entravées par de solides menottes en plomb, plusieurs princesses poussèrent des cris de protestation indignés. Mais ceux-ci furent bien vite noyés par les acclamations triviales de la foule de soldats en délire. Eux étaient ravis. Cette liesse populaire, avide de sang, atteignait son paroxysme.

Comme lors du passage des princesses, nombreux furent ceux qui crièrent des insultes, lancèrent des projectiles ou même tentèrent de s'emparer de la douairière.

Si un cordon de sécurité avait été dressé pour permettre à la souveraine d'atteindre le lieu de son exécution sans trop d'encombre, il ne put empêcher un projectile d'atteindre la Divine Mère à la tête.

Des rires gras s'élevèrent, vantant la précision du tir mais quand l'impératrice, après avoir chancelé, se redressa la tête haute et reprit calmement sa marche en faisant fi des harangues de la foule, peu à peu un silence respectueux s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

Oui ils étaient venus là pour la voir mourir, souffrir même, mais face à son aura, à son calme et à son courage, même les plus belliqueux se trouvèrent pantois devant le déploiement de tant de fortitude.

Du haut de son trône d'ébène, Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Ce petit bout de femme sévère et déterminée était donc encore capable par sa simple présence de faire flancher une armée.

Il est vrai qu'il fallait avouer que l'épouse de l'empereur n'avait jamais été une femme commode. Il en avait souvent été témoin par le passé. L'autorité naturelle qui émanait d'elle terrifiait bien des hommes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une force castratrice invisible.

Et puis elle était fière de son rang et possédait une force mentale exceptionnelle. De par ces qualités elle avait toujours été un pilier de l'Empire. Un pilier à abattre absolument pour que l'Empire s'effondre et pour ne pas risquer qu'elle ne devienne une force inspiratrice. D'ailleurs, cette force, sûrement cherchait-elle à l'insuffler à ce moment même. Elle avait toujours eu la gente féminine en haute estime, la jugeant généralement bien plus forte sur le plan moral que les hommes. Sa marche pour l'échafaud était son ultime message, et elle se faisait le porte étendard de sa philosophie auprès des seules spectatrices qui pour l'heure l'intéressaient.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que sa brillante démonstration de force se faisait aussi pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'Ophidien et pour sa délectation personnelle.

Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle se présente à lui déjà vaincue. Non, le jeu aurait été sans intérêt. Le fait que cette minuscule femme impose toujours le respect après des semaines de tortures physiques et mentales, le fait qu'elle demeure imbrisable ne donnerait que plus d'impact à son exécution.

Car cette force était sa perte. Elle était tel un chêne qui se brise en refusant de plier dans la tempête. Cette trop grande rigidité était la cause de sa déchéance et serait celle des spectatrices de choix qu'il avait conviées à assister à cette fête. Elles aussi étaient tout en orgueil, et il allait briser cet orgueil pour les réduire à l'état de pauvres loques sans âmes, et surtout sans velléité de rébellion.

Il fallut dix longues minutes à l'ancienne impératrice pour traverser la Cour et arriver au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle siégeait Orochimaru, bien calé dans son trône. Des princesses du haut de leur tribune l'appelèrent en pleurant, mais l'impératrice tête droite ne détourna pas la tête vers elles. Le moment n'était pas venu.

Nullement impressionnée par la mise en scène grandiose et théâtrale de l'usurpateur et refusant de s'incliner face à lui, en dépit du soldat qui tirait sur sa chaîne pour la faire se baisser, Biwako planta son fier regard noir dans celui reptilien et jaune d'Orochimaru.

« Alors c'était bien toi qui était à la tête de tout ça, Orochimaru. Pourquoi n'en suis-je même pas étonnée ? » cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

« C'est parce que vous ne m'avez jamais porté dans votre cœur. » répondit l'Ophidien avec un accent amusé tout en se penchant légèrement en avant, appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes en guise d'appuie-tête.

« L'Histoire m'aura donné raison. » répliqua avec véhémence Biwako.

« Ou peut-être êtes-vous la cause de cette _Histoire_. Vous avez toujours été une louve défendant bec et ongles sa progéniture, d'où votre défiance à mon égard. Car vous m'avez toujours détesté et vous avez toujours craint que je ne m'empare un jour de ce que vous jugiez revenir légalement à vos enfants. Pourtant ils ont toujours été bien moins doués que moi. Hiruzen, lui, en était conscient, c'est pourquoi il a longtemps envisagé de me prendre pour héritier. Cette idée devait vous hérisser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu te trompes. Bien au contraire, j'ai toujours reconnu tes qualités et tes talents. Mais j'ai vu, dès ton enfance, la part d'ombre que tu abritais et qui nous mènerait vers notre ruine. C'est pour cela que j'ai intercédé auprès de l'Empereur pour obtenir ton éviction du pouvoir.

Cependant tu ne me feras pas croire que ce Coup d'État, cette guerre, cette révolution, appelle la comme tu voudras, a pour unique but de te venger de moi qui t'ai empêché d'accéder au pouvoir. Mon poids politique fut bien maigre dans cette affaire. Toi seul fus responsable de ta déchéance, toi, tes _expériences_ et tes dépravations contre nature. » dit-elle avec une certaine incrédulité quand à sa réelle influence.

« Oh, en effet c'est vous accorder un peu trop d'importance. »

« Oui, bien sûr tout ceci n'est qu'une excuse pour toi qui depuis toujours brigue le pouvoir. Qu'importe la façon dont tu t'en empareras. »

« Vous vous trompez sur mes véritables intentions Divine Mère, elles ont toujours été bien plus altruistes que vous ne le pensez. »

La vieille dame plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« Garde tes palabres pour tes vassaux et tes hommes ! Eux semblent assez naïfs pour les croire, mais pas moi. Est-ce l'altruisme qui te fait faire ça ? »

Bien que limitée dans ses mouvements du fait de ses chaînes et de ses menottes, Biwako désigna de la main les deux tribunes avec d'un côté des princesses apeurées et de l'autre des reines meurtries et décharnées.

« Elles ne sont que les victimes logiques d'un monde gangrené qu'elles n'ont pas su sauver et pire encore, qu'elles ont elles-mêmes contribué à pervertir sans s'en soucier. » siffla le serpent.

« Tu es fou. Tes paroles n'ont aucune logique. » s'insurgea Biwako.

« Au contraire, elles en ont. Vous pensez que le pouvoir m'intéresse mais vous vous trompez depuis le début. Ce qui me motive c'est de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce pouvoir et la façon dont il régit le monde. Comme vous allez mourir dans quelques instants je veux bien vous faire la grâce de quelques minutes supplémentaires et prendre le temps de vous expliquer cela. Vous verrez bien qu'il n'y a chez moi aucune des viles tentations dont vous m'accusez. Peut-être comprendrez-vous même enfin que le méchant dans cette histoire ce n'est pas moi, mais peut-être bien vous. »

Orochimaru se leva de son trône d'ébène et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la condamnée. Il se mouvait avec des gestes d'une exaspérante lenteur toute calculée, tel un prédateur se rapprochant sans bruit de sa proie.

Quand il se trouva face à Biwako, il prit le temps de la toiser de toute sa hauteur, non sans un certain mépris carnassier digne du serpent qu'il était. Pourtant même si dans cette macabre comédie l'impératrice douairière jouait, tant par sa taille que par la situation elle-même, le rôle de la souris, son regard ne fléchissait pas, soutenant sans mal celui de son bourreau.

Alors l'ophidien reprit la parole. À présent qu'il était descendu dans la « fosse » et en dépit de l'excellente acoustique de la Cour Extérieure prévue à cet effet, ses propos n'étaient plus guère entendu que par le cercle fermé de la condamnée, du bourreau, des reines, des princesses et du premier rang des spectateurs.

Bien qu'il ne chercha pas spécialement à dissimuler ses paroles, ce flou dans lequel il laissait les hommes réunis en ce lieu servait tout autant sa cause. Il est parfois bon de laisser les foules imaginer seules ce qu'elles désirent entendre. Cela n'était qu'une manipulation de plus.

« Chère Mère, reprit-il donc tout à fait conscient de l'ironie de ses premiers mots, vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai toujours été doté d'un esprit curieux. Curiosité scientifique, j'entends. Or, le propre des sciences, qu'elles soient mathématiques, physiques, biologiques ou même sociales c'est de permettre de comprendre le monde qui nous entoure, de l'appréhender dans toute sa complexité. Comprendre, savoir comment les choses fonctionnent est depuis toujours ma plus grande obsession, et mon unique but. »

Tout en parlant, Orochimaru se mit en mouvement et commença à effectuer une marche circulaire autour de sa victime.

Biwako qui le suivait du regard en eut presque le tournis et soupçonna là une nouvelle manœuvre de l'usurpateur pour la désorienter. Pourtant son esprit demeura ferme.

« À quoi doivent te mener tes élucubrations, Orochimaru ? Tu cherches à endormir ma vigilance en me noyant de palabres pour me faire oublier ce que tu es vraiment ? Non un scientifique, mais un être vil et un usurpateur ! »

L'attaque verbale de la vieille femme glissa sur lui comme l'eau sur les écailles du serpent, ne lui arrachant qu'un sourire amusé. Et c'est avec flegme que le nouveau tyran, sans dévier du chemin de son argumentation, répondit à la question par une autre.

« Savez-vous, Divine Mère, comment naissent et meurent les civilisations ? »

L'impératrice fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot.

« Et bien moi je me suis longtemps interrogé sur la question. Comment les empires naissent-ils ? Pourquoi ? Qui sommes nous dans cette société ? Comment notre place y est-elle déterminée ?

Et aujourd'hui je peux vous répondre qu'il y a toujours un schéma de base commun.

Au tout début on trouve un petit groupe d'individus, des familles ou des tribus vivant sur un petit territoire. Puis, un jour pour des raisons de manque de place, d'accroissement de leur population, de manque de nourritures, que sais-je encore, somme toute dans le but d'améliorer leur existence, ces petites cellules de base décident qu'elles doivent s'accroître pour ne pas péricliter ou disparaître.

Elles cherchent alors de nouveaux territoires, de nouvelles ressources et ce faisant elles entrent immanquablement en conflit avec un autre groupe occupant déjà le lieu qu'elles convoitent. »

« Est-ce là la justification de ta prise de pouvoir ? Ta convoitise de l'Empire du Feu ? » fit Biwako avec mépris tout en suivant toujours du regard les cercles hypnotiques du serpent.

« Non, j'énonce juste l'observation d'un phénomène qui n'est d'ailleurs pas propre à l'homme mais que l'on retrouve dans tout le règne animal à des proportions variées. Mais laissez-moi poursuivre, car la suite est, elle, propre à l'être humain.

Ces groupes je disais donc, pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent, vont entrer en conflit ou en guerre, qu'importe le vocabulaire le résultat final sera le même. Au terme de cette bataille avec un peu de chance, ils atteignent leur but, agrandissent leur territoire et parfois même accroissent leur population en intégrant en leur sein leurs anciens ennemis. Ceux qui auront survécu en tout cas.  
Ces cellules vont continuer à guerroyer au fil du temps, d'abord pour combler des besoins primaires certes, mais très vite aussi pour l'attrait du pouvoir, des richesses et certaines pour le plaisir de la guerre. C'est là que l'homme se démarque de l'animal, ajouta-t-il dans un petit ricanement.

Au cours de ces conflits ces petites unités de base vont soit disparaître, victimes de leur propre ambition, détruites finalement par un obstacle trop grand, soit dans le meilleur des cas continuer à croître intelligemment par le biais d'un savant mélange de guerre et d'alliance jusqu'à peu à peu se transformer en un véritable état, pays ou royaume.

La taille de cette nouvelle nation peut bien sûr être variable, cité-état ou empire, mais à ce stade elle a atteint l'envergure nécessaire pour être considérée comme une puissance et ne plus être balayée au moindre coup de vent.

De fait, après avoir grossi de façon exponentielle dans un premier temps sa taille va peu à peu se stabiliser. Bien sûr elle peut encore gagner ou perdre des territoires mais dans l'ensemble ses frontières sont définies. Elle n'est plus une tribu mais un pays.

Elle va alors faire en sorte de se structurer de façon claire, fédérant chaque individu qui la compose autour d'une même identité, d'une même culture.

C'est la naissance des civilisations. Si elle ne croît plus nécessairement en taille, c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle commence véritablement à croître en influence, en puissance, grâce à son économie, son industrie, sa richesse, son territoire, sa population, et grâce au jeu subtile des alliances. Sa culture, à n'en pas douter supérieure vu qu'elle est venue à bout de toutes les autres, rayonne comme jamais.

C'est alors qu'au sommet de sa gloire commence lentement mais sûrement le déclin de ce royaume, de cet empire.

Aveuglé par sa propre puissance il va chercher à la pérenniser à tout prix, passant immanquablement d'une position offensive, qui lui a permis cette conquête, à une position défensive.

Le jeune royaume édicte des lois, des règles, crée des administrations. Si dans un premier temps cela contribue aussi à son développement, cela a aussi pour conséquence de le recentrer sur lui-même, l'enfermant insidieusement dans un carcan qu'il pense protecteur. Ainsi celui qui allait jadis chercher la gloire et la fortune en partant à la conquête du monde extérieur ferme à présent ses frontières pour protéger sa richesse.

Puis, les administrations dans un premier temps efficaces, au cours des années se complexifient, deviennent toujours plus lourdes, tenues par des êtres de moins en moins efficaces car privés de pouvoir par trop de distillation. Et puis la population de ce royaume, et plus encore ses dirigeants, gavée dans son confort s'endort sur ses lauriers passés. Ces chefs deviennent paresseux et corrompus.

Mais cette décadence ne les inquiète pas, ils se pensent inattaquables. Leur royaume est le plus gros poisson du lieu. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que cette taille, loin d'être un atout, est leur plus grande faiblesse.

Ce royaume n'est plus qu'un mastodonte alourdi par les entraves d'une administration devenue trop rigide.

L'ironie est à son comble, ce qu'il a créé pour se défendre va bientôt le détruire.

Car à sa porte frappent de petits peuples morts de faim, attirés par sa richesse. Mais il ne se méfie toujours pas. Ces barbares sont pour lui des arriérés, et ils sont si insignifiants. Que craindre ? Il suffit de garder porte close.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est que ces ennemis se sont déjà introduits. Soit il les a engendrés lui-même en créant des populations d'exclus au sein de sa société, soit, bien qu'il l'ait oublié, il les a lui même fait entrer. Ces peuples qu'il a envahi, soumis pour grandir jadis, et qu'il pensait pacifier en les intégrant dans le giron de sa grande et belle culture attendent eux aussi leur heure.

Et finalement, apothéose, arrive le moment de l'implosion. Il est attaqué à l'extérieur par des peuples certes moins nombreux et bien moins armés mais qui possèdent une volonté inflexible, et surtout une souplesse et une rapidité d'action qu'il n'a plus. Ces peuplades sont capables d'attaques éclair, surprises et meurtrières. Alors que lui, le vieux pachyderme, est paralysé par une administration incapable de prendre la moindre décision, souvent corrompue, avec à sa tête des incapables mis là par un jeu de pouvoir et qui vont se renvoyer les responsabilités de leurs échecs.

Et puis, clou du spectacle, il est déchiré en son propre sein, attaqué de l'intérieur par tous ces sans noms, ces rebuts qui ne se reconnaissent plus dans sa civilisation qui périclite et qui se révoltent.

Le bouquet final est magnifique. Ce royaume, cet empire, s'effondre victime de son immobilisme et meurt dévoré de toute part par ses nombreux ennemis qui le déchiquettent et se partagent ses restes encore fumants.

Ce que je vous raconte là, il suffit d'ouvrir un livre d'histoire et d'y étudier n'importe laquelle des civilisations passées pour en comprendre l'amère vérité. C'est le lot commun à tous les empires même ceux ayant perduré des millénaires durant. »

Orochimaru cessa ses tours et se planta cette fois face à Biwako qui demeurait immobile, le visage grave, écoutant sans ciller l'interminable monologue de l'usurpateur.

« Cela je l'ai appréhendé étant enfant en cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la fin de mon clan. Car il en va des clans comme des nations. Et je me suis mis, sottement, à craindre ce déclin sans voir qu'il était aussi le signe d'un renouveau. Dès lors, je n'ai plus eu qu'un désir, empêcher que cela ne se produise. Or j'ai alors pris conscience que l'Empire du Feu, ce glorieux empire qui m'avait recueilli, était déjà sur la face déclinante de son histoire.

Croyez-moi ou non, Divine Mère, mais j'ai alors très sincèrement voulu sauver ce monde. J'ai réfléchi au problème, cherché des solutions. J'avais la chance que l'Empereur Hiruzen se soit pris d'affection pour moi, et qu'il ait mis entre mes mains une part de son pouvoir, alors j'ai cherché à moderniser notre fonctionnement, à rééquilibrer les choses. Notre politique devait être remise à plat, tenir compte d'un peuple avec lequel elle était en décalage.

Mais le Divin Père endormi par un trop long règne, convaincu par l'harmonie illusoire de sa société, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Lui et les douze rois étaient déjà embourbés dans leur vision archaïque du monde. Ils ne voulaient pas toucher à leur sacro-sainte tradition, socle, le pensaient-ils, de leur civilisation. Leur entêtement créait chaque jour des déséquilibres plus grands au sein de notre société, des injustices. Mais ils étaient aveuglés par le monde idyllique de la « Volonté du Feu » et ils ne percevaient pas les tensions se cristallisant dans l'esprit des mécontents. Je pense même qu'ils s'en fichaient. Pourquoi prêter l'oreille à une misérable poignée d'insatisfaits ? Ils étaient au-dessus de cela. Et vous et les autres nobles dames aussi. La pauvreté a toujours servi à vous donner bonne conscience par le biais de votre si vertueuse charité institutionnalisée, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nos conflits à ce sujet furent nombreux, vous en fûtes témoin, et nos idées trop opposées. L'Empereur Hiruzen a fini par me chasser.

Enfin, pour ça et pour quelques expériences scientifiques faites sur des cobayes humains qui lui déplurent, ajouta l'Ophidien avec une ironie amusée.

Il m'a condamné à l'exile. Loin du pouvoir je me suis alors remis à me questionner sur son fonctionnement. Mon attrait pour la connaissance et la compréhension de ce monde a refait surface. C'est alors que je me suis dit que finalement si je ne pouvais sauver cet Empire, alors j'avais tout intérêt à le détruire au moins je pourrais prouver que mon analyse et ma critique de la politique de cet Empire étaient justes et je pourrais voir de mes propres yeux comment naissent et meurent les civilisations, bien loin de l'aspect théorique de la chose. Cette perspective était si excitante que ma curiosité scientifique l'a emportée.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Comme je le pensais, nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient de dévorer et de détruire ce vieux monde. Tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de ses frontières. L'Empire du Feu avait laissé dans son sillage bien des opprimés et des oubliés de son copieux gâteau.

Monter une armée prête à le détruire fut un jeu d'enfant. À présent les cartes vont être redistribuées et une lutte pour la survie du plus fort va s'engager.

J'ai pris le contrôle des opérations pour donner l'impulsion, mais bientôt je me placerai en simple observateur. Seul l'étude du mécanisme m'intéresse et en temps troublé la place du chef n'est jamais la bonne. Vous le voyez bien, je vous l'ai dit, le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas dans cette histoire, il n'est qu'un accessoire. »

« Tu es définitivement fou ! conclut Biwako. Tout ceci n'est-il qu'un jeu pour toi, tous ces morts, cette misère ? Tu veux détruire une civilisation, manipuler une armée de miséreux en leur faisant miroiter une libération, une gloire factice juste pour contenter ta curiosité malsaine ?!

Tu sèmes le chaos de façon gratuite tel un enfant s'amusant à détruire des châteaux de sable mais ici tout est vrai. Il y a des vraies vies, de vrais individus.

Tu es déviant et tu joues avec des forces qui te dépassent et qui te détruiront. Car tu te trompes sur toute la ligne depuis le début. À commencer par cet empire. Il n'est pas mort et bien loin d'être sur le déclin. Bientôt tu en feras l'amère découverte avant d'être balayé.

« Peut-être mais j'aurais infligé la première fissure à ce bel édifice et les suivantes ne tarderont pas. Tout s'effondrera, croyez-moi. »

« Et c'est là ta définition de l'altruisme dont tu parlais initialement ? Tu dis avoir voulu sauver ce monde par le passé, mais c'est un mensonge. As-tu jamais même essayé ? Tu as dit à ces hommes que tu allais les libérer de notre pouvoir décadent, mais c'est encore un mensonge. Il n'y a pas d'altruisme chez toi, ton propre contentement est ton seul but. Car qu'as-tu à proposer à la place de cet Empire, s'énerva alors Biwako, toi qui avoues déjà que tu te retireras du pouvoir avant que les choses ne tournent en ta défaveur afin de n'être qu'un observateur ?

Tu vas détruire une civilisation stable, prospère et paisible pour offrir quoi à la place ?

Des siècles de guerre entre groupes briguant le pouvoir. En quoi cela délivrera les opprimés dont tu parles et que tu as levé en armée ? »

« Je leur offre une chance de saisir la fortune. À eux de savoir en profiter pour ne pas redevenir des victimes. Détruire l'ancien monde c'est avoir la possibilité de le remodeler à sa convenance. De réécrire l'histoire. Ils n'auront jamais mieux. En tout cas pas tant que l'Empire et les Douze existeront. »

« Ce monde est meilleur que tout ce qui pourra naître de ce chaos. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous devriez être la première à voir les limites de _ce monde meilleur_. Car vous, si fière de la gente féminine, vous êtes après tout la première victime en tant que femme de cet empire qui dédaigne avec mépris la moitié de sa population. Vous n'en avez même pas conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, alors que vous êtes dans cet Empire la femme au rang le plus élevé, vous ne possédez aucun pouvoir et vous êtes vue aux yeux de sa loi comme une incapable majeure. Il en va même pour les reines légitimes qui ne peuvent régner sans l'aval d'un époux, et ne parlons pas des princesses, jolies petites choses vierges et sans personnalité qu'on parque au sein de ce château en vue de futures alliances diplomatiques.

Votre orgueil qui vous fait me tenir tête est le seul pouvoir que ce monde vous ait laissé. Mais à quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? À mourir la tête haute en me toisant ? La belle affaire ! La mort est la mort. Vous comme les autres reines et princesses présentes ici n'êtes rien. Juste des pions qui servaient aux rois pour leurs alliances politiques et qui à moi me servent en tant qu'otages monnayables.

Vous si fière de la grandeur des femmes n'avez jamais vu vos propres chaînes, qui pourtant vous entravaient bien plus que celles que je vous impose aujourd'hui, lobotomisée depuis longtemps par un système patriarcale qui vous a façonnée comme il l'entendait. Vous auriez dû vous rebeller quand vous en aviez la possibilité, peut-être auriez vous pu alors sauver ce monde que vous aimez tant. Le faire bouger. Mais vous avez préféré rester dans son confort quitte à n'être qu'un pantin. Mourez donc comme tel, drapée dans votre inutile orgueil, en vraie martyre de votre empire agonisant.

Bien, qu'on en finisse, fit Orochimaru à l'attention de Suigetsu qui, accoudé à sa large épée, baillait avec ostentation face à ce trop long discours. »

L'Ophidien alla rejoindre son trône et, à nouveau audible par tous du haut de son promontoire, il ajouta d'un timbre glaciale.

« Tu feras envoyer sa tête à qui de droit. Quant au corps – il fit mine de réfléchir – tu le feras apporter en cuisine. Je crois qu'il existe une vieille tradition chez les guerriers de l'Empire de l'Eau celle de dévorer ses ennemis pour s'approprier leur force.

Ce soir vous pourrez, même si la viande risque d'être dure, vous régaler d'une impératrice et acquérir une part de son futile orgueil. » lança-t-il à la foule.

L'imposante armée qui était restée jusque là silencieuse dans une attente incertaine, se renflamma, riant cruellement et criant telle une masse inhumaine, lugubrement enchantée par ce festin à venir de chair humaine. Pire encore, bientôt les soldats se battraient pour avoir droit à leur part.

Dans les tribunes cependant, l'horreur n'en finissait pas. La gorge et l'estomac noués, certaines vomirent à l'idée de ces affreuses scènes de cannibalisme. Serait-ce leur sort aussi ?

Suigetsu, lui, lança un regard désabusé à Orochimaru. Il aimait vraiment avilir les hommes.

Mais était-ce là la distraction qu'on lui avait promis ? Ce cirque ? Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à être le bourreau d'une vieille femme déjà plus morte que vive, et voir ensuite ces chiens se disputer sa carcasse encore moins. Enfin, cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire tester le tranchant légendaire de Kubikiribôchô.

Il souffla et jeta un coup d'yeux circulaire à l'assemblée. Immédiatement, son regard fut attiré par la chevelure magenta de Karin, droite au milieu de la tribune des princesses. Son regard froid et perçant était plein de mépris. À qui était-il adressé au juste, à lui, à Orochimaru, à Biwako, ou à toute cette mascarade dont elle n'avait cure ? Une chose était sûre pour Suigetsu, cette fille avait beau se trouver dans le rang des prisonnières, elle n'en était définitivement pas une. Car derrière ce mépris affiché brillait la flamme de l'amusement. Ce spectacle de fin du monde ne lui déplaisait pas à elle. Alors autant lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Il saisit Biwako par les menottes et la plaça face au billot. Avant de la faire s'incliner, il lui demanda.

« Vous avez un dernier mot à adresser ? »

Biwako regarda la foule face à elle. Ces soldats, les yeux exorbités, attendaient fébriles le spectacle promis. Il n'y avait plus chez eux de raisonnement individuel, ils étaient une masse difforme à la solde d'Orochimaru. À eux elle n'avait rien à dire. Ils avaient déjà choisi leur camp et plus aucune voix ne les atteindrait.

L'impératrice se retourna pour la première fois en direction des tribunes. En dépit de l'horreur de sa mort à venir, elle devait transmettre les dernières forces de son courage aux reines et princesses. C'était sa dernière mission, leur dire de ne pas plier face à cet ennemi, malgré la mort, malgré les actes de cruauté.

Mais ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête la figea. Les reines et les princesses avaient baissé et détourné les yeux. Les mots perfides sur leur impuissance, leur orgueil inutile et illusoire face à la mort avait insinué le doute en elles. La perspective de la profanation de leur corps avait fini de les abattre. Orochimaru avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il les avait brisées. Plus que la peur qui peut s'apprivoiser, il avait inséminé en elles les graines du désespoir. Bien plus insidieux, ce sentiment tel une gangrène allait les dévorer lentement mais sûrement.

Pourtant alors qu'elle allait à son tour baisser les yeux, vaincue, son regard fut happé par deux nacres lumineuses, brillantes et vibrantes d'un feu nouveau.

À la tribune, Hinata était envahie d'un sentiment nouveau. Loin de l'avoir abattue, le discours d'Orochimaru et ses pratiques barbares avaient éveillé quelque chose en elle, une révolte, une volonté de se battre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle s'y prendrait, mais elle ne se laisserait plus passivement faire face à cet homme abject. Cet être qui pour vérifier de froides théories détruisait sans vergogne des vies humaines, un empire, une culture, la volonté du Feu même.

Hinata sentit Hanabi se serrer contre elle. Elle cachait son visage pour ne pas voir l'affreux spectacle de la décapitation.

Hinata se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui murmura

« Non, Hanabi, ne détourne pas le regard. Ne laisse pas cette victoire à l'ennemi. Au contraire, regarde. Regarde comment meurt une vraie souveraine. Orochimaru a tord et elle le prouve par sa grandeur. Nous ne sommes pas morts et notre nation non plus. »

Hanabi releva doucement son regard vers Hinata.

Son aînée était si belle en cet instant, avec son regard calme mais décidé. Elle hocha de la tête et se retourna à son tour pour regarder, malgré sa peur, l'exécution de la douairière.

Biwako leur adressa un dernier regard et annonça.

« Non, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Fais ta besogne, bourreau. »

Elle refusa l'écharpe pour lui bander les yeux. La mort, elle pouvait l'affronter les yeux ouverts. Elle s'agenouilla et posa d'elle-même sa tête sur le cylindre de bois.

Suigetsu saisit le manche de son imposante lame, avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec sur la nuque de sa victime.

Avec une facilité déconcertante la tête se détacha du reste du corps et une exclamation joyeuse s'éleva de la foule alors qu'elle roulait à présent sur le sol aspergée par son propre sang.

Orochimaru sourit. À voir l'attitude abattue des femmes dans les tribunes et la liesse parmi les soldats, il savait qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, son armée pleinement satisfaite du spectacle de la mise à mort de cette souveraine honnie s'était transformée en une masse lobotomisée et malléable où pour l'heure avait disparu les quelques voix dissidentes qui commençaient à émerger et de l'autre, il avait enfin obtenu la destruction psychologique de toutes les reines et les princesses. Toutes ? Non. Car il vit comme l'avait vu Biwako avant lui la lumière briller dans les yeux de l'Hyûga.

C'est dans l'adversité que les vraies personnalités se révèlent. Et ainsi donc l'héritière des Hyûga, connue de tous pour sa timidité maladive, se révélait être en réalité un lion dormant. Il sourit. Il aurait dû être contrarié mais ce constat le réjouissait. Il aimait quand ses proies avaient du répondant. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Note : (1) Le nom de « Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême » fait bien sûr ici référence au pavillon du même nom situé au centre de la Cité Interdite à Pékin et où trônait l'empereur de Chine.

(2)Il s'agit bien sûr d'un clin d'œil à la première mission de l'équipe 7 dans le manga. J'y avait déjà fait allusion dans le chapitre 3 où Naruto qui confond Sakura avec un homme se justifie auprès de Sasuke en faisant référence à Haku et à ses traits féminins. Cependant ces événements resteront anecdotiques dans cette fic, ils sont juste là pour donner un background crédible aux personnages.

(3) Robe portait par les moines bouddhiques.

(4)Bâton utilisé par les moines bouddhiques au Japon.

(5)Il est souvent de tradition, même encore de nos jours de pratiquer chez les peuples nomades d'Asie Centrale le sacrifice d'un ou plusieurs chevaux lors d'obsèques (chez les mongols ou les kirghizes par exemple). Le cheval est vu comme un animal psychopompe, c'est à dire qu'il guide l'âme du mort dans l'autre monde. Plusieurs de ses peuples nomades étant de confession musulman, les chevaux choisis le sont alors fait dans le respect du Coran. Ainsi il est interdit de sacrifier des étalons et l'on choisira plutôt de jeunes poulains ou pouliches ou encore des juments stériles ou non fécondes.

(6)Les jeux funèbres sont là encore une pratique assez courante lors des obsèques de personnages importants dans les peuples nomades d'Asie Centrale. Tout comme le banquet funèbre ils ont lieux après la cérémonie à proprement parler et ont pour but d'honorer le défunt. En Europe ils étaient assez fréquents dans l'Antiquité et l'on peut en voir des exemples dans l'Iliade avec les jeux funéraires célébrés pour la mort de Patrocle ou encore de l'Enéide avec ceux organisés pour Anchise. Les participants s'affrontaient alors traditionnellement sur des concours de courses de chevaux, de lutte, de courses à pieds ou encore de tire à l'arc. Les jeux du cirque et notamment les combats de gladiateurs découlent à la base de ce type de jeux.

(7)Au Moyen-Age et jusqu'à la Révolution en Europe la mort par pendaison était une mort considérait comme indigne et réservée aux gens du peuple. La noblesse elle avait droit à une mort par décapitation jugée plus digne (mais je suis pas sûre que Marie Stuart qui a vu son bourreau s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant de lui couper la tête soit du même avis XD). C'est la Révolution Française qui changera la donne mettant chacun sur un pied d'égalité avec sa tristement célèbre guillotine.


	8. Histoire de confiance

Titre : Le serment

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Bonjour tous le monde.

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je sais que j'avais promis une publication bien plus rapide mais tout compte fait ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. D'ailleurs je sorts ce chapitre maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que j'ai FFXV entre les mains XD

Cette fois-ci le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. Cependant il est tout de même long, surtout quand on sait qu'initialement il ne devait faire qu'un avec le précédent chapitre (et oui là ça aurait été vraiment trop trop long ;p)

J'admets qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla une fois encore, mais l'action devrait revenir dès le prochain chapitre.

Autre info, pour ceux qui suivent l'OS tiré de cette fic, sachez que le second chapitre est un cours de rédaction. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de date de sortie, FFXV oblige (jeu chronophage tu est le diable).

Une fois encore je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires, des me follower ou de prendre cette fic dans leurs favoris. Je remercie Laura pour sa review (comme je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP).

Et puis bien sûr, j'adresse un merci tout spécial à Mireba-chan qui a une fois de plus eu la gentillesse de me relire et de me supporter à tous les sens du terme.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine.

Chapitre 8 : Histoire de confiance

L'ambiance était lourde, presque suffocante dans la salle du Conseil. Le parfum suave des bougies qui emplissait constamment la pièce, leur lumière orangée qui par halos diffus chassait ça et là avec difficulté l'épaisse obscurité de ce lieu dépourvu d'ouverture sur l'extérieur, contribuaient à cette ambiance de veille éternelle en suspend entre chien et loup.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'au dehors le jour n'était levé que depuis quelques heures et que l'azur du ciel y brillait avec l'éclat vif d'un été pourtant encore lointain ?

Rois et princes se retrouvaient à nouveau réunis après plus d'une âpre semaine.

Leurs visages marqués par la fatigue étaient fermés et graves.

Il régnait un silence sépulcral entre eux et chacun semblait sonder son voisin, plongé dans quelques secrètes circonvolutions.

Sakura était tendue. Cette ambiance lui pesait, l'écrasant de son poids comme une menace latente.

Les quelques Conseils des Douze auxquels elle avait assisté avaient toujours été des épreuves pour elle et pour ses nerfs, et elle présageait que celui-ci ne ferait guère exception. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que la séance commence et qu'on en finisse. Car, comme à chaque fois, elle avait un peu trop l'impression d'être le point de mire de ces hostiles monarques.

Son salut vint sous les traits du roi Asuma Sarutobi, de son visage avenant à la barbe toujours parfaitement entretenue qui lui conférait l'allure du « bon camarade » ou de l'homme de confiance solide et rassurant.

Il se leva de son siège et déclara.

« Nous voici à nouveau tous réunis, aussi sans plus attendre je déclare ouvert ce Conseil des Douze.

Le sujet du jour portera principalement sur l'organisation des obsèques de l'Empereur Hiruzen, maintenant que le roi Kiba Inuzuka est revenu victorieux de sa mission en compagnie des moines du temple du Feu. »

Asuma tourna la tête sur sa droite et fit un petit signe du chef à l'intéressé. On pouvait lire dans ce geste sa sincère reconnaissance envers le benjamin des monarques.

Kiba, qui comme à son habitude avait commencé à se dandiner légèrement sur sa chaise, stoppa tout mouvement et fit un bref et solennel hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

Asuma reprit la parole.

« Toutefois, avant cela il serait intéressant que nous fassions le point sur notre situation actuelle. Je crois savoir, Seigneur Shikaku, que vous souhaitiez vous exprimer à ce sujet. »

Il désigna de la main le monarque qui se trouvait en bout de table.

Le roi de Nara se leva à son tour et s'inclina respectueusement face au chef de séance. Il répondit.

« Oui c'est exact, Seigneur Asuma. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse la parole. » fit le Sarutobi en se rasseyant.

« Avant toute chose, je vous demanderai à ce que les informations qui seront révélées lors de conseil n'en sortent pas, pour le moment. »

« Craignez-vous qu'il y ait des espions parmi nos hommes ? » l'interrogea avec sérieux, tout en fronçant les sourcils, le roi Minato Namikaze.

« Cette hypothèse ne fait hélas aucun doute. De nombreux indices le prouvent. » répondit la mine marrie, Shikaku.

« Qui ? » demanda Asuma.

« Nous ne les avons pas encore tous identifiés, aussi je ne puis vous en faire la liste exhaustive. Et d'ailleurs, il est important que ceux qui ont été démasqués pour l'heure l'ignorent afin que nous puissions connaître leurs complices. Aussi en attendant je vous invite à la plus grande prudence. »

« Vous nous demandez de nous méfier de nos propres hommes alors qu'ils risquent chaque jour leur vie sur le champ de bataille ? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais quitte à être suspicieux pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas aussi nous méfier de nos pairs ? Qui vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de traîtres parmi cette assemblée ? » demanda de sa voix grave et solennelle le roi Hiashi Hyûga.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'exclama le roi Chôza Akimichi.

« Pourquoi pas après tout, répondit sur l'air de la réflexion le roi Shibi Aburame. Il pourrait être dans l'intérêt de certain d'entre nous de faire alliance avec Orochimaru, voire d'en être les commanditaires, dans le but de s'emparer du pouvoir et de l'Empire tout en balayant les Douze par le biais de cette machiavélique manœuvre. »

En disant cela le regard de l'enturbanné glissa instinctivement sur sa gauche et s'arrêta avec un peu trop d'insistance sur la jeune Sakura.

La princesse de Haru sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Que voulait-il insinuer avec ses sous-entendus à peine voilés ? Comme toujours quand on s'en prenait à son royaume le sang de la princesse incarnadine ne fit qu'un tour, réveillant en elle quelques sauvages tempêtes.

Se penchant plus en avant sur la table afin de planter son fier regard émeraude dans celui en partie dissimulé de l'Aburame, elle demanda en grinçant des dents.

« Et qui verriez-vous en royaume traître à l'Empire et aux Douze ? »

« Vous, cela va de soi ! » fit à sa gauche la voix étrangement goguenarde de Jiraiya.

Sakura se retourna vivement vers lui pour lui faire face, sans saisir l'ironie amusée du colosse à la folle chevelure blanche.

« Comment osez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle les poings serrés et un éclat ardent dansant dans ses prunelles.

Si la tension qui émanait de Sakura était palpable, elle n'était rien face à l'étrange aura noir dont elle n'avait pas conscience, qui se dessinait dans son dos en provenant des Uchiwa. De même, tout à sa colère naissante elle ne vit pas les regards furibonds que lançait le prince Naruto à celui qu'il voyait pourtant comme son mentor.

Sans se préoccuper de tout cela, le débonnaire Jiraiya se frotta le menton et prit son temps avant de répondre.

Il avait conscience qu'il fallait percer l'abcès, là, maintenant, plutôt que de laisser traîner d'insidieux sous-entendus qui envenimeraient le Conseil et sa cohésion pourtant primordiale à ces temps troublés.

« Avouez que le royaume de Haru est le plus suspect dans cette affaire. Il est le seul des Douze à ne pas avoir été envahi par les troupes d'Orochimaru, le seul à ne pas avoir de membres de sa famille pris en otage, et enfin le seul dont le monarque se fait porter pâle, loin du champ de bataille à l'abri dans son palais.

Et puis parallèlement à cela, votre royaume a prouvé qu'il n'était pas à une cachotterie, à une trahison près, vu qu'il a sciemment dissimulé l'existence de son héritière jusqu'alors. »

Si tout cela avait été étrangement dit sur un ton sans animosité, Sakura bouillait littéralement.

Combien de fois encore allait-on dans ce Conseil vitupérer contre sa nation ? Éternellement peut-être. Jamais ils n'oublieraient l'affront des Haruno. Ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de tous les sacrifices, de tout le soutien qu'apportait aujourd'hui le royaume de Haru à cette guerre. Tout cela demeurait invisible à leurs yeux. Elle se sentait esseulée, sans soutien, dans ce milieu hostile plein de prétendus « frères » qui, bien loin de lui accorder leur confiance, lui demandaient sans cesse de se justifier.

Pourtant sa vision de réalité était biaisée.

Elle ne voyait pas que Jiraiya faisait cela dans le seul but de la dédouaner ou encore que ces mots avaient aussi causé l'indignation du prince Naruto qui fulminait dans son coin, contraint au silence par la rigide étiquette du Conseil. Pas plus qu'elle ne voyait d'ailleurs les vifs regards que lui lançait Kiba, ou qu'elle ne ressentait la rassurante présence du roi Kakashi Hatake à ses côtés.

La révolte enflait en elle. Elle allait répliquer mais une voix grondante à sa droite la coupa dans son élan.

« Je ne vous permets pas d'émettre de telles allégations sur le compte des Haruno, Seigneur Jiraiya. Votre propre passé est plus que trouble et votre amitié avec Orochimaru connue de tous. »

Sakura frissonna et avec une lenteur extrême, elle se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

Les bras croisés, l'air menaçant, la froideur marmoréenne qui émanait du roi Fugaku Uchiwa était terrifiante. Tout comme l'était d'ailleurs aussi celle de ses deux fils qui se tenaient silencieusement debout dans son dos, semblables à des sentinelles. Si la colère ne l'avait pas aveuglée, Sakura aurait même pu être surprise de cette attitude de la part du prince Sasuke.

Mais les Uchiwa avaient toujours défendu les Haruno à ce Conseil et si le monarque avait toléré certaines piques jusque là, lui même déstabilisé et contrarié par leurs secrets, leur ligne de conduite n'avait guère changé et ne changerait pas, quoi qu'il en coûte. Un serment les liait.

Fugaku et Jiraiya se défièrent du regard et la tension atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Shikaku se décida à intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se taper dessus les uns les autres. Ils devaient être unis pour espérer vaincre.

« De toute façon ni la princesse Sakura, ni le roi Kizashi, ni le royaume de Haru ne sont des traîtres. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » interrogea le suspicieux roi Shibi Aburame sans se soucier de la colère de Fugaku.

« Seigneur Shibi, voyons ! » voulut tempérer Minato qui sentait parfaitement dans son dos que son fils, très attaché à Sakura, était sur le point d'exploser et de déclencher un scandale.

« Parce que j'ai fait surveiller la princesse ainsi que sa correspondance et celle de son père. »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » hoqueta, estomaquée, l'héritière de Haruno en se levant cette fois de son siège sous le coup de la révélation et de l'émotion.

« Je dois avouer que le système de codage que vous employez est des plus ingénieux et des plus subtils. D'ailleurs je songe à m'en inspirer pour améliorer celui de cette armée. Il nous a fallu des heures au roi Inoichi, à mon fils le prince Shikamaru et à moi-même pour en casser la clef, fit d'une voix détachée Shikaku, en plantant son flegmatique regard noir dans celui de la princesse incarnadine.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le royaume de Haru n'a rien à se reprocher, loin de là. » conclut-il en balayant l'assemblée du regard, en insistant sur ceux ayant émis des doutes à ce sujet.

Sakura était atterrée. On avait lu son courrier ! Elle y exprimait souvent des sentiments très intimes, sur ses peurs, ses craintes. Ces lettres dévoilaient ses faiblesses et une part de son âme. Elles n'étaient destinées qu'à son père et à sa mère. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle ressentait cela comme un viol.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les larmes de colère, d'indignation mais aussi de honte qui déjà lui brouillaient le regard.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?! dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse en s'adressant au roi stratège.

Bien sûr que nous « n'avons rien à nous reprocher » ! Mais vous, cela ne vous a pas empêché malgré tout d'épier sans vergogne ma correspondance !

Ainsi donc, jamais vous ne nous avez fait confiance en fait. Vous nous voyez comme des traîtres en puissance et vous nous tolérez que parce que nous pouvons vous être utiles. Mais vous si suspicieux, qui reprochez sans cesse bien des maux aux Haruno, voyez, au final comme vous vous comportez bien plus mal. Vous êtes bien plus prompt à trahir que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Toujours à vous draper sous la respectabilité de l'harmonie de cet empire, toujours à clamer que les Douze sont frères. Tout ceci n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Par cet acte vous avez trahi ma confiance, celle de mon père et de mon royaume ! »

Sakura cherchait à se contenir en se forçant à parler lentement et en articulant de façon presque exagérée pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage, ses larmes et claquer la porte à cette bande d'ignobles individus sans vertu ni grandeur.

Si, bien que parfaitement maîtrisée, la fureur de la jeune fille restait visible de tous et bien sûr du principal intéressé, Shikaku Nara, celui-ci haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« N'y voyez rien de personnel, princesse Sakura. Ce n'est qu'un banal protocole de sécurité. J'ai agi de la sorte avec chacun des monarques se trouvant autour de cette table, y compris avec mes amis proches, les Yamanaka et les Akimichi. Je les ai fait espionner et j'ai lu leur correspondance secrète. »

Chôza assis à côté du Nara poussa, consterné, un soupir de lassitude en faisant un signe de négation avec la tête.

Quant à Sakura, si elle demeura un instant interloquée par cette révélation qui ne semblait pas troubler outre mesure les autres monarques, cela n'enleva rien à sa colère.

Qui était donc ce roi Nara pour se croire ainsi autorisé à tous les espionner à leur insu ? Cet homme n'avait foi en personne, pas même en ses amis intimes, et il leur demandait de leur côté de lui faire confiance, à lui, en lui confiant l'État Major et la direction de l'armée des Douze !? Folie ! Folie que tout ça !

« Parfait, dit-elle enfin d'un ton acide. Nous savons ainsi, grâce à vous, que onze d'entre nous ici ne sont pas des traîtres. Mais qui nous dit dans ce cas que vous, vous n'en êtes pas un ? Vous êtes le mieux placé pour nous saborder vu votre position. » Il voulait jouer à ce jeu, très bien, alors autant attaquer de son côté.

« Parce que sinon je serais déjà mort. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que les Uchiwa me gardent à l'œil et fassent espionner mes moindres faits et gestes. » sourit Shikaku alors que dans son dos son fils Shikamaru lui glissait un regard désabusé.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux avant de les cligner plusieurs fois. Incertaine, elle se retourna vers les Uchiwa et vit le prince Itachi, qui souriait aimablement en retour au Nara, tourner légèrement la tête vers elle en lui adressant un regard rassurant et fraternel.

Bien sûr, l'aîné des Uchiwa était le chef de l'espionnage et du contre espionnage. De ce point de vue il était le mieux placé pour effectuer cette basse besogne. Le chef de l'État Major avait vu juste, le monarque à l'éventail le surveillait. Sakura était abasourdie. Ce pouvait-il que personne n'ait confiance en personne en ce lieu ?! Ou était-elle, elle, trop crédule ? On vantait l'harmonie des Douze Royaumes qui avait donné naissance au glorieux Empire du Feu. On louait partout le fait qu'ils étaient frères. Mais elle réalisait que ce n'était que mensonges.

Cette harmonie, cette fraternité était factice. Les liens qui les attachaient étaient des liens de pouvoir et de suspicion.

Les mots de Kiba lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Connaître ses alliés est la base de la cohésion de cet empire. Et plus officieusement, nous avons beau tous nous déclarer « royaumes frères », ne vous leurrez pas Sakura, il n'y a pas un seul d'entre nous qui n'ait d'espions chez le voisin. Après tout on est jamais trahi que par les siens, alors autant bien les connaître._ »

Ainsi donc c'était cela la réalité des Douze Royaumes et des Douze Monarques. Les naïfs idéaux de Sakura volaient un peu plus en éclat chaque jour en même temps que sa candeur. Comme elle regrettait la paix de ses steppes sauvages à cette heure. La nature aussi rude soit-elle, elle, ne mentait pas. Elle ne souriait pas aimablement pour mieux vous poignarder dans le dos.

Abattue, mais les poings toujours fermement serrés, posés sur la table, rongeant son frein, elle baissa un instant le regard pour se reconstituer un masque factice de quiétude de convenance. Puis elle releva ses fières prunelles émeraude sur le roi Shikaku.

« Bien, puisque la chose semble convenir à chacun autour de cette table, j'imagine que nous pouvons dès à présent converser en toute « confiance » et « fraternité ». Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette interruption. Vous pouvez reprendre. » Sa voix trahissait son ironie, mais qu'importe. Elle se rassit, reprenant la place qui était la sienne. À côté d'elle Kakashi lui adressa un petit sourire à peine perceptible sous son masque facial auquel elle se forçat à répondre par une grimace plus qu'un sourire, contrite.

De son côté Shikaku sourit aussi. La princesse de Haru était intelligente et elle apprenait vite, il fallait lui reconnaître cela. Elle savait, même à contrecœur, se plier aux arcanes du pouvoir. Elle serait un jour redoutable sur le plan politique, enfin si l'Histoire lui et leur prêtait vie.

« Vous disiez donc Seigneur Shikaku que des traîtres à la solde d'Orochimaru s'étaient infiltrés au sein de notre armée. C'est bien ça ? » questionna Asuma qui en bon chef de séance souhaitait recentrer le débat.

Le Nara grimaça avant de répondre.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

« Plus compliqué ? C'est à dire ? À quel niveau ? » interrogea Jiraiya.

« Au niveau du terme « infiltrés ». »

À cette remarque une rumeur d'incompréhension parcourut la salle. Y avait-il oui ou non des infiltrés, la question n'offrait pourtant que deux choix de réponse.

Sans pause, le monarque stratège poursuivit.

« Il ne convient pas et c'est dû à la composition même de l'armée d'Orochimaru. »

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? Nous ignorons toujours d'où vient cette armée. » fit très justement remarquer le roi Chôza en pausant son avant bras sur la table pour mieux se tourner vers le stratège.

« Nous avons avancé à ce sujet, dit Shikaku en se tournant un instant vers le colosse avant d'à nouveau faire face à l'assemblée.

Pour tout vous dire, en dépit de pertes militaires et civiles bien plus conséquentes que prévues nous sommes enfin parvenus à pacifier le secteur le cette première porte Rashômon villes, villages comme plaines et forêts. Cela nous a permis de mettre la main sur quelques documents de l'État Major adverse mais aussi et surtout de faire de nouveaux prisonniers dont quelques généraux. Grâce aux interrogatoires menés par les équipes du Comte Ibiki Morino sur ces précieux détenus et grâce au service d'espionnage sous les ordres du prince Itachi Uchiwa, nous en savons un peu plus sur la structure de l'armée d'Orochimaru et sur son origine, son organisation mais aussi sur ses « motivations ». »

Cette fois-ci le roi Shikaku marqua une pause dans son discours comme pour permettre à chacun d'appréhender la situation.

« Et ? » appuya Minato qui semblait comme tous autour de la table ovale désireux d'en apprendre plus.

« Et bien pour tout comprendre, il faut revenir vingt ans en arrière. »

« À l'époque où Orochimaru a fui Konoha ? » fit Jiraiya avec un visage grave, comme s'il en portait encore la blessure.

« C'est bien cela, confirma le Nara. À l'époque l'empereur Hiruzen et l'ophidien s'étaient très souvent opposés sur le plan politique, créant de vives dissensions au sein du gouvernement de notre Empire, qui allèrent même parfois sur certaines questions jusqu'à déstabiliser nos royaumes respectifs. Mais Hiruzen aimait Orochimaru comme son propre fils, et jamais, même au risque de l'équilibre de nos nations, il ne chercha à le stopper. »

À cette dernière affirmation, Asuma changea d'expression devenant soudain plus sombre. Pour lui aussi le passé avait ces déchirures.

« Pourtant, poursuivit toujours Shikaku, la découverte des macabres expériences qu'Orochimaru menait sur des êtres humains mit le feu aux poudres. Hiruzen ne pouvait dès lors plus fermer les yeux sur les agissements de son pupille. »

« Des expériences sur des êtres humains ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna la princesse Sakura sans comprendre.

« Il vaut sans doute mieux ne pas entrer ici dans les détails. » lui répondit aimablement d'une voix douce le roi Kakashi. Il savait la jeune fille forte psychologiquement, après tout elle en avait vu beaucoup sur le champ de bataille, mais les exactions d'Orochimaru avaient de quoi priver de sommeil les plus aguerris. Il était inutile de lui imposer ça.

« L'Empereur devait agir en conséquence, reprit Shikaku sans lui non plus entrer dans les détails. Pourtant il n'eut pas le cœur de le faire condamner à mort. Il se contenta de le bannir, lui imposant un exil surveillé. Mais avant que la proscription ne soit appliquée Orochimaru est parvenu à fuir hors de nos frontières. Dès lors nos services de renseignements ont perdu sa trace. »

« C'est exact, confirma le roi Shibi Aburame. J'avais moi-même à l'époque fait envoyer plusieurs pisteurs en vain. »

« Bien que cela ce soit produit bien avant ma naissance, je sais que ma mère, la reine Tsume, avait elle aussi fait mandater sans plus de succès une équipe canine pour cette traque. » ajouta Kiba en s'enfonçant dans son siège avec un air renfrogné.

Jiraiya hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur son large poitrail avant de rajouter avec une certaine amertume.

« J'ai passé des années à le chercher à travers divers royaumes, plus qu'aucun ici. J'ai même essayé de comprendre son geste. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé au fil de mes pérégrinations ce n'est que du vide. Pas le moindre indice. J'ai fini sincèrement par le croire mort. Alors, comment, après toutes ces années a-t-il pu refaire surface si brusquement ? Et surtout comment a-t-il pu revenir à la tête d'une puissante armée à notre insu à tous ? Ces choses là ne passent pas inaperçues ! » L'Ermite des Crapauds, comme on le surnommait planta son sombre regard barré de rouge dans celui du Nara face à lui.

« Avec beaucoup de patience, répondit ce dernier sans ciller. Puis balayant à nouveau l'assemblée du regard il poursuivit.

Ce que nous ont appris les interrogatoires menés par Ibiki sur les généraux ennemis, c'est qu'après avoir quitté Konoha, Orochimaru a clandestinement rejoint le royaume des Rizières. »

Bien sûr cette information était une révélation pour tous les monarques présents. Pourtant, le choix fait par l'Ophidien pour son exil n'étonna personne dans l'assemblée. Il semblait même des plus judicieux pour quiconque souhaitait disparaître.

En effet, ce petit royaume était particulièrement isolé bien que frontalier de l'Empire du Feu et plus précisément du Royaume de Yamanaka. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec son opulent et prestigieux voisin. Perdu au milieu de hautes montagnes, totalement enclavé et sans vallées aisément praticables pour y accéder, il était peu peuplé et minuscule. Sa population était misérable et ne survivait, plus qu'elle ne vivait, dans ce milieu hostile aux rudes hivers que grâce à son dur labeur qui lui avait fait transformer, au fil des siècles, les abrupts versants des montagnes en d'étroites terrasses destinées à la riziculture. Mais si la prouesse était de taille, la terre en ce lieu demeurait pauvre et l'agriculture bien trop soumise aux aléas climatiques. La famine y sévissait pratiquement une année sur deux.

Toutes ces conditions faisaient que le Royaume des Rizières, enfin si l'on pouvait vraiment lui attribuer la dénomination de royaume, n'avait jamais eu un grand intérêt géopolitique pour ses voisins qui se contentaient de l'ignorer. À tel point qu'au cours de l'Histoire jamais aucune Nation n'avait cherché à l'envahir. Même pour le commerce, bien d'autres pays, bien d'autres vallées offraient un positionnement bien plus stratégiques pour les échanges entre l'Empire du Feu et celui de la Foudre qui dominaient cette région du monde.

Tant est si bien que le royaume des Rizières était quasiment oublié de tous, reclus dans ses montagnes. Même son souverain était sans poids dans l'échiquier mondial. Il n'était guère plus qu'un paysan auquel personne ne prêtait attention.

« Je comprends mieux dans ce cas qu'Orochimaru soit parvenu à nous leurrer. Qui aurait pu aller le chercher là-bas. » conclut le roi Akimichi.

« Hum, des hommes avaient tout de même été envoyés là-bas à l'époque, mais j'imagine qu'il est facile de se cacher dans ces montagnes, précisa le roi Shikaku. Une fois qu'il a vu le danger passé Orochimaru a pu réapparaître en toute quiétude sans s'inquiéter qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Ce royaume est bien trop coupé du monde.  
Puis il a procédé par étapes. Il s'est établi dans la capitale, Oto, et là il ne lui a, à priori, pas fallu longtemps pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Le petit monarque de paille des Rizières ne faisait pas le poids. »

« Enfin, même à la tête de cette enclave cela ne nous explique pas où Orochimaru s'est procuré son armée. Le royaume des Rizières ne doit pas compter plus de dix mille âmes, femmes et enfants compris. Et ils ne sont que des paysans, pas des guerriers. » fit très justement remarquer le roi Fugaku très terre à terre. Car même si son fils aîné lui avait transmis en amont ces informations il demeurait septique.

« C'est vrai. Orochimaru ne pouvait pas transformer ce pays en armée. Mais il est très versé dans l'art de la manipulation et sa duplicité est légendaire. Visiblement après sa prise de pouvoir il a restructuré le pays avec des résultats positifs. Puis une fois le peuple dans sa poche il a manipulé l'opinion publique. Ceux des rizières avaient toujours été pacifistes et désintéressés mais il a su mettre en lumière leur misère si disproportionnée face à leurs opulents voisins. Il a su créer un sentiment d'injustice, de révolte et d'envie chez cette population auparavant simple et travailleuse. Cependant, même en exacerbant des tensions, comme vous l'avez très justement fait remarquer, Seigneur Fugaku, la population entière du royaume des Rizières ne suffisait pas à monter une armée. Tout au plus Orochimaru avait-il gagné dans la manœuvre une base d'opération et une population acquise à sa cause. Il est alors passé à la seconde phase de son plan. »

« Une minute, le coupa Jiraiya qui toujours bras croisés releva sa main droite à son menton. Si je peux parfaitement envisager qu'Orochimaru ait pu briguer le pouvoir de ce petit royaume à ce niveau là du récit je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait voulu une armée. »

« Pour se venger. » affirma de sa voix grave, Asuma.

« Se venger de quoi ? » insista Jiraiya.

« Allons, reprit le Sarutobi, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, Seigneur Jiraiya. Pour se venger de mon père qui l'avait banni, pour se venger de cet empire qu'il n'a pu soumettre à son bon vouloir, et enfin comme ça a toujours été son objectif pour s'emparer du pouvoir. »

« Orochimaru a joué et il a perdu. Je le connais bien, assez en tout cas pour savoir qu'il n'a pas la vengeance comme guide. Quant au pouvoir, je n'ai jamais sincèrement cru, contrairement à vous, qu'il l'intéressait. Il aime jouer avec, en connaître les arcanes, la puissance et les limites. Mais je ne crois pas que ça aille au-delà. Pas au point de vouloir s'en emparer à tout prix, pas au point de monter une armée dans cet unique but. »

« Votre ancienne amitié pour l'Ophidien vous aveugle, Jiraiya. Après tout il n'est qu'un vil serpent. »

« Et vous votre rancœur personnelle vous empêche d'envisager cet individu dans toute sa globalité et sa complexité, Seigneur Asuma. »

Cependant, n'en déplaise à Jiraiya et aux blessures secrètes de son amitié perdue, tous dans le Conseil étaient de l'avis d'Asuma. Vouloir comprendre Orochimaru était sans intérêt.

Seul Naruto fixa avec intensité son mentor. Ce jeune homme aussi croyait en l'amitié plus qu'en toute chose. Il avait confiance en l'instinct de l'ermite. Sans doute les raisons qui poussaient l'Ophidien à agir étaient-elles plus profondes et nécessitaient qu'on s'y attarde.

Au moins eu égard à l'Ermite des Crapauds.

Mais nul ne le ferait. Pourtant Naruto pouvait comprendre les sentiments de Jiraiya pour Orochimaru. Lui-même en avait de semblable pour Sasuke. Lui-même songeait parfois que si un jour son meilleur ami devait le trahir alors, il en avait la conviction, il ferait tout pour le comprendre et le faire revenir à ses côtés quelles qu'en fussent les conséquences. Même s'il devait pour cela se mettre à dos la terre entière. L'Uzumaki demeura songeur.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Seigneur Jiraiya, Orochimaru a monté une armée et s'est emparé du siège de notre Empire, c'est un fait. » coupa sèchement Shikaku, mettant fin à cette digression.

À contrecœur Jiraiya hocha du chef.

« Pour en revenir à notre histoire, reprit le Nara, comme je vous le disais Orochimaru a passé une nouvelle étape dans la création de son armée grâce aux troubles qui ont secoué l'Empire de l'Eau.

Le règne de l'Empereur Yagura, l'empereur sanglant, fut des plus agités, et ce, dès le début avec notamment la fronde des Grands de l'Empire de l'Eau qui a assombri les premières années de sa gouvernance.

L'empereur Yagura réprima cette révolte dans le sang. Pour espérer survivre nombreux furent les nobles qui quittèrent le pays. Certain d'entre eux étaient des chefs de guerre redoutables. Et d'ailleurs ils ne tardèrent pas pour beaucoup à se recycler en mercenaire.

Orochimaru a vu dans cette fuite des puissants une occasion à saisir. Il a ouvert la porte d'Oto et du royaume des Rizières à tous ces exilés. Il savait que la chose ne s'ébruiterait pas. Qui irait placer des espions à la Cour de ce royaume perdu ? Il pouvait agir à sa guise, offrir cet anonymat aux nouveaux exilés, tout en restant discret à nos yeux. »

« Certes il pouvait agir en toute discrétion mais il reste un « mais ». Qui pourrait-être séduit par une telle offre ? Je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait au Royaume de Rizières quoi que ce soit qui ait pu intéresser et attirer ces guerriers. Pas de richesse, pas de pouvoir, pas de terre à conquérir et aucune gloire militaire. Là bas même les notables sont des crève-misères, et s'y rendre relève de l'expédition.» fit remarquer avec ironie le roi Hiashi Hyûga.

« Oui, car quand bien même il leur promettait la gloire ou un moyen de renverser l'Empereur Yagura, lui n'avait à sa disposition à leur offrir qu'une armée de va-nu-pieds. » ajouta Fugaku.

« Je ne saurais vous dire ce qu'Orochimaru a pu promettre à ces hommes, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que plusieurs acceptèrent de le rejoindre et que l'ophidien en a de suite profité pour mettre leur force de frappe à l'épreuve. Nombreux témoignages indiquent que ces chefs de guerre de l'Eau participèrent au front d'Ame. »

« Vous voudriez dire que des exilés de l'Eau, sous les ordres d'Orochimaru auraient été impliqués dans la révolte d'Ame ? S'étonna le roi Minato.

C'est impossible. J'avais des indicateurs là-bas et même si, malgré ça, peu d'informations ont filtré sur les événements ayant soulevés le Royaume Indépendant des Pluies, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'y avait là aucune trace de l'Ophidien.

Selon mes sources, et le peu qu'elles ont pu me transmettre, c'est un jeune homme d'origine humble, du nom de Yahiko qui aurait fomenté ce coup d'État contre Hanzô à l'aide d'un groupuscule à la tête duquel il se trouvait, l'Akatsuki. » reprit le Namikaze.

Le Nara sembla réfléchir avant de hocher lentement de la tête comme s'il était en train d'assimiler de nouvelles informations.

« Comme vous le faites si justement remarquer, Seigneur Minato, peu d'informations ont filtré sur les événements d'Ame. Le peu que j'en sais, à titre personnel, m'a été révélé par Danzô à l'époque. Et pour dire la vérité, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et sous couvert de la véracité des témoignages arrachés à l'ennemi, j'ignorais qui était sorti victorieux de ce conflit. J'ignorais si Hanzô régnait encore sur Ame ou s'il était mort cédant sa place aux rebelles qui l'avaient détrôné à la tête du pays. Voilà bien longtemps que cette Nation vit en quasi-autarcie échangeant peu avec l'extérieur.

Mais je ne fais ici que vous retransmettre les aveux que le comte Ibiki a pu soutirer aux prisonniers. Cependant, je connais ses méthodes et les sais efficaces à délier les langues. »

« Oui, je veux bien le croire. » Consentit Minato, qui désapprouvait pour beaucoup les méthodes de torture du Morino.

« D'après les dires des prisonniers, Orochimaru aurait pris contact avec ce groupuscule, Akatsuki. Il leur aurait promis des hommes et des moyens supplémentaires pour leur rébellion en échange d'un partenariat qui prendrait effet une fois ces derniers à la tête d'Ame. Il aurait donc simplement fourni des « mercenaires ». Son nom n'avait besoin de figurer nulle part. Quant aux soudards sous ses ordres, j'imagine qu'ils se sont fondus sans mal à la masse des révoltés. Quand bien même on aurait reconnu un ancien chef de guerre de l'Eau rien pour autant ne le rattachait à l'ophidien. Ceci explique peut-être pourquoi, en dépit de vos informateurs, Seigneur Minato, vous n'ayez jamais eu vent des implications d'Orochimaru ou même des exilés de l'Eau. Surtout qu'on n'attendait ni l'un, ni l'autre sur ce front là. »

Minato acquiesça. C'était effectivement une possibilité.

« Par contre il est certain, avec un tel éclairage, que leur expertise dans cette révolte eut un impact non négligeable et peut-être même déterminant. Jamais Hanzô n'aurait pu être renversé par une simple révolte paysanne.» ajouta Shikaku.

« Donc, en conclusion vous voulez dire que dans le plus grand secret Orochimaru a réussi à se constituer une armée à l'aide de paysans des Rizières, de chefs de guerre de l'Eau et de mercenaires issus d'une alliance avec les rebelles d'Ame ? » demanda Shibi Aburame.

« Est-ce vraiment suffisant ? » intervint le roi Inoichi Yamanaka qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Si Shikaku l'avait informé de bons nombres de ses découvertes, de celles d'Ibiki et d'Itachi, il ne connaissait pas pour autant l'affaire dans son ensemble, ou du moins présageait-il qu'il y avait plus.

« Je veux dire, pour parvenir à faire un coup d'État et prendre Konoha, même avec une telle armée, en partant du royaume des Rizières, voire même de celui d'Ame, cela nécessite de traverser mon royaume, celui du roi Kiba et peut-être même le royaume Hyûga. Même en notre absence nos nations sont dotées d'armées puissantes et permanentes protégeant nos frontières. Il aurait fallu des jours à l'armée d'Orochimaru pour en venir à bout et parvenir jusqu'à Konoha. Bien assez pour que nous en soyons informés et que nous les boutions hors de nos villes.

Et puis vous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas parler d'infiltrés dans nos rangs en raison de la structure même de l'armée de l'Ophidien. Mais en l'état actuel des choses je ne vois pas pourquoi ? »

Shikaku sourit aimablement à son ami. Il posait toujours la question juste. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi leur collaboration lui était souvent si précieuse. Inoichi le roi messager savait toujours où chercher l'information juste.

« Parce que l'armée d'Orochimaru ne se compose pas uniquement de ces trois éléments. » commença à répondre le Nara.

« Il se compose aussi d'habitants de l'Empire du Feu. » coupa en une affirmation qui laissa la salle pantoise, le roi Kakashi Hatake.

Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'aîné des Uchiwa en faisant couler son regard vairon, extrêmement sérieux, sur lui. »

Ce dernier arborait une expression toute aussi grave et confirma les dires du monarque aux allures d'épouvantail d'un signe de la tête. Il ajouta même « Alors vous saviez. »

« C'était la seule conclusion possible. L'attaque ne pouvait venir que de l'intérieur. » affirma l'homme à l'éternel masque avant de retourner son regard hétérochrome sur Shikaku.

« Effectivement, confirma ce dernier.

Si il y a un point, hélas, sur lequel Orochimaru avait raison à l'époque où il œuvrait en tant que conseiller de l'empereur Hiruzen, c'est sur celui des dissidents et insatisfaits du système au sein de nos peuples respectifs. J'ignore encore comment il a pu s'y prendre, mais il est parvenu à prendre contact avec eux, il les a rassemblés, scindés, et les a organisés en une communauté structurée prête à se rebeller contre notre nation le moment venu. »

« C'est impossible ! Insensé ! » cria Kiba.

« Je suis aussi de cet avis. Vous voudriez dire que cette armée qui cherche à nous renverser et qui a choisi Orochimaru comme chef, serait notre propre peuple ? » s'étrangla Hiashi Hyûga.

« Nous sommes aimés de nos peuples, autant que nous les aimons en retour, et il n'est rien dont ils peuvent nous faire doléance. Ils ont du travail, de quoi manger chaque jour à leur faim, leur protection est assurée et ils peuvent dormir chaque nuit paisiblement sans craindre le lendemain. Pourquoi voudraient-ils se rebeller et rejoindre Orochimaru ? S'étonna Chôza Akimichi.

Jamais un Empire ne fut aussi harmonieux et aussi prospère que le notre sous le règne d'Hiruzen. »

« Quelle proportion ? Sait-on quelle proportion de la population est concernée ? » demanda le visage tordu par l'émotion, comme s'il avait été blessé dans sa chair, le roi Minato.

« Nous ne savons pas. Sûrement est-ce une part marginale, mais suffisante et assez déterminée pour vouloir passer à l'acte, prendre part à une attaque éclair et surprendre leurs concitoyens. » répondit le Nara.

Sakura sondait du regard ceux qui comme elle siégeait autour de la grande table oblongue.

Ils semblaient accuser le coup. Ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils étaient l'État, sa manifestation physique et sa volonté. Et de fait, ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils étaient profondément unis à leur peuple. Que leurs choix étaient ceux de leur Nation toute entière sans voir le décalage qui existait entre eux et elle. Sans imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir des insatisfaits, des rebelles.

Que devaient-ils faire dès lors ? Organiser une opération punitive fratricide et faire couler le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus de mécontents, d'opposants tel que l'avait fait le despotique Empereur Yagura ? Non, ça serait comme meurtrir la chair de sa chair. Comme reconnaître sa propre impuissance, ses propres erreurs.

Sakura se demanda soudain si elle et son père étaient eux aussi coupés des réalités de leur peuple. Si eux aussi étaient sourds aux appels de leurs sujets et si eux aussi connaîtraient une semblable déconvenue dans un futur proche.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur Kiba. Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Lui, avait jadis été sauvé du coup d'État des cigales grâce au soutien de son peuple. Ce dernier pouvait-il être si versatile et à présent l'abandonner ? Kiba ne pouvait, ne voulait y croire de toute évidence.

L'héritière des Haruno fit alors couler son regard sur son camarade, et elle osait le croire, ami, Naruto.

Lui aussi semblait touché au plus profond de son être. Le connaissant il devait aimer ses sujets et ne jamais rechigner à se mêler à eux.

Soudain elle le vit relever son regard céruléen qui jusque là était tourné vers le sol. Il la fixa avec intensité. Sakura s'en troubla avant de s'accrocher, sans ciller, à ses perles d'azur emplies d'une étrange détermination qu'elle ne comprit pas. Pourtant, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle avait l'impression que si lui était là, alors les choses ne pourraient que s'arranger. Quelle étrange pensée en vérité. Car à bien y réfléchir, maladroit et avouons le, benêt comme l'était l'Uzumaki, il était fou de lui accorder un tel pouvoir. Il n'était guère fiable. Mais force était de constater qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui et de croire en ce regard déterminé qui éclairait pour l'heure son visage enfantin.

Entrevoyait-il une solution quelconque ?

Toute à ses pensées, elle sursauta presque quand elle entendit à sa droite le timbre froid de Fugaku.

« La conclusion est donc qu'il n'y a pas d'infiltrés dans cette armée, car en réalité, les espions qui nous entourent _sont notre propre armée_. »

« On ne doit pas autant généraliser. Comme je l'ai dit la part de la population de l'Empire du Feu se rebellant est sans doute très faible. Mais elle est assez conséquente pour que notre armée compte en son sein certains de ces opposants à la solde d'Orochimaru. »

« Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda Chôza. Nous ne pouvons nous fier à notre propre armée et à nos propres sujets, et de son côté Orochimaru doit fourmiller d'informations nous concernant grâce à ce réseau interne. »

« Et nous que savons-nous de lui au juste ? Questionna Asuma. Rien si ce n'est qu'il tient Konoha. Mais comment ? Dans quelles conditions ? Ça rien ! » Son ton était fataliste.

« Pas exactement, répondit Shikaku avec un sourire en coin qui, pour la première fois de la séance semblait victorieux. Inoichi ! » fit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça, se leva, alla au fond de la pièce puis revint avec ce qui paraissait être une cage à oiseaux recouverte d'une toile de chanvre opaque qu'il posa sur la table.

Puis dans un geste presque théâtral il retira le linge révélant l'oiseau qui s'y cachait, un pigeon voyageur qui poussa un petit cri et battit des ailes en sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'alors.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant sans mal l'animal. Son cœur pulsa dans sa poitrine. L'heure des révélations avait sonné mais aussi l'heure d'avouer à tous, et surtout aux Uchiwa son expédition nocturne.

De son côté, bien que les princes soient normalement contraints au silence par l'étiquette du Conseil, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un énorme « Heeeiiin !? » sonore en voyant l'animal. Ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise montraient clairement qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Mais à vrai dire il n'était pas le seul, même si les autres n'exprimèrent pas leur étonnement de façon aussi bruyante.

Minato toussota, gêné, dans le poing fermé de sa main droite comme s'il cherchait à s'éclaircir la voix. Puis il prit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Seigneur Shikaku. En quoi ce volatile peut-il nous offrir des informations sur Konoha ou Orochimaru ? Voulez-vous l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la ligne de front dans l'espoir illusoire qu'un éventuel allié l'attrape et nous le renvoie avec un message ? Ça semble utopique. »

« En fait, Seigneur Minato, ce pigeon vient déjà de l'autre côté de la ligne de front. » répondit le roi stratège.

« Comment ? » S'exclama Fugaku en se relevant un instant de son siège, les mains à plat posées sur la table en guise d'appui. Alors que ses froids yeux de jais fixaient avec attention le colombidé, une rumeur parcourut la pièce. Étaient-ils enfin face à un nouvel espoir ?

« Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un se trouvant en territoire ennemi est parvenu à nous faire envoyer un message ici à la première porte Rashômon ? Qui ? Et quand cet oiseau est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne saurais dire précisément quand, mais il est arrivé avant notre prise de cette citadelle. » répondit d'une voix calme Inoichi.

« « Avant notre prise »... Alors ça veut dire que le message que transportait ce pigeon était destiné au général ennemi qui tenait cette position. » conclut Minato.

« Non, affirma Shikaku. Ce message nous était bien destiné. »

À nouveau un brouhaha sonore envahit la salle du Conseil.

« Si tel est le cas alors l'ennemi l'a intercepté, a pu prendre connaissance de son contenu, pire a peut-être identifié celui qui cherchait à nous le transmettre et l'a éliminé. »

À ces mots d'Asuma, le roi de Yamanaka pâlit étrangement mais Shikaku posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« J'ai la conviction, et même la quasi-certitude, que l'ennemi n'est pas parvenu à trouver le message que transportaient cet oiseau et ses congénères. Pas plus sûrement qu'ils n'ont identifié la taupe. »

« Et nous ? Y sommes nous parvenus ? Et puis « ses congénères » ? reprit Minato. Vous voulez dire que vous avez retrouvé plusieurs oiseaux ? »

« Mais où ? demanda, intrigué, le roi Kiba. J'ai fait le tour de la citadelle avec mes chiens après sa libération pour débusquer tout ennemi éventuellement encore caché et je n'ai vu ces pigeons nulle part. De plus... ». Il se fit hésitant comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'interdit. « De plus, cet animal… on dirait un des oiseaux de la princesse Ino. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent alors à nouveau sur le volatile. Kiba, bien que roi, était l'un des amis d'enfance de la princesse. Il connaissait bien les oiseaux qui composaient sa volière, l'une des attractions les plus courues du gynécée impérial. S'il affirmait que ce pigeon était l'un de ceux de la jeune Yamanaka, tout portait à croire qu'il ne pouvait se tromper. Et puis, comme si c'était une confirmation de l'intuition du roi aux chiens, l'image d'Inoichi palissant à la mention de l'éventuelle élimination du propriétaire de l'oiseau, revint à la mémoire des monarques.

Le prince Chôji, qui était d'habitude très discret lors des réunions du Conseil des Douze, trahissant par son attitude son manque de confiance en lui-même et sa timidité naturelle, s'avança pour mieux voir l'animal à l'entente du prénom de son amie Ino. Ses petits yeux étroits s'écarquillèrent, alors que sa bouche s'arrondit en un « Oh » expressif.

Pour lui non plus le doute n'était pas permis. Il lança un regard à son camarade Shikamaru qui se tenait à côté de lui. S'il s'était lui aussi avancé, il demeura stoïque. Son père l'ayant déjà mis dans la confidence, il était au courant pour les oiseaux d'Ino. Il n'avait là que la confirmation visuelle. Shikamaru lança un regard rassurant à Chôji alors que son père, Shikaku, reprenait la parole.

« Vous ne vous trompez pas Seigneur Kiba. Cet oiseau est bel et bien un de ceux qui constituent la volière personnelle de la princesse Yamanaka.

Quant au lieu où il se trouvait vous comprendrez bien vite qu'il ait pu vous échapper, car ce pigeon, ainsi que plusieurs de ses congénères avaient été enfermés au cœur des catacombes et tunnels qui courent sous la porte Rashômon. »

« Les oiseaux de la petite Ino ? Que faisaient-ils là ? » interrogea le roi Chôza alors que son fils reprenait sa place en arrière, bien dissimulé dans son ombre.

« Et comment vous êtes vous rendus compte que ces oiseaux étaient enfermés dans ces oubliettes ? C'est un vrai dédale et elles ont été condamnées pour plus de sécurité. » ajouta avec une certaine suspicion dans la voix le roi Fugaku, étonné de ne pas avoir été informé à l'avance de l'existence de ces pigeons par le biais de son fils aîné, Itachi, son œil permanent sur le monde. »

« Pour vous dire la vérité, nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette découverte. » commença le Nara.

« Il semblerait que ce soit la jeune dame de compagnie au service des Hyûga, Tenten, fille du maître d'arme Yasutsuna qui, la première, ait entendu des bruits étranges provenant d'une des portes des geôles de la citadelle. » poursuivit Inoichi.

Si cette nouvelle laissa le roi Hiashi de marbre, elle sembla troubler un peu plus le prince Neji qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tenten ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« Elle est ensuite entrée au service provisoire de la princesse de Haru à la demande du seigneur Fugaku, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est confiée à la princesse et lui a fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant ces étranges grognements. »

Cette fois tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura. Cette dernière tenta autant que possible de conserver une expression neutre et dégagée, mais elle savait d'avance que la révélation de son initiative et de son escapade allait faire grand bruit.

Inoichi se racla la gorge et, d'un ton sévère, reprit.

« La très imprudente princesse ici présent – il insista lourdement d'une voix grinçante sur le terme _imprudente_ – a pris l'initiative de partir à la recherche de l'origine de ces grognements. Elle l'a bien sûr fait de nuit, sans prévenir qui que ce soit et, escortée de sa seule dame de compagnie, elle est descendue dans ces catacombes à l'accès interdit. C'est là qu'elles ont découvert les oiseaux. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Yamanaka expose les faits ainsi ? Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sakura déglutit discrètement en sentant peser sur elle le regard furibond du roi des Uchiwa.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire s'étaient contractés à l'extrême et il semblait contenir avec une difficulté folle la colère soudaine qui l'étreignait.

Déjà Sakura remerciait le Ciel d'être séparée du patriarche à l'éventail d'une place par le roi Kakashi. Pourtant, elle rassembla son courage et tourna lentement la tête vers Fugaku. Il faudrait bien lui faire face et l'affronter.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de se heurter au mur de glace noire de son regard d'ébène, pas plus qu'elle ne fut surprise de l'air de mépris affiché par Sasuke ou de l'étonnement grave d'Itachi. Par contre elle s'étonna de l'œillade appuyée que les prunelles de nacre du prince Neji, situé à quelques pas derrière les deux princes Uchiwa, lui lançaient.

Elle frissonna.

« Quand cette découverte a-t-elle eu lieu ? Et où étaient vos gardes ? » demanda d'une voix froide et hachée le roi à l'éventail.

« Je les avais congédiés. » répondit Sakura avec franchise et d'un ton neutre.

Si son but avait été de calmer le jeu en s'exprimant le plus calmement possible, il ne fut pas vraiment atteint. Car ces mots prononcés avec un trop grand détachement résonnèrent avec l'écho grinçant de l'impertinence aux oreilles de Fugaku et de bien des monarques présents.

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait sombre idiote si des ennemis s'étaient trouvés embusqués là-dessous ?! » cracha l'Uchiwa avec tant de force que Sakura ne put réprimer un petit mouvement de recul, ni s'empêcher d'enfouir sa tête entre ses épaules.

« Je... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Princesse Sakura, fit à son tour Minato d'un timbre plus doux, bien que ferme. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'agir à la légère, vous êtes l'unique héritière des Haruno et nous sommes en guerre. Vos gardes ne sont pas des entraves que nous vous imposons mais vos plus précieux et plus sûrs alliés. Vous ne pouvez disposer d'eux de la sorte. Vous les mettez dans une situation délicate. C'est un manque de respect envers eux, envers nous et envers cette armée.

De plus, vous qui ne cessez de nous reprocher notre manque de confiance mutuelle, vous qui vous battez sans cesse pour obtenir cette même confiance de notre part, vous ne pouvez que vous discréditer en nous dissimulant de semblables initiatives. La confiance est une chose qui demande de la réciprocité. »

Les sourcils incarnadins de l'héritière se contractèrent, lui donnant une mine coupable. Pénitente, elle baissa doucement la tête et murmura un vague « oui ».

« Et quelle folie vous a pris aussi d'entraîner dans cette escapade la fille du Maître Yasutsuna. Vous savez peut-être vous défendre mais pas elle. C'est une dame d'atour, pas un soldat. De plus elle est la dame de compagnie de ma fille aînée, ce qui signifie qu'elle est et demeure sous la protection des Hyûga. De quoi notre maison aurait-elle eu l'air s'il lui était arrivé malheur ? »

Sakura redressa la tête et se tourna vers Hiashi.

« C'était une erreur de ma part, je vous le concède, fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement en signe de contrition. Cependant Tenten avait déjà fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant ces étranges bruits aux gardiens de la prison et personne n'en avait tenu compte, avançant l'hypothèse d'un son déformé du vent sifflant dans ces galeries.

Je n'ai pas songé à mal, ni à braver une quelconque autorité en prenant l'initiative d'aller chercher les réponses par moi-même. J'ai juste voulu vérifier leur hypothèse et rassurer ma suivante qui passe par là chaque nuit pour rejoindre la tour Est. »

À nouveau Sakura sentit peser sur elle le regard appuyé du prince de Hyûga. Elle décida cependant de ne pas s'y attarder et détourna ses coupables prunelles émeraude. Car elle ne pouvait deviner que trop bien les reproches qui étaient les siens.

« Vous auriez pu éviter de faire ça de nuit, comme une voleuse, et surtout vous auriez dû nous en faire part et demander à l'un d'entre nous de vous accompagner. Le seigneur Minato n'a pas tort, à faire les choses en cachette de la sorte, on va finir par croire que la dissimulation est la spécialité des Haruno, fit Kakashi d'une voix grave mais posée. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, non ? Inutile je pense d'épiloguer sans fin là dessus. »

L'Hatake fit couler ses yeux vairons sur Asuma pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre la séance. S'il laissait les autres souverains poursuivre leurs récriminations envers l'héritière de Haru, cela risquerait de s'éterniser. Autant épargner cela à la jeune fille surtout que la révélation liée aux oiseaux devait être importante.

Asuma opina du chef.

« Le Seigneur Kakashi dit vrai, nous ne pouvons changer ce qui est fait, mais évitez à l'avenir de refaire pareille sottise. Car de notre côté, nous veillerons à ce que cela vous serve de leçon, jeune Sakura, conclut-il face au petit hochement de tête de l'héritière de Haru.

Pour l'heure, j'aimerais que nous nous recentrions sur ces mystérieux oiseaux. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore répondu à toutes nos questions. Quand ces pigeons ont-ils été trouvés exactement ? Et êtes-vous parvenu à découvrir ce qu'ils transportaient ? »

Asuma fit un signe de la main, invitant le Nara et le Yamanaka à poursuivre leurs explications.

« La princesse a fait cette découverte il y a de cela quatre jours. » répondit Shikaku avant d'être immédiatement coupé par Fugaku.

« Quatre jours ? » Il faisait à nouveau peser son regard d'encre sur Sakura sans une attention pour le Nara face à lui. « Pourquoi n'en avons nous pas été informés plus tôt ? »

« La princesse n'y est pour rien. De suite après sa découverte, Sakura est venue me quérir pour m'en faire part, reprit le Nara. C'est grâce à cette diligence, les oiseaux étant dans un piètre état, qu'Inoichi a pu les identifier comme étant ceux de sa fille et sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.  
Cependant, vous ne l'apprenez que maintenant car j'ai expressément demandé à tous ceux présents cette nuit là de garder le secret. J'ignorais ce que ces animaux faisaient là, qui les y avait mis et pourquoi. Comme j'avais déjà plusieurs soupçons concernant la présence d'espions au sein de notre armée j'ai jugé plus sage de ne rien ébruiter et de garder cela sous le sceau du secret. J'ai pris seul cette décision de ne rien révéler avant que nous ne soyons tous à nouveau réunis autour de cette table. »

« Les espions ont bon dos. Ces petites cachotteries entre monarques sont intolérables et vous le savez. » siffla Fugaku le regard acerbe.

Mais à vrai dire, plus qu'à Shikaku sa colère était destinée à Sakura. Les Haruno et les Uchiwa étaient liés. C'était à lui et à lui seul qu'elle aurait dû, en premier, faire part de cette découverte et non à ce Nara un peu trop manipulateur. Cette gamine oubliait ses allégeances et ses amitiés. Une faute impardonnable que n'aurait jamais commise Kizashi. Lui, l'aurait prévenu. Lui n'aurait pas été aussi naïf. Il était plus que temps pour Fugaku de prendre la princesse de Haru en aparté afin de lui parler entre quatre yeux et de lui rappeler certaines choses. Car malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour le Nara et ses dons de stratège, il n'était en ce moment pour lui qu'une fouine un peu trop prompte à dissimuler des informations capitales dans son propre intérêt. Tous ses beaux discours sur la sécurité des informations n'étaient que palabres. Car celui qui a le savoir a le pouvoir et prend l'ascendant sur les autres. Il était hors de question qu'on lui vole son pouvoir. Itachi devrait être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Et dorénavant la princesse de Haru aurait à lui faire des rapports circonstanciés.

Le monarque des Uchiwa n'était pas le seul à ruminer ce genre de sombres pensées. De son côté aussi, le roi des Hyûga songeait déjà à faire convoquer la fille de son maître d'arme au sortir de cette réunion afin de lui rappeler de qui elle était la servante et lui faire comprendre, par la force si nécessaire, qu'elle ne devait allégeance et obéissance qu'à lui. Plus jamais elle ne garderait un secret pour le compte d'un autre monarque sans lui transmettre. Il y veillerait.

Neji, dans son dos, semblait deviner les pensées de son auguste oncle. Il se crispa avant de lancer un regard assassin vers Sakura.

À nouveau Asuma intervint. Une fois encore le fil de la conversation dérivait et il devait y mettre un terme avant que cela ne se transforme en un règlement de compte entre souverains. Chacun était fatigué et sur les nerfs et ça ne faisait qu'exacerber les passions.

« Mes Seigneurs, un peu de calme je vous prie. J'aimerai que pour le moment nous nous concentrions sur cette histoire d'oiseaux et uniquement sur cela. »

La bruyante rumeur qui avait envahi la salle juste après la remarque cinglante de Fugaku s'estompa avec difficulté. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes le silence reprit ses droits et Shikaku poursuivit son exposé.

« J'avoue avoir été peut-être maladroit en agissant ainsi, mais n'en prenez pas ombrage, Mes Seigneurs, et tout particulièrement vous Seigneur Uchiwa, car c'était dans le but unique de mener au plus vite l'enquête sur ces volatiles sans éveiller les soupçons. »

« Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous découvert qui justifie votre façon d'agir ? » demanda l'Hyûga.

« Déjà, je peux vous confirmer que ces oiseaux viennent bien du cœur même de Konoha et plus exactement du gynécée impérial. Je peux aussi vous dire qu'ils ont été envoyés par la princesse Ino elle-même, à notre attention, afin de nous communiquer des informations sur la situation au sein de la Capitale depuis sa prise par l'ennemi. »

Sakura demeura bouche bée. Quand elles avaient découvert ces oiseaux, Tenten lui avait révélé que ces pigeons étaient ceux de l'héritière des Yamanaka. Pourtant, elle avait supposé que ces volatiles avaient dû être réquisitionnés par l'armée d'Orochimaru pour son propre compte. Les pigeons voyageurs étaient un moyen de communication rapide et relativement sûr en ces temps troublés. L'idéal sans doute pour communiquer d'une porte Rashômon à l'autre. Mais, jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'une princesse censée être prisonnière aurait pu les utiliser pour aider son propre camp à l'insu de l'ennemi.

« Ma fille, expliqua Inoichi, devait ignorer que les portes Rashômon, dites imprenables, étaient tombées aux mains de l'ophidien. Le « camp de la feuille » étant par essence mobile, elle a dû faire le choix d'envoyer ses oiseaux vers ce lieu qu'ils connaissaient bien plutôt que de les perdre dans la nature et risquer qu'ils ne nous arrivent jamais. »

« Oui, mais à cause de ça cet oiseau et ses congénères ont tous été capturés par l'armée ennemie, fit remarquer le roi Minato Namikaze.

Shikaku, vous avez dit que la « taupe » n'avait sûrement pas été découverte et que les troupes d'Orochimaru n'avaient certainement pas eu accès au contenu de ses messages. Mais au vu des éléments que vous nous exposez là, je vois mal comment ça serait le cas. Nous ne pouvons, au contraire j'en ai bien peur, que craindre pour la vie de la princesse Ino. »

Il avait une mine sinistre comme si la vie de son propre enfant était en jeu.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes, Seigneur Minato, mais je ne pense pas me tromper. Il ne s'agit là que d'une simple déduction basée sur la façon dont ces pigeons ont été gardés par nos adversaires au sein de cette citadelle. Dans la volière souterraine retrouvée par la princesse Haruno et par la fille de maître Yasutsuna se trouvait une quinzaine d'oiseaux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient morts, mais à des stades de décomposition différents. Ce qui nous permet de conclure que ces pigeons n'ont pas été capturés au même moment. Et même, plus que ça, cela nous indique que la princesse Ino a envoyé ses messagers à plumes les uns après les autres sur un laps de temps courant de la prise de Konoha par Orochimaru à la libération de cette porte Rashômon par nos propres troupes. Donc, si les hommes en faction dans cette citadelle avaient découvert son identité, ils en auraient immédiatement fait informer l'Ophidien afin qu'il prenne contre Ino les mesures nécessaires. Mais personne ne semble l'avoir empêchée de poursuivre son œuvre.

Et puis laissez-moi vous poser cette question. Pourquoi le général en charge de cette porte a-t-il jugé nécessaire de faire enfermer si profondément sous terre ces oiseaux, au cœur d'un véritable labyrinthe, sans lumière, sans nourriture et sans eau ? »

« Pour qu'ils meurent sans que personne ne puisse jamais les retrouver. » répondit Chôza.

« Précisément ! Et cela, selon moi, parce qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à mettre la main sur le message que transportaient ces pigeons. Pour autant ils ne doutaient pas de son existence, mais ne pouvant le détruire et craignant que quelqu'un, c'est à dire nous, ne s'en empare, ils n'avaient qu'une option : faire disparaître ces gênants volatiles. »

« Pourquoi s'en débarrasser d'une façon si alambiquée ? Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu les tuer, les faire rôtir et les manger. » fit remarquer le roi Shibi, non sans un certain cynisme.

« Pour se laisser la possibilité d'étudier ultérieurement leurs cadavres et de peut-être parvenir cette fois à trouver la clef du message et à travers elle le propriétaire des oiseaux. »

« Mais comment Ino aurait-elle pu dissimuler un message sur ces volatiles sans que les hommes d'Orochimaru ne le découvrent ? Questionna Asuma. Doit-on comprendre que ces oiseaux sont eux-mêmes le message ? Qu'ils doivent nous indiquer par leur présence que les princesses sont encore en vie ? »

« Je doute qu'Ino se soit contentée de si peu, et d'ailleurs si c'était le cas j'imagine que le Seigneur Nara ne nous aurait pas présenté ces oiseaux comme source nouvelle d'informations sur l'ennemi.

Vous savez, Ino est plutôt du genre maline. Elle devait se douter que ses pigeons voyageurs avaient de fortes chances d'être interceptés par nos adversaires. Jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque qu'on puisse découvrir ses messages et remonter jusqu'à elle, croyez-moi, affirma Kiba avec assurance.

Elle a forcément trouvé un moyen de les tromper, de détourner leur attention. C'est tout elle ça ! » ricana-t-il.

Comme pour appuyer les dires du roi aux chiens les visages des princes présents dans l'assistance semblèrent s'éclairer. Shikamaru eut un petit sourire en coin aux paroles de Kiba, alors que les lèvres de Naruto, elles, s'étirèrent joyeusement dévoilant sa blanche dentition.

Même Sasuke eut un micro rictus. Il avait beau ne pas spécialement apprécier l'extravagante héritière des Yamanaka, il lui reconnaissait sans mal sa grande vivacité d'esprit mâtinée à l'occasion de fourberie et de duplicité. Face à cette casse-pied même les meilleurs éléments du service de renseignements de l'Ophidien ne devaient pas faire le poids.

Sakura, elle, demeura perplexe face à l'assurance soudaine qu'affichaient les princes. Elle s'était plus ou moins dans son imaginaire figurée ces héritières prisonnières comme des princesses en danger que sauvent les héros des contes de fée. De jolies petites choses sans réelle personnalité servant de faire valoir ou de but à atteindre.

Mais elle se trompait.

Qui pouvait-être cette princesse Ino qui même prisonnière d'Orochimaru prenait tous les risques pour transmettre des informations capitales à son Empire ? Quel genre de femme était-elle pour que tous les princes présents dans cette assemblée aient à ce point confiance en elle et en ses capacités à tromper l'ennemi ?

« Dans ce cas quel subterfuge a-t-elle utilisé ? Questionna Minato. A-t-elle caché ses messages dans l'estomac des volatiles ? »

Il grimaça à sa propre hypothèse. « Non l'estomac des pigeons n'est pas adapté à ce genre de pratique. »

Il tourna alors sur regard azur, interrogateur, vers les rois stratège et messager. Shikaku acquiesça et reprit.

« Pour parvenir à ses fins la princesse Ino a employé une technique unique. Inoichi ! »

Le roi Yamanaka sortit le pigeon de sa cage en le maintenant fortement dans sa main droite.

« Ma fille a eu recours à une technique secrète propre aux Yamanaka pour la transmission d'informations qui mélange la stéganographie et la cryptographie. C'est un code très élaboré qui jusqu'alors n'était connu et utilisé que par les seuls membres de ma famille royale. Cependant nécessité faisant loi, je vais aujourd'hui vous en révéler la nature. »

Avec sa main gauche Inoichi attrapa l'aile du volatile et la déplia doucement. L'oiseau n'était pas sorti indemne de son séjour dans la volière comme en témoignait son plumage abîmé.

« Que sommes-nous censés voir ? » demanda Asuma en se penchant en avant sur son siège pour mieux voir tout en frottant son collier de barbe avec son pouce et son index.

« Son pennage est mité. Ce n'est pas uniquement dû aux mauvaises conditions de détention de cet animal. En fait, c'est ces rémiges endommagées que réside le message(1), affirma le Yamanaka. Voyez, au bout de l'aile, au niveau du métacarpe se trouvent de petites plumes nommées alules.

Il pointa l'index à l'endroit indiqué tout en maintenant l'aile ouverte.

L'une d'entre elles, si vous y prêtez attention, a été taillée en biseau. C'est un signal qui indique qu'un message a été caché dans les plumes mêmes de cet oiseau. Pour décoder le message il faut alors regarder les plumes au niveau de la couverture médiane, de la petite couverture et des rémiges tertiaires. Certaines sont entaillées soit au niveau du rachis soit au niveau de la barbe. C'est ça le code. Cela passe inaperçu aux yeux d'un néophyte mais c'est une missive très claire pour qui sait la décrypter comme moi. »

« Vous avez donc pu prendre connaissance des informations livrées par Ino ?! » s'exclama Asuma en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il entrevoyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. »

« Non, mais nous avons commencé à en obtenir quelques bribes, expliqua le Nara comme pour ménager l'enthousiasme soudain de l'assistance.

Comme je vous l'ai dit beaucoup d'oiseaux étaient morts, en partie décomposés. Et puis à force de se débattre dans leur volière ils avaient perdu des plumes. Tout ceci rend la tâche plus ardue que prévu même sur un spécimen aussi bien conservé que celui que nous vous présentons aujourd'hui. »

« Nous avons commencé à répertorier les plumes de la cage afin de pouvoir analyser à quel oiseau elles appartenaient à l'origine. On a aussi fait placer dans du formol les cadavres des volatiles afin de stopper leur décomposition. Mais ça reste un vrai puzzle et un travail de longue haleine pour parvenir à reconstituer chaque message et au final les décoder. Pour le moment, l'information étant restée secrète, j'ai dû m'atteler à cette tâche seul avec l'assistance ponctuelle du prince Shikamaru. Bien que ne pas ébruiter cette découverte reste notre priorité, il me faudra très certainement une aide supplémentaire pour pouvoir vous faire connaître tout le contenu des messages transmis par ma fille. »

Il fit une pause dans ses explications, glissa un bref coup d'œil à Shikaku avant de tourner son regard turquoise vers l'héritière de Haru face à lui à la grande table ovale.

« Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être me prêter assistance dans cette tâche, princesse Sakura. Après tout vous êtes à l'origine de cette découverte et les lettres que vous échangez avec votre père prouve que vous êtes versée dans l'art du codage et du décryptage. Vous pourriez être d'une grande aide. »

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'héritière de Haru. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Inoichi aurait pu demander assistance à bien d'autre personne. Pourquoi elle ? Itachi eût été un choix plus judicieux. Elle fit couler son regard sur les Uchiwa, pas qu'elle rechercha spécialement leur assentiment mais elle se demandait si cette demande les intriguait aussi. Elle ne put véritablement se faire un avis sur la question car Fugaku et ses fils fixaient sans ciller le monarque des Yamanaka et demeuraient indéchiffrables bien que vaguement contrariés.

« Je… répondit-elle d'abord hésitante en refixant son attention sur le roi à la longue chevelure platine.

Si je peux vous être utile bien sûr. Mais ne craignez-vous pas que je m'empare ainsi d'un des codes secrets de la famille Yamanaka ? Je comprends que vous puissiez vous adresser à vos clans amis tels les Nara et les Akimichi pour cela, mais moi... »

« Ce n'est qu'un code et le temps n'est plus aux secrets. Je pense que c'est la seule conclusion vers laquelle doit nous amener cette séance houleuse. Nous devons faire fi de nos réticences. Nous devons faire front. »

Il planta ses yeux turquoise teintés de sincérité dans ceux de Sakura qui plissa, elle, les sourcils comme pour y détecter une éventuelle trace de mensonge.

D'un côté elle voulait croire à ce bel élan, mais de l'autre elle ne pouvait oublier sa déconvenue de début de séance. Pourquoi cette proposition maintenant ? Ces monarques ne semblaient rien donner sans rien et elle se savait naïve. Alors que fallait-il croire ? Leurs belles paroles ? Ou fallait-il se méfier de ce qu'elles cachaient vraiment ?

Pourtant le regard du Yamanaka était si paternel, si proche de celui que lui adressait parfois son propre père.

Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête.

Ce simple petit geste fut pour Inoichi à la fois une victoire et un soulagement. Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille au sein de leur armée, il n'avait en tête que de l'éloigner du front et de ses combats.

Il en avait bien sûr fait part à Shikaku qui lui aussi craignait pour la sécurité de la dernière et unique héritière de Haru. Le champ de bataille était bien trop dangereux. Quel que fut son talent pour les armes.

Et puis aux yeux d'Inoichi elle demeurait une fille, une princesse même, du même âge que sa précieuse enfant. Il tremblait comme si c'était Ino à chaque fois qu'il la voyait revêtir son armure écarlate, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait partir pour le front. Jamais en tant que père il ne pourrait accepter ça. Fugaku et Minato avaient perdu la raison quand ils l'avaient ramenée avec eux, quand ils l'avaient placée aux côtés de leurs troublions de fils. Et Kakashi les avait suivis dans ce délire en intégrant l'équipe sept.

Mais à présent il était assuré, grâce à cette mission de décryptage, que la princesse de Haru resterait un certain temps en sécurité au sein de la forteresse. C'était une victoire pour lui mais aussi pour Shikaku comme en témoignait son œillade complice.

Fugaku lui ne semblait pas apprécier l'initiative des deux rois qui empiétaient un peu trop sur ses prérogatives, et ce, quelque que fut leur but final.

La petite Haruno était sous sa responsabilité et son autorité. Il ne permettrait à personne de lui voler cette héritière providentielle.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard tranchant il prit alors la parole de sa voix grave et puissante.

« Si le « temps n'est plus aux secrets » alors peut-être pourriez-vous nous transmettre ces « bribes » d'informations que vous avez obtenues au lieu de tourner sans fin autour du pot en nous exposant la façon dont vous allez procéder. Ou peut-être craignez-vous qu'un traître caché derrière l'une de ces bougies qui nous entourent ne nous espionne ? » conclut-il avec une froide ironie et les sourcils froncés.

Le visage du Nara se contracta. En faisant couler son regard vif sur l'assemblée des monarques, il vit que la majorité s'impatientait et réclamait à présent des réponses concrètes. À présent ils ne supporteraient plus une histoire ou une pirouette de plus. Si il ne voulait pas que cet agacement général crée de nouvelles tensions il devait à présent répondre sans détour.

« Je ne crains rien tant que j'ai la certitude que les informations que je vais vous transmettre resteront au sein de ce cercle. Après tout la vie de la princesse Ino est en jeu. »

« Comme l'est la vie de chacune de nos femmes et de bien de nos sujets. » ajouta d'un ton appuyé Jiraiya.

« C'est vrai, consentit Shikaku. Cet oiseau ici présent était porteur d'un double message. Tout d'abord il était indiqué que les princesses du gynécée se portaient bien. Ensuite, son second message pourrait se résumer ainsi nous ne sommes pas les seuls à craindre les espions. Orochimaru lui aussi visiblement s'en méfie comme de la peste.

Ino a appris que pour le ravitaillement en vivre de Konoha, les gardes ne laissent passer que les paysannes et commerçantes. Nul autre n'a le droit de pénétrer en ville. Les hommes contrevenant à cet édit sont eux exécutés sans sommation. Orochimaru sait que nos espions sont tous de sexe masculin. Il ne prend aucun risque. Cela explique sous doute pourquoi aucun des éclaireurs et espions que nous avons envoyé de l'autre côté de la ligne ennemi ne sont revenus. Il concentre sa vigilance sur les hommes. Voilà toutes les informations dont nous disposons pour l'heure. »

Les visages des hommes de l'assemblée se contractèrent. Certain chuchotaient entre eux pendant que d'autres demeuraient pensifs et perplexes face à cette nouvelle. Seule la princesse de Haru sembla accueillir cette information comme une bonne nouvelle.

« Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, alors ça signifie que nous aurions une chance d'infiltrer le camp ennemi en envoyant des femmes sur ces missions là ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, reprit Shikaku. J'ai juste mentionné le fait qu'Orochimaru se méfie de nos espions et prend des mesures préventives pour s'en prémunir en faisant éliminer tous les hommes qu'il juge suspect. C'est une information qui a son importance et que nous devrons dorénavant prendre en compte avant de lancer de nouvelles expéditions en territoire ennemi. »

« Certes, mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien analyser cette information sous un autre angle de vue. Orochimaru ne s'attend visiblement pas à ce que nous lui envoyions des espions femmes. Il ne prend même pas la peine de les contrôler et ce sont les seules à pouvoir pénétrer dans Konoha. C'est une chance inespérée pour l'avoir par surprise et pouvoir avoir accès à l'enceinte même de la ville. » insista l'harunienne, ne voyant pas pourquoi les hommes autour de cette table ne manifestaient pas plus d'intérêt pour cette possibilité. Pourtant l'Ophidien leur offrait là, par une erreur tactique, une vraie ouverture.

« Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de femmes sur ce type de mission. C'est bien trop dangereux. » Tenta d'argumenter d'une voix douce Inoichi.

« Et puis de toute façon nous ne disposons pas pour l'heure de femmes formées à ce genre de tâche. »

Était-il en train de lui suggérer qu'il n'avait pas à son service de femme espion ?! Sakura était certes naïve mais tout de même pas à ce point. Si au sein de onze autres royaumes de l'Empire l'accès à la fonction militaire était traditionnellement interdite aux femmes, ce n'était pas le cas de l'espionnage.

Les femmes y étaient certes moins nombreuses que leurs homologues masculins, mais tout aussi indispensables. Elles étaient capables de récupérer des informations là où parfois les hommes ne pouvaient se rendre. D'autant qu'elles obtenaient bien souvent des confessions bien plus intimes en usant de leurs charmes. Confession sur l'oreiller comme on disait.

Bien sûr, en règle générale, si cette pratique était répandue – on payait grassement des concubines pour les transformer en agent double – on se gardait bien d'en faire part aux princesses qui devaient rester innocentes et ignorantes de telles dépravations.

Mais la princesse incarnadine n'avait pas reçu ce genre d'éducation conservatrice. Elle n'était pas innocente au point d'être aveugle à ce genre de pratique et savait parfaitement comment les choses fonctionnaient en ce milieu.

C'est donc avec une certaine ironie dans la voix qu'elle demanda.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne disposez pas de femmes espions. »

« Il est bien évident que les services de mon ministère de l'intérieur, comme de celui de chaque royaume disposent en temps normal de femmes espions. Mais pas ici. Je vous rappelle qu'avant le début de cette guerre nous étions tous au « Camp de la Feuille », un camp d'entraînement qui a pour but premier d'améliorer notre cohésion lors de manœuvres militaires. Y amener des espions, des femmes espions qui plus est, aurait été inutile. Et quand bien même des espionnes se trouveraient dans cette citadelle elles n'auraient pas l'envergure suffisante pour mener à bien une mission d'infiltration en territoire ennemi. Il ne s'agit pas ici de faire parler un ministre véreux trempant dans je ne sais quelle affaire mineure. Il s'agit de s'infiltrer en zone adverse, d'y obtenir des informations sur les forces ennemies puis de parvenir à nous les transmettre sans se faire prendre. C'est une mission périlleuse. Ceux qui sont envoyés sur ce type d'action doivent être en mesure de se défendre, et en cas de capture de résister à la torture pour ne rien révéler à l'ennemi. Une femme ne peut donc pas remplir cette mission. »

Sakura fronça ses fins sourcils incarnadins. Bien sûr cette mission n'était pas sans danger, mais c'était tout aussi vrai pour un homme que pour une femme. Et eux, d'après le message de la princesse Ino, étaient immédiatement mis à mort. Ce n'était guère mieux. Même en sachant se défendre que faire si l'on était découvert ? Quant à la torture elle déliait toutes les langues, même celles des plus aguerris.

Qu'allaient-ils proposer de leur côté pour contourner les forces de l'Ophidien ? Le travestissement ? Ridicule !

Du point de vue de Sakura une femme aurait malgré tout plus de chance. D'autant que ces monarques mésestimaient et sous-estimaient les capacités féminines. C'était une évidence. Pourquoi ne sauraient-elles pas se défendre elles aussi ?

L'image de Tenten s'imposa dans son esprit. La jeune suivante par exemple était extrêmement douée dans le maniement des armes, plus que bien des hommes.

Elle avait pu en être témoin lors d'une démonstration que la jeune fille aux macarons avait bien voulu lui faire. Sakura en avait même profité pour faire une petite passe d'armes avec elle. Force était de constater que la fille du maître d'arme était un génie dans son genre. D'un point de vue technique la princesse de Haru avait même trouvé son maître en la personne de la jolie brune. Mais Tenten devait cacher son talent, le taire pour ne pas choquer, pour ne pas déstabiliser l'ordre social et être mise en ban de la société en déshonorant par la même sa famille toute entière.

L'ironie était complète. Alors qu'on manquait d'hommes d'expérience et de talent sur le front, tous ignoraient l'existence de ce génie. La preuve ultime de cette pathétique situation était que le roi Hiashi Hyûga, le maître et souverain de la jeune demoiselle, avait été le premier, plus tôt dans la séance, à décrire Tenten comme une femme fragile et sans défense.

Quelle erreur et quelle mystification !

Sakura avait promis à Tenten de garder le secret de ses talents pour ne pas causer d'ennuis au prince Neji. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Combien de femmes comme la fille du maître d'armes, au cœur de cette citadelle mentaient et cachaient elles aussi leurs talents ? Des femmes pourtant désireuses d'aider leur pays et leur armée comme le prouvait leur dévouement au jour le jour au sein du régiment. Peut-être que plusieurs d'entre elles n'hésiteraient pas, si on leur proposait, à accepter une mission d'espionnage en territoire ennemi. Mais pour les hommes de ce Conseil elles n'étaient que quantité négligeable. Ils se privaient de la moitié de leur force avec conviction. Tout compte fait, Orochimaru avait raison, il les connaissait bien. Sakura avait d'abord jugé que l'Ophidien avait fait une erreur stratégique en ne faisant pas, sciemment, surveiller le déplacement des femmes sur le territoire qu'il avait conquis. Mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il savait. Il savait que face à lui jamais l'armée patriarcale des Douze ne prendrait une telle initiative. Alors inutile de perdre du temps et des hommes avec ça.

« Il existe peut-être des femmes capables malgré tout de mener à bien une telle tâche. Vous n'avez jamais évalué leurs capacités. Et dans le cas contraire rien ne nous empêche de les former. » ne put s'empêcher d'insister l'héritière de Haru.

À nouveau, quand elle parla de femmes capables, elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de nacre du prince Neji. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Troublée, elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le roi Minato lui répondait.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de bénéficier d'une éducation militaire comme vous, Sakura, dit-il de son timbre doux. Je sais bien qu'en temps de guerre nécessité fait loi, mais ça serait renoncer à notre intégrité morale, celle qui a fait la grandeur de notre Empire. Envoyer des femmes innocentes risquer leurs vies serait comme renier nos valeurs. Car ce n'est pas à elles de mourir pour nous mais au contraire bien à nous de les protéger. »

Les perles d'émeraude de Sakura sondèrent en profondeur l'azur immense et serein du Namikaze. Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus tragique c'était que ce ne soit pas un mépris des femmes qui pousse ces monarques au final à ne pas les considérer, mais un esprit chevaleresque bienveillant et protecteur. Paternaliste presque.

Si les femmes n'avaient pas leur chance dans cet échiquier alors peut-être se devait-elle d'être leur porte étendard pour ainsi prouver qu'elles aussi étaient capables. Qu'elles aussi pouvaient se défendre et vouloir défendre et protéger ce qui leur était cher.

« Si il n'y a pas de femme dans ce pays pouvant remplir ce type de mission ,alors peut-être devrais-je me porter volontaire. »

Elle vit Inoichi pâlir et entendit Fugaku à côté d'elle éructer un grognement d'insatisfaction.

« Oui, bonne idée, dit-il, Orochimaru retient déjà l'ensemble des princesses de cet Empire prisonnières, offrons lui la dernière sur un plateau d'argent, il sera ravi. »

Sakura se renfrogna.

Elle au moins proposait des solutions.

« Et bien je pourrais me grimer et changer la couleur de mes cheveux(2). Qui se méfiera d'une paysanne ? Qui y verra une princesse héritière dans sa robe de chanvre ? »

Un petit rire clair se fit entendre en provenance de l'autre côté de la table. L'Haruno tourna vivement la tête en direction du ricanement et découvrit que c'était le roi Minato.

Se moquait-il lui aussi d'elle et de ses idées ? Si ouvertement ?

« Sauf votre respect, princesse Sakura, mais vous étiez « grimée » en paysanne la première fois que nous vous avons rencontrée Fugaku et moi-même. Pourtant nous n'avons pas un seul instant douté de votre haute naissance. Toutes les guenilles du monde et toutes les teintures n'y changeront rien. Vos mains et vos manières vous trahissent. »

« Mes mains ?! » fit l'héritière en abaissant son regard émeraude sur ses menottes.

« Elles sont fines et blanches. Le type de main que l'on ne rencontre que chez celles qui ont eu la chance de naître dans un milieu ne nécessitant pas de s'en servir. Et vos mains à vous sont parmi les plus fines qui m'ait été donné de voir.

N'importe quel soldat ennemi le remarquerait aussitôt. »

Sakura regarda encore ses mains un instant. Étaient-elles si emblématique de son statut de princesse ? La trahissaient-elles donc tant ? »

« De toute façon encore moins qu'une simple femme jamais nous n'enverrions seule l'unique héritière de Haru dans un tel traquenard. Mais n'ayez crainte, princesse, nous trouverons une solution. Peut-être que le reste des messages transportés par les oiseaux nous y aidera. » conclut simplement Shikaku.

Puis la réunion reprit une fois de plus son cours sous l'impulsion d'Asuma.

* * *

Quand elle passa enfin la massive porte de bois et ferronnerie du Conseil, Sakura eut immédiatement l'impression de revivre. L'air frais de l'extérieur la saisit et elle s'en gorgea à pleins poumons.

Dans la grande salle de l'État Major l'air stagnant était lourd et entêtant. Ici, enfin, pour la première fois depuis des heures elle respirait.

Cette fraîcheur revivifiante lui fit un bien fou, libérant sa tête d'un début de migraine et son cerveau de la chape de plomb dans lequel il avait été enfermé. D'un pas rapide elle se dirigea vers la balustrade qui dominait la grande cour intérieure. Elle constata que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel et que les soldats vaquaient à leurs occupations. La vie, même en temps de guerre, suivait son cours loin de l'immobilisme pesant du Conseil.

Elle avait fui avec sûrement un peu trop de précipitation à la fin de réunion, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Tant pis si son geste devait être une fois de plus mal interprété. Elle était une fille des grandes steppes et des grands espaces, elle n'aurait pu rester enfermée une minute de plus.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le réel. Pour cela elle s'accrocha avec la force du désespoir aux bruits métalliques des armes s'entrechoquant des exercices d'entraînement, aux bavardages des hommes, au bruit du vent sifflant dans les guérites, aux croassements des corbeaux dans les plaines, aux chants plus mélodieux et lointain des oiseaux. Mais dans son dos elle entendait les monarques et les princes qui discutaient encore dans la salle.

Elle en fit abstraction et se força à ne plus y prêter attention. Il fallait qu'elle souffle pour ne pas exploser. Trop d'informations, trop de tensions, trop d'animosités et de calculs.

Alors qu'une fois de plus elle inspirait profondément l'air vif de cette fin d'après midi, fermant les yeux et posant ses mains sur la rambarde, une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

« Princesse Sakura. »

À regret elle rouvrit les yeux, se pencha légèrement en avant puis appuya sur ses mains pour se donner l'impulsion nécessaire avant de se retourner vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Prince Neji. » répondit-elle simplement en rencontrant le regard de perle sévère de son interlocuteur. D'un pas mesuré, plein de prestance, celui-ci combla la distance qui le séparait encore de la jeune fille. Il y avait dans sa démarche quelque chose d'animal, quelque chose du prédateur. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa longue chevelure noire qui, balayée par la brise, venait fouetter régulièrement ses flancs et le haut de son hakama ivoire.

À la différence des autres hauts personnages qui discutaient toujours sur le perron de la salle du Conseil, il avait bien vite écourté les politesses pour rejoindre l'héritière à l'extérieur.

« Pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? »

Bien que le timbre de sa voix demeura neutre, plus que comme une question l'intonation qu'il donna à ces mots les firent résonner comme un ordre.

Sakura acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête et Neji lui désigna un endroit un peu plus en retrait ou ils pourraient discuter plus calmement, loin d'éventuellement oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille l'y suivit et attendit bien droite sur ses jambes que l'Hyûga prenne la parole.

Il demeura un instant silencieux, la mine fermée, les sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il les pesait et sous-pesait soigneusement.

Puis, enfin, il releva ses prunelles sur Sakura, les plantant dans ses perles d'émeraude. Ses yeux semblaient remplis de reproches.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part des inquiétudes de Tenten concernant « ces sons » en provenance des geôles ? »

« J'ignorais qu'elle ne vous en avait pas parlé. Sans doute a-t-elle jugé l'affaire trop mineure pour vous ennuyez avec. »

« Tout ce qui concerne Tenten est un sujet de préoccupation pour moi. Elle est la fille de mon maître et ma protégée. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Tout à son inquiétude Neji ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler comme à son habitude son affection pour la jeune servante. Sakura aurait bien répondu au prince qu'elle n'était pas le chaperon de Tenten, ni lui le père de cette dernière et qu'il ne pouvait lui demander ainsi des comptes, mais elle eut de l'empathie pour lui, pour ses sentiments sincères. Après tout, ils étaient rares en ce lieu.

D'une voix douce elle reprit.

« Je ne peux répondre en son nom sur ce qui a motivé Tenten à me parler de cette histoire plutôt qu'à vous, mais je crois qu'elle a à cœur elle aussi de vous ménager et de vous aider, en vous allégeant autant que possible de tous fardeaux. Elle sait que vous êtes très occupé sur les champs de bataille, plus encore depuis que vous avez hérité de titre de héros de la prise de la première Porte Rashômon. Elle n'a pas voulu vous imposer un tracas supplémentaire. »

« _Pas de tracas supplémentaires,_ songea Neji. _Comment ne pas m'en faire lorsque j'apprends ce qui se joue à mon insu alors que je la crois naïvement en sécurité. _»

« De plus, à présent qu'elle est à mon service, elle a moins le loisir de vous voir. Il était sans doute moins aisé de vous parler. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. »

« Je ne lui en tient nullement rigueur, répondit vivement le prince. Mais je ne dirais pas la même chose vous concernant. »

Sakura posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Si j'ai accepté qu'elle devienne votre dame d'atour c'est pour être assuré de la savoir en sécurité, au plus loin de cette guerre mais aussi des tâches ingrates qu'on lui imposait et des soldats rustres en manque de femmes. Mais vous, vous l'entraînez avec vous au cœur du danger, au fond de catacombes lugubres et insalubres. Pire, vous la mettez dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis du souverain des Hyûga qui lui reprochera sans aucun doute de lui avoir tu quatre jours concernant cette histoire de pigeons. » conclut-il d'une voix cinglante.

Sakura baissa les yeux comme si elle méditait les paroles du prince. Puis elle releva ses pupilles et répondit sombrement.

« Je sais que ma nouvelle suivante vous est précieuse et que votre désir le plus cher est de la protéger. Mais même cachée au plus loin du danger nous restons en guerre et rien ne peut garantir totalement qu'elle sera épargnée par ces tourments. Je ne peux pas le garantir et vous ne pouvez m'imposer cette responsabilité. J'ai certes pris l'initiative de descendre avec elle dans les souterrains mais c'était un risque mesuré. De plus, je commence à bien connaître Tenten et je pense pouvoir affirmer que si ça n'avait été avec moi, elle aurait quand même fini par aller vérifier par elle-même ce qui se tramait. »

Sakura avait décidé de ne plus s'excuser pour cette affaire. Les choses étaient simples, Tenten était faite ainsi, à Neji de l'accepter. Même lui, malgré sa force, malgré son courage ne pouvait tout contrôler ou ne pouvait assurer entièrement à lui seul la protection de celle qu'il aimait.

Le prince de Hyûga détourna le regard, fixant un point dans le vide.

« Je ne le sais que trop, murmura-t-il. Mais je crève de ne pas être capable d'en faire plus pour elle. Aussi impuissant que pour mes cousines…

Si au moins elle m'en avait parlé… » ses mots moururent laissant place à un silence pensif.

Cependant il sembla alors hésiter comme si autre chose le rongeait intérieurement. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil déclinant dont les rayons se découpaient à travers les hauts créneaux du chemin de ronde qui les surplombait. Il eut un soupir de résignation avant de reprendre la parole de sa voix grave et sévère.

« Quand vous avez dit lors du Conseil qu'il y avait peut-être des femmes au sein de cette citadelle capables de mener à bien une mission d'espionnage au cœur du territoire ennemi, vous songiez à Tenten, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que ? Je… » balbutia Sakura prise de court.

« C'est donc ça. » dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

La princesse incarnadine, elle, demeurait interdite. Tenten lui avait affirmé que nul n'était au courant pour ses talents guerriers. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, surtout au prince de Hyûga. Alors comment ?

« Que ? Comment… » Elle ne put poursuivre sa question car le prince aux yeux de nacre la coupa aussitôt.

« Pensez vous réellement que je connaisse si mal Tenten ? Pensez-vous réellement que je pourrais ignorer une information aussi capitale la concernant ? Que je serais ignorant de sa maîtrise du maniement des armes ? Je feins de ne rien savoir pour ne pas les mettre elle et sa famille dans l'embarras, mais aussi pour la protéger d'elle même et être sûr que nul autre que moi n'ait jamais vent de cette délicate et fâcheuse histoire. »

« Alors vous savez à quel point elle est douée et capable. » s'exclama Sakura en se penchant vers Neji l'air implorant et le bras gauche replié sur la poitrine.

« Je me fiche qu'elle soit douée et bien plus capable que bien des hommes de ce camp, cracha-t-il.

Je ne peux vous imposer la responsabilité des dangers de cette guerre, mais je vous tiendrais comme personnellement responsable si Tenten devait y être impliquée et y risquer sa vie dans une mission qui ne la concerne pas. Il est hors de question de l'exposer à un tel péril. Je ne le permettrai pas. Jamais. Et je vous interdis de lui souffler à l'oreille de pareilles idées, ou pire de révéler son secret à qui que ce soit. »

Sa voix était froide, cinglante et menaçante.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et se redressa, remettant de la distance entre elle et Neji. La sécurité de Tenten était à n'en pas douter son seul objectif. Elle pouvait comprendre ce sentiment, il était humain, d'autant que Neji avait déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes qui lui étaient précieuses dans cette guerre, comme ses cousines. Alors qui était-elle pour lui imposer de nouveaux sacrifices.

« Jamais je n'irai révéler quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit sur les talents de Tenten. »

« Promettez de ne rien lui dire de cette affaire de femme éclaireur, de ne pas l'impliquer davantage. »

Neji planta son regard froid de neige dans celui de la princesse.

Cette dernière ne cilla pas et le soutint.

« Je promets de ne... »

« Heeeeey ! Sakura ! » fit une tornade blonde en se précipitant vers elle.

« Naruto ? » L'héritière de Haru admirait cette énergie perpétuelle du jeune homme. Elle se sentait exténuée, et sa conversation avec Neji n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Tiens ?! T'es là toi aussi, Neji ? Fit Naruto en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Puis soudain il plissa les yeux l'air suspicieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Sakura, à l'abri des regards, au juste ? Pas du gringue, j'espère ! C'est ma chasse gardée ! » Et il partit dans un éclat de rire.

« Narutooooo ! » siffla entre ses dents, Sakura passablement énervée des pitreries du jeune Uzumaki.

Neji quant à lui fit couler un regard excédé en soupirant ostensiblement.

« Nous discutions à propos de la fille de maître Yasutsuna » expliqua le prince de Hyûga d'une voix neutre.

« Tenten ?! Ah, la suivante d'Hinata. C'est une chance qu'elle t'ait accompagné au camp de la feuille, finalement. Elle a permis une sacrée découverte. »

Neji se contenta d'un vague « hum » laconique.

« Je vous laisse. Altesse, tâchez de vous rappeler de votre promesse, car moi je saurai vous la remémorer. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et posa sur Sakura un regard interrogateur mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question muette.

Neji lui s'éloigna à gras pas du duo mais soudain il s'immobilisa, écarquillant ses yeux de nacre. Le parfum léger et fugace de la fleur de prunier blanc venait de lui chatouiller les narines.

Il tourna mécaniquement la tête de chaque côté mais ne vit rien. La douce fragrance, elle-même, avait définitivement disparu. Avait-il rêvé ?

Sans s'appesantir d'avantage sur la question et sans se retourner, il poursuivit sa route.

« Et bien, vous en faites des mystères tous les deux. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. »

« Sa servante est entrée à mon service et est à l'origine de la découverte du jour. Il est normal qu'il s'en inquiète. » répondit hâtivement Sakura désireuse d'en finir avec les questions du jeune renard.

« En parlant de mystère, est-ce que tu t'es décidée ? Maintenant que nous avons une date pour les obsèques de papi Hiruzen, est-ce que tu as choisi quelle épreuve tu organiserais pour les jeux funèbres ? »

Vraiment Naruto n'avait que ces maudits jeux en tête. Elle n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout que ces jeux seraient reportés à une date ultérieure, après la guerre. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Elle avait passé sa journée enfermée dans la salle du Conseil et elle savait qu'elle pouvait d'ores et déjà se préparer à une longue entrevue avec le roi des Uchiwa avant la fin de la soirée.

« Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais j'ignore totalement ce que je pourrais faire pour l'occasion. J'imagine que venant de Haru un concours de tir à l'arc serait sûrement le plus approprié. »

« Ça c'est pas possible les Uchiwa en organise déjà un. »

« Une course de chevaux alors ? »

« C'est la spécialité des Senju. »

« Et pourquoi pas dans ce cas organiser un kyz kuumai ? » fit dans leur dos une voix jeune et clair teintée d'espièglerie.

Tous deux se retournèrent dans un même mouvement précipité vers le nouvel arrivant.

C'était Saï, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, la main levée en signe de salutation, vêtu de sa belle armure noire encore ternie par endroit par la poussière du champ de bataille.

Il avait accompagné le roi Kiba à la tête d'une escouade d'archées de Haru dans les montagnes de Shô. Un Conseil des Douze exceptionnel ayant été annoncé dès leur retour de l'expédition, le jeune colonel n'avait guère eu le temps de faire son rapport à sa souveraine. Il avait donc attendu des heures durant dans le corps de garde jouxtant la cour principale la fin de la réunion.

C'était à présent avec sa bonhomie habituelle qu'il rejoignait sa princesse.

« Un Kyr… un kys… un kyz kuu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » interrogea Naruto.

Sakura blêmit.

« Vraiment, Saï, ce genre de plaisanterie n'est pas drôle. » répondit-elle en faisant fi une fois de plus des interrogations de l'Uzumaki.

« Un Kyz kuumai ! Je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente idée. J'ai moi-même d'excellents souvenirs liés à « cette discipline » et je gage qu'elle enchanterait les hommes de ce camp. »

C'était Kakashi qui les rejoignait après avoir quitté la salle du Conseil. Le pas nonchalant, le bras droit confortablement calé dans la large encolure de son kimono vert olive et un sourire narquois se dessinant sous son masque de tissu, il traînait dans son sillage un prince Sasuke visiblement mécontent d'être là et qui feignait de regarder ailleurs avec ostentation.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? » interrogea à nouveau Naruto dont l'intérêt était cette fois touché à vif, alors que Sakura, légèrement rougissante, s'exclamait.

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Seigneur Kakashi ! De toute façon cela ne convient pas à une cérémonie d'obsèques. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il avec amusement. Les jeux funèbres sont aussi une occasion de célébrer la vie. » Il finit avec un petit clin-d'œil qui sembla offusquer l'héritière.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ce truc ?! » marmonna Naruto rongé par la curiosité. Dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse il se tourna vers Saï, celui à l'origine de cette suggestion.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas dépareillé de son sourire mais n'ajouta rien, mystérieux, et surtout très amusé de la tournure que prenaient les choses et de l'embarras de sa souveraine.

Naruto se tourna alors plein d'espoir vers Sasuke. Mais l'Uchiwa, d'un regard et de son imperceptible moue dubitative lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas lui même la plus petite idée de ce que pouvait être cette chose.

« Le Kyz kuumai (3) est une course équestre traditionnelle de Haru, commença enfin à répondre Kakashi tout sourire. Elle oppose un cavalier à une cavalière. Son intérêt si particulier réside dans le fait que si l'homme parvient à remporter la course alors il gagne le droit de voler un baiser à la demoiselle. »

« Génial ! Il faut absolument que tu organises ça ! »

« Il est hors de question qu'un tel jeu soit organisé ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Sakura et Sasuke.

Tous deux tournèrent alors la tête l'un vers l'autre dans une symétrie parfait et quasi-comique à ceci prêt que les obsidiennes de Sasuke se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Les Haruno ne lui auraient rien épargné au final !

Gêné, Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec le plat de sa main.

« Ben quoi ? C'est le meilleur concept de course équestre qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

« Imbécile ! » siffla Sasuke peu surpris de la réaction de son ami. Puis il fit couler son regard froid sur Saï. Comment cet insupportable enfariné avait-il osé suggérer une telle farce ? Et pire que tout, comment osait-il afficher aussi ouvertement son imbuvable sourire satisfait. Il dépassait une fois encore les bornes de la bienséance, cet empaffé, ce misérable roturier. Voulait-il jeter l'opprobre sur les Haruno et le ricochet sur les Uchiwa ? Ou cherchait-il simplement comme il le soupçonnait de plus en plus à le narguer et le provoquer ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire avaler ce rictus à grands coups de poings dans les dents, histoire de lui apprendre une fois pour toute les convenances.

Il se contracta et lança un regard assassin au colonel pour bien lui faire passer le message.

De son côté Sakura était soulagée de voir qu'il y avait au moins une personne de raisonnable dans ce groupe, même si cet allié exceptionnel était Sasuke.

Au moins son regard glaçant aurait l'avantage de calmer les ardeurs des trois autres.

Car franchement elle se voyait mal présenter un tel divertissement à un enterrement.

D'autant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si le roi Kakashi blaguait ou non. La seule chose dont elle était sûre par contre, c'est que Naruto et Saï, vu leurs têtes, étaient très sérieux eux.

« Les jeux funèbres ont certes pour vocation de ramener les participants « vers la vie ». Mais il serait déplacé d'organiser une course aussi festive dans de telles circonstances, tout de même. » reprit posément Sakura.

« Je suis pourtant sûr qu'elle remporterait tous les suffrages, moi. » fit avec espièglerie Naruto en bravant Sasuke du regard.

« Et selon toi, imbécile, qui donc serait la cavalière dans cette course hippique ? » lui souffla l'Uchiwa.

« Ben, Sakura, ça va de soi. C'est la seule fille ici qui puisse le faire. »

« Justement. Tu imagines le scandale si une princesse se retrouvait à devoir embrasser tous les hommes de ce camp. »

Bien que le discours de Sasuke aille dans son sens Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être piquée à vif.

« Vous avez une bien piètre estime de mes capacités de cavalière. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il y ait un seul homme dans ce camp capable de me voler un baiser ? Sachez qu'il ne m'est jamais arrivé de perdre un kyz kuumai. » fit-elle hautaine.

Le puîné des Uchiwa tourna vivement la tête vers elle, le regard à moitié étonné et à moitié réprobateur.

« Parce que vous avez déjà participé à une telle mascarade ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Cette mascarade comme vous l'appelez est l'une des traditions de mon pays. Bien sûr que j'y ai déjà participé, et à de nombreuses reprises. » répondit-elle avec emportement. Finalement, quoi qu'il arrive, la façon de parler de l'Uchiwa faisait immanquablement naître en elle de la colère. N'avait-il aucun tact ?

De son côté Sasuke était abasourdi. Comment le roi Kizashi avait-il pu permettre que sa fille participe à ce genre de course ? Quand bien même elle en était sortie vainqueur. Que des paysans ou des nomades s'adonnent à ce genre de jeu populaire et vulgaire était une chose, mais qu'une princesse s'y abaisse...

Les haruniens étaient vraiment des barbares qui avaient oublié comment une noble dame devait se comporter. La vertu, la pondération et la chasteté devait être leur ligne de conduite. L'honneur d'une famille en dépendait. Mais non, à Haru visiblement les filles se plaisaient à jouer à des jeux dignes de ceux qui animent les soirées de courtisanes.

« Tssssssssssss ! Oh oui, belle tradition en vérité ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné qu'une telle course ait vu le jour à Haru ? »

« Vous êtes insultant vis-à-vis de nos coutumes ! Sachez que je suis fière de mes traditions. J'y participe toujours avec joie car elles font la gloire de ma Nation. De plus je ne vois pas en quoi un kyz kuumai serait moins honorable qu'une joute en vue d'obtenir le mouchoir d'une dame. »

_Elle ne voyait pas_ ! C'est bien ce qui lui reprochait. Il la dévisagea elle et son joli visage candide aux grands yeux trop lumineux. Il plissa le nez. Finalement qu'elle aille au diable...

« Je vois. Très bien, faites comme ça vous chante, je m'en lave les mains. Organisez donc votre kyz kuumai si ça vous plaît tant. Embrassez autant d'hommes qu'il vous plaira mais ne venez pas pleurer après. » fit d'une voix cinglante Sasuke avant de faire volte-face et de quitter le groupe.

« Que... » s'étonna Sakura en le regardant partir médusée. Il l'avait mal comprise. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là comme ça sur un malentendu. Soudain elle fut presque tentée de partir à sa poursuite pour tenter de le retenir.

« Génial ! Il me tarde de pouvoir te voler un baiser, Sakura. » brailla Naruto tout en fanfaronnant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La princesse incarnadine se retourna vers lui vivement.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais organiser un kyz kuumai ! »

« Ça y ressemblait bien pourtant. » fit Saï avec un sourire narquois.

« Mais, non je... » elle tourna la tête vers Kakashi

« Moi, j'ai entendu la même chose, dit-il amusé. Parfait, il me tarde de voir ça. Ça promet du grand spectacle. Je me charge de prévenir les autres monarques. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'y opposeront, tous les jeux traditionnels sont acceptés. »

Sakura pâlit. Quel était donc ce traquenard ? Saï et son sourire goguenard allaient lui payer ça. Quelle idée lui était donc passé par la tête à celui-là ? Mais en fait elle se sentait tout aussi fautive. Elle s'était aveuglément énervée contre Sasuke, et sans doute à départ sans raison. Et maintenant à cause de ça le seul qui aurait pu la tirer de cette mauvaise passe était parti.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses conversations avec l'Uchiwa finissent ainsi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils l'un comme l'autre aussi impulsifs ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette toujours dans ce genre de situation délicate ? Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire à présent ?

La blague était devenue réalité, elle devrait composer avec.

* * *

Commentaire de fin de chapitre:

Voilà enfin la réponse concernant les oiseaux. Les plus attentifs d'entre vous se souviendront peut-être que lors de sa première apparition dans cette histoire, Hinata découvrait Ino en pleine expédition nocturne. La Yamanaka semblait même s'adresser à quelqu'un en disant que c'était « son dernier espoir ». Il s'agit en fait d'un oiseau qu'elle était en train d'envoyer secrètement, porteur d'un message.

De même, un autre minuscule indice avait été disséminé dans cette histoire dans le passage entre Hinata et Karin. Karin est surprise de voir que Hinata est plus confiante en elle. Elle se demande même à un moment, avant de balayer l'idée, si l'Hyûga n'aurait pas des informations qu'elle n'a pas. En réalité à ce moment là Hinata est au courant pour les oiseaux d'Ino et le message qu'ils portent. Elle est plus confiante car elle espère que grâce à ces messages l'armée de Douze parvienne enfin à les libérer.

Ainsi vous savez tout ;)

Notes :

(1)Si bien sûr le système d'envoi de message à l'aide de pigeons est pratiqué depuis l'antiquité, par contre le système de dissimulation du code dans les plumes du volatile est une invention de ma part (en tout cas je ne connais pas d'exemple de camouflage de message de ce genre).

Cependant je me suis inspirée de technique existante.

Sachez que dès l'antiquité on a cherché autant que possible à créer des systèmes de transmission des messages fiables. Bien sûr on usait déjà de messages codés mais on essayait aussi, comme c'est le cas ici, de dissimuler le message de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas être intercepté même en cas de capture du messager. On appelle ceci la stéganographie. On dissimule dans ce cas les messages sur le corps même du messager ou sur celui de l'animal le transportant (cheval par exemple).

L'une des premières et plus fameuses de ces dissimulations nous est contée par Hérodote(entre autre). Histiée de Milet qui souhaitait transmettre des informations aux grecs en vu d'une révolte contre le roi des perses Darius Ier le Grand (auprès duquel il était retenu), fit tatouer ses messages sur le crâne glabre d'esclaves. Il a ensuite attendu que leurs cheveux repoussent pour les envoyer à son gendre et à Athènes. Ce stratagème fut une réussite (le message passant entre les mailles du filet de surveillance de Darius) qui permit une victoire grecque.

(2)Petit clin-d'œil à la Sakura de Mireba-chan dans sa superbe fanfic « Et je t'offre cette fleur imprégnée de mon sang ». N'hésitez pas, si ce n'est déjà fait, à aller la lire. Ça vaut vraiment le coup:)

(3)Le Kyz Kuumai ou Kyz Kuu signifiant littéralement « attraper la fille » (ça fait très slogan pokémon) n'est pas une invention de ma part mais bel et bien un jeu équestre traditionnel qui se pratique au Kazakhstan et au Kirghizistan opposant un cavalier et une cavalière. Les règles sont simples. L'homme attend tout d'abord à la ligne de départ que la demoiselle partie au galop quelques mètres auparavant le dépasse. Il se lance alors à sa poursuite. Il doit parvenir à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne passe la ligne d'arrivée. Si tel est le cas il a le droit de lui voler un baiser. Dans le cas contraire (et je ne l'ai pas exposé dans cette fic) la demoiselle s'empare d'un fouet, part à la poursuite du malheureux perdant et le bat.


End file.
